Fake for your life!
by Mounira
Summary: Als feststand, dass man ihn zur Klinik verurteilte, hatte er nur eines getan: sich eine Strategie überlegt, wie er möglichst schnell wieder da raus spazieren konnte. Die Strategie hatte sogar einen Namen: Operation "fake for your life!". Warnung: dark, Essstörungen/Anorexia/Bulimia Nervosa uvm.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Fake for your life!

**Warnings:** AU; teils heiter, teils wolkig; etwas Nyotalia; Essstörungen in all ihrer Hässlichkeit, neurotische Charakterzüge, Zwänge, SVV, Mobbing, Missbrauchserfahrungen, Depressionen (die Dinge werden teils mehr, teils weniger direkt thematisiert; Updates in den Warnings können noch folgen).

Auch **slash** wird am Rande vorkommen. Diese Fanfiction konzentriert sich jedoch nicht primär auf Liebe, sondern es soll eher um Schicksal, Charakterentwicklung, Freundschaft, Heilung und so was gehen.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich hab sie nur entwendet, um sie in diese Fanfic zu packen.

**Charaktere:** Amerika, Norditalien, England, Russland, Frankreich, Finnland, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Spanien, Weißrussland, Belgien und noch einige mehr... immer mit ihren menschlichen Namen ^^ Sofern keine 'offiziellen' Namen vergeben wurden, hab ich meist auf Fandom-bekannte Namen zurück gegriffen. Aber ihr werdet schon merken, wen ihr vor euch habt, wenn es so weit ist.

**Author's Note:** Mal wieder so ein Geistesblitz, den ich sofort anfangen musste niederzuschreiben. Mal gucken, wie weit ich damit komme. Auf jeden Fall freu ich mich über alle, die mitlesen und noch mehr über jene, die die Story kommentieren und/oder zu ihren Favoriten hinzufügen! :-)

* * *

**{ 01. **** Welcome to Sunny State }**

Mit einem entrüsteten Seufzen griff der junge Amerikaner nach seinen neuen Sneakers, die bis eben noch unspektakulär in seiner Reisetasche gelegen hatte. Jetzt, nach Begegnung mit einer Schwester, standen sie schräg daneben und wirkten wie zwei herzlos ausgeweidete Schweine.

„Nicht mal Schnürsenkel?! Kann doch nich' wahr sein...!" Mehr fiel Alfred beim besten Willen nicht dazu ein. Teils fassungslos, teils wütend ließ er die Schuhe in dem kleinen Schrank verschwinden, der ihm zugeteilt worden war. Er musste hier raus. Er hatte keine Lust auf Leute, die die Schnürsenkel aus seinen Schuhen pulten und während er pinkelte vor der Klotüre patrouillierten! Wie konnten seine verdammten Eltern ihm das nur antun? Einfach unglaublich...!

Hitzig Flüche murmelnd, stopfte Alfred den Rest seiner Sachen in den hohen, schmalen Schrank mit der Holztüre. Im Raum war es gefühlte zehn Grad zu warm für seinen Geschmack; er spürte bereits, wie ihm Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Womöglich wollten sie hier sein Fett nach dem Saunaprinzip schmelzen lassen.

Energischen Schrittes ging er durch das spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer und bekam gleich darauf den Fenstergriff zu fassen. Der Spätsommernachmittag zeigte sich von einer untangiert grauen Seite und hatte weder Sonne noch Regen im Gepäck. Alfred konnte das Fenster lediglich auf kipp öffnen. Mehr schien durch eine Sicherung unmöglich. Zusätzlich räkelten sich einige Stäbe vor dem Fenster und waren draußen in die Wand eingelassen. Es war ironisch ihm zu unterstellen, durch den schmalen Fensterspalt zu passen. Vielleicht sollte ihn das Fenster ja motivieren..?

Eine erste Brise schlich in den Raum, in dem abgestandene Heizungsluft und der widerliche Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel sowie der Dunst von altem Kantinenessen offenbar schon seit geraumer Zeit vor sich hin vegetierten. Den Luftzug genießend, ließ Alfred kurz die Augen zufallen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, optimistisch zu bleiben. So wie er eben immer versuchte, die Dinge möglichst optimistisch anzupacken. Nur erwies sich dies als schwer, wenn einen die eigenen Eltern in so ein Loch steckten, weil sie der Ansicht waren, ihr Sohn habe ein Problem.

_**Problem.**_

Wie das schon klang! Alfred hatte gewiss kein Problem – oder zumindest keines, was man all zu ernst nehmen musste. Er hatte nur irgendwie nicht gut genug aufgepasst. Sonst hätten seine Eltern nie etwas gemerkt, so wie er es sie all die Zeit zuvor eben nie hatte merken lassen. Er hatte keine Probleme. Allein schon aus dem Grund, weil in seiner Familie kein Platz für Probleme seinerseits vorgesehen war...

„Ve...?"

Alfreds Augen sprangen auf, als er die fremde Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Den Fenstergriff noch in der rechten Hand, wandte er sich zur Zimmertüre herum, wo er einen anderen Jungen erblickte. Alfred hatte es befürchtet – er hatte einen Mitbewohner. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass auf einem der Betten ein kleines Kissen und einige ordentlich gefaltete Kleidungsstücke lagen, hatten ihm dies verraten. Die Frage war nur, mit was für einem Typen er sich das Zweibettzimmer teilen musste. In jedem Falle galt: Angriff war die beste Verteidigung!  
„Hi!", drehte er sich deshalb breit grinsend ganz zu dem anderen Jungen herum und ging, ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen haltend, schnurstracks auf ihn zu. Die verdutzten Augen des anderen begannen daraufhin regelrecht zu leuchten.

„Ich hab einen neuen Mitbewohner!", platzte die Freude samt eines fidelen Lächelns aus ihm heraus. Seinen Worten haftete ein freundlich warmer italienischer Akzent an.

Eigentlich war Alfred davon ausgegangen, derjenige zu sein, der den meisten Enthusiasmus in diesem Gebäude besaß – immerhin war er schon immer gut darin gewesen Energie, Begeisterung und Tatendrang zu versprühen –, doch sein Gegenüber schien ihm dahingehend in nichts nachzustehen. Alfred wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, so rasch wurde seine Hand geschüttelt.

„Sie haben mir gar nicht gesagt, dass wieder jemand her kommt, ve~! Ich bin Feliciano. Hast du schon deinen Schrank eingeräumt? Und die Station gesehen? Sie ist klein, eigentlich winzig, aber die meisten hier sind sehr nett und abends dürfen wir sogar im Gemeinschaftsraum fern sehen. Wie heißt du?"

Alfred war ein bisschen schwindelig, was daran liegen musste, dass Feliciano beim Reden munter durchs ganze Zimmer marschiert war. Einmal um Alfred zu umkreisen, einmal um in dessen Schrank zu spähen – und sich somit die Frage nach dem Einräumen selbst zu beantworten –, und letztlich um zum Fenster hinüber zu gehen und dieses wieder zuzumachen.

Etwas perplex fiel Alfred nicht all zu viel dazu ein:  
„Äh... ja, nein, also... Ich bin Alfred. Und eigentlich hab ich das Fenster gerade erst aufgemacht..."

Seine letzte Anmerkung prallte an Felicianos strahlendem Gesicht ab und fiel tot zu Boden. Zusätzlich machte der Braunhaarige eine abwinkende Handbewegung.  
„Das ist so aufregend, dass jetzt wieder jemand mit mir das Zimmer teilt! Wenn ich alleine bin, ist das hier so gruselig nachts. Siehst du den Baum da?!" Ohne sich umzudrehen, deutete Feliciano hinter sich aus dem Fenster. „Wenn der Wind zu stark ist, kratzen seine Äste ständig am Fenster. Das klingt schaurig! Aber wenn du hier bist, muss ich mich ja nicht mehr fürchten, ve~!"

„Ha! Wer sich mit mir ein Zimmer teilt, muss garantiert keine Angst haben. Also, wie läuft'n das hier alles so?" Alfred hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, warum dieser andere Junge hier war. Feliciano wirkte nicht nur aufgeschlossen und freundlich, sondern sah auch völlig normal aus in seinem gemütlichen, weiten Pulli, unter dem er ein T-Shirt trug. Seine Frisur sagte „gekonnt ungewollt", sein schmales Gesicht beherbergte lebendige Züge und seine agile Art war genau der richtige Umgang, den Alfred hier drin zu brauchen glaubte. Mit Feliciano im Raum schien selbst die Luft aufgeregt zu vibrieren.

Womöglich war Feliciano nicht mal halb so abgefuckt wie Alfred und stand schon kurz vor seiner Entlassung.

„Sie lassen uns hier um 6 Uhr morgens aufstehen!"

Alfred glaubte, plötzlich ein tränennahes Glänzen in Felicianos Augen zu entdecken, während es ihm selbst eiskalt den Rücken runterlief.

„6 Uhr?", echote er verschreckt. Felicianos Augen glänzten gleich noch mehr.

„Ja, es ist total schrecklich! Ich bin doch jeden Morgen _so_ müde! Wie soll ein normaler Mensch bitte um 6 Uhr morgens nicht müde sein?!"

Das war Alfred auch ein Rätsel. Er liebte und brauchte seinen wohl verdienten Schlaf.  
„Warum scheuchen die uns in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett? Das ist doch menschenverachtend! Haben wir hier drin keine Rechte? Das Recht auf Ausschlafen zum Beispiel?!"

Feliciano blinzelte betroffen, seine Miene wirkte für geschätzte zwei Sekunden leer. Dann kehrte sein munteres Lächeln zurück. Ihnen war beiden aufgegangen, dass Alfred sich nicht besonders gut über die Einrichtung informiert hatte. Sämtliche Worte seiner Eltern hatte er gewissenhaft ignoriert; sie waren durchs eine Ohr rein und durchs andere wieder raus gegangen. Als feststand, dass man ihn zur Klinik verurteilte, hatte er nur eines getan: sich eine Strategie überlegt, wie er möglichst schnell wieder hier raus spazieren konnte. Die Strategie hatte sogar einen Namen: Operation _fake for your life_!

„Man muss uns doch..." Felicianos Blick sprang einmal nervös von einer Ecke in die andere, bevor er wieder auf dem Neuzugang landete. Blitzartig kam er dann auf Alfred zu, schnappte ihn am Ärmel und flüsterte ein gedämpftes „wiegen!". Das Wort schien ihm unangenehm zu sein. Und nicht nur ihm – auch Alfred bekam umgehend hochrote Ohren, sodass er reflexartig gegen die Hitze auf seinem Gesicht anschlucken musste. Doch seine Kehle wirkte mit einem Male wie ausgetrocknet, derweil er sich von seinem Zimmernachbarn mitziehen ließ.

**Wiegen** hallte es in seinem Kopf wider.

**Tägliches Wiegen** morgens um 6 Uhr.

Das war doch pure Schikane!

Alfred holperte hinter Feliciano her und kam sich ungelenk vor. Zum einen, weil er ihn um ein ganzes Stück überragte. Zum anderen, weil nun auch in sein Bewusstsein sickerte, deutlich breiter gebaut zu sein als der feingliedrige Italiener. Dabei hielt sich Alfreds Gewicht in Grenzen; es kratzte nur dezent am Übergewicht. Trotzdem kam er sich gerade unendlich plump vor und versuchte erneut, die beklemmende Röte loszuwerden.

Feliciano indes führte ihn unter kontinuierlichem Geplapper über den stechend beleuchteten Gang, vorbei am Schwesternzimmer, dem gegenüber ein großer Aufenthaltsraum lag. Der verhältnismäßig kurze Flur beherbergte nur wenige Zimmer, deren Türen allesamt geschlossen waren. Alfred konnte nicht abschätzen, wie viele andere „Inhaftierte" hier einsaßen.

Schließlich blieb Feliciano vor einer Türe stehen. Das Schildchen an der Wand informierte Alfred darüber, dass dies der Raum mit der Waage war. Also der Raum, der ihm ab jetzt tagtäglich die Laune verderben würde.


	2. Chapter 2

**{ 02. F50.0 }**

_Eigentlich würde er jetzt lieber wieder mit Feliciano im Zimmer sitzen und sich Geschichten erzählen lassen..._

Alfred konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, als er mit einem steinernen Lächeln auf seine Füße hinabschaute, weil er die Konversation zu groß für den Raum fand. Vor ihm, direkt hinter dem langen Schreibtisch, saß ein Mann Ende 40, der ihm gerade einen Vortrag darüber hielt, wieso er hier war und wie sein Tagesablauf zukünftig aussehen würde. Die Frau in dem strengen Strickpullover und der weißen Bluse darunter, die ebenfalls mit ihnen an dem peinlich aufgeräumten Tisch saß, hatte – abgesehen von ihrer Vorstellung zu Anfang des Gesprächs – kein einziges Wort verloren.

Alfred bemühte sich, seinen entspannten Eindruck aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war alles okay, _fake for your life_, predigte er sich im Stillen, um sich an seine Prinzipien zu klammern. Rein äußerlich lag auf seinem Gesicht ein tapferes, aber verblassendes Lächeln, was seine Augen längst nicht mehr erreichte.

Er war eingesperrt – und es war ihm nie so bewusst geworden wie in der letzten halben Stunde. Er war eingesperrt, weil er Fehler machte und ihm weder seine Eltern noch die Ärzte zutrauten, sein Leben alleine in den Griff zu bekommen. Dabei war er doch ein großer Junge! Was scherte es denn bitte irgendjemanden, wie er sein inneres Gleichgewicht fand?! Konnte es seinen Mitmenschen nicht einfach egal sein? Warum nur hatten seine Eltern gleich so heftig reagiert?  
Alfred kannte die Antwort. Sie duldeten keine weiteren Probleme. Probleme gehörten beseitigt. Deswegen hatten sie ihn abgeschoben. Und deswegen musste er schleunigst beweisen, kein Problem zu sein, sondern ein fitter 16-Jähriger, der im _Friede-Freude-Eierkuchenland_ lebte.

Vielleicht würde es ja halb so schlimm werden, immerhin gab es ja noch Feliciano. Er hatte Alfred die wie ausgestorben wirkende Station gezeigt und ihn mit Erzählungen von Italien überhäuft. Dort gab es die beste Pasta weltweit. Alfreds Magen knurrte seitdem, weil sein neuer Zimmernachbar kaum etwas anderes getan hatte, als übers Essen zu reden. Genauer: über Nudeln. Wie man den Teig optimal zubereitete, wie man sämtliche Variationen an Fleisch- und Käsefüllung für Tortellini herstellte und wie man Nudeln al dente kochte. Alfred hatte das Gefühl, nach knapp einer Stunde mit Feliciano mehr über Pasta zu wissen, als es der Durchschnittsbürger in seinem ganzen Leben jemals tun würde.  
Alfred hätte ihn ja unterbrochen, aber Feliciano wirkte wie im Rausch. Essen war sein Element; das Essen seiner Heimat. Kochen für die Familie. Alfred hatte insgeheim immerzu angenommen, seine Gedanken würden vom Essen beherrscht werden, aber Feliciano stellte ihn locker in den Schatten!

„...Hast du noch Fragen?", holte die monotone Stimme des Arztes Alfred plötzlich zurück in die Gegenwart. Irritiert blinzelte er und schüttelte dann enthusiastisch den Kopf.

„Nein, alles Roger!"

Der Arzt hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, nickte aber akzeptierend. Heilfroh, endlich das Weite suchen zu können, verabschiedete sich der Blonde schnell und türmte regelrecht aus dem Zimmer. Kaum auf dem Flur, witterte Alfred den Duft von Frischgekochtem und hörte seinen bodenlosen Magen aufmucken. Das Knurren fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein und ließ ihn wehleidig an seinen heutigen Speiseplan denken. Kein Frühstück, stattdessen hatten sie unterwegs etwas bei einem Drive In geholt und auf der Fahrt hierher verschlungen. Immerhin wollten seine Eltern ja, dass er regelmäßig aß...  
Allein der Gedanke an die Burger, die mit Käse überbackene Pommes und die große Cola ließ Alfred das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Dafür würde er jetzt glatt seine Seele verkaufen. Dafür und für das, was er daheim in seinem Bettkasten, gut versteckt hinter den Packungen mit Modellflugzeugen, gehortet hatte.

Interessiert schlenderte Alfred den Gang entlang und erreichte den großen Aufenthaltsraum, der absurd in Esszimmer und Wohnzimmer unterteilt war. Während hinten eine Fernsehecke mit zwei Sofas und einem Regal voller Spiele und Bücher seinen Platz fand, waren vornan drei große Tische zu einzelnen Inseln aufgebaut. Nur auf einem der Sofas saß bereits jemand, wie Alfred neugierig feststellte und den anderen Jungen von oben bis unten betrachtete. Eine Tasse Tee vor sich auf dem Beistelltisch, hatte der Junge ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und war in ein Buch vertieft. Hemd, Hose und Pullunder waren faltenfrei und strahlend sauber. Er war schlank. Sehr schlank, wie Alfred zu seinem eigenen Bedauern bemerkte und auf die deutlich hervorspringenden Schlüsselbeine stierte.

War er etwa der einzige, der ein anderes Problem hatte?

Abermals meldete sich sein Magen unbeherrscht knurrend zu Wort und ließ ihn ertappt zusammenfahren. Das Geräusch kam ihm ohrenbetäubend laut vor und veranlasste Alfred dazu, die Hände umständlich vor seinem Oberkörper zu verschränken und von der Türe zurückzutreten. Der Junge auf der Couch schien allerdings nichts gehört zu haben. Glück gehabt!

Alfred behielt ihn im Auge, gab sich dann einen inneren Ruck und schlenderte scheinbar sorglos in den Raum.  
„Hi! Ich bin-"

„Du bist neu hier und meinst, wir sollten Freunde sein, nur weil wir beide zufällig auf der gleichen Station sind." Mitsamt seinen Worten schleuderte der Junge Alfred eine ungenießbare Schärfe entgegen, die ihn gut zwei Armlängen vom Couchtisch entfernt inne halten ließ.

„Ja, genau! Ich bin Alfred und mit Feliciano auf einem Zimmer."

Sich wieder in sein Buch vertiefend, stieß der Sitzende ein gepresstes Lachen aus. Das Geräusch drang höhnend durch seinen skeptisch verzogenen Mundwinkel.  
„Na dann ist ja alles gut."

„Alles gut?"

Der Junge lächelte still und vielsagend weiter – ohne auf Alfreds Frage einzugehen. Seine Pupillen flogen über die gedruckten Worte hinweg. Es schien, als habe er Alfred völlig aus seiner Wahrnehmung verbannt. Wie charmant! Alfred begriff nicht, wo das Problem des Giftzwergs lag, aber er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, sondern nahm schnurstracks auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Wie war noch gleich dein Name?" Aufdringlich lehnte sich Alfred weit genug zu dem anderen hinüber, um über seine Schulter hinweg mitlesen zu können. Davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert, klappte dieser sogleich das Buch zu, rückte ein deutliches Stück beiseite und funkelte Alfred abermals feindselig an.

„Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Und ich denke, es ist offensichtlich, warum wir beide hier sind. Aber dass sie dich ausgerechnet mit Feliciano auf ein Zimmer gesteckt haben..." Dezent Kopfschüttelnd schien Arthur zusehendst amüsierter, je länger er sich den letzten Gedanken auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.

Alfred begriff es nicht. Arthur seinerseits legte das Buch mit dem abgenutzten, schwarzen Schutzumschlag auf den Tisch und nahm die Tasse auf, pustete leicht hinein und erlaubte sich dann einen winzigen Schluck Tee.

„Trinkst du den Tee überhaupt oder benetzt du nur deine Lippen damit?"

„Dir könnte mehr Tee und weniger Schweinefraß nicht schaden!" Dieses Mal bohrte sich Arthurs Blick genau in Alfreds Bauch, der zugegebenermaßen keine gute Figur machte.

„Ich trink auch Tee! Chai Latte und Bubble Tea zum Beispiel!", platzte es richtigstellend aus Alfred hinaus. Dass er leicht errötete und den Bauch einzog, passierte leider ganz automatisch.

Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck wirkte kurzweilig entsetzt. Selbst die spottende Schärfe war ihm gänzlich abhanden gekommen. Dann schüttelte er, etwas Unverständliches murmelnd, erneut den Kopf und stellte seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Ah, ich nehme an, ihr zwei habt schon großen Hunger", drang es von der Eingangstüre zu ihnen hinüber. Wenngleich Alfred es nicht zugeben wollte, so begann er sich doch unwillkürlich zu entspannen bei der Aussicht auf Essen. In der Türe stand nämlich eine der Schwestern und schob einen großen, metallenen Essenswagen herein. Auf ihm befanden sich diverse Tabletts, an denen kleine Schilder mit Namen und Zimmernummern hafteten. Das Essen an sich war ordentlich abgedeckt. Alfred fühlte sich mehr denn je daran erinnert, in einer Klinik zu sein.

„Ich hab noch Tee, danke." Als Zeichen dafür, bedient zu sein, griff Arthur wieder nach seiner Tasse und nahm demonstrativ einen Schluck.

„Du weißt, dass dir Tee kein Essen ersetzt, mein Lieber. Also los." Die Frau klang lapidar. So als würde sie Unterhaltungen dieser Art tagtäglich mit den Patienten führen. Arthurs missmutiger Miene nach zu urteilen, tat sie das auch.

„Na komm, es ist doch nur Essen", meinte Alfred und wollte den anderen Jungen ermutigen, als er aufstand.  
Jener schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Klar ist es _nur_ Essen, Idiot!"

Alfred wusste gar nicht, warum Arthur ihn in einem fort anherrschte. Aber feststand, dass Arthur samt Tasse die Couch verließ und sich an den Tisch am Fenster setzte. Die Schwester, die irgendwo in den 30ern stecken geblieben schien, aber eine solch freundlich-eiserne Autorität ausstrahlte, dass sich niemand freiwillig mit ihr angelegt hätte, stellte ihm ein Tablett vor die Nase.

Etwas verdutzt trottete Alfred aus der Sofaecke und stand dann unschlüssig zwischen den Tischen. Gab es eine feste Sitzordnung? Mit zwei weiteren Schritten stand er neben dem Essenswagen und sah dabei zu, wie die Schwester einen großen Plastikbecher mit Orangensaft auffüllte. Sie schenkte ihm ein munteres Lächeln; Alfred las den Namen Nancy auf dem Schildchen an ihrem Oberteil.

„Du bist unser Neuzugang, Alfred, nehme ich an?"

„Jap!"

Sie huschte mit dem vollen Becher zu Arthur hinüber. Kaum dass sie zurück war, hob sie zwei Essenstabletts vom Wagen und stellte sie auf den Tisch mit vier Stühlen beim Eingang.

„Setz dich doch zu Arthur. Er geht hier mit sehr gutem Beispiel voran."

Mit gutem Beispiel voran? Alfred war zwar nicht sonderlich empfänglich für Ironie, doch in diesem Falle vermisste er sie gänzlich, obwohl er sie durchaus für angebracht hielt. Nichtsdestotrotz ging er zum Fenstertisch, wo der Blonde bereits saß, aber sein Essen noch nicht angerührt hatte.

Alfred entdeckte auf dem Tablett eine kleine Schale Salat mit einer hellen Cocktailsauce. In der Mitte stand ein großer Teller, auf dem ein Schlag buttriger Kartoffelbrei glänzte. Daneben eine dicke Scheibe Fleisch mit Soße und Erbsen. Selbst ein Nachtisch war vorhanden: ein kleines Schälchen Schokoladenpudding mit Sahnehaube.  
Das sah sogar um Längen appetitlicher aus als in der Schule! Wenn Abnehmen so einfach war, würde Alfred sich wohl blitzschnell daran gewöhnen!

Die Freude verpuffte in dem Augenblick, als er sein eigenes Tablett und Getränk vor die Nase gestellt bekam. Der Salat wirkte ähnlich, jedoch ohne das köstliche Dressing. Die Kartoffeln waren schlicht gesalzen, die Soße fehlte und anstelle des Bratens hatte er ein mageres Putensteak auf dem Teller liegen. Der Nachtisch bestand aus einer vollreifen Nektarine und in seinem Becher prickelte Mineralwasser vor sich hin.

Alfred war dermaßen geschockt, dass er nicht mal mitbekam, wie weitere Patienten und andere Pfleger bzw. Schwestern den Raum betraten. Jeder peilte automatisch seinen Platz an. Einer der Pfleger setzte sich glatt zu ihnen an den Tisch und sah Alfred forsch an.

„Du bist sicher Alfred? Ich bin Josh. Du solltest essen, bevor es kalt wird."

„Das sieht total vertrocknet aus!", beklagte Alfred und schob mit seiner Gabel etwas von dem ihm unbekannten Gemüse hin und her. „Wieso hat Arthur Erbsen und ich krieg _das_ hier?!"

„Du kannst meine Erbsen gerne haben."

„Nichts da!", unterband Josh sogleich das Tauschangebot. „Hier isst jeder genau das, was er serviert bekommt. Und keiner steht auf, bevor sein Teller leer ist."

Die Nase rümpfend spießte Alfred schließlich einige der ihm unbekannten, weißen Stücke auf und schob sie sich zwischen die Zähne. Seine Miene verzog sich, kaum dass seine zuckerverwöhnten Geschmacksnerven mit dem fremden Eindruck konfrontiert wurden.  
„Bah! Was ist das denn?"

„Das ist Kohlrabi, du Kretin." Ganz so, als würde es ihm Spaß machen, stach Arthur in seine Erbsen und schob sie sich gespielt genussvoll in den Mund.

„Jungs, Frieden", mahnte Josh und konzentrierte sich auf den Neuling. „Sorry, auch wenn du keinen Kohlrabi magst, musst du ihn essen, Alfred. So sind nun mal die Regeln und wir wollen ja alle, dass du gesund wirst. Nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin gesund!"

Arthur lachte, im Mund noch immer die Erbsen. Josh lächelte milde, aber unbeirrt. Am liebsten hätte Alfred die Gabel fallen gelassen und sich umgehend auf den Weg zu dem McDonalds zwei Straßen weiter gemacht, an dem er am Nachmittag vorbei gefahren war. Heute tischte man ihm also widerlichen Kohlrabi auf und morgen?

Frustriert bediente er sich an seinem Salat, der mit einem faden Essig-Öl-Dressing zubereitet war. Das Zeug schmeckte gar nicht so, wie er es kannte. Salat kannte er nämlich nur als Zutat in Hamburgern oder Sandwiches. Bloß stimmte da der Rest und ihm fiel der Salat gar nicht großartig auf. Deswegen war er immer davon ausgegangen, Salat gerne zu essen! Doch da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.

Verstohlen blickte sich Alfred im Raum um und guckte sich die anderen Patienten an. Mittlerweile waren alle Plätze mit Tablett besetzt, bis auf einen. Schwester Nancy kontrollierte die Uhr an der Wand, schaute dann auf den leeren Platz, an dem noch das abgedeckte Tablett stand, und seufzte tief.  
„Und auch heute wieder... Ich schau mal, wo unser Feli sich wieder versteckt", informierte sie den Pfleger am Tisch in der Mitte, der daraufhin mit den Augen rollte, sich aber jeglichen Kommentar sparte.

„Kommt Feliciano nicht?", wunderte sich Alfred und war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich verhalten im Essen stochernde Jugendliche anzusehen, als dass ihm aufgefallen wäre, die Frage laut gestellt zu haben.

„Feliciano kommt nie freiwillig zum Essen. Idiot." Arthur schien dieses Mal nicht verachtend, sondern verbittert. Seine freie Hand griff abrupt nach seinem Messer und schnitt grob ein überraschend großes Stück Fleisch ab.

Josh sagte gar nichts. Tischgespräche schienen hier wohl nicht die Regel, wenn Alfred sich das Schweigen so anhörte, doch daheim aß er auch meistens alleine vor dem Fernseher oder Computer. Das Essen wanderte dann mechanisch in seinen Mund. Mehr und mehr und mehr...  
Hier musste sich Alfred richtig unangenehm auf seinen Tellerinhalt und den ungewohnten Geschmack konzentrieren. Selbst etwas Süßes zum Nachspülen gönnte man ihm nicht. Seine Eltern hatten ihn in die Hölle geschickt...

„Aber ich hab keinen Hunger, wirklich!", hörte er mit einem Male Felicianos vertraute Stimme zetern. Der Junge schlich, Schwester Nancy im Rücken, in den Raum und scheute zurück wie ein Pferd, als er den leeren Platz mit dem Tablett sah.

„Here we go again..." Arthurs Gabel schnellte wie eine Guillotine in seinen Salat hinab. Cocktailsoße tropfte auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund auf sein Tablett.

Feliciano hatte sich derweil hingesetzt und starrte steif auf sein Abendessen, von dem Schwester Nancy soeben den Deckel hob.

Von Feliciano abgesehen, saß an dem Tisch nur noch ein zierliches Mädchen, das sich zumindest alle zwei Minuten überwinden konnte, einen winzigen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. In ihrem blonden, kurzen Haar leuchtete eine hübsche Schleife. Doch davon abgesehen wirkte sie fahl und blass, fast durchsichtig. Wenn Alfred ehrlich war, war von hier aus zwischen ihr und Feliciano kein all zu großer Unterschied zu erkennen. Auch Feliciano sah so weiß aus wie eine Wand, hielt die Hände verkrampft in seinen weiten Ärmeln verborgen und wippte unterm Tisch nervös mit den Füßen.

Lediglich am Tisch in der Mitte wurde in einem einigermaßen normalen Tempo gegessen. Ein Mädchen, das noch korpulenter war als Alfred, aber mindestens genau so groß wie er, warf immerzu vergleichende Blicke zu den anderen. So als versuche sie, so langsam zu essen wie ihre Tischgenossen. Aber Alfred erkannte es ganz genau: sie hatte Hunger. Sie war es gewohnt, mehr und vor allem schneller zu essen...  
Im Gegensatz zu ihm pickte sie tapfer ihren Kohlrabi und kaute ihn umständlich lange. Selbst als sie plötzlich merkte, beobachtet zu werden und ihr Blick auf Alfreds traf, stockte sie nur ganz kurz. Ihr Gesicht war rund, ihre Augen ausdrucksstark und ein liebevolles Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre roten Lippen.

Ja, sie beide würden sich vermutlich gut verstehen, schätzte Alfred. Selbst wenn er gerade nicht mal fähig war zu beurteilen, ob er sie attraktiv fand oder nicht. Ihr nettes Gesicht gefiel ihm. Außerdem strahlte sie etwas Warmes aus, schien sich dessen aber überhaupt nicht bewusst. Mehr machte es den Anschein, als verstecke sie sich in ihrem weiten Kleid und hinter ihrem langen, hellen Haar.

Alfred war froh, als er sein Tablett endlich geleert hatte. Die Portion kam ihm im Nachhinein viel zu klein vor. Sollte das etwa alles gewesen sein? Selbst die Nektarine hatte er verputzt und sie war noch das Genießbarste gewesen. Arthur hingegen hatte seinen köstlichen Pudding bislang nicht mal angerührt. Stattdessen strich er mit der Gabel über den Kartoffelbrei, von dem ihm übel zu werden schien. Er wirkte frustriert.

Feliciano sah nur gequält auf seinen Teller herab.

Feliciano sah auch dann noch auf seinen Teller herab, als einige Patienten bereits aufstehen durften. Andere blieben trotz ihrer leeren Teller sitzen, blickten unruhig umher, strichen sich durchs Haar und zupften unsichtbare Fusseln von ihrer Kleidung.

Arthur hatte sich erfolgreich durch das Abendessen gekämpft und spülte missmutig den Rest seines Saftes hinunter. Kaum hatte er dies getan, stand er auch schon auf. Alfred wollte folgen, wurde jedoch von Josh, der ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm legte, zurückgehalten.  
„Deine halbe Stunde ist noch nicht um."

„Halbe Stunde?" Für Alfred wurden die Regeln hier immer suspekter.

Josh nickte: „Ich hab die Uhr im Blick, Alfred. Keiner, bei dem wir befürchten müssen, dass er sich nach dem Essen übergibt, darf einfach so gehen. Ihr bleibt alle noch eine halbe Stunde sitzen nach dem Essen. Das bremst den Drang."

„Ich..." Wieder war da Fassungslosigkeit, die Alfred mechanisch den Hals zuschnürte. Er erbrach nicht nach dem Essen, zumindest nicht bei so geringen Mengen. Er erbrach generell selten; es war gar nicht der Rede wert! Meistens blieben all die Kalorien genau da, wo er sie hinstopfte: in seinem Körper. Das sah man doch!  
„Ich hab das nur ein paar Mal gemacht!"

„Auch ein paar Mal ist ein paar Mal zuviel. Und wie ich schon sagte: wir wollen alle nur, dass ihr gesund werdet."

„Ich bin gesund!" Alfreds erneuter Protest schien auf taube Ohren zu stoßen. Das war doch unfair! Am großen Mitteltisch saßen immer noch einige Jugendliche, die wesentlich schlanker waren als er. Die saßen auch garantiert zurecht dort ihre Zeit ab. Aber er? Er war nicht annähernd so schmal und das Erbrechen hatte ihn auch nie schmal gemacht. Dafür hätte er es vermutlich regelmäßiger tun müssen, doch dazu fehlte ihm meist der Antrieb. Seltsam, er steckte sonst in alles mögliche Energie, aber nicht darein, sein Essen wieder loszuwerden. Das dicke Mädchen war auch längst fort. Bei ihr nahm doch auch keiner an, dass sie sich auf direktem Weg ins Bad begab. Warum dann bei ihm?

Missmutig wartete Alfred und spielte nebenbei mit seiner Gabel.

„Deine Zeit ist um", hörte er Josh irgendwann sagen. Am Tisch beim Eingang hatte sich nichts geändert. Das dürre Mädchen kämpfte nach wie vor tapfer, aber bei Feliciano schien sich rein gar nichts zu tun...

Alfred war gespannt, wann er seinen Mitbewohner zurück im Zimmer erwarten konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

**{ 03. **_**in**__**appetītus**_** vs. 26,9 }**

Feliciano kam und kam nicht zurück. Alfred hatte gar nicht bewusst auf ihn gewartet, sondern sich im Zimmer versucht einzurichten. Aber viele seiner Sachen waren konfisziert worden von der Schwester, die auch die Schnürsenkel aus all seinen Schuhen gefummelt hatte. Womit sollte man sich bitte ohne Handy, Laptop oder Videospiele beschäftigen? Alfred wusste zwar, dass er ab morgen auch Sport auf dem Programm stehen hatte, aber das half ihm heute nicht weiter. Außerdem hatte er keinen Bock mehr auf übermäßige Bewegung, obwohl er bis vor einem halben Jahr sogar noch begeistert Baseball gespielt hatte. Danach war er Hals über Kopf aus der Schulmannschaft ausgetreten; seine Eltern hatten es nicht mal bemerkt. Sie fragten nicht und er sagte lieber nichts...

Zu seinem Bedauern bot das Zimmer aber nicht sonderlich viele Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten. Die in einem zarten Creme-Ton gestrichenen Wände waren – von einigen Landschaftsskizzen über Felicianos Bett abgesehen – nackt. Die beiden Betten standen jeweils an einer Raumseite und verfügten über einen hellen Holznachttisch. Neben der Türe war links und rechts je ein Kleiderschrank. Zwischen Schrank und Bett an der Wand befand sich noch ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl. Aber was sollte Alfred mit einem Schreibtisch? Er schrieb nicht mal Tagebuch und da er offiziell Ferien hatte, würde er auch ganz bestimmte keine Schularbeiten dort verrichten.

Höchstens an dem neuen Modell einer Boeing 747 SCA samt Space Shuttle könnte Alfred arbeiten. Seine Eltern hatten ihm den großen Modellbaukarton am heutigen Morgen ungelenk in die Hände gedrückt – wohl um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu besänftigen. Soweit Alfred es beurteilen konnte, war der Karton auch unangetastet durch den Schwestern-Zoll gekommen. Immerhin etwas also... Aber um sich jetzt mit vielen Einzelteilen zu befassen – und das Modell entsprach der Schwierigkeitsstufe 5, also hatte es nicht nur viele, sondern sogar verdammt viele Einzelteile! – kam sich der blonde Klinikneuling zu hibbelig vor.

Ihm fehlten sein Fernseher, sein DVD-Player und sein NintendoDS, ganz zu schweigen vom Internet. Er sollte wirklich zusehen, hier schleunigst wieder raus zu kommen. Sonst würde er noch vor Langeweile krepieren und seine Eltern würden sich darüber ärgern, nicht nur massenhaft Kohle in die Klinik gesteckt zu haben, sondern auch noch eine kostspielige Beerdigung ausrichten zu müssen.

Auf Felicianos Schreibtisch standen einige kleine Pappboxen; Alfred wollte nicht spionieren, aber als er den Deckel von einer hob, entdeckte er lauter Briefe. Kein Wunder. Wenn Feliciano so eine riesige Familie hatte, brauchten die ihm ja alle nur eine Karte zu schreiben und schwupps war die Box voll! Alfred bezweifelte, dass seine Eltern ihm etwas per Post schicken würden. Das war irgendwie nicht ihr Stil und seiner auch nicht.

Die Bücher und Zeitschriften, die Feliciano teils auf dem Schreibtisch, teils unter dem Nachttisch liegen hatte, konnten Alfred auch nicht vom Hocker reißen. Abgesehen von der Bibel(!) und einigen Architekturmagazinen, stand alles irgendwie in Verbindung mit Kochen, Essen und Inneneinrichtung. Wie kontraproduktiv war das denn bitte?  
Auf die zwei komischen Bücher, die seine Mutter ihm noch kurz vor der Abreise aufgeschwatzt hatte, hatte Alfred aber auch keine Lust. Ihm war nicht nach lesen.

Seufzend beschloss er nachzusehen, ob vielleicht im Aufenthaltsraum mehr los war und wie weit Feliciano mit seinem Abendessen war. Doch schon als er sich dem großen Raum näherte, konnte er durch das gläserne Fenster neben der Türe Felicianos unangerührten Teller erkennen. Der Italiener saß in sich zusammengesunken davor, seine Schultern zitterten leicht. Ihm gegenüber saß Schwester Nancy und arbeitete unberührt in irgendwelchen Akten. Es wirkte wie ein eingespieltes Ritual.

Erst als Alfred den Raum betrat, konnte er auch das feine Wimmern hören. Was war denn los? Weinte Feliciano etwa? Und wenn ja, warum unternahm Nancy nichts?

Schnell kam Alfred zum Tisch hinüber und ließ sich auf den leeren Stuhl direkt neben Feliciano fallen. Tatsächlich konnte er nun aus direkter Nähe die geröteten Augen des Braunhaarigen erkennen. Auch seine Nase lief leicht und auf seinen Wangen klebten die Überreste von Tränenspuren.

„Was ist los?", fragte Alfred alarmiert. Sein Mitbewohner schniefte herzerweichend.  
„Alles gut, ich hab nur keinen Hunger."

Von all dem höchst verwirrt, sah Alfred zur Krankenschwester hinüber, die nun beim Schreiben inne hielt und Feliciano ermahnend anschaute.  
„Du hast noch fünf Minuten. Wenn du dein Essen bis dahin nicht angerührt hast, weißt du ja, was passiert."

Neue Tränen bildeten sich sogleich in Felicianos Augen. Eine wuchs in Sekundenschnelle zu einem dicken Tropfen heran und fiel direkt auf das Tablett. Sein gesamter Körper war von einem unterschwelligen Zittern eingenommen. Alfred fand es gruselig. Wie konnte Feliciano, der ihm vorhin so viel von Essen vorgeschwärmt hatte, im Angesicht seines eigenen Abendessens dermaßen verzweifeln?

„He, es ist gar nich' so schlimm! Stell dir doch einfach vor, es wäre Pasta?! Du liebst doch Pasta!", probierte Alfred seinen Zimmernachbarn aufzuheitern. Allerdings schienen seine Bemühungen nicht zu fruchten und wenn Alfred ehrlich war, würde er diese kalte Masse auch nicht mehr essen wollen. Die Essenszeit war seit über einer Stunde vorbei und auf der dunklen Bratensoße hatte sich bereits eine dicke Schicht grober Fettaugen gebildet.

Schwester Nancy klappte die Akte zu, in der sie bis gerade gearbeitet hatte.  
„Was ist denn los, Herzchen, hm? Immer gleich zu weinen, ist doch keine Lösung."

„Ich möchte aber nicht essen..."

„Du kennst aber doch die Regeln. Du musst deinen Teller leer essen."

„Besser nicht..." Als Zeichen dafür, sich nicht umstimmen zu lassen, schob Feliciano sein Tablett ein Stück gen Tischmitte. Schwester Nancy sah ihn einige Sekunden durchdringend an.

„Dein letztes Wort also?"

„Aber Feliciano! Du hast sogar Schokopudding! _**Scho-ko-pudding!**_" Alfred war fassungslos und wollte nach dem Schälchen greifen, rechnete aber nicht mit Nancys fantastischen Reflexen. Sie schlug ihm auf die Finger wie einem kleinen Kind, noch bevor er das Schälchen zu fassen bekam.  
„Das ist Felicianos Essen, nicht deins! Und weil er es nicht möchte, bekommt er jetzt etwas Leckeres zu trinken." Entschlossen stand Schwester Nancy auf und nahm das Tablett mit sich.

Feliciano wirkte weder zufrieden noch beruhigt.

Alfred schwieg, indessen er den anderen Jungen betroffen studierte. Felicianos Füße wippten immer noch ungestüm, so als würde er am liebsten aufspringen und davon laufen. Nicht weiter überraschend: seit Alfred ihn kannte, war Feliciano immer in Bewegung gewesen. Hier hin, dort hin, jenes zeigen, dieses machen...  
Aber seine Haut war dünn wie Papier und von den Tränen waren seine schillernden Augen unschön aufgequollen. Er sah erbärmlich aus. Nicht gesund oder lebensbejahend, sondern einfach nur müde und ausgelaugt. War jede Mahlzeit solch ein Prozedere für ihn?

Verhalten benutzte Feliciano seinen rechten Ärmel, um sich einmal schnell übers feuchte Gesicht zu putzen. Doch auch das verwandelte ihn nicht wieder in den Jungen, der Alfred vorhin so offenherzig begrüßt hatte. Er glich mehr einem verzweifelten Kind, das von der Gesamtsituation überfordert war und seinen Willen trotzdem vehement durchzusetzen versuchte.

„Mir schmeckt der Fraß hier auch nich'", startete Alfred einen weiteren Versuch, um Feliciano aufzumuntern. „Aber wie kannst du nur nein zu Schokopudding sagen?! Hach Mann, ich hätt' jetzt gern 'nen Schokomuffin. Und einen doppelten Cheeseburger, Countrypotatoes und einen Caramelfrappuccino. Das wär was...!"

Alfred konnte jede einzelne Zutat quasi schon schmecken, so sehr sehnte er sich nach der aromatischen Wonne.

Sich ein bisschen auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend, lächelte Feliciano verklärt.  
„Einen Caramelfrappuccino...? Ich kann großartige Frappuccinos machen, ve~! Mein Fratello liebt sie. Ich würde dir ja auch gern einen machen, damit du mal probieren kannst!"

„Würdest du?!" Alfred ging das Herz auf. Fast wäre er Feliciano um den Hals gefallen.

„Na sicher! Wir bräuchten erst mal einen sehr guten Kaffee, also für meinen Fratello nehme ich immer Kaffee. Aber wenn du Kakao lieber magst, geht das auch! Dann brauchen wir noch ein selbst gemachtes Vanilleeis – ich mache Vanilleeis immer selber, mit echter Vanille und Sahne, weißt du? –, und dann noch Soße und geschlagene Sahne. Die Sahne kann man bei uns auf dem Dorf ganz frisch bekommen, ve~!"

„Whoa, geil! Wann dürfen wir hier mal raus? Dann können wir die Zutaten holen und-"

„Ihr zwei holt erst mal gar nichts." Kühl zerschnitt Nancy jedes Fünkchen Enthusiasmus und donnerte einen großen Plastikbecher vor ihnen auf den Tisch. Der Inhalt wirkte schleimig und sah wie durchsichtiger Sirup aus.

Felicianos Lächeln zerfiel leidend zu Staub.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt", zeigte sich Nancy anhaltend streng und nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz, um in der nächsten Akte zu arbeiten.

Alfred traute sich nicht zu fragen, um was es sich nun genau bei dem Getränk handelte. Entweder es war pure Chemie (das würde ihn wenig stören) oder gequirlter Tintenfisch (das würde ihn enorm (ver)stören!).

„Haben sie vielleicht 'nen Keks oder so was?", entschied er sich schließlich zu fragen. Irgendwas in ihm verlangte lautstark nach Süßem. Alfred konnte es einfach nicht ändern. Er war es halt gewöhnt, am Abend zu naschen. Heute hatte er den ganzen Tag über noch nicht genascht. Da war doch gegen ein paar Kekse oder Chips nichts einzuwenden. Vielleicht fiel es Feliciano ja auch leichter, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, wenn er Gesellschaft beim Essen bzw. Trinken hatte?

„Einen Keks?" Die Schwester hob pikiert eine Braue. „Freundchen, du bist zum Abnehmen hier. Du meinst doch nicht, dass ich dich da abends mit Keksen füttere?!"

**Abnehmen...**

Alfred wandte ertappt den Blick ab und stieß betroffen Luft aus. Nur weil er abnehmen musste, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass man ihm jegliche Lebensfreude vorenthalten durfte?! Er hatte keine Kekse, keine Schokomuffins, keine Waffeln, keine Eiscreme, keine Cola, keine M&Ms, keine Cracker, keine Chips – das konnte nicht lange gut gehen. Irgendwann brauchte er dieses Zeug einfach! Die Aussicht, ohne schmackhafte Lebensmittel zu sein, machte ihn jetzt schon unbeschreiblich nervös. Dabei war er noch nicht mal einen Tag lang hier! Wenn er geahnt hätte, was ihn hier drin erwartete, hätte er sich strikt geweigert, überhaupt herzukommen!

Plötzlich ungeheuer deprimiert, beobachtete der Blonde, wie Felicianos rechte Hand mit den langen, dürren Fingern nach dem Becher griff, ihn dezent hin und her schob und schließlich anhob. Als handele es sich um pures Gift, führte er ihn zum Mund, wagte aber lange nicht, einen Schluck zu nehmen.

„Halt dir die Nase zu und kipp's einfach runter! Dann können wir gehen!" Nicht zu essen war doch so unendlich viel schwerer als zu essen! Warum quälte sich Feliciano nur so sehr? Alfred hatte dafür keinerlei Verständnis. Selbst an jenen Tagen, an denen er bis zum Mittag nichts zu sich nahm, hatte er spätestens ab dem Nachmittag einen mörderischen Kohldampf und musste dann einfach essen. Meistens sogar eine ganze Menge.

„Alfred, lass uns doch bitte wieder alleine." Schwester Nancys Tonfall war mehr als eindeutig: er sollte gehen. Dabei hatte er doch Recht! Alfred begriff einfach nicht, wie es jemanden so verflucht viel Überwindung kosten konnte, einen läppischen Becher auszutrinken oder ein Abendessen runterzuwürgen. Vor allem jemand wie Feliciano, der ja nun alles andere als dick war! Wovor hatte er denn bitte solche Angst? Doch nicht ernsthaft vorm Zunehmen?

Alfreds Streitlust blitzte auf, verkroch sich aber auch direkt wieder, als er der Krankenschwester mitten ins Gesicht blickte. Ihre Augen gaben ihm den dringenden Ratschlag, sich niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen mit ihr anzulegen.

Die Hände in den Taschen seines Hoodies, scharwenzelte Alfred kurz darauf wieder aus dem Raum. Wieso durften hier eigentlich nur diejenigen etwas essen, die offenbar um alles in der Welt nichts essen wollten? Feliciano würde garantiert Kekse bekommen, wenn er danach fragte!

* * *

**„Aufstehen!"**

Alfred blieb vor Schreck beinahe das Herz stehen. Der Raum wurde von künstlichem Deckenlicht geflutet, die Zimmertüre stand sperrangelweit offen und seine Nachtruhe hatte soeben ein jähes Ende gefunden.

Noch völlig verklärt, rollte er sich auf den Bauch und stöhnte ins Kopfkissen. Draußen war es zappenduster. Im Bett gegenüber tat sich nichts. Gut, wenn Feliciano sich nicht bewegte, sah man auch keinen Grund dazu. Leider hatte Alfred die Rechnung ohne die Schwester gemacht, die ihm im nächsten Moment brutal die Bettdecke wegzog.  
„Hopp, hopp! Raus aus den Federn! Ich hab euch schon vor 20 Minuten geweckt!"

20 Minuten? Alfred hatte keine Ahnung, wo besagte 20 Minuten abgeblieben waren, aber sein Verstand war noch irgendwo im Traumland unterwegs. Dies änderte sich schlagartig, als er sich nun müde aufsetzte und dann einen Blick auf seinen Zimmernachbarn warf.

Feliciano hatte gestern Abend noch beinahe eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, bis er seinen Becher geleert hatte. Kalorien in trinkbarer Form. Etwas Anderes konnte man ihm da unmöglich aufgetischt haben. Alfred hatte es ehrlich gesagt reichlich übertrieben gefunden – wenn der Junge keinen Appetit hatte, sollte sie ihn doch einfach lassen –, doch nun änderte er seine Meinung. Denn bisher hatte er den Italiener nur in weiten Klamotten gesehen. Jetzt zog dieser sich den Schlafanzug aus – und darunter kamen ein Longshirt, ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose zum Vorschein. Alfred traute seinen Augen nicht. Lage um Lage wurde Feliciano dünner und dünner. Es war ein Leichtes seine Schulterblätter spitz unter dem Stoff hervorspähen zu sehen. Wie sämtliche andere Knochen, die er besaß, lauerten sie durch seine Anziehsachen wie wilde Tiere.

Der Anblick jagte einen eiskalten Schauer durch Alfreds Rückgrat und ließ ihn regungslos auf der Bettkante ausharren. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht stieren, es war nur so, dass er noch nie so etwas in natura gesehen hatte...

Als Feliciano seinen Bademantel über die letzte Schicht Kleidung gezogen hatte und seine Schranktür schloss, fühlte sich Alfred ertappt. Ertappt und dicker als jemals zuvor. Der Moment verging jedoch schnell; Feliciano schien ihn nämlich gar nicht zu bemerken, sondern agierte wie in Trance. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, in etwa so, als würde er herzlich lachen. Nur dass er wie benommen aus dem Raum schlurfte.

Alfred sprang gleich darauf von der Bettkante auf und fischte auf dem Weg nach draußen seinen eigenen Bademantel aus seinem Schrank. Mittlerweile war es 06:28 Uhr und er konnte schon die kleine Patientenschlange vor dem berüchtigten Zimmer erkennen. Feliciano schien es, trotz seines weggetretenen Zustandes, plötzlich extrem eilig zu haben. Wie ein Gespenst glitt er an den verbliebenen Patienten vorbei und bibberte sich in der Reihe nach vorne. Die meisten waren entweder nicht wach genug, um zu bemerken, dass er ihnen ihren Platz stahl oder es störte sie einfach nicht. Alfred wollte dennoch höflich bleiben und stellte sich hinten an. Den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt, driftete er kurzweilig zurück in einen leichten Schlaf, bis ihn jemand leicht am Oberarm berührte.

„Du bist dran", sagte ein großer, rosafarbener Plüschberg mit sanfter Stimme. Alfred rieb sich über die Augen und bemerkte dabei, dass ihn nicht nur die Müdigkeit halb blind machte, sondern er obendrein seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch vergessen hatte. Zu dumm aber auch...

„Ich kann nich' wirklich viel von dir erkennen so aus der Nähe, aber danke."

Durch den rosa Plüschberg fuhr ein kurzer Schrecken. Er zuckte zurück und lief dann rasch den Gang hinunter, ohne noch einen Ton zu verlieren. Je weiter er sich entfernte, desto klarer wurden für Alfred die Konturen. Das flauschige Rosa schmiegte sich in die Form eines langen Bademantels, der die mütterliche Figur der großen Blondine umgab. Das gestern offen getragene Haar hatte sie heute früh zu einem schlichten Dutt gebunden.

„Heute noch?", raunte in dem Moment jemand genervt und Alfred drehte schnell den Kopf herum. In der Tür zum Zimmer of doom stand eine schmale Asiatin mit Cleopatrafrisur und schwarz-grünen Gelnägeln. Ihr Augenmake-up bestand aus einem dicken Kajalstrich.

Alfred kam ihrer schlechten Laune nach, zog nach Aufforderung seinen Bademantel aus und hopste dann, nur in Unterwäsche und Schlafanzug, auf die flache Waage. Gleichzeitig wurde seine Körpergröße gemessen. Nachdem sich Cleopatra vergewissert hat, dass Alfred auch wirklich Alfred war und er ihr hoch und heilig geschworen hatte, heute früh noch nichts gegessen oder getrunken zu haben, schrieb sie alles wütig in eine Akte, auf der sein Name stand.

Danach tippte sie murmelnd etwas in den Taschenrechner, der auf ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch lag und sah anschließend wieder zu Alfred auf.  
„..macht einen BMI von 26,9. Genau wie bei deiner Voruntersuchung, wie ich hier sehe."

„Na dann." Was sollte Alfred auch großartig dazu sagen? Außer dass er, als er sich zuletzt gewogen hatte, noch geschätzte 11 Kilo leichter war. Aber die Information verschwieg er lieber.

Cleopatra stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und spitzte die Finger zu einem Dreieck, auf dessen Mittelpunkt sie ihr Kinn ablegte.  
„Du weißt ja, was das bedeutet." Ihre künstlich kreierten Katzenaugen ließen Alfred kein Entkommen. Irgendwie begann er, sich furchtbar unwohl zu fühlen – in etwa wie eine Maus in der Falle – und schlang unbewusst seinen Bademantel dichter um seinen Körper.

„Dass ich zu fett bin?", riet er feixend.

„Dass du Übergewicht hast. Wenn ich hier drin etwas nicht hören möchte, dann die Worte ‚Ich bin zu fett'.", korrigierte Cleopatra scharf seine Ausdrucksweise und deutete ihm seufzend, dass er gehen konnte. Alfred ließ sich das garantiert nicht zwei Mal sagen. Wenn wirklich jeder Morgen so glorreich begann, dann Mahlzeit! Es überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass die Leute hier drin so kaputt waren und immerzu traurig auf ihre Teller gafften.

Trotzdem, irgendwie drückte die Tatsache, so viele Kilos zugenommen zu haben, auf seine Stimmung. Es wurde nicht besser, als er zurück auf sein Zimmer kam und sein Zeug für die morgendliche Duschroutine aus seinem Schrank sortierte.

Die Station besaß zwei Duschräume, die zwar über einzelne Kabinen verfügten, aber da vier Stück nebeneinander standen, konnte von Privatsphäre keine wirkliche Rede sein. Alfred trottete unmotiviert zur Männerdusche und bereute nicht, so spät dran zu sein. Jene, die als erste beim Wiegen angestanden hatten, waren auch zuerst duschen gewesen und jetzt schon wieder raus. Es waren gleich zwei Kabinen frei, von denen er sich für die äußere entschied. In der kleinen Kabine hatte man die Möglichkeit, einen Plastiksitz herunterzuklappen und seine Anziehsachen an den stumpfen Haken an der Türe aufzuhängen. Alfred drehte an der Armatur und ließ sich das Wasser lauwarm über den gesamten Körper laufen. Ohne sich in irgendeiner Form zu regen.

**Er war zu fett...**

In seinem Hinterkopf blitzte die magische Zahl 25 auf, die im gestrigen Gespräch mit dem Arzt gefallen war. Sie galt als sein erstes Ziel. 25 – aber er war beinahe bei 27.

Was für einen BMI Feliciano wohl hatte? Oder Arthur? Beide waren kleiner als er und ganz andere Figurtypen, aber dennoch... Er hatte vor nicht all zu langer Zeit auch noch anders ausgesehen. Er war so viel sportlicher und fitter gewesen! Beim Baseball wurde er auch alle paar Monate gewogen und gemessen. Muskelmasse war schwerer als Fettmasse, so viel war Alfred im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben und sein Trainer war stets vollkommen zufrieden gewesen. Lediglich beim letzten Kontrollcheck hatte er Alfred etwas kritisch betrachtet und ein „na das ist ja doch etwas mehr, als ich erwartet hatte" verlauten lassen. Nicht auszudenken, was er zu Alfreds jetzigem Gewicht sagen würde! Er hätte einen womöglich dezent beiseite genommen und einem empfohlen, freiwillig das Team zu verlassen.

Alfred ließ den Kopf weit genug nach vorne fallen, um das Kinn auf der Brust ablegen zu können. Er sah wenig von sich selber, so ohne seine Brille. Aber was er spürte, wenn seine Hände über seinen Körper wanderten, sprach für sich.

Er war zu fett geworden und das war binnen weniger Monate geschehen. Kein Wunder, dass sie auf den Schulfluren angefangen hatten, hinter seinem Rücken zu tuscheln. Er hatte es verdient: er hatte sich gehen lassen und nicht aufgepasst...

Matthew war kein bisschen pummelig, geschweige denn zu dick. Aber Matthew war für Alfred nur ein Mensch auf einem Foto, das er auf Facebook entdeckt hatte, und der meilenweit von ihm entfernt lebte. Dort, wo sein Vater ständig Station machte, wenn er auf Geschäftsreise war...

Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger kniff sich Alfred hasserfüllt in den weichen Bauchspeck. So lange und so fest, bis seine düsteren Gedanken mit dem Wasser im Abfluss verschwanden und er wieder bereit war, der Welt ein Lächeln zu präsentieren.


	4. Chapter 4

**{ 04. **** A LONG WAY HOME }**

Auf seinem Frühstücksteller lag eine Scheibe Mehrkornbrot, deren eine Hälfte mit hauchdünn geschnittenem Käse belegt war. Auf der anderen Hälfte befand sich Magerquark, Tomate und Kresse. Daneben stand ein Kännchen fettarme Milch und ein Schälchen mit etwa zwei Esslöffeln Müsli. Außerdem bekam Alfred heute sogar ein kleines Glas Saft, nur wollte er es gar nicht haben. Dafür erinnerte ihn die brennend-schmerzende Stelle an seinem Bauch zu sehr daran, wie schlecht seine letzten Monate verlaufen waren und wie mies er sich eigentlich fühlte. Vielleicht hätte er einfach eher auf seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen Brad hören sollen...

„Morgens gibt's bei uns auch Tee. Möchtest du welchen?", wurde Alfred nun von der aufmerksamen Schwester mit den langen, brünetten Haaren gefragt, die heute in der Frühschicht arbeitete.

Sein Blick glitt daraufhin automatisch zu Arthur hinüber, der bereits eine Tasse Tee vor sich stehen hatte. Sein Frühstück wirkte auch wesentlich einladender als Alfreds, was diesen nicht sonderlich überraschte. Er musste immerhin all das überflüssige Fett loswerden. Tee wäre vielleicht ein guter Anfang, also nickte er freudig und tat so, als würde er ungesüßten Tee total lieben.

Mit den Fingern, die eben noch seinen Bauch gepiesackt hatten, umschloss er kurz darauf die warme Tasse und sah aus dem Fenster. Auch heute früh schien niemand sonderlich gesprächig. Das Personal wirkte fast so müde wie die Patienten und selbst Arthur war lediglich daran interessiert, sich bestmöglich durch das Ärgernis namens Frühstück zu quälen.

Alfred probierte nach einigen Minuten den Tee und befand ihn für zu bitter. Dass er nach Wildkirsche schmeckte, hielt er für ein Gerücht. Grimassierend stellte er die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und gähnte ungeniert, die Hand nicht vor den Mund gehoben. Die Zeit verging, ohne dass er sein Brot oder das Müsli probierte. Er war zu müde. Schlafen wäre eine gute Maßnahme, aber an Essen war gerade nicht zu denken...

„Iss, sonst hältst du gleich den Ablauf auf", bemerkte Arthur nach einigen Minuten, ohne Alfred eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ablauf? Was für'n Ablauf?"

„Na die Therapiezeiten! Sie haben dir doch bestimmt für heute früh eine Stunde mit deiner Ernährungstherapeutin auf den Plan gesetzt?"

Alfred musste kurz in seiner Erinnerung wühlen – er hatte leider nicht ganz so aufmerksam zugehört, als er gestern zur Besprechung war –, aber er meinte, tatsächlich etwas in der Art gesagt bekommen zu haben.  
„Achso! Ja, ich glaub schon, aber-"

„Die mögen es hier drin nicht, wenn du deine Therapiezeit nicht einhalten kannst, nur weil du deinen Teller nicht leer kriegst." Es klang ja beinahe wie ein gut gemeinter Rat. Aber eben nur beinahe. Um tatsächlich an so was wie aufrichtiges Mitgefühl glauben zu können, vermisste Alfred leider die Empathie in Arthurs Stimme. Anstatt einen Blickkontakt zuzulassen, starrte Arthur nämlich lieber konsequent Kondenswasser an, das sich draußen am unteren Rand der Fensterscheibe gebildet hatte und einst klammer Morgennebel gewesen war.

Alfred knirschte missmutig mit den Zähnen.  
„Ich hab aber noch gar keinen Hunger! Sollen sie's mir doch stehen lassen, dann ess ich's später. Is' doch alles halb so wild!"

Es stimmte sogar: Frühstück am sehr frühen Morgen war überhaupt nicht Alfreds Ding. Wenn Frühstück, dann erst am späten Vormittag und zwar Donuts, Muffins, Waffeln oder Pfannkuchen. Oftmals war seine erste richtige Mahlzeit aber das Mittagessen oder ein Schokoriegel, den er sich auf dem Weg zur Schule irgendwo kaufte. Also garantiert kein Müsli oder Butterbrot. Das, was auf seinem Speiseplan einem Brot am ähnlichsten kam, war ein Sandwich von Subway oder ein Burger mit Spiegelei und Speck.

Von Arthur kam ein verachtendes „Das glaubst aber auch nur du!", das Alfred endgültig entmutigte. Er musste doch abnehmen, also wenn er keinen Hunger hatte, war es doch unsinnig, darauf zu bestehen, dass er seinen verfluchten Teller leer aß?! Die sollten sich hier mal nicht so haben! Er war ja schließlich nicht so dürr wie andere, die die Kalorien fraglos brauchten.

Erneut gähnend, lehnte sich Alfred träge auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Da die Frühschicht wohl etwas rarer besetzt war als die Spätschicht, befanden sich heute nur eine Schwester und ein Pfleger im Raum, die auf die anderen beiden Tische verteilt waren.

Feliciano hatte den Kopf auf die rechte Hand gestützt und strich geistesabwesend mit dem Löffel durch seinen Stracciatella-Joghurt. Sich das Spektakel einige Minuten ansehend, schmollte Alfred weiter – er war müde, er war so verdammt müde! Er wollte schlafen und nicht essen! –, bis der Pfleger vom Nachbartisch auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

„Etwas nicht in Ordnung?", kam er zu ihnen hinüber.

„Es is' kurz nach 7! Mehr brauch ich wohl nich' zu sagen!", konterte der Morgenmuffel in Alfred, der sich nicht von noch jemandem vorschreiben lassen wollte, was er wann zu essen hatte. Ihm selbst war nicht bewusst, wie unverschämt es wirkte, doch Arthur stoppte mitten beim Biss in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.

Der Pfleger war für einen unbestimmten Moment perplex, eher er sich an den Tisch setzte und Alfred streng ins Visier nahm.  
„Wir mögen es hier nicht, wenn man unfreundlich miteinander umgeht."

Daher hatte Arthur also diese nette Ausdrucksweise. Offenbar fand hier Gehirnwäsche statt und erst wenn man sprach und machte wie befohlen, durfte man wieder nach Hause. Bis dahin wurde man mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen, auf eine Waage gezwungen und mit völlig dämlichem Teller-leer-ess-Zwang gequält! Wie sollte man da noch motiviert sein für den Tag?!

Der Pfleger blieb vollkommen ruhig und ließ sich von Alfreds aufmüpfigem Gesichtsausdruck in keiner Weise provozieren.  
„Das ist dein erster Morgen bei uns, oder?"

„Ja, und ich hab keinen Hunger. Ich frühstücke morgens nicht. Erst recht nicht zu dieser Zeit! Ich mein, es ist gerade mal viertel nach sieben und ich hab eigentlich Ferien! Ich weiß gar nicht, was all der Stress soll! Hier drin kann's doch total egal sein, ob wir um 6 oder um 12 aufstehen. Kann ich nich' einfach wieder ins Bett gehen und später frühstücken?"

„Nein, kannst du nicht. Ein geregelter Tagesablauf ist wichtig für euch und eure Genesung." Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Und deswegen solltest du jetzt mit deinem Frühstück anfangen."

„Aber ich kann's doch genau so gut später essen!"

„Nein. Jetzt ist Frühstückszeit und dein Tag beginnt, genau wie der aller anderen, mit einer gesunden Mahlzeit zur vorgeschriebenen Zeit."

„Ich hab aber noch keinen Hunger, verdammt!" Immer beharrlicher verstrickte sich Alfred in die für ihn nicht zu gewinnende „Diskussion". Mittlerweile hatte nicht nur Arthur vergessen zu kauen, sondern auch sämtliche anderen Patienten. Der ganze Raum starrte Alfred an, als sei er verrückt. Dabei war er ganz sicher nicht derjenige, mit dem hier etwas nicht stimmte! Die anderen hatten doch Probleme damit, ihr Essen runter zu kriegen oder drinnen zu behalten! Die meisten hatten sogar mitsamt dem Frühstück irgendwelche bunten Pillen serviert bekommen. Das sprach doch wohl für sich!

„Du isst dein Frühstück – **jetzt**! So sind nun mal die Regeln."

„Das sind doch schei-!" Alfred fuhr zusammen, als unerwartet ein höllischer Schmerz sein Schienbein zu zerteilen schien. Das „scheiß Regeln!", was er dem Pfleger an den Kopf knallen wollte, ging in seinem erstickten Schmerzensschrei unter. Arthur hatte ihn getreten – und das nicht zu knapp.

Der Pfleger hatte es zwar nicht sehen können, musste es aber ahnen. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ er die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schenkte Alfred ein geheucheltes „Schön, dass du es eingesehen hast", bevor er zufrieden zum anderen Tisch zurück schlenderte.

War das unfair oder war das unfair?! In Alfreds Augen brannten erste Ansätze von Tränen, so sauer war er. Eilig blinzelte er sie weg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seinem Gefühl nach zu urteilen, glotzten ihn immer noch alle an wie ein Zirkustier. Normalerweise hatte er ja nichts gegen Aufmerksamkeit einzuwenden, aber das hier war eindeutig die falsche Art von Aufmerksamkeit. Er fühlte sich bevormundet und wie ein kleines Kind behandelt! Nicht nur, dass man ihm die Schnürsenkel aus den Schuhen nahm, all seine Schokoriegel und seine Spielsachen beschlagnahmte – nein, er musste sich hier blind jeder noch so absurden Regel unterwerfen und wurde obendrein auch noch von seinem Tischnachbarn getreten! Wo blieben denn seine verdammten Rechte? Warum ließen sich die anderen Patienten das nur gefallen? So was konnte doch unmöglich förderlich sein für die Gesundheit?!

Innerlich von Wut und Zorn erschüttert, griff Alfred nach seinem Saft und stürzte ihn in einem garstigen Zug hinunter. Vielleicht verweigerte Feliciano ja deswegen das Essen, weil er es auch nicht richtig fand, wie man hier drin mit ihnen umsprang. Alfred hätte es gerne so ausgelegt, aber ein nagender Teil seines Herzens wusste leider, dass dem nicht so war. Feliciano und viele andere hatten lange vor dem Klinikaufenthalt beschlossen zu hungern.

* * *

Alfreds Tag wurde partout nicht besser. Zwar hatte er letztlich klein beigegeben und sich sein dämliches Frühstück reingezwungen (ohne auch nur noch ein Wort mit Arthur zu wechseln, den das aber wenig tangierte), doch er war irgendwie vom Regen in die Traufe geraten. Die strenge Frau vom Arztgespräch am Vortag hatte ihn nämlich unter ihre Fittiche genommen und ihm rund eine Stunde lang etwas von Ernährung, Ernährungsgrundsätzen und Ernährungsumstellung erzählt.

Alfred hatte den absoluten Musterschüler gemimt und immer nur brav gelächelt und genickt – denn natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht förderlich fürs Gewicht war, wenn er massenhaft Erdnuss-Caramell-Brownie-Eis, Gummitierchen oder Chips mit Barbecue-Geschmack in sich reinstopfte. Dass man in der Klinik dafür sorgen wollte, dass er sich regelmäßig und gesund ernährte, stieß ihm irgendwie sauer auf. Die Frau erklärte ihm zwar mit plausiblen Worten, warum insbesondere ein ausgewogenes Frühstück wichtig war, aber Alfred wusste ohnehin, dass er Zuhause niemals die Disziplin aufbringen würde, an Schultagen zeitig genug aufzustehen, um sich ein Brot zu schmieren oder ein Müsli zu machen. An Wochenenden war das Hoch der Gefühle fertigen Waffelteig zu backen, nebenbei fern zu sehen und so lange Waffeln mit Sprühsahne, Nutella und Marshmallow Creme zu essen, bis die ganze Teigflasche verbacken war und er alles noch mal wiedersah. Die Tatsache behielt er allerdings für sich.

Es war ihm unangenehm genug, dass die schlanke Frau, die auch heute wieder eine lupenreine, weiße Bluse trug und ihr Haar bis zur absoluten Unbeweglichkeit mit Haarspray betoniert hatte, ihn in einem fort nach seinen Essgewohnheiten ausfragte:  
Wann, was, wie viel, warum ab dem späten Nachmittag immer so viel, warum sogar manchmal so viel, dass er sich hinterher übergab...?

Alfred konnte oder wollte sich dazu nicht äußern und tat es lapidar ab. Es war einfach so. Weil er eben Hunger hatte und weil er gerne aß und weil dies und weil das und weil jenes. Warum musste alle Welt aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen?

Die Ernährungstherapeutin mit dem melodischen Namen Claire Brooke hatte ihn die meiste Zeit mit unangerührter Miene angeschaut und dann ihre Notizen ergänzt, bevor sie dazu überging, Alfred vorzurechnen, wie viele Kalorien er hier drin bekam, wie viele Kalorien er überhaupt pro Haupt- und Zwischenmahlzeit zu sich nehmen sollte und dass er unter anderem an der Gruppentherapie, der Kunsttherapie und am Sportprogramm teilnehmen würde. Das alles war seinem „Stundenplan" zu entnehmen.

Außerdem hatte sie betont, wie gut sie es doch fand, dass er Baseball spielte und dass er unbedingt dabei bleiben sollte. Alfred hatte in dem Moment die Luft angehalten und wie ein Verbrecher auf seine Füße gestarrt. Dass Frau Brooke davon ausging, er spiele noch Baseball, hatte er wohl seinen Eltern zu verdanken...

Nach dem unangenehmen Teil des Gesprächs kam der lästige, denn Frau Brooke legte ihm irgendwann ein Arbeitsblatt unter die Nase, mit dessen Hilfe sie Alfred den Kreislauf von Nichtsessen, Überessen und Übergeben erläutern wollte. Pfeile führten in verschiedene Richtungen und zeigten auf diverse Symbole. Daneben waren meist freie Linien.

„Bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde möchte ich, dass du dir dieses Arbeitsblatt ganz genau anschaust, Alfred", begann Frau Brooke im besten Erzieherinnenton. „Versuch einmal, kleine Überschriften für das zu finden, was du siehst."

War das ernst gemeint? Alfred befürchtete es... Begeisterung konnte er dem aber nicht entgegen bringen. Stattdessen probierte er es nonchalant herunterzuspielen, indem er gewohnt lächelte und abwinkte.  
„Kein Problem!"

Frau Brooke schien seine Laune jedoch völlig gleichgültig zu sein. Sie ließ sich weder von seinem vorgetäuschten Strahlen noch seiner aufgesetzten Aufgeschlossenheit beeindrucken, sondern machte einfach weiter im Text.  
„Wenn du dann deine Überschriften gefunden hast, möchte ich, dass du diese kleinen Linien neben den Symbolen benutzt, um aufzuschreiben, wie du dich fühlst, wenn du das tust."

„Ich soll aufschreiben, was ich fühle, wenn ich", Alfred deutete auf das nächstbeste Symbol, das ein Törtchen war, „Kuchen esse?!"

„Ja. Oder auch, _wann_ du an Kuchen oder Süßigkeiten denkst und _was_ du dann denkst."

War das nicht irgendwie bescheuert? Alfred kam nicht drum herum, seine Ernäherungstherapeutin mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen und blanker Miene anzusehen. Wieso um alles in der Welt musste er so einen Quatsch machen?

„Ich dachte, ich bin zum Abnehmen hier?!"

„Abnehmen und sich gesund ernähren beginnt im Kopf. Das gilt es erst mal zu verstehen." Als Zeichen dafür, alles gesagt zu haben, legte Frau Brooke ihren Kugelschreiber aus der Hand und stand auf. Alfred nahm zögerlich das Arbeitsblatt an sich und erhob sich dann ebenfalls.

Was hatte er denn jetzt bitte effektiv gelernt? Eigentlich doch gar nichts. Diese Klinik war für ihn eine totale Zeitverschwendung! Er wollte nicht irgendwo aufschreiben, wie er sich fühlte. Er wollte eigentlich nicht mal darüber nachdenken, was er fühlte! Wie kam er nur möglichst schnell wieder aus diesem Irrenhaus raus? Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, die Dinge irgendwie positiv in Angriff zu nehmen und allen zu demonstrieren, dass es ihm gut genug ging, um auf direktem Wege wieder entlassen zu werden, aber so langsam dämmerte ihm, dass das vielleicht nicht so einfach werden würde. Frau Brooke hatte er wenig imponieren können, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich bemühte. Die Frau stand seiner Unbeschwertheit so positiv gegenüber wie ein Eisberg einem Kaminfeuer...

Der Flur war wie so oft patientenleer, als Alfred samt seiner „Hausaufgabe" und seinem Stundenplan zurück auf sein Zimmer trottete und sich dort ohne Umwege auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Den Blick zur Decke gerichtete, stieß er ein wehleidiges Ächzen aus.

„Wieso muss ich so ein dämliches Arbeitsblatt machen?!" Seine Stimme pendelte irgendwo zwischen trotzig und wütend. „Ich hab Ferien, verdammt!"

„Ve~", kam es mitfühlend von Feliciano, der, wie Alfred jetzt bemerkte, noch genau so am Fenster stand und in einer Zeitung las wie vorhin schon. Dies höchst seltsam findend, stützte sich Alfred auf die Ellbogen und betrachtete den in diverse Kleiderschichten eingepackten Feliciano. Seine Finger wurden größtenteils von den langen Ärmeln der dunkelgrünen Kapuzenjacke verschluckt, unter der Alfred spontan ein T-Shirt und einen Pulli zu sichten glaubte. Zusätzlich fiel dem Blonden auch wieder die extreme Hitze im Raum auf: es war stickig und völlig überheizt hier drin!

„Wieso setzt du dich nicht hin?" Fragend stand Alfred auf und lehnte sich zum Fenster hinüber, um es zu öffnen. Von Feliciano kam sofort ein spitzer Schrei.

„Nein! Es ist doch eh schon so kalt! Da kannst du nicht auch noch das Fenster aufmachen!"

„Kalt?" Alfred wedelte sich demonstrativ Luft zu. „Hier drin ist's wie in der Sauna!"

„Du musst doch eh gleich zum Sport", winselte Feliciano weiter, während er sich vorbeugte, um das Fenster wieder zuzudrücken.

Alfred seufzte, dieses mal leicht genervt: erst hatten ihm sein Gewicht, das Frühstück und diese Ernährungstherapeutin den Tag verdorben und jetzt stellte sich auch noch sein Mitbewohner so an, als wolle man ihn mit Frischluft vergiften!  
Gestern war die Sache ja noch irgendwie hinnehmbar gewesen, weil Alfred von all den neuen Eindrücken überfordert gewesen war. Doch schon die Nacht über hatte er seine Decke ständig weggestrampelt und war irgendwann heimlich aufgestanden, um die verfluchte Heizung runterzudrehen. Merkwürdigerweise war sie jetzt wieder hoch gedreht... So ging das doch nicht weiter!

Alfred hätte gerne eine Grundsatzdiskussion angefangen, aber Feliciano wimmerte nach wie vor kläglich und gab ein wirklich mehr als erbärmliches Bild ab.

Brummend gab Alfred schließlich klein bei und legte auf dem Weg zu seinem Schrank das Arbeitsblatt und den Stundenplan auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
„Musstest du eigentlich auch so 'n scheiß Arbeitsblatt ausfüllen?"

„Ve? ...ja", kam es von einem wieder zu lächeln beginnenden Feliciano, der sich an die Heizung schmiegte wie ein Kitten an seine Mutter.

„Ich brauch das eigentlich gar nicht." Alfred sprach mit voller Überzeugung in den Kleiderschrank hinein. „Nur weil ich 'n bisschen angesetzt habe...!"

Es ärgerte ihn so maßlos, wie schlecht er in dieser Klinik behandelt wurde. Bettruhe um 22 Uhr, aufstehen um 6 Uhr früh, fieses Essen, in den kleinen Klinikpark durfte er nur, wenn er eine Schwester oder einen Pfleger um Erlaubnis fragte und überhaupt brauchte er hier für alles eine Genehmigung. Essen, Schlafen, Atmen; demnächst wohl auch noch fürs Leben!  
„Ich hätt' das auch Zuhause wieder in den Griff bekommen!", wütete er.

„Ve..."

„Meine Mom ist nur so 'ne Dramaqueen. Meinem Dad wär's gar nich' aufgefallen. Der ist eh immer auf Geschäftsreise in Kanada! Haben deine Eltern eigentlich auch so einen Aufstand gemacht, weil..." Alfred wusste nicht, wie er es in Worte packen sollte. Deswegen wandte er sich zu Feliciano herum und deutete mit seiner Sporthose in der Hand auf ihn. „..naja, du bist echt sehr dünn. Ich glaub, du bist sogar der dünnste Mensch, den ich jemals gesehen habe!"

„Ach was..." Auf Felicianos Gesicht tat sich rein gar nichts. Alfred hatte es gewiss nicht böse gemeint, er tendierte nur dazu, schneller zu reden als zu denken. Entsprechend war ihm die Wahrheit rausgerutscht und sie lag nun offen zwischen ihnen, schien seinen Mitbewohner aber nicht großartig zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte nach einem kurzen Augenblick noch glücklicher als zuvor:  
„Ich bin ja auch bald wieder bei ihnen!"

Wenn sogar der klapperdürre Feliciano demnächst nach Hause durfte, dann wäre es doch gelacht, wenn sie Alfred noch wesentlich länger hier festhalten konnten! Ermutigt und motiviert von Felicianos Strahlen, klatschte Alfred seinen Kleiderschrank zu und war entschlossener denn je.

„Die können schon mal meine Entlassungspapiere fertig machen!"


	5. Chapter 5

**{ 05. **** bittersweet }**

Mathias war einer der Menschen, mit denen Alfred vor rund einem halben Jahr noch gemeinsam auf dem Baseballfeld hätte stehen können. Vermutlich wäre damals auch alles gut gegangen. Sie hätten sich verausgabt, ihren Spaß gehabt und viel zusammen gelacht. Vor dem Training, beim Training und nach dem Training.

Dummerweise war heute nicht damals und Alfred kam sich im Angesicht des hoch gewachsenen und gut durchtrainierten Mannes sofort unförmig und schlecht vor. Schon beim Händedruck hatte Alfred das Gefühl beschlichen, man habe ihm sämtliche Fingerknochen gebrochen und weil das offenbar noch nicht reichte, wurde er obendrein von Mathias' bahnbrechender Ausstrahlung ausgeknockt.

Bekleidet mit einer rot-weißen Sportjacke und dazu passender Trainingshose, hatte Mathias Alfred und ein paar wenige andere Jungen am späten Vormittag zum Sport abgeholt. Jungen und Mädchen hatten separate Sportgruppen. Wie Alfred zu Ohren gekommen war, durften die Mädchen sich mehr mit Gymnastik beschäftigen, während die Jungen unter Mathias „litten" – Zitat Tino, ein schmächtiger Jugendlicher, der bereits vor Beginn der Sportstunde wie Espenlaub zitternd am Treffpunkt vorm Schwesternzimmer gestanden und sie allesamt bedauert hatte. Er war es auch gewesen, der Alfred im Schnellverfahren erklärt hatte, dass das Sportprogramm zwischen Hallen- bzw. Draußensport und Schwimmen wechselte.

Alfred hatte zwar schon länger kein Training mehr absolviert, aber er ging nicht davon aus, dass es ihm all zu viel abverlangen würde. Er hatte früher regelmäßig trainiert, doch Tino hatte trotzdem permanent hinter hervorgehaltener Hand rumgewinselt und geklagt, während sie artig hinter Mathias herdackelten und die Station verließen.

Alfred hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört und ab und zu einen aufbauenden Kommentar abgegeben. Seine primäre Aufmerksamkeit galt seiner Umgebung. Sie passierten nämlich jene Teile der Klinik, zu denen sie für gewöhnlich keinen Zutritt hatten. Gingen durch lange Flure, vorbei an Behandlungszimmern und Büros, ließen einen Aufenthaltsraum für Besucher hinter sich – **Achtung:** hier gab es Getränke- und Snackautomaten! – und kamen schließlich in dem weitläufigen Fitnessraum an.

Die große Fensterfront erlaubte einen freien Blick auf den Park, in dem viele Bäume standen, deren Blätter allesamt klitschnass zu Boden starrten. So als warteten sie darauf, dass der späte Sommer verging und der Herbst sie in naher Zukunft zu Fall brachte, damit nur mehr kahle Äste zurück blieben. Regen pladderte in hauchdünnen Bindfäden konstant auf die Erde hinab; das war der Grund, warum die Sportgruppe heute drinnen blieb.

„Drinnen, draußen, beides furchtbar...!", hatte Tino leichenblass dazu gesagt und sich irgendwie hinter Alfred zu verstecken versucht. Da sie jedoch verheerend wenig Leute waren, klappte das mit dem Verstecken nicht ganz so gut, wie von Tino erhofft. Mathias stand gleich darauf vor ihnen, schnappte sich die halbe Portion am Kragen und schleppte ihn zu einem der Laufbänder. Tinos Gesicht als unglücklich zu beschreiben, wäre höchst untertrieben gewesen. Dabei musste er nicht mal richtig laufen; es war mehr ein strammes Gehen.

„So, und nun zu dir!" Sich die Hände vorfreudig reibend, kam Mathias wieder auf Alfred zu und schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dass Alfred um ein Haar das Gleichgewicht verlor, schien Mathias nicht weiter aufzufallen. Sein Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
„Baseball, hab ich gehört?! Wunderbar! Ehrlich! Endlich mal jemand, der sportliche Betätigung zu schätzen weiß. Während meiner Schulzeit hab ich auch Baseball gespielt, neben ein paar anderen Dingen, vor allem Eishockey. Mann, ich liebe Eishockey!"

Alfred nickte nur pseudobegeistert und warf dem verzweifelten, schon beinahe aus dem letzten Loch pfeifenden Tino einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Mathias hatte viel zu hohe Erwartungen an sie, da war sich Alfred vollkommen sicher und schlappte, ein mulmiges Gefühl im plötzlich hungrigen Magen, hinter Mathias her. In den Schuhen sogar Schnürsenkel, die man ihm am Schwesternzimmer extra für den Sport ausgehändigt hatte.

„Ich stelle jedem von euch sein Sportprogramm ganz individuell zusammen. Etwas Ausdauertraining, etwas Muskelaufbautraining und, wenn nötig, natürlich auch Training zum Fettabbau."

Wie auf Kommando begannen Alfreds Wangen feuerrot zu leuchten. Nur gut, dass sein weites Schlabber-T-Shirt mit dem Print der amerikanischen Flagge wenig von seinem Körper preis gab. Mit Blick auf Mathias' Trainingsanzug musste sich Alfred postwendend die Frage stellen, wie lange es her war, seit er sich zuletzt in Sportklamotten halbwegs wohl gefühlt hatte? Gegen Ende seiner Baseballzeit war das definitiv nicht mehr der Fall gewesen und danach war es kontinuierlich immer weiter bergab gegangen...

„Auf eines kannst du dich bei mir verlassen, Alfred: wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du wieder Stammspieler und musst nie mehr auf der Bank sitzen!"

Alfred hätte ja gerne protestiert, dass er unter keinen Umständen in seine alte Mannschaft zurück wollte, allerdings deutete ihm Mathias, sich auf eines der Laufbänder zu begeben. Das Band setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, derweil Mathias an dem elektronisches Display herumdrückte und die gewünschten Einstellungen vornahm.

„Wenn du Bock hast und das Wetter mitspielt, lassen wir die müde Bande einfach mal 'nen 3000-Meter-Lauf machen und wir zwei schlagen ein paar Bälle. Na, was meinst du?"

3000-Meter-Lauf? Da würde der arme Tino ja vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen! Nur zu gern hätte Alfred Einspruch erhoben, aber Mathias deutete sein Schweigen bereits als Zustimmung und lachte zufrieden.  
„Sehr schön! Und jetzt läufst du mal, na sagen wir, so 15 Minuten zum Aufwärmen."

Laufen war der richtige Ausdruck. Alfred musste sich arg anstrengen, um mit dem Tempo des Laufbands mithalten zu können. Warum nur hatte er seine verdammte Klappe nicht aufgemacht und Mathias gestanden, schon seit Monaten nicht mehr beim Baseballtraining gewesen zu sein? Dann hätte der Mann ihm sicher ein anderes Niveau zum Einstieg verpasst! Doch so ging er natürlich davon aus, dass Alfred kein Problem mit straffen 15 Minuten zum Aufwärmen haben würde...

Allerdings bemerkte Alfred schon nach kürzester Zeit, wie ihm Kraft und Luft ausgingen. Früher hätte er bei der Geschwindigkeit auch nach 15 Minuten noch ein lockeres Schwätzchen halten können. Aber jetzt erschien ihm jeder Schritt unglaublich anstrengend. Seine Beine waren tonnenschwer. Das Gewicht seines Körpers bremste ihn nicht nur aus, es hinderte ihn auch daran, genügend Sauerstoff aufzunehmen. Kondition war wohl ein Fremdwort für ihn geworden. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können? Eventuell hatten seine Eltern zu Recht Bedenken wegen seiner Gesundheit...

Mathias, der ihn kurzweilig alleine gelassen hatte, um bei den anderen Jungen vorbei zu schauen, kam mit kritischer Miene zu ihm zurück. Alfreds lautes Keuchen schien ihn zu schockieren.  
„Ach du grüne Neune! Warst du Baseballspieler oder Balljunge?!" Großzügig drückte er wieder aufs Display, woraufhin das Band deutlich langsamer wurde. Unter tiefen Atemzügen musste Alfred nur noch sehr schnell gehen, doch auch das empfand er nicht als angenehm. Die Zeiten, als ihm Sport noch Spaß machte, waren anscheinend lange vorbei. Er musste es einsehen. Am besten, er würde seine alten Baseballklamotten eintüten und endgültig in den Müll werfen, sobald er wieder Zuhause war. Wieso hatte er sie überhaupt aufgehoben? Hatte er etwa ernsthaft geglaubt, jemals wieder auf dem Feld zu stehen? Das war lächerlich. Einfach nur lächerlich!

Eine gescheite Antwort auf Mathias' Kommentar fiel Alfred in dieser misslichen Lage nicht ein. Irgendwie tat ihm alles zu weh: Lunge, Füße, Beine, vor allem aber sein wie wild hämmerndes Herz. Sich Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, bezweifelte Alfred insgeheim, je wieder in seine alte Form zurück zu finden. Es gab keinen Weg zurück in sein altes Leben...

Tino sollte froh sein: auch wenn er nicht fit war, so hatte er doch zumindest kein Übergewicht und sah auch nicht so aus, als würde er Unmengen an Essen in sich reinschaufeln können. Alfred beneidete ihn, ohne es so recht zu realisieren.

* * *

„Ich bin tot..." Völlig erschöpft fiel Alfred auf seinen Stuhl am Fenstertisch und vergaß kurzweilig, dass er noch sauer auf sein Gegenüber war. Nach der Tortur namens Sport hatte er es gerade noch so fertig gebracht, sich kurz abzuduschen und dann zum Speisesaal zu kriechen. Muskeln, deren Existenz er lange vergessen hatte, sandten Schmerzimpulse aus und würden ihm spätestens morgen das Leben zur Hölle machen.

Arthur, der soeben seinen Teebeutel aus seiner Tasse fischte, kommentierte Alfreds theatralisches Gehabe bloß mit einem Augenrollen. Es war Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Eigentlich hätte Alfred das schon vor dem Sportprogramm locker zu sich nehmen können. Sein Appetit spielte eben nach seinen ganz eigenen Regeln. Morgen, Mittag und Abend waren ihm egal. Sein Magen knurrte, wann er wollte, und selbst wenn er es nicht tat, tendierte Alfred dazu, sich was zwischen die Zähne zu schieben, sobald er etwas Leckeres sah. Blöderweise gab es hier drin nichts Leckeres für ihn. Zwar durfte er so viel Mineralwasser und ungesüßten Tee trinken wie er wollte, doch weder Cola noch Orange Soda wurde an Patienten ausgeteilt. Sobald er hier raus kam, würde er sich erst mal einen XXL-Milchshake genehmigen, jawohl!

Vorerst hing Alfred aber auf seinem Stuhl wie ein nasser Sack. Den Kopf im Nacken, hatte er alle vieren von sich gestreckt und stierte zur Decke.  
„Du hast ja keinen Schimmer, wie anstrengend das ist! Du musstest ja keinen Sport machen!"

„Das bisschen Sport, ich bitte dich! Das wirst du doch wohl gerade noch so hinkriegen", packte Arthur eine meterhohe Arroganz aus. „Schwimmen ist doch außerdem viel schlimmer. Allein dieses widerwärtige Chlorwasser...!" Arthur schüttelte sich sichtbar.

„Schwimmen ist 'n Witz im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich da gerade durchmachen musste!" Entrüstet ließ sich Alfred nach vorne kippen, sodass er den schweren Kopf auf die Hände stützen konnte.

Sie beide waren ausnahmsweise mal nicht alleine im Aufenthaltsraum. Auf einem der Sofas saß das dürre Mädchen, was sich mit Feliciano den Tisch am Eingang zu teilen pflegte und nähte an irgendwas herum. Alfred hatte sie gestern Abend auch hier nähen sitzen sehen, aber da er keine Ahnung von Handarbeiten hatte und sie dabei tief konzentriert wirkte, hatte er sie nicht angesprochen. Stattdessen hatte er noch eine Runde auf der Station gedreht, aber alle Patienten schienen in ihren Zimmern versackt zu sein und als er letztlich zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer kam, schlief Feliciano schon tief und fest.

Kurz spielte Alfred nun mit dem Gedanken, zu dem Mädchen rüberzugehen, doch der Plan scheiterte allein daran, dass er dafür wieder hätte aufstehen müssen. Jetzt war er schlicht und ergreifend zu müde dazu, obwohl er sich relativ sicher war, dass sie ihm freundlicher gesinnt sein würde als Arthur.

Wieso war der Kerl eigentlich so überpünktlich? Da Essen definitiv nicht zu Arthurs Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zählte, hatte er wohl einfach nichts Besseres zu tun. Anders konnte sich Alfred das nicht erklären.

Zum Glück sah er nun Schwester Nancy samt Essenswagen den Raum betreten.

„Was gibt's? Ich verhungere!" Als Zeichen seiner Schwäche rutschte Alfred tiefer auf seinem Stuhl und warf Nancy seinen besten Hundeblick zu.

„Hör auf zu jammern! Davon kriegt man ja Kopfschmerzen!"

„Na, na, Jungs. Vertragt euch." Samt Speisewagen näherte sich Schwester Nancy ihrem Tisch und erstickte die kleine, verbale Keilerei im Keim.

„Ich vertrag mich mit allen, aber Arthur ist ja so was von giftig! Kein Wunder, dass er immer alleine sitzt! Er hat mich sogar getreten!" Die Stelle war mittlerweile solide blau verfärbt und tat immer noch weh. Alfred kannte solche selbstgerechten Kotzbrocken, die sich zu fein für alles und jeden waren und immerzu dachten, sie seien etwas Besseres und müssten anderen Menschen zeigen, wie der Hase lief. Während Leute wie Alfred Baseball, Football und Basketball spielten, saßen Jungen wie Arthur im Buchklub oder kandidierten um das Amt als Schulsprecher.

„Wie bitte?! Gerade du musst reden! Als ob du wüsstest, wie man sich hier zu benehmen hat! Ich hab dir heute Morgen sogar den fetten Arsch retten müssen!" Empört sprang Arthur von seinem Stuhl auf, stieß dabei jedoch dummerweise gegen die Tischkante, sodass Tee über den Rand seiner Tasse schwappte.  
„Ach, verdammt!" Fluchend rupfte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche, um das Malheur zu beseitigen. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, du Idiot!"

„Es reicht jetzt!" Geschirr klirrte laut, als die Krankenschwester die beiden Essenstabletts zwischen ihnen auf die Tischplatte donnerte. Alfred wich reflexartig zurück und spürte, dass er sich besser jeglichen Einwand sparte.

„Hier wird gegessen und nicht gestritten!" Strikt füllte sie Arthurs Becher mit Saft auf. „Außerdem, was ist das denn für eine schlechte Laune bei dir? Hab gehört, da kommt gleich was mit der Post für dich. Dein Freund war vorhin hier und hat beim Empfang was für dich abgegeben." Ihr Zwinkern ließ sie glatt fünf Jahre jünger wirken.

Arthur indessen schoss glühendheiße Röte ins Gesicht. Um ein Haar wäre ihm die Teetasse umgefallen, die er noch immer akribisch mit dem Taschentuch abtupfte.  
„Der-der ist doch nicht mein Freund! Der kommt doch nur her, um mit den Schwestern am Empfang zu flirten! Elendiger Dreckskerl!"

Anstatt Arthur zurechtzuweisen, kicherte Schwester Nancy wie ein Schulmädchen, servierte Alfred – der ebenfalls grinsen musste – sein Mineralwasser und machte sich dann daran, die anderen Tische einzudecken.

„He, he!", stichelte Alfred grinsend, kaum dass Nancy ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. „Dein _Freund_?!"

Irgendwie fiel es Alfred überhaupt nicht schwer, sich sein Gegenüber mit einem anderen Mann vorzustellen, wobei er in seinen Vorstellungen auch nicht all zu weit ins Detail gehen wollte. Arthur wirkte so vornehmlich distanziert, war immer darauf bedacht, seine Servierte anständig zu falten und kontrollierte ständig, ob seine Kleidung noch richtig saß. Kurzum: Alfred hielt ihn eigentlich für relativ langweilig mit einer starken Spießertendenz. Deswegen fiel es ihm wohl leichter, sich Arthur einfach mit seinesgleichen vorzustellen, anstatt mit einem Mädchen. Allein das andere Geschlecht schien einen zu großen Stilbruch darzustellen, der Arthurs gerade Welt aus den Fugen heben könnte.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!" Nach wie vor rot wie eine Tomate, griff Arthur zu seiner Gabel und machte sich eilig über sein Kartoffelgratin her. Alfred konnte sich nicht helfen, sondern kostete die Situation einfach aus. Grinsend wie ein Schneekönig strahlte er Arthur an, der voller Absicht nur auf sein überbackenes Mittagessen starrte. Alfred vergaß glatt selber zu essen, bis ihn ein lautes Magenknurren wieder daran erinnerte.

„Wir kennen uns aus der Schule! Also denk bloß nichts Falsches!", kroch es ihm von der anderen Tischseite aus aggressiv entgegen. Die markanten Augenbrauen tief gezogen, schickte ihm Arthur einen mehr als tödlichen Blick. Alfred erschreckte fast, so finster schaute der andere Junge drein. Dass Arthur einfach mal froh sein sollte, trotz seiner schroffen Art von jemandem gemocht zu werden, verschwieg Alfred unter diesen Umständen lieber. Auf ihn wartete außerdem das, was übrig blieb, wenn man alles Schmackhafte von einem Gratin abzog. Sprich: Kartoffeln und jede Menge anderes Gemüse.

* * *

Alfred war nicht neidisch. Er war vielleicht hungrig und hatte nach diesem merkwürdigen Gemüse-Fiasko einen tierischen Heißhunger auf etwas Frittiertes, aber er war ganz sicher nicht neidisch, nur weil einige seiner Mitpatienten Post bekamen und er nicht. Es wäre ohnehin absurd zu glauben, dass seine Eltern ihm je einen Brief oder eine Karte schreiben würden und Freunde, die wussten, dass er hier war, hatte er sowieso nicht. Die Zeiten, als er noch regelmäßig an Wochenenden auf Partys eingeladen war, waren mit seinem Austritt aus dem Baseballteam gestorben. Abgesehen von Tony, ein Typ, den er im Internet kennen gelernt hatte und der sich total mysteriös gab (nicht mal in seinen youtube Videos zeigte er sich, sondern kommentierte immer nur, was er filmte), hatte Alfred keine sozialen Kontakte mehr.

Nichtsdestotrotz beobachtete er neugierig, wie ein Pfleger die heutige Post unter den Anwesenden verteilte. Offenbar waren deswegen alle sitzen geblieben und nicht, wie gestern nach dem Abendbrot oder heute nach dem Frühstück, vereinzelt schon aufgestanden. Selbst Feliciano hatte für seine Verhältnisse tapfer das Essen hinter sich gebracht und starrte wie gebannt auf den Poststapel, die Hände krampfhaft gefaltet wie beim Gebet und jede Regung des Pflegers aufsaugend. Garantiert wartete er auf einen Brief seiner Familie.

Der Stapel wurde jedoch kleiner, ohne dass Felicianos Namen fiel. Dann war auch der letzte Brief ausgeteilt. Die blanke Enttäuschung auf Felicianos Gesicht sprach Bände. Sein Blick fiel matt zu Boden, indessen er sich erhob und ohne ein Wort aus dem Raum schlich. Da die meisten sowieso damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Post zu lesen, störte es auch keinen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte Alfred, ob er dem dünnen Italiener folgen sollte, doch in just dem Moment kam der Pfleger an seinen Tisch hinüber. In der Hand hielt er eine kleine Geschenkschachtel in warmen Pastelltönen, liebevoll verpackt und mit einem Namensschildchen versehen.

„Und dann noch deine Post, Arthur."

Mit einem leisen Brummen nahm der Angesprochene die schöne Schachtel entgegen und zupfte leicht an der Schleife. Das Band gab butterweich nach und Alfred roch etwas gar Köstliches, bevor er auch nur irgendetwas sah.

Als Arthur den Deckel schließlich aufklappte, entdeckten Alfreds Adleraugen die bunten, zart duftenden Macarons, die vornehm aufbereitet in der Schachtel lagen. Alfred stemmte sich automatisch in die Höhe, um tiefer in die Schachtel spähen zu können.

„Oh Mann, sieht das lecker aus!" Gebäck – direkt vor seiner Nase! Er musste seine Eltern unbedingt instruieren, ihm etwas Süßes zukommen zu lassen! Das war hier ja anscheinend nicht verboten. „Lässt du mich auch eins probieren?"

Arthur rutschte, die Schachtel wie seinen Augapfel hütend, mit seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Dich? Ob ich dich probieren lasse?!" Ein mehr als zynisches Grunzen entkam ihm. „Träum weiter!"

„Was?! Aber warum denn nicht? Du isst die doch eh nicht alle auf! Falls du überhaupt was davon isst!" Wie egoistisch konnte dieser Kerl denn bitte noch sein? Alfred konnte es einfach nicht fassen und hätte am liebsten über den Tisch gelangt und sich selbst bedient. So wie Arthur aussah, würde er nicht einen Krümel der Macarons genießen, sondern sie unangetastet in der Schachtel verschimmeln lassen!

Den Deckel mit den Daumen zudrückend, stand Arthur nun ruckartig auf. Das Gesicht nicht mehr bloß düster, sondern durch und durch kalt.  
„Werd' du erst mal selber gesund! Und bis dahin erwarte nicht von mir oder sonst wem, dir beim Gegenteil zu helfen!"

Arthurs Schultern wirkten wie mit einer Wasserwaage ausbalanciert, als er erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum schritt.

In Alfreds Hals war das trotzige „Ich bin gesund!" zu einem schleimigen Klumpen angeschwollen, den er nicht nach draußen manövrieren konnte. Irgendwas schien die Lüge dieses Mal zu vereiteln. Irgendwas, das ganz tief in seinem Herzen brannte...


	6. Chapter 6

**{ 06. Diaries of Broken Dreams }**

Heute Abend würde er definitiv um 22 Uhr müde sein. Trotz oder gerade wegen des schlechten Essens und des Sports, vermutlich aber wohl wegen beidem.

Dass sich auch die Gruppentherapie als anstrengend erweisen würde, ahnte Alfred noch nicht, als er hinter Feliciano den großen Raum betrat, in dem ein weitläufiger Stuhlkreis aufgebaut war. Einige Patienten hatten sich bereits eingefunden und saßen im schwachen Licht des Nachmittags auf ihren Plätzen. An dem bindfadenartigen Regen draußen hatte sich nachhaltig nichts geändert. Der Tag war grau und malte fahle Schatten.

An einer Wand war ein großes Whiteboard befestigt, an den anderen Wänden befanden sich Tische. Wäre dies ein Klassenzimmer, würde man Tische und Stühle einfach wieder zusammenschieben, um eine gescheite Sitzformation zu erzeugen. Doch das schien hier gerade nicht erwünscht.

„Das sieht ja aus wie im Fernsehen!", flüsterte Alfred, vom wahr gewordenen Klischee überwältigt, zu Feliciano hinüber, als sie sich nun hinsetzten.

Die Zeit zwischen Mittagessen und Gruppentherapie hatte der Braunhaarige noch flugs für einen Mittagsschlaf genutzt. Alfred hatte nicht vorgehabt, es seinem Mitbewohner gleich zu tun, war jedoch eingenickt, kaum dass er sich auf sein Bett gelegt hatte. Der Sport hatte ihm letztlich doch mehr abverlangt, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Irgendwann hatte Feliciano ihn dann grinsend wachgerüttelt. Sein Gesicht hatte zu frisch gewirkt, als dass Alfred davon ausgehen konnte, Feliciano hätte ebenfalls die ganze Zeit geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich war der Italiener irgendwann wieder aufgestanden und hatte sich anderweitig die Zeit vertrieben.

Sich die rechte Hand in den Nacken legend, reckte sich Alfred herzhaft und beobachtete, wie weitere Patienten ins Zimmer kamen. Arthur war selbstverständlich auch schon da und machte einen ungeheuer beschäftigten Eindruck, als er sich pingelig einige imaginäre Falten aus seinem linken Hosenbein strich.

„Hallo!" Mit einer kleinen, blauen Plastikkiste in den Händen betrat nun auch eine Frau, deren Alter Alfred schwer schätzen konnte, den Raum. Ihre dunkle Jeans steckte in braunen, hochhackigen Stiefeln. Dazu hatte sie einen unifarbenen Pullover kombiniert, der ihr leger eine Nummer zu groß war und an der Schulter Aussicht auf ihre farblich zu den Stiefeln passende Bluse bot. Auf ihrer Stupsnase saß eine dieser modischen Nerdbrillen, während ihr mittellanges, helles Haar in etwa bis zu ihren Schultern reichte.

Voller Elan stellte sie nun die Kiste auf dem Schreibtisch ab, der unter dem Whiteboard stand, und drehte sich dann zu den Patienten herum. Alfred spürte, wie ihr Blick ihn sogleich ansprang.

„Du", sagend winkte sie ihn zu sich hinüber. Dieses Mal parierte Alfred sogar gerne, weil er weder die griesgrämige Cleopatra noch den übermotivierten Mathias in ihr erkannte. Da funktionierte auch sein Lächeln gleich viel besser.

„Ich bin Dr. Brussels und leite eure Gruppentherapie." Alfreds Hand machte Bekanntschaft mit ihren warmen, zierlichen Fingern.

„Ich bin Alfred, der Neue. Sie wissen schon", gestikulierte er leicht. Denn wenn er bisher eines gelernt hatte, so war es, dass das Personal wohl über jeden Neuzugang genauestens informiert wurde.

„Ja, ich hab schon gehört, dass du gestern zu uns gestoßen bist. Also, welche Farbe darf's denn für dich sein?" Freundlich deutete Dr. Brussels in die Kiste, in der unter anderem ein paar kleine Bücher gestapelt waren. Alle waren gleich groß und maßen etwa DinA6, doch ihre Umschläge hatten verschiedene Farben.

„Öhm..." Unentschlossen griff Alfred in die Kiste, um sich durch die Farbauswahl zu wühlen. Pink kam nicht in Frage, das Rot schien flammend aggressiv und das Grau definitiv zu fad. Braun war ihm zu lethargisch und weiß zu unspektakulär. Seine Entscheidung fiel auf ein himmelblaues Buch.  
„Das hier!"

„Gut, dann ist das ab jetzt dein Tagebuch."

„Tagebuch?", wiederholte Alfred dezent schockiert, weil er in seinem gesamten 16-jährigen Leben noch nie ein Tagebuch geführt hatte. Dass er online einen Blog hatte, zählte ja nicht richtig. Immerhin rebloggte er dort nur lustige Sprüche und seltendämliche gifs von anderen Usern.

Dr. Brussels nickte, wobei ihre Brille ein Stückchen hinab rutschte. „Ja, Tagebuch. Hat dir noch keiner das Tagebuch erklärt?"

Vorsichtig „Nein" sagend, kam sich Alfred abermals ins kalte Wasser gestoßen vor. Wie viele Überraschungen hielt dieser Tag denn bitte noch parat? Außerdem wollte er kein Tagebuch führen! Was sollte er denn da rein schreiben? Dass er seltsames Gemüse essen musste, sein Kartoffelgratin nicht mal eine Käsekruste besaß und frühes Aufstehen ihn mehr als nur schlecht launte?!

„Kein Problem, es sind eh schon alle da. Dann fangen wir jetzt einfach an und dann weißt du gleich Bescheid." Flink tippelte Dr. Brussels zur Türe hinüber, um diese galant zu schließen. Gleich darauf stand sie wieder neben Alfred und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde, in der das leise Gemurmel sogleich erlosch.

„Hallo, wie ihr ja schon alle mitbekommen habt, haben wir wieder jemand Neues bei uns. Das ist Alfred und bevor Alfred uns etwas über sich erzählt, möchte ich, dass ihm jemand das Tagebuch erklärt."

Alfred fand es eher nicht so klasse, hier vorne zu stehen, derweil alle anderen Jugendlichen auf ihren Stühlen saßen und sich vermutlich an sein Benehmen beim Frühstück erinnerten...

Obwohl einige Stühle leer geblieben waren, wirkte der Kreis nicht zerpflückt. Eher machte es den Anschein, als habe jeder genügend Freiraum, ohne den Kontakt zu den anderen zu verlieren.

Dr. Brussels schob mit der rechten Hand ihre Brille dezent das Nasenbein hinauf.  
„Na, wer möchte?" Ihre positive Energie zupfte an den müden Geistern der Anwesenden. Einige von ihnen hatten ebenfalls ihr buntes Tagebuch dabei, wie Alfred jetzt auch auffiel. Sein Augenmerk glitt von einem Anwesenden zum nächsten und blieb an dem dicken, blonden Mädchen hängen, welches jetzt zaghaft eine Hand hob.

„Ja, Anya", übergab Dr. Brussels ihr das Wort.

Anya räusperte sich und legte die Hände im Schoß zusammen, in dem ihr eigenes Tagebuch barbierosa leuchtete.  
„Also, wir haben alle ein Tagebuch bekommen, damit wir unsere Gedanken aufschreiben können. Wir dürfen schreiben, was immer wir möchten und wie viel wir möchten. Niemand _muss_ etwas in sein Tagebuch schreiben." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Ihr rundes Gesicht schien leicht errötet, da alle anderen sie anguckten und darauf warteten, dass sie fortfuhr.  
„Wenn wir wollen, können wir unser Tagebuch auch mit zur Therapiestunde nehmen und unsere Gedanken mit den anderen teilen. Aber das müssen wir nicht..."

„Sehr schön", lobte die Therapeutin, woraufhin Anyas Wangen exakt die gleiche Farbe annahmen wie ihr Tagebuch.

Alfred biss sich von innen in die Backentasche. Nicht nur, dass er kein Tagebuch führen wollte, er wollte auch erst recht keinem daraus vorlesen. Das ging doch niemanden etwas an und überhaupt, er wollte hier raus! Wie sollte er bitte schnell entlassen werden, wenn er Probleme besprach? Es war doch viel sinniger, allen verständlich zu machen, gar keine schwerwiegenden Probleme zu haben!

„So, und nun wieder zu dir, Alfred. Möchtest du uns etwas über dich erzählen und warum du hier bist? Wenn es dir lieber ist, darfst du dich dazu auch gerne wieder hinsetzen." Zumindest ahnte die Frau also, dass es vielen Menschen unangenehm war, angestarrt zu werden. Nichtsdestotrotz entschied sich Alfred genau aus diesem Grund dafür, stehen zu bleiben und gelassen in die Runde zu grinsen.

„Hey Leute!", Mit der Hand, die das Tagebuch hielt, deutete er ein Winken an. „Ich bin Alfred. Ich bin 16 und komm aus New York! Hammer Stadt, ich sag's euch! Wer noch nich' da war, unbedingt hinfahren! Wenn ihr Tipps oder 'ne Stadtführung braucht, alles kein Problem! Ich kenn mich aus! Wenn ich nich' gerade zur Schule muss, geh ich total gern ins Kino oder ins Planetarium oder spiele Baseball! Ich _liebe_ Baseball! Das ist echt mein absoluter Lieblingssport. Mein Dad und ich sind riesige Fans der Yankees. Früher ist mein Dad auch oft mit mir zusammen zu den Spielen gegangen!"

Die Worte schienen Alfred eigenmächtig aus dem Mund zu schwirren, eine Runde durch den Raum zu drehen und dann wieder in seine Ohren zu flattern. Ihre Bedeutung vernebelte sein Bewusstsein und ließ ihn kurzweilig in der Erinnerung an aufregende Nachmittage auf der Tribüne versinken:  
Links und rechts von Fans umgeben, Cola in der einen Hand, ein Hot Dog in der anderen Hand, hatten er und sein Vater nur all zu oft ihr Lieblingsteam angefeuert. Eine von Alfreds frühestens Kindheitserinnerungen war die, als sein Vater ihn zum ersten Mal mit ins Stadion genommen hatte und er, der mit einem Strohhalm aus einem Plastikbecher süße Limonade geschlürft hatte, während er bei seinem Dad auf dem Schoß saß, den Profis beim Siegen zuschauen durfte. Alles hatte nach buttrigem Popcorn, mit Leidenschaft getragenen Fantrikots und kitzelnder Frühlingssonne gerochen. Alles war so gut gewesen...

Sein Dad hatte sich die Zeit für die Spiele immer genommen. Damals schien das kein Problem gewesen zu sein. In diesem Jahr hatte er Alfred nicht mal, wie es sonst eigentlich Tradition bei ihnen war, Eintrittskarten zum Geburtstag geschenkt...

Alfred musste blinzeln, als ihm der Gedanke hinterrücks aufs Gemüt schlug und es ihn mit einem Male wesentlich mehr Kraft kostete, sein Lachen am Leben zu erhalten.

„Und warum bist du jetzt hier?" Die Finger noch immer um ihr Tagebuch geschlungen, sah ihn Anya ganz unverblümt an. Auf ihren Wangen glimmte noch etwas Röte nach, doch auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich wieder ein feines Lächeln eingefunden. Es war nicht übermäßig fordernd, sondern engelsgleich. Durch und durch lieb, so als sei nichts weiter dabei. Als würde man halt jeden Tag gefragt werden, warum man in einer Klinik für Essstörungen gelandet war.

Eine leichte Übelkeit keimte in Alfred auf. Er hätte besser damit umgehen können, wenn Arthur ihn mit dieser Frage in die Ecke gedrängt hätte oder wenn sich Feliciano in seiner munteren Art danach erkundigt hätte. Irgendwas an Anyas Lächeln nahm ihn in den emotionalen Schwitzkasten und zerdrückte sein Herz...

„Warum ich hier bin?", wiederholte er stockend die Frage und versuchte sich mit Hilfe eines unbewussten Schluckens zu sammeln. „Ach, nix Dramatisches! Hab ein bisschen viel zugenommen in letzter Zeit. Das muss halt wieder runter, ne?!"

Als Alfred realisierte, als einziger Anwesender zu lachen, verstummte er. Arthur betrachtete ihn unter hochgezogenen, buschigen Brauen. Felicianos Augen waren rund und nahmen einfach auf, was Alfred an Selbstdarstellungen bot. Die anderen im Kreis schauten teils skeptisch, teils verdutzt.

An Anyas Miene hatte sich rein gar nichts geändert; Alfred vermied deswegen den direkten Blickkontakt mit ihr. Zum Glück mischte sich nun Dr. Brussels wieder ein.

„Das war doch schon mal ganz gut bisher, Alfred. Nimm doch ruhig wieder Platz."

Während der Blonde die Gelegenheit sofort ergriff, schnappte sich Dr. Brussels ihr Clipboard aus der blauen Kiste und setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches.

„Was denken denn die anderen über das, was Alfred uns gerade erzählt hat?"

Stille lagerte im Raum wie abgestandene Luft. War Reden hier also genauso unbeliebt wie während der Mahlzeiten? Alfred konzentrierte sich auf seine Füße, die in einem Paar Latschen steckten, das seine Mutter kurz vor der Abreise irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte und besser zu einem Wellness- und Spa-Wochenende gepasst hätte.

„Naja, ich glaube..."

Alfreds Blick schnellte nach links, wo das feine Stimmchen seinen Ursprung hatte.

„Nur zu, Lili, trau dich", ermutigte Dr. Brussels die filigrane Blondine mit der schillernden Schleife im Haar. Diese wiederum nickte, wagte es aber dennoch nicht recht, das Kinn zu heben. Ihre Stimme glich mehr einem Flüstern, das nur mit höchster Anstrengung wahrgenommen werden konnte.

„Ich glaube, Alfred traut sich nicht, mit uns zu reden. Ich bin ja auch erst seit einer Woche hier und..und ich traue mich auch nie so wirklich, etwas zu sagen." Ihr gesamter Körper schien dem Versuch zu unterliegen, in den weiten Kleiderschichten verloren zu gehen. In den Ärmeln ihrer langen Strickjacke waren ihre nervös miteinander spielenden Finger zu erahnen.  
„Deswegen hab ich in mein Tagebuch geschrieben..."

„Hast du das Gefühl, es hat dir geholfen, deine Gedanken und Gefühle aufzuschreiben?"

Lili nickte verschüchtert. Dr. Brussels wandte sich daraufhin an Alfred.  
„Meinst du, dir könnte das auch helfen, Alfred? Du könntest ja versuchen aufzuschreiben, wie es für dich war, als deine Eltern und du beschlossen haben, dass du herkommen sollst?"

Unbewusst umklammerte der Gefragte sein neu erhaltenes Tagebuch fester.  
„Ja klar, kann ich machen!", sagte sein Mund, bevor sein Verstand ein Mitspracherecht einlegen konnte.

Dr. Brussels schien höchst zufrieden.  
„Sehr schön! Lili, möchtest du uns denn vielleicht ein paar Zeilen aus deinem Tagebuch vorlesen? Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Das weißt du ja."

Trotz des letzten Satzes schien ein Schrecken durch das Mädchen zu fahren. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von rot zu weiß und dann wieder zu rot zurück. Mit sich ringend, ließ sie schließlich eine Hand aus ihrem Ärmel gleiten und griff in die Tasche ihrer Strickjacke, um ihr Tagebuch hervorzuholen.  
„Ich hab versucht aufzuschreiben, wann das bei mir mit dem Essen so schwierig wurde. Also zumindest, so weit ich mich erinner... Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu lang geworden oder so, aber schreiben fällt mir irgendwie leichter als reden..." Das Papier knisterte, als sie einige Seiten umblätterte und dann mit zitternder Stimme zu lesen begann:

„Meine Mama hat einen kleinen Laden, in dem sie selbst genähte Trachtenmode verkauft. Wir bekommen immer viele Aufträge rein. Besonders wenn die ganzen Oktoberfest-Feiern und Halloween anstehen. Meine Mama arbeitet dann häufig bis spät abends. Ich helfe ihr immer im Laden. Ich liebe die schönen Trachten und das Nähen und Sticken. Das hat mir schon als Kind riesigen Spaß gemacht.

Wir hatten früher noch eine Angestellte, aber sie hat letztes Jahr im Januar gekündigt, weil sie weggezogen ist. Meine Mama wollte jemand Neues einstellen, aber ich hab sie überredet, es nicht zu tun. Ich wollte ihr helfen, auch während der langen Sommerferien. Meine Mama hat auf mich gehört, aber dann kam der Sommer und ich bin gefallen und hab mir die rechte Hand gebrochen. Es war total schrecklich. Meine Mama stand plötzlich mit all den Aufträgen alleine da! Es tat mir so leid, dass ich ihr nicht helfen konnte... Jeden Tag hab ich gesehen, wie viele Stunden sie gearbeitet hat und ich konnte rein gar nichts ausrichten! Mein Bruder kann zwar auch nähen, aber wirklich nur das Gröbste und längst nicht so gut wie meine Mama oder ich. Außerdem hat er ja seine Stelle bei der Bank und da bleibt natürlich auch nicht viel Zeit nebenbei...

Ein paar Kunden waren sehr wütend, als meine Mama ihnen sagen musste, sie würde die Trachten nicht zeitig fertig stellen können... Das waren gute Kunden, die wir verloren haben, und das ist alles meine Schuld...

Ich hab jeden Tag Zuhause gesessen und zumindest versucht, irgendwie im Haushalt nützlich zu sein. Aber auch das war schwierig mit der gebrochenen Hand... Mir war in der Zeit gar nicht mehr nach Essen zumute, ich war immer nur traurig und böse auf mich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Mama enttäuscht und im Stich gelassen zu haben. Wenn sie spät nachts endlich nach Hause kam, sah sie so müde und geschafft aus... Wenn ich ihr dann das Essen aufgewärmt hab, hab ich mich zwar zu ihr gesetzt, aber selber nie was gegessen. Ich hab mich geschämt und einfach nichts runter gekriegt! Mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Irgendwie dachte ich immer, es auch nicht mehr verdient zu haben..."

Lili musste pausieren, um gegen Tränen anzuschlucken.  
„Und das Gefühl hab ich immer noch... Obwohl meine Hand mittlerweile verheilt ist, glaub ich, dass meine Mama total enttäuscht von mir ist, es aber nicht zugeben möchte. Immer, wenn ich jetzt was nähe, hab ich Angst, dass es nicht gut ist und dass ich da irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte... Ich kontrolliere alles wieder und wieder, damit sich später kein Kunde beschwert.  
Ich liebe das Nähen, aber..aber manchmal sitze ich vor dem Stoff und fange einfach an zu weinen, weil ich solche Angst habe, einen Fehler zu machen, der uns wieder Kundschaft kosten könnte..."

Mit einem heiseren Schniefen klappte Lili ihr Tagebuch zu und presste es an ihre Brust. So als sei es alles, was sie daran hinderte, in ihrem Schmerz unterzugehen.  
„Wenn ich ans Essen denke, höre ich immer so eine Stimme in mir. Die sagt, dass ich doch nichts geleistet habe und dass ich nur Fehler mache und überhaupt, dass ich alles falsch mache und keinen Bissen wert bin..."

Alfred verspürte einen Kloß im Hals, indessen Lili sich eine Träne wegwischte. Der Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, wirkte unverhältnismäßig groß unter ihr. Dabei schätzte Alfred sie gar nicht so jung ein; sie war einfach nur unglaublich mager und in sich selbst eingestürzt.

Dr. Brussels griff schnell in die Plastikkiste und hielt Lili dann ein Taschentuch hin, welches von dieser dankend entgegen genommen wurde.  
„Es war sehr mutig von dir, das mit uns zu teilen, Lili. Wirklich, wir sind alle stolz auf dich, nicht wahr?"

Aus der Runde drang einvernehmliche Zustimmung. Alfred wusste gar nicht, was er denken oder gar sagen sollte. Lili wirkte so zerbrechlich, so gläsern und trotzdem war sie gerade froh darüber, ein Stück ihres Kummers publik gemacht zu haben. Er selbst hingegen war schon allein rein äußerlich so viel breiter und robuster als sie, hatte es aber nicht mal gewagt, eine ernsthafte Vorstellung abzuliefern. War das nicht irgendwie eine schwache Leistung von ihm?

„Perfektionismus kann sehr schädlich sein. Man kann sich schnell darin verfangen", setzte Dr. Brussels nun wieder an. „Dabei ist es menschlich. Jeder macht Fehler. Wenn wir aber zu große Angst davor haben, einen Fehler zu machen, dann kommen wir nicht vorwärts. Dann lähmt uns das."

„Stimmt. Wenn alles immer perfekt sein muss, dann kann man sich auf nichts Anderes mehr konzentrieren und man ist niemals mit irgendwas zufrieden. Egal, was man macht..."

Alfred hob erstaunt den Blick, als er Arthurs nachdenkliche Aussage zur Kenntnis nahm. Der Blonde schlug gerade ein Bein über das andere und begradigte unbewusst seine Schultern, ehe er konzentriert weitersprach.  
„Und man steckt seine ganze Energie darein, alles so perfekt wie nur möglich zu machen. Wenn das dann aber nicht klappt, bestraft man sich... Bevor ich hergekommen bin, war es bei mir zum Beispiel so, dass ich, wenn ich beim Lesen ins Stocken geraten bin, ich die ganze Seite noch mal lesen musste. Das war so ein richtiger Zwang bei mir. Dabei hat das ja niemand mitbekommen. Aber ich hatte immer die Befürchtung, dass es doch wer weiß und dann konnte ich eben nicht anders... Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand denkt, ich mache Fehler..."

Um ein Haar hätte Alfred sich gekniffen, nur um zu testen, ob er nicht noch schlief. War das wirklich Arthur gewesen, der hier von Fehlern und Perfektionismus sprach? Von _seinen_ Fehlern und _seinem_ Perfektionismus?

Alfred fiel es schwer zu glauben, dass der Junge, mit dem er sich ständig in die Wolle kriegte, hier so selbstreflektierende Äußerungen von sich gab. Wenn Alfred ehrlich war, hätte er gedacht, jemand wie Arthur biss sich lieber die Zunge ab, bevor er seinen Mitpatienten zu helfen versuchte, indem er eigene Erfahrungen offenbarte.

Davon ganz abgesehen, hatte Alfred Schwierigkeiten damit, nachzuvollziehen, warum jemand tatsächlich eine komplette Buchseite noch mal freiwillig las, nur weil er an einer Stelle gestockt hatte. Das machte doch keinen Sinn! Wie kam man bitte auf so was?

Und was Alfred ebenfalls brennend interessierte: wie schnell wurde man solche merkwürdigen Marotten wieder los? Wie lange war Arthur schon hier drin? Wie lange würde Lili bleiben müssen? Wann durfte er selbst mit seiner Entlassung rechnen?

„Ja, man will einfach keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Man will nicht, dass andere Leute einem anmerken, dass man fehlerhaft ist", nahm ein Mädchen mit einem breiten Haarreifen die Unterhaltung auf. „Ich hab immer das Gefühl, alle sehen mich an und sehen nur, wie falsch mein Körper ist. Mein ganzer Körper ist ein einziger Fehler. Schon seit..seit, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub, seit der 4. Klasse."

„Möchtest du uns mehr darüber erzählen, Sofia?", fragte Dr. Brussels, nachdem kurzes Schweigen eingetreten war. Das Mädchen verzog eher widerwillig den Mund und zuckte unbehaglich mit den Achseln. Alfred war es bisher gar nicht recht aufgefallen, aber sie hatte einen weiten Schal wie ein Tuch um ihre Schultern geschlungen, sodass ihr Oberkörper beinahe gänzlich unter dem Stoff verschwand. Von ihrer karierten Bluse lugten nur noch wenige Zipfel hervor.

„Ich war damals die erste in meiner Klasse, die..also bei der sich oben rum was getan hat. Alle anderen Mädchen waren noch so dünn und flach und bei mir war plötzlich so viel da. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum. Aber ich fand es total furchtbar! Alle Jungs haben mich ständig ausgelacht und mich gehänselt... Selbst meine Freundinnen haben angefangen, hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu lästern und sie haben mich gefragt, wie viele BHs ich denn schon habe. Solche Sachen halt..."

„Wie gemein!" Das blonde Mädchen, welches zwischen Sofia und Anya saß, schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Lehne ihres Holzstuhls. Das Geräusch ließ sämtliche Anwesenden aufschrecken.  
„Du kannst doch nichts dafür, wie sich dein Körper entwickelt!"

„Nein, aber trotzdem... Ich fühl mich so unwohl in meinem Körper... Ich weiß noch genau, an einem Tag sind mir ein paar Jungs aus der Klasse auf dem Heimweg gefolgt. Es war Sommer und sie haben sich einen Spaß draus gemacht, hinter mir her zu laufen und durch mein T-Shirt an den Trägern meines BHs zu reißen. Ich hatte solche Angst... Ich war nur froh, als ich endlich Zuhause war. An dem Tag hab ich nichts mehr gegessen und nur noch Wasser getrunken. Und ich hab meiner Mutter gesagt, ich würde ab heute Diät machen... Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr so sein, wie ich bin. Ich wollte wieder so werden wie meine Freundinnen..."

Erneut breitete sich bedrücktes Schweigen im Raum aus. Sofia nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und hatte ihre Füße in den süßen Ballerinas fest nebeneinander auf den Fußboden gepresst. Eine Strähne ihrer kurzen Haare hatte sich auf merkwürdige Weise in ihrem Haarreif verdreht und stand nach oben hin ab. Wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatte...

Alfreds Augen tasteten ihre Proportionen ab, so weit er etwas von ihnen erkennen konnte. Sie war nicht so dürr wie Lili oder das Mädchen mit dem sachlich-strengen Gesicht neben ihr. Sie wirkte völlig normalgewichtig, mit wesentlich attraktiveren Rundungen. Selbst wenn Alfred sie nur erahnen konnte. Ein bisschen schämte er sich sogar dafür, jetzt darüber nachzudenken, wo er doch gerade gehört hatte, was für ein schwieriges Verhältnis Sofia zu ihrem Körper hatte...

„Sofia, hast du denn das Gefühl, dass du deinen Körper mittlerweile besser akzeptieren kannst als damals?" Dr. Brussels sah von ihrem Clipboard auf, den Stift zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand balancierend.

„Ich mag ihn immer noch nicht... Ich hab so viel versucht, ich kämpf einfach schon so lange gegen ihn an. Ich hab eine Diät nach der anderen gemacht, aber ich hab nie lange durchgehalten. Irgendwann bin ich immer schwach geworden und hab einfach alles in mich reingestopft. Und dann kam vor drei Jahren das Erbrechen dazu..." Deprimierter als vorher noch, sog Sofia ihre Unterlippe tiefer zwischen die Vorderzähne und unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Ihr wäre es wohl am liebsten gewesen, sich einfach in Luft aufzulösen. Selbst die bleiche Haut an ihrem Hals wirkte an den Stellen, die der Schal nicht verdeckte, wie von roten Stressflecken übersät.

Von Dr. Brussels kam ein Nicken, ehe sie sich etwas notierte und dann wieder in die Gruppe guckte.  
„Aber du hast nicht mehr erbrochen, seit du bei uns bist, oder Sofia?"

„Nein..."

Tino, der zwei Plätze von Alfred entfernt saß, scharrte kurz mit den Füßen. Alfred konnte beobachten, wie er gleichzeitig mit dem rechten Zeigefinger in langsamen Kreisen über die Lehne seines Stuhls strich und den Mund felsenfest verschlossen hielt. Beinahe als hätte er Angst, ihm würde sonst etwas Unangebrachtes hinaus purzeln.

„Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar. Ich denke, viele – wenn nicht sogar alle von euch – fühlen sich in ihrem Körper unwohl. Essstörungen haben viel mit dem eigenen Selbstwertgefühl zu tun und wie wir uns in unseren Körpern fühlen. Bestimmte Ereignisse und Gedanken können dafür sorgen, dass sich unsere Beziehung zum Leben und zu unserem Körper ändert und dass wir den Eindruck haben, an uns, an unserem Verhalten und an unserem Körper sei alles fehlerhaft. Dann möchten wir natürlich gerne etwas ändern. Vielleicht auch, weil ihr in einer Situation steckt, in der das einzige, was ihr ändern könnt, euer Erscheinungsbild ist.  
Ihr seid alle hier, weil ihr auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise über eure Ernährung versucht habt, etwas für euch zu ändern. Aber wichtig ist, dass ihr versteht, euch nicht selbst bestrafen zu müssen. Euch nicht für alles die Schuld geben zu müssen. Ihr müsst lernen, dass auch ihr Fehler macht – das tut jeder, wirklich. Und wenn ihr einen Fehler macht, müsst ihr das akzeptieren und euch auch verzeihen können."

Dr. Brussels ließ ihre Worte kurz auf die Runde wirken.

Alfred starrte, den rechten Fuß auf der Ferse hin und her drehend, aus dem Fenster, an dessen Scheibe sich die unerlässlichen Wasserfäden des Regens entlang schlängelten.

Er fühlte sich, tief in seinem Inneren, auch nicht mehr wohl mit sich selber. Warum das so war? Darüber wollte er gar nicht nachdenken. Er war schlicht und ergreifend überflüssig...  
Das war ja nicht bloß ein Gefühl, was sich in ihn hinein gefressen hatte. Er wusste es ja mehr oder weniger, seit er seine Eltern vor knapp einem Jahr belauscht hatte. Er wusste, was sie sagten und dachten, wenn sie glaubten, er sei außer Hörweite.

Alles war gelogen.  
Und offenbar hielten sie ihn für so dämlich, von all dem nichts mitzubekommen...

„Aber was ist, wenn es etwas gibt, das wir uns niemals verzeihen können?" Wiederum war es Sofia, die sprach. Ihre Finger verstrickten sich dabei intensiver mit ihrem Schal. Doch ihr Blick wirkte leer. Alfred konnte wirklich nicht sagen, wo das Mädchen momentan in Gedanken war, doch anwesend schien sie nur noch in einem beschränkten Maße.

Auch der Rest der Runde schien in die eigene Gedankenwelt abzudriften. Arthurs Pupillen wirkten so spitz und konzentriert, als würden sie ein Loch in den Fußboden brennen. Tinos Finger hatte aufgehört, den ewigen Kreis auf der Lehne zu zeichnen. Die streng dreinschauende Blondine neben Sofia schluckte sichtbar betroffen und Anyas Lächeln wirkte müde und abgetragen. Selbst Feliciano, der zwar in einer Variante des Schneidersitzes saß, diese aber ständig abänderte, wirkte kurzzeitig wie eingefroren und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Lasst uns doch ein paar positive Gedanken sammeln", intervenierte Dr. Brussels, um das Klima zu verbessern. „Da fällt sicher jedem von euch etwas ein. Was sollten wir uns selber sagen, wenn wir Zweifel haben? Oder wenn wir Angst haben, einen Fehler zu machen? Wenn wir befürchten, nicht gut genug zu sein und uns bestimmte Dinge nicht vergeben zu können?"

Obwohl nun reihum jeder einen positiven Gedanken zu finden und zu formulieren versuchte, beschlich Alfred das Gefühl, all die negativen Emotionen hätten sich wie eine Schlinge um seinen Hals gelegt und würden ihn ersticken. Er wusste nicht mal, wofür er sich die Mühe machte, sich etwas auszudenken. Kein Wort und kein Satz machte ihn zufriedener oder gar glücklicher, unabhängig davon, wie satt sein Lächeln ausfiel, als er an der Reihe war.

Alles war gelogen.

Alles.


	7. Chapter 7

**{ 07. Nobody's Home }**

Das Telefon war besetzt, wie Alfred mit einem trüben Blick den Flur entlang feststellte. Es gab auf der Station genau einen Münzapparat, der am Ende des Gangs lag. Die Tür davor war aus dickem Milchglas gefertigt, sodass man, wenn jemand in der kleinen Wandzelle stand und telefonierte, immer eine verschwommene Silhouette erkannte. Der Silhouette nach zu urteilen, handelte es sich um die kühle Blondine, die vorhin keinen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, laut auf ihre Stuhllehne zu hauen. Sie hatte offenbar eine ganze Menge zu bereden...

Dabei hatte Alfred höchst intensiv mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Zuhause durchzuklingeln. Weil er aber schon zum zweiten Mal Pech hatte, verwarf er notgedrungen das Vorhaben, obwohl er sich bereits Sätze im Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte. Er musste hier raus – und das nicht erst morgen, sondern am besten heute noch!

Die Gruppentherapie hatte ihn nicht nur völlig runtergerissen, sondern total deprimiert. Sich jemals selbst im Kreise dieser Menschen zu offenbaren, war für ihn undenkbar. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er in sein Tagebuch schreiben und wie er das, was er nicht zu schreiben fähig war, morgen mit dem Rest der Patienten teilen sollte. Fakt war, er fühlte sich jetzt markant schlechter als vor seiner Einweisung. Das konnte doch nicht Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen sein?!

Feliciano war einem auch keine besonders große Hilfe heute. Den Nachmittagssnack hatte er unliebsam mit der Gabel in so viele Einzelteile zerlegt, dass von seinem Schweineohr nur noch Brösel übrig waren. Selbst die hätte Alfred ihm noch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vom Teller geleckt, denn anstelle eines Schweineohrs hatte er nur ein Schälchen mit Götterspeise bekommen, die nach nichts weiter als Süßstoff schmeckte.

Mit dem Löffel hatte Alfred etwas von der grünen Masse vor sein Gesicht gehoben und durch leichte Bewegungen hin und her wackeln lassen. Das Ganze hatte er ungefähr fünf Mal wiederholt, nur um zu testen, ob Arthur ihn nicht irgendwann zurechtweisen würde, weil er mit dem Essen spielte. Aber Arthur war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Er sah nicht mal nach draußen, sondern versuchte das Schweineohr zu bezwingen, ohne Brechreiz zu bekommen. Alfred hatte ihn ja schon das ein oder andere mal appetitlos erlebt, doch das war rein gar nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu vorhin. Die Therapiestunde schien ihm, ebenso wie vielen anderen, schwer im Magen zu liegen...

Sich auf dem Flur herumwendend, fuhr sich Alfred durchs Haar. Er sollte wirklich so bald wie möglich seine Eltern anrufen und ihnen begreiflich machen, dass es ihm hier drin nicht besser, sondern markant schlechter ging! Das würde sie hoffentlich genug aufregen (immerhin kostete die Klinik einen Batzen Geld!), um ihn schnellstmöglich hier weg zu holen.

Vorerst sollte er sich aber die Finger waschen. Unter mindestens zwei Nägeln konnte er die grün schimmernden Reste von getrockneter Götterspeise erkennen, von der er nicht wusste, wie sie dorthin gekommen war.

Mit einem Seufzen ging er die paar Schritte zum Raum mit den Duschen und Waschbecken hinüber, stieß die Tür auf und blieb abrupt stehen. Einer der Wasserhähne war bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht. Laut strömte das Nass ins Becken und lief dabei über Arthurs Hände und Arme. Sein Hemd war bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt und seine Haut mit lauter Seifenbläschen übersäht. In exzessiven Bewegungen schrubbte er als ginge es um sein Leben und schien für geschätzte fünf Sekunden auch gar nicht zu bemerken, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Es war wie heute in der Gruppentherapie: seine Augen waren starr und so voller Konzentration, als würden sie erbarmungslos alles niederbrennen, was ihnen in die Quere kam.

Alfred wusste nicht, was Arthur da tat, aber er wusste eines: es war kein normales Händewaschen.

Ganz so als höre Arthur den Gedanken, blickte er plötzlich auf. Seine rechte Hand schnellte zum Hahn und drehte diesen zu. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, schüttelte er jedoch nur Wasserperlen von seinen Fingern und griff dann zum Handtuch.

Im Raum lag ein Film leicht feuchter Hitze. Das Wasser war heiß gewesen. Nicht kochendheiß, aber heiß genug, um Arthurs von Natur aus bleiche Haut gerötet zu hinterlassen.

Fahrig rollte dieser nun seine Hemdärmel wieder hinunter. Alfred fiel immer noch nichts ein, zumal sich unmittelbar hinter ihm die Türe erneut öffnete und Tino in den Raum platzte.

„Äh...?!" Sein Blick rutschte von Alfred zu Arthur hinüber. Seine Hände hielt er seltsam verschränkt über dem Bauch, wo sich der Stoff seines Kapuzenpullovers auf eigenartige Weise wölbte.

„Was..was macht ihr denn hier?" Mit nervösen Schritten trat Tino weiter in den Raum hinein, schien aber nicht zu wissen, wo er sich lassen sollte. Dass er in die missliche Lage geraten war, Alfred im Rücken und Arthur vor sich zu haben, schien er erst jetzt zu realisieren.

Arthur, der soeben den letzten Knopf an seinem linken Hemdärmel geschlossen hatte, sah ihn abschätzend an.  
„Hände waschen. Ist doch wohl nicht verboten!"

Alfred war drauf und dran zu widersprechen, aber er musste die Nase rümpfen. Der Geruch, den er plötzlich witterte, war sauer und vergoren.  
„Öh, riecht ihr das auch? Wo kommt das denn jetzt her?"

Arthur zog eine angewiderte Grimasse.  
„Ich kann dir genau sagen, wo das herkommt!" Sein Blick schien Tino zu durchbohren.

Alfred verstand nicht. Tino indes schluckte hörbar und intensivierte seine seltsame Körperhaltung.  
„Ich konnte einfach nicht anders!"

„Doch nicht etwa wieder in Socken?!" Arthurs Gesicht hatte den gröbsten Ekel abgelegt, wofür Alfred wiederum kein Verständnis hatte. Der Geruch schien seiner Ansicht nach immer schlimmer zu werden und erinnerte ihn ganz klar an eines: Kotze!

„Nein..." Den Kopf schüttelnd, fummelte Tino nervös an seinem Pullover und förderte darunter ein weiteres Stück Stoff hervor. Der Geruch verstärkte sich gleich noch um ein Vielfaches und drängte Alfred so weit zurück, dass er sogar die solide Tür im Rücken spürte.

„Es ist mein Kissenbezug", murmelte Tino und ließ das zig mal um sich selbst gewickelte und gedrehte Stoffstück in eines der Waschbecken plumpsen. Der ursprünglich weiße Bezug war ein bräunliches Fiasko, das zum Himmel stank.

„Du hast in deinen Kissenbezug gekotzt?!", Alfred merkte gar nicht, wie laut seine Stimme ausschlug. Es war die bodenlose Fassungslosigkeit, die aus ihm sprach.

„Pssst!", herrschte Tino ihn an. „Ihr behaltet das für euch! Klar?!"  
Ohne auf eine Zustimmung zu warten, drehte Tino das Wasser auf und begann, den Bezug auseinander zu falten. Alfred musste sich die Hand über Mund und Nase halten; wegschauen konnte er aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund nicht.

In dem Bezug waren nicht viele feste Nahrungsreste auszumachen. Eher schien es sich um einen schleimigen Brei zu handeln. Das passierte also, wenn man nach dem Essen zu lange wartete... Alfred hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie darüber nachgedacht. Wenn er zu viel gefressen hatte, hatte er sein Essen sehr schnell wieder gesehen und gut gekaut gewesen war es in der Regel nicht. Seine eigene Kotze hatte er auch nie als so widerwärtig empfunden wie die anderer Leute. Sie beruhigte ihn immer auf eine für ihn schwer zu beschreibende Art. Wenn er sein Erbrochenes sah, fühlte er sich gewissermaßen befreit. Einerseits, weil sein Magen nicht mehr so spannte und andererseits, weil seine Gedanken durchs Übergeben leichter wurden. Sein Kopf fühlte sich angenehm leer an, beinahe sorglos, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Ob Tino etwas Ähnliches empfand? Im Moment wohl eher nicht, doch das dürfte an Arthur liegen.

Einen dezenten Abstand zu Tino einnehmend, änderte dieser nämlich rein gar nichts an seiner strikten Haltung.  
„Wir sollen das für uns behalten?! Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Tino blitzte ihn wütend an, während er Seife aus dem Spender pumpte, um damit sein Kissen zu reinigen.  
„Indem du einfach den Mund hältst?! Es ist doch eh kaum was gewesen!"

„Alfred und ich müssen das melden."

„Ihr müsst gar nichts!"

„Doch, müssen wir." Arthur schien sich nicht mal besonders aufzuregen, während Alfred sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen spürte. Was zum Teufel passierte hier gerade?

„Als ob! Ich finde, _**gerade du**_ solltest dich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, Arthur! Wer hat sich denn still und heimlich mit Feliciano zusammen fast umgebracht? _Hm?!_ Das warst doch du! Meinst du, mir hat keiner erzählt, was passiert ist, als ihr zwei euch ein Zimmer geteilt habt?!" Wassertropfen flogen wild durch die Gegend, als Tino gestikulierte. Einige klatschten sogar auf Arthurs Gesicht und liefen dann seine kreidebleich gewordenen Wangen herab.

Alfred brachte noch immer keinen Ton heraus, so verstört war er von dieser hasserfüllten Atmosphäre. Selbst Arthur schien betroffen von Tinos unermesslichem Ärger und schwieg. Dabei hatte Tino auf Alfred gar nicht den Eindruck erweckt, so schrecklich zornig werden zu können. Bei der Gruppentherapie war er recht still und in sich gekehrt gewesen. Selbst beim Sport jammerte er nur, wenn Mathias es garantiert nicht hörte.

„Das-!", setzte Arthur nach sichtbarem Schlucken zu einer Antwort an, als Alfred eine ruckartige Bewegung verspürte. Die Türe hinter ihm wurde erneut geöffnet und Josh schob sich in den Raum.

„Jungs, was ist denn hier los?" Sein Blick sprang von einem Anwesenden zum nächsten und landete dann bei dem bedauernswerten und völlig durchnässten Stoff im Waschbecken. Die Nase kraus ziehend, schritt Josh zum Becken hinüber und drehte den Hahn zu.  
„Ist es das, wovon ich denke, dass es das ist?"

Mit einem mal knallrot werdend, schüttelte Tino lediglich den Kopf. Arthur wischte sich derweil mit dem Handrücken ausgiebig über die Wange. Nebenbei sortierte er seine Gesichtszüge neu, zog sie stramm und passte sie seinem verkniffenen Mund an.

„Tino, ist das dein.._Kissenbezug_?" Selbst dem Betreuer schien es für einen Augenblick die Sprache zu verschlagen.

„Nein!"

Arthur stöhnte entnervt ob der offensichtlichen Lüge.

„Ich denke aber schon, dass das deiner ist. Oder muss ich mit dir in dein Zimmer gehen und nachgucken, ob dein Kopfkissen bezogen ist?"

„Ihr versteht das alle nicht..." Der Zorn schien sich wieder tief in Tino verkrochen zu haben. Jetzt klang er nur mehr jämmerlich. Seine pitschnassen Hände hingen schlaff neben seinem Körper herab. Auf dem Boden rechts und links neben ihm bildeten sich dunkle Flecken auf den Fliesen.

„Tino, wir werden jetzt deinen Kissenbezug einpacken und dann werde ich dich zu Dr. Brussels bringen."

Noch während Josh sprach, schüttelte der kleine Blonde vehement den Kopf. Alfred glaubte sogar, Tino leicht zittern zu sehen. Aber was war nur los mit dem Jungen, dass er in einen Kissenbezug – und, wenn man Arthur richtig verstanden hatte, auch schon in Socken! – gekotzt hatte?

„Arthur, Alfred? Geht ihr bitte vorne bei Nancy eine Plastiktüte holen?", beauftragte Josh die beiden Jungen.

„Sicher." Nickend schritt Arthur aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem höchst konfusen Alfred.

„Macht er das öfter?", fragte Alfred frei heraus. Doch allem Anschein nach hatte Arthur keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung und lief einfach schweigend zum Schwesternzimmer hinüber.

„Josh braucht eine Plastiktüte, Nancy."

„Oh...", machte die Schwester, schien aber sogleich zu verstehen und rollte auf ihrem Drehstuhl zu einem der Schränke hinüber. Einen Griff später händigte sie Arthur die Tüte aus.

„Du brauchst nicht wieder mitkommen."

„Wieso nicht?" Alfred kam sich wie ein dummer Hund vor, der immer nur hinterher hechelte, ohne zu wissen, was genau vor sich ging oder wohin man ihn führte. Dass Arthur weiterhin strikt geradeaus schaute, gab ihm keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Es machte ihn nur ungeduldig.  
„Ich war doch gerade auch dabei!", zankte Alfred kurzentschlossen weiter.

Arthur stoppte daraufhin unerwartet vor der Tür des Duschraums und stach Alfred mit der blanken Wahrheit mitten ins Herz.  
„Ja, aber es hat doch wohl seine Gründe, dass du nach dem Essen deine 30 Minuten absitzen musst! Vielleicht ist es also nicht so gut, wenn du dir auch noch die Tricks und die Kotze anderer Leute ansiehst!"

Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klacken hinter Arthur zu. In Alfreds Ohren surrte das Licht der Halogenleuchte über seinem Kopf bestialisch laut, so als residiere ein ganzer Schwarm Wespen dort oben.

Hatte Arthur ihm gerade allen Ernstes unterstellt, von Tinos Verhalten zum Erbrechen animiert zu werden?

Unkontrolliert schnellte Alfreds Blick wieder zum Telefon hinüber. Er musste hier raus. Er musste wirklich ganz, ganz dringend hier raus!

Der Satz hallte wie das entfernte Grollen eines Gewitters durchs Alfreds Bewusstsein, als er die Milchglastür mit einem heftigen Ruck aufriss und hastig das benötigte Kleingeld aus seiner Hosentasche fummelte. Den Hörer umständlich umklammernd, wählte er die ihm bekannte Nummer und vernahm gleich darauf ein hohles Tuten.

**Tut**

Wie spät war es jetzt eigentlich genau? War überhaupt jemand da?

**Tut**

Jemand musste da sein! Seine Mutter, sein Vater – egal wer! Einer von beiden musste herkommen und ihn sofort mit nach Hause nehmen, bevor Arthur ihn noch mehr bevormundete und bevor die Gruppentherapie anfing, alle hässlichen Details aus Alfreds Privatleben ans Tageslicht zu zerren.

**Tut**

Aber es ging keiner ran...

Wie auch? Sein Vater war garantiert wieder nach Kanada geflogen und seine Mutter machte Überstunden. Jeder von ihnen lebte sein eigenes Leben, in dem schlicht kein Platz für das Kind übrig war, für das sie sich vor etwas mehr als 16 Jahren entschieden hatten...

**Tut**

Es gab niemanden, der Alfred abholen und retten wollte. In dem Moment, als der Anrufbeantworter ansprang, realisierte Alfred, sein eigener Held sein zu müssen. Und wenn er das, wie viel zu oft, nicht sein konnte, dann war er halt verloren...

„**Hallo, hier ist der Anschluss der Familie Jones. Wir sind gerade nicht Zuhause, aber wenn Sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen, rufen wir gerne zurück!"**

Das Piepsen schnitt Alfred ins Trommelfell. Sein Mund klappte auf, doch es kam kein Laut heraus. Keine Silbe und erst recht kein Wort. Seine Eltern hatten ihn hier abgeladen und damit das letzte Bindeglied zwischen sich aus dem Weg geräumt. Sie waren keine Familie mehr.

Die Erkenntnis, dass es nichts mehr gab, wohin Alfred jemals zurückkehren konnte, ließ ihn so lange in den Hörer lauschen, bis das schrille Piepsen ein weiteres Mal ertönte.

Seine Zeit war um.

Es war niemand da.

Das Zuhause, von dem er sich Rettung ersehnte, existierte nicht. Es hatte eigentlich nie existiert. Er hatte es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen.


	8. Chapter 8

**{ 08. Die Kunst zu überleben }**

Alfred hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich aus der kleinen Telefonzelle zu schleppen. Die Knochen schwer, das Herz wie aus zertrümmertem Glas, hatte er den Münzapparat noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit angestarrt, ohne einen weiteren Anrufversuch zu tätigen. Etwas in ihm sagte, es sei vergebens...

Warum konnte er jetzt nicht daheim sein? Dann könnte er den Abend zumindest annähernd genießbar gestalten, beim Pizzaservice an der Ecke anrufen, sich etwas bringen lassen und sich dann mit zwei Pizzas und jede Menge Cola vor den Computer verziehen. Oder er könnte den Wagen nehmen und von Drive-in zu Drive-in fahren. So wie er es schon an so einigen Abenden gemacht hatte. Nur dass diese Abende dann oftmals damit endeten, dass er weitaus mehr erbrach als er da vorhin in dem Kissenbezug entdeckt hatte.

Tino hatte wirklich ein massives Problem, wie es schien. Dass Alfred gerade genau den gleichen Drang verspürte, versuchte er vor sich selbst runter zu spielen. Er war nur hungrig, er war nur enttäuscht, er war nur traurig – und eigentlich war doch alles halb so schlimm, nicht wahr? Dann war er halt alleine, na und? Dann musste er eben zusehen, die Dinge selbst in den Griff zu bekommen. Wo war das Problem? Er lebte – unabhängig davon, ob seinen Eltern das in den Kram passte und unabhängig davon, dass sie ihn nach Strich und Faden belogen.

Sich gegen die Milchglastür stemmend, drückte Alfred sie schwerfällig auf. Wenn er doch nur keinen Hunger hätte. Wenn er doch nur woanders wäre. Wenn er sich doch nur nicht beim Erbrechen hätte erwischen lassen. Doch ihm Idioten war es gleich zwei Mal passiert und jedes Mal hatte er die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen. Wieso war er nur so dämlich gewesen? Wieso hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst?

„Alfred? Sag mal, was machst du denn noch hier?"

Verwundert blinzelte der Angesprochene, als er seinen Namen hörte. Nancy lugte vom Schwesternzimmer aus in seine Richtung.

„Die Kunsttherapie hat schon vor fünf Minuten angefangen!" Mahnend deutete sie auf die weiße, runde Plastikuhr im Flur, deren schwarze Zeiger 16:20 Uhr anzeigten.

Dass er zur Kunsttherapie musste, hatte Alfred in seinem Telefonzellenkontinuum völlig vergessen.  
„Oh, da hab ich irgendwie nicht dran gedacht! Sorry!" Sich nervös durchs Haar fahrend, blickte er sich auf dem sonst leeren Flur um.

Nancy seufzte hörbar und kam dann auf ihn zu. Die Miene tadelnd wie die einer Großmutter, die ihren Enkel dabei erwischt hatte, voreilig alle 24 Türchen des Adventskalenders aufgemacht zu haben.  
„Nicht dran gedacht? Das kannst du Herrn Fernández Carriedo gleich selber erzählen. Na komm, ich bring dich hin. Dass der Mann aber auch nie in seine Unterlagen schaut! Sonst wäre ihm doch sofort aufgefallen, dass du fehlst!"

Alfred fand es jetzt eher weniger dramatisch, dass er sage und schreibe fünf Minuten der Kunsttherapie verpasst hatte. Abgesehen von seinen Modellflugzeugen, beschäftigte er sich eher weniger mit Kunst. Er mochte zwar den Kunstunterricht relativ gerne, aber das lag in erster Linie daran, dass es an seiner Schule der einzige Unterricht war, in dem gegessen, getrunken und Musik gehört werden durfte (natürlich nur, wenn sein vom Impressionismus begeisterter Lehrer gerade keine schlauen Reden hielt).

Schwester Nancy voran, verließen sie die Station und liefen über einen der Flure, der Alfred noch von seinem Weg zum Sport bekannt war. Bloß dass sie dieses Mal wesentlich früher rechts abbogen und Schwester Nancy entschlossen an einer Türe klopfte, ehe sie diese öffnete. Auf eine Erlaubnis wartete sie gar nicht erst. Stattdessen schob sie Alfred an der Schulter in den langen Raum, in dem schon sämtliche Patienten versammelt waren.

„Du hast unseren Neuzugang vergessen, Antonio!" Die starke Hand ließ von Alfreds Schulter ab und gewährte ihm die Freiheit, weitere Schritte in den Raum hinein zu machen. Große Holztische standen dort zu Gruppen zusammen geschoben und boten mehr als genug Platz für die diversen künstlerischen Aktivitäten. Der Geruch von schwerem Zeichenpapier, Kleber und Ölfarbe lag in der Luft. Alle schienen bereits an irgendetwas zu arbeiten und sahen deswegen nur kurz auf.

„Ve~? Da ist Alfred ja!" Hinter einer Leinwand tauchte Felicianos Gesicht auf. Die braunen, sonst ins Gesicht fallenden Haare hatte er bestmöglich hinter die Ohren geschoben. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Pinsel, in der linken eine Farbpalette. Neben ihm stand ein leger gekleideter Mann, der wohl bis gerade Felicianos Arbeit begutachtet hatte und jetzt schnell auf Alfred zukam.

„Ach Mist, ich wusste doch, da war noch was! Neuzugang! Ich hätt's mir doch denken können. Danke, Nancy!"

„Kein Problem." Mit einer abwinkenden Geste entfernte sich die Schwester wieder und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. Alfreds Interesse galt den verschiedenen, an den Wänden aufgehängten Kunstwerken. Dort waren Bilder, Zeichnungen, Collagen, Fotoserien und Basteleien in sämtlichen Größen angebracht. Es erdrückte ihn fast. Um jeder Arbeit gerecht zu werden, müsste er sich wohl einen ganzen Nachmittag Zeit nehmen und die langen Wände abgrasen. Doch spontan war ihm zu schwindelig dazu.

„Wie war noch gleich dein Name? Alfred? Hab ich das richtig verstanden?"

„Jo!" Insgeheim hielt der Blonde Ausschau nach Tino, konnte diesen aber nirgends entdecken. Dafür landete sein Blick nun wieder auf Antonio, dessen dunkelbraunes Haar nach zu viel wildem Spätsommerwind und zu wenig Gel aussah.

„Gut, Alfred, dann herzlich willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich! Du magst doch Kunst, oder?"

„Total! Ich liebe Kunst!"

„Super!" Antonio war der erste Mensch in dieser Klinik, an dem Alfreds Enthusiasmus nicht wie ein schmieriger Ölfilm hinab glitt. Vielmehr schien er ihn dankend entgegen zu nehmen und deutete Alfred, ihm zu folgen. Entlang der Tischgruppen durchquerten sie den Raum, in dem sich hier und dort leise unterhalten wurde.

„Malst du denn gerne? Oder machst du lieber Handarbeiten oder..?"

„Äh, also ich bau Modelle. So Flugzeugmodelle aus Baukästen. Ja, das find ich ziemlich cool." Nicht, dass es so cool wäre, dass Alfred damit in der Schule hausierte. Aber hier befürchtete er nicht, deswegen dem anhaltenden Spott seiner Mitpatienten ausgesetzt zu sein.

Antonio nickte zufrieden. Die leichte, helle Reißverschlussjacke, die er über seinem Printshirt trug, war geöffnet. Seine Füße steckten in Sandalen. Entweder war er wetterresistent oder hatte sich spontan aus dem Urlaub hier her gebeamt. Falls letzteres der Fall war, wünschte sich Alfred, nachher bitte mit nach draußen gebeamt zu werden. Den Gefallen konnte man ihm doch tun, oder?

„So..." Antonio öffnete die Tür zu einem Nebenraum, den Alfred glatt übersehen hätte, da die Tür – genau wie die Wand – mit lauter Bildern zugekleistert war. „Das ist der Materialraum. Alles, was nicht im Hauptraum steht, findest du hier. Also weitere Leinwände, Zeichenblöcke, jede Menge zusätzliche Pinsel und Farben und so weiter. Falls du etwas nicht finden solltest, frag mich einfach. Ich weiß, dass es auf den ersten Blick etwas _unübersichtlich_ ist."

Antonio lachte kurz, während Alfred den Blick über das Chaos schweifen ließ. Den Raum als unübersichtlich zu bezeichnen, war purer Euphemismus. Es glich mehr einem Material-Mikado: Alfred befürchtete, wenn er irgendwo etwas raus zog oder wegnahm, würde alles andere unaufhaltsam hinterher stürzen. Selbst sein Zimmer war im Gegensatz hierzu aufgeräumt! Und das sollte ja schon was heißen...

„Es ist so, dass alle Neuzugänge bei uns erst mal eine Collage anfertigen. Dazu kriegst du eine Pappe von mir..." Sich in die Tiefen des Materialdschungels wagend, ächzte Antonio und zauberte dann zu Alfreds Überraschung eine unversehrte Pappe im Din3A Format hervor, die er ihm auch sogleich in die Hände drückte.

„Das Thema deiner Collage bist du selbst. Also bitte recht freundlich."

Alfred wusste nicht, woher Antonio plötzlich die Polaroidkamera hatte. Er musste sie beim Fang der Pappbeute aus dem Dschungel mitgebracht haben und hielt sie nun bereitwillig fest, um Alfred abzulichten.

„Die haben doch hier schon Fotos von mir gemacht", merkte Alfred verwirrt an, weil sie ihn tatsächlich erst am Vortag bei seiner Einlieferung fotografiert hatten. Da allerdings nur in Unterwäsche, was deutlich unangenehmer war, zumal er den Zweck dahinter nicht verstand.

„Du meinst die Fotos für deine Akte? Ja, aber ich glaub nicht, dass man da deine Schokoladenseite eingefangen hat. Also, sag _cheese_!"

Schokoladenseite? Ein seltendämliches Grinsen stahl sich auf Alfreds Gesicht, dann hörte er auch schon den Auslöser der Kamera, ehe diese das Foto ausspuckte. Es an sich nehmend, wedelte Antonio einmal kurz damit durch die Luft und betrachtete es dann prüfend.  
„Perfekt! Wie ein Honigkuchenpferd! Ich denke, das können wir nehmen. Oder was meinst du?"

Das Bild herumdrehend, ermöglichte er es Alfred, es anzusehen. Dessen Grinsen verlor schlagartig an Spannkraft. Das war nicht wirklich er, oder? Irgendwie kam ihm sein Gesicht zu rund, zu teigig vor. Das Grinsen schien die Backen richtig aufzuplustern. War er denn ein Hamster? Oder sah er wirklich immer so aus? Seine Augen wirkten so klein wie Knöpfe und das Licht machte ihn unnatürlich blass. Er hatte selten in den Spiegel gesehen und schlechter ausgeschaut. Mit dem Jungen, der letzten Herbst mit dem Rest des Baseballteams triumphierend posiert hatte, hatte der Junge auf dem Polaroid wenig gemeinsam...

„Nur nicht so schüchtern! Nun nimm schon!"

Notgedrungen kam Alfred der Aufforderung nach. Jetzt, wo er eine riesige Pappe und ein dummes Foto von sich hatte, konnte die Arbeit wohl beginnen. Antonio deutete auf den Tisch vorne bei der Staffelei, auf der die Leinwand stand, an der Feliciano arbeitete.

„Ich würd' sagen, da kannst du dich breit machen! Äh, also breit machen im Sinne von hinsetzen und dich mit dem Material ausbreiten. Nicht breit machen weil du...na du weißt schon."

Weil er zu breit – pardon: zu **fett**! – war!? Wollte Antonio das damit sagen? Hatte der Mann einen Sack schlechte Witze gefrühstückt oder was sollte das hier?

Alfred lächelte tapfer weiter, die Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander gepresst, als er sich umdrehte und den Tisch anpeilte. Eine Collage, auf der dieses hässliche Foto von ihm klebte, wollte er im Leben nicht machen. Am besten er übermalte sich einfach oder klebte was auf sich drauf. Problem gelöst!

Woran arbeitete Feliciano eigentlich? Sein Zeug auf den Tisch legend, umrundete Alfred die Leinwand, um das Motiv in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Doch kaum tat er dies, blieb ihm glatt die Luft weg.  
„Woah...! Das-das hast du gemalt?!" Auge in Auge mit Felicianos Talent fehlten Alfred die Worte. Auf der Leinwand erstreckte sich ein unvollständiger Küstenstreifen. Die Sonne stand wie eine alles mit goldenem Licht übergießende Quelle am Himmel und verlor sich am Horizont. Die kleinen Häuser, die angedeuteten Hügel, Berge und Bäume – es sah aus wie eine Postkarte oder ein Foto aus einem mediterranen Reisekatalog. Es war einfach unglaublich!

„Ja, ve~", kam es kleinlaut von Feliciano, der auf einem Holzstuhl saß und sich mit der Hand, die den Pinsel hielt, nach vorn gerutschte Haare aus der Stirn strich.

„Wahnsinn! Ich mein, wie krass ist das denn? Hattest du dafür 'ne Vorlage?!" Näher an die Leinwand tretend, beugte sich Alfred vorsichtig vor und hob die rechte Hand. Auf Felicianos Farbpalette waren dunkle Farben angemischt, deswegen berührte Alfred mit seinem Zeigefinger die hellgelbe Ölfarbe auf der Leinwand. Nur um zu überprüfen, ob sie tatsächlich da war und er nicht bereits unter Halluzinationen litt, weil man sein Essen so stark rationierte.

Von Feliciano kam ein hohes Quieken. Gleichzeitig spürte Alfred etwas Feuchtes an der Fingerkuppe, was sich schnell als frische Farbe entpuppte.

„Oh, sorry! Ich dachte, die wär schon trocken!" Entschuldigend trat er von dem Bild zurück und starrte auf seinen sichtbaren Fingerabdruck in der Farbe.

„Nein, Ölfarbe braucht relativ lang zum Trocknen, aber ich krieg das schon wieder hin", beruhigte ihn Feliciano, griff nach zwei kleinen Farbtuben auf dem Tisch und stand gleich darauf vor der betroffenen Stelle.

Beschämt putzte Alfred seinen schmutzigen Finger im Inneren seiner Hosentasche ab und hoffte, dass sonst niemand etwas von dem Zwischenfall mitbekommen hatte. Nicht, dass plötzlich Arthur aufkreuzte und ihn schon wieder zusammenstauchte...  
Doch Arthur saß so ziemlich am anderen Ende des Raumes neben Lili und schien irgendwas Handarbeitliches zu tun. Stickten die beiden etwa? Den Hals reckend, versuchte Alfred mehr zu erkennen, allerdings näherte sich in dem Augenblick Antonio wieder dem Tisch. In den Händen hielt er einen hohen Stapel Zeitschriften.

„Falls du für deine Collage was ausschneiden möchtest..." Informierend stellte er den Stapel auf dem Tisch ab und zeigte dann auf das hölzerne Regal neben der Eingangstüre. „Da vorne findest du auch Scheren, Farben, Kleber und all so was. Und, wie gesagt, falls du was vermisst, frag mich einfach oder schau im Materialraum nach."

„Jo, danke!" Es würde wohl nicht so schwierig werden, eine lächerliche Collage zusammen zu basteln. Alfred schnappte sich die ersten paar Zeitschriften, als ihm auffiel, dass Antonio sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber setzte und munter dreinschaute.  
„Was die Scheren angeht und die Nähnadeln und auch alles andere, womit man sich weh tun kann...", begann er etwas unbeholfen zu sprechen, „das muss ich jedes Mal durchzählen, bevor ich euch gehen lasse. Also... falls du dran denkst... denk gar nicht erst dran!" Antonios Grinsen wurde schief.

Alfred war hochgradig verwirrt, bis es bei ihm endlich _**klick**_ machte und er verstand, worauf der Mann hinaus wollte.  
„Äh..nene! So was mach ich nich'. Echt nicht! Wer verletzt sich denn schon selber?!"

Antonios umherschweifender Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte und jagte dem Blonden eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Die Raumtemperatur schien binnen von Sekunden um gefühlte zehn Grad zu fallen, zumal sich Antonios Augen plötzlich höchst intensiv auf Alfred konzentrierten.  
„Ihr sagt alle, ihr tut es nicht. Nicht, dass ich dir nicht glaube, aber..." Er räusperte sich, ehe er etwas leiser fortfuhr. „Ganz unter uns, Alfred. Ich sag euch das allen: ich bin eigentlich Kunstpädagoge. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich an diesen Job hier gekommen bin, aber hey! Ich bin hier und ihr seid hier und wir sollten einfach das Beste draus machen! Das ist so meine Devise! Also will ich kein Blut in meinem Unterricht fließen sehen, okay?! Und auch nicht danach oder davor und erst recht nicht mit irgendwas, das hier gestohlen wurde! Ihr seid so verdammt kreativ, wenn es darum geht. Hach...!"

_Ihr?_

Wieso sprach dieser Mann eigentlich immer von _ihr_?  
Alfred war empört – er war nicht wie die anderen! Eventuell konnte Antonio das nur nicht nachvollziehen, weil er, wie er ja gerade selber zugegeben hatte, „nur" Kunstpädagoge war und ansonsten nichts mit irgendwelchem Psychoquatsch am Hut hatte. Womöglich rührte daher auch seine dezent unangebrachte Ausdrucksweise.

„Und noch was!", schnappte Antonio erneut. „Hier werden keine Themenbilder übers Essen gemalt. Davon krieg ich Hunger – und du vermutlich auch?!"

Beinahe wäre Alfred vom Stuhl gefallen. Stattdessen lächelte er brav „okidoki" sagend und begann schnell, in der ersten Zeitschrift zu blättern. Dieser Pädagoge förderte sein Unbehagen auf eine grundlegend andere Art und Weise als es der Rest des Personals bisher getan hatte. Während sämtliche Schwestern, Ärzte und Pfleger stets darum bemüht waren, die Dinge sachlich und korrekt zu formulieren, schien Antonio ganz unbedarft drauf los zu plappern. Er war zwar nicht brutal in seinen Aussagen, aber das war bisher eh nur eine Person, die Alfred kennen gelernt hatte und mit Arthur wollte er für den Rest seines Aufenthaltes nicht zwingend mehr zu tun haben als nötig. So langsam reichte es ihm einfach, dass dieser Kerl ihn ständig anherrschte und meinte, alles besser zu wissen. Wenn er so clever war, dann hätte er ja auch merken müssen, dass was mit seiner Ernährungsweise nicht stimmte! Hatte er aber offenbar nicht! Ganz so intelligent und abgeklärt konnte Arthur also doch nicht sein.

Alfred könnte es ja eigentlich egal sein, doch Tinos kleiner Ausraster im Waschraum hatte ihn neugierig gemacht: Was war geschehen, als sich Feliciano und Arthur ein Zimmer geteilt hatten? Wenn Alfred sich recht erinnerte, lauteten Tinos Worte „still und heimlich mit Feliciano zusammen fast umgebracht". Da Arthur definitiv die Aussage verweigerte, blieb da nur noch eine Informationsquelle übrig.

Alibimäßig weiterblätternd, huschte Alfreds Aufmerksam zu Feliciano hinüber, der das Problem mit dem unwillkommenen Fingerabdruck in der Farbe schon gelöst hatte und erneut in eine Unterhaltung mit Antonio verstrickt war. Allerdings auf Italienisch! Zumindest vermutete Alfred stark, dass es Italienisch war, da er so gut wie gar nichts verstand, alles aber melodisch südländisch klang. Da schienen sich zwei gesucht und gefunden zu haben. Feliciano wirkte erquickt und regelrecht so, als würde er sich gleich bei Antonio unterhaken und Seite an Seite mit ihm in den Feierabend spazieren. Dass Feliciano kein Problem mit Offenherzigkeit und Körperkontakt zu haben schien, war Alfred bereits aufgefallen. Alfred war auch nicht neidisch oder missgünstig. Aber je länger er die beiden anstarrte, desto bewusster wurde ihm, nicht mal mehr einen einzigen Freund zu haben, mit dem er selber so unbeschwert umgehen konnte. Die Sache mit den Freunden hatte sich für ihn erledigt:

Sie hatten gelacht, er war gegangen. Kein Baseball mehr.

* * *

Pünktlich zum Abendessen war Tino wieder im Aufenthaltsraum und hatte seinen üblichen Platz am Mitteltisch eingenommen. In der Türe stoppend, betrachtete Alfred ihn von oben bis unten. Seine Augen wirkten leicht angeschwollen, so als habe er vor einiger Zeit geweint. Die Lippen hielt er fest aufeinander gepresst, sodass seine Wangen eingefallen wirkten und sein Mund einem dünnen Strich glich. Seine Aura bestand aus einem Schild griesgrämigen Trotzes.

Wenn Alfred nur wüsste, worauf Tino angespielt hatte. Was passiert war? An Feliciano war Alfred während der ganzen Kunsttherapiestunde nicht ran gekommen und von Arthur hatte er sich gewissenhaft fern gehalten. Besagter Teetrinker saß ebenfalls schon an seinem Tisch und schien sich mental intensiv auf das Projekt namens Abendessen vorzubereiten. Wo Feliciano nach der Kunsttherapie hin verschwunden war, hätte Alfred nur zu gerne gewusst. Der Italiener schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Es würde wohl wieder eine der Mahlzeiten werden, zu der eine Schwester oder ein Pfleger Feliciano suchen und her bringen musste...

Das bedeutet aber auch, dass es für Alfred gerade nur eine Möglichkeit gab, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Auf den Mitteltisch zusteuernd, zog er sich den Stuhl heran, der neben Tino im Moment noch frei war.  
„Hey, wieder alles klar?"

Alfred hatte sich kaum gesetzt, da bereute er es auch schon. Tinos Augen schienen ihn anzufallen und zu Boden zu reißen. Doch das wirklich Beängstigende war, dass sich sonst nichts weiter in seinem Gesicht tat. Tino stierte ihn nur unverhohlen feindselig an. Dabei war es doch gar nicht Alfreds Schuld, dass man ihn erwischt hatte!

„Ich wollte nur mal nachfragen...", rechtfertigte er sich und rückte nervös auf dem Stuhl.

„Du kannst mich mal in Ruhe lassen!", kam es zischend aus Tinos Mundwinkel.

„Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan!"

„Ach, du bist doch genau so ein Verräter wie der da!" Jetzt machte Tino keinen Hehl mehr daraus, offen zu bezichtigen. In Richtung des Fenstertisches deutend, war eindeutig, wen er meinte.  
„Dabei sitzt du auch immer deine beschissene halbe Stunde ab! Echt mal, ihr seid beide die totalen Heuchler. Selbst nichts auf die Reihe kriegen, aber andere verurteilen und in die Pfanne hauen! Hau bloß ab!"

Alfred fühlte sich wie festgefroren. Tino sprach nicht mal laut. Er sprach nur so extrem hart und unbeirrbar, dass Alfred spontan den Glauben an seine eigene Unschuld verlor. Womöglich war es Glück im Unglück, dass in diesem Augenblick Sofia und die gertenschlanke Blondine an den Tisch kamen und ihn überrascht ansahen.

„Du sitzt auf meinem Platz!", machte die Dünne allerdings gleich darauf wenig charmant klar und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sofia schien sie beschwichtigen zu wollen, verlor jedoch nur ein leises „Aber Natalia...".

Alfred hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn plötzlich sämtliche Patienten hassten! Was war denn nur los? Er war doch neu und dafür, was mit Tino passiert war, konnte er nun wirklich nichts! Er hatte Tino nicht verraten und er wollte Natalia auch ganz bestimmt nicht ihren Stammplatz wegnehmen!

Rasch aufstehend, verlor er ein lasches „Sorry", obwohl er nicht mal wusste, an wen es gerichtet war. Tino würdigte es nicht und Natalia riss so ruckartig am Stuhl, dass er Alfred beinahe gegens Knie donnerte.

Hatte Tino den beiden irgendwas erzählt? Aber wenn ja, was? Zwischen Ende der Kunsttherapie und dem Abendessen war ja kaum eine halbe Stunde Zeit gewesen. Ausreichen würde das natürlich trotzdem...

Warum war Tino nur so vorschnell und scherte Alfred und Arthur über einen Kamm? Arthur war es gewesen, der im Waschraum gesagt hatte, sie würden es melden müssen. Alfred hatte nichts dergleichen getan. Er war viel zu perplex gewesen. Doch das konnte er Tino anscheinend nicht begreiflich machen...

Sich einmal mehr unfair behandelt fühlend, probierte Alfred, den Ärger, der sich in seinem Bauch wie ein Strudel auftat, zu ignorieren. Vielleicht wäre es unter den gegebenen Umständen das Beste, mit einem neuen Platz ein Zeichen zu setzen.  
Sich vom Mitteltisch abwendend, setzte sich Alfred kurz entschlossen an den kleinen Tisch am Eingang, wo bisher weder Lili noch Feliciano anzutreffen waren. Beide würden aber noch kommen, das stand fest; sie früher, er später.

Arthur lugte nur einmal in Alfreds Richtung. Seine auffällig grünen Augen wirkten dabei hohl und blank. Mehr registrierend als bewertend, aber Alfred ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er war es satt, sich von sämtlichen Leuten treten und für dumm verkaufen zu lassen. Tino zufolge, hatte Arthur wesentlich mehr auf dem Kerbholz, als er einem weismachen wollte. Von so einem Menschen würde man sich gewiss nicht mit in den Abgrund reißen lassen! Ihm hatte man es ja mehr oder weniger zu verdanken, jetzt schon von etlichen Mitpatienten geschnitten zu werden! Darauf konnte Alfred wirklich dankend verzichten. Sollte Arthur mal schön alleine in seinem Abendessen rumpieken und den Saubermann mimen. Alfred für seinen Teil hatte Hunger.


	9. Chapter 9

**{ 09. Alles und Nichts }**

War es nicht eigentlich ironisch vor einem Jungen Angst zu haben, der rund zwei Köpfe kleiner war als man selber? Alfred haderte trotzdem mit sich, als er am Samstagvormittag das Schwesternzimmer ansteuerte, vor dessen geschlossener Türe bereits ein mehr als übel gelaunter Tino wartete. Sein Gesicht schien sich über Nacht regelrecht zusammengezogen zu haben und vermittelte den Eindruck, als kaue er exzessiv auf einer Zitrone herum. Die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt, lehnte er an der Wand und starrte feindselig in Alfreds Richtung.

Sich von der geballten Wut nicht abschrecken lassend, kam Alfred Schritt für Schritt näher. Es war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel, warum Tino so sauer war und offenbar auch noch andere Leute gegen ihn aufhetzte! Alfred hatte sich, als er in der Nacht kurz aufgewacht war, weil er dachte, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, unwohl herumgedreht. Sein Kopf war voll gewesen, aber sein Bauch unbehaglich leer. Nicht beschäftigt. Nicht mal Bauchschmerzen hatte er gehabt, obwohl er sie vom Überessen und Erbrechen nur all zu gut kannte.

Letztlich hatte er im Dunkeln an die Decke gestarrt und sich gefragt, wieso hier drin jeder so verdammt schwer zu fassen war. Warum konnte man mit keinem Patienten reden? Feliciano war ständig mit irgendwas beschäftigt – malen, lesen, Essen verweigern, weinen, quatschen, von Essen schwärmen, Einzeltherapie – und wenn Alfred ihn tatsächlich in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte, dann schaffte es sein Mitbewohner stets, das Thema in die von ihm gewünschten Richtungen zu lenken. Alfred wurde das immer erst später bewusst. Dann, wenn ihm auffiel, schon wieder nicht herausbekommen zu haben, warum Feliciano so appetitlos war und was es mit Tinos Anspielung auf sich hatte.

Auch bei Arthur waren keine Informationen einholbar. Er spielte die unantastbare Instanz auf hohem Rosse. Alfred konnte spontan nicht mal sagen, ob er es bereute, den Tisch gewechselt zu haben. Zwar wurde er weder von Lili noch Feliciano getreten, doch das verschüchterte Essverhalten der beiden machte ihn dafür empfänglich, wie schnell er selber aß. Oder aß er einfach im Gegensatz zu den beiden in einem normalen Tempo?

Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass sich Alfred diese Frage nicht beantworten konnte. Er hatte sowohl beim gestrigen Abendessen als auch beim heutigen Frühstück immerfort auf die Teller seiner Tischnachbarn geschielt und sich beinahe dafür geschämt, Hunger zu haben. Einmal, als die Schwester nicht aufpasste, hatte Feliciano ihm sogar etwas von seinem Essen auf den Teller gehievt. Alfred hatte es mit einem Haps in den Mund gesteckt, obwohl er im Nachhinein Bedenken bekommen hatte: nur weil er hungrig war und nicht so leckere Sache bekam wie Feli und Lili, war es eigentlich nicht okay, Felicianos Portion mit aufzuessen. Feliciano brauchte wirklich dringend ein paar Kilo mehr...

Was also die Plätze an den Esstischen betraf, so kam sich Alfred beinahe vor wie in der Schule. Er konnte nicht an seinen alten Tisch zurück, aber an anderen Tischen fühlte er sich auch nicht unbedingt wohl. Am Mitteltisch wollten sie ihn nicht – was er wohl oder übel Tino zu verdanken hatte?! – und am kleinen Eingangstisch kam er sich noch deplazierter vor als bei Arthur. Jener war zwar dünn und aß langsam, aber anscheinend hatte Schwester Nancy damals Recht gehabt, als sie bemerkte, Arthur ginge mit gutem Beispiel voran. Im Vergleich zu Feliciano und Lili war Arthur ein vorbildlicher Esser.

Lili hatte die verstörende Angewohnheit, sich mehr und mehr Salz aufs Essen zu streuen.

„Schmeckt das überhaupt noch?", hatte Alfred sie irgendwann interessehalber beim Abendessen gefragt, woraufhin sie ertappt auf ihren Teller starrte.

„Es darf mir nicht schmecken..."

Nicht nur, dass Alfred nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum ihr das Essen nicht schmecken sollte. Er hatte ihr auch vorgeschlagen, den Teller zu tauschen, wenn sie ihr Gericht nicht mochte. Bedauerlicherweise war das der Zeitpunkt, wo jemand vom Pflegepersonal intervenierte und obendrein den Salzstreuer konfiszierte. Lili war daraufhin kreidebleich geworden und wirkte, als habe man ihr das Atmen verboten.

„Aber ich brauche noch etwas mehr Salz." Lautete ihr leiser, aber definitiv panischer Einwand.

„Ich denke, du hast genug Salz." Der Pfleger kannte da kein Pardon und ließ Lili mit ihrer bitteren Enttäuschung alleine.

Feliciano hatte indessen den Inhalt seines Tellers mit der Gabel auseinander gepflückt, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Bissen zu probieren. Daran konnten weder Alfreds Smalltalk noch seine Aufmunterungsversuche etwas ändern. Letztlich war er, trotz seiner halben Stunde, der erste, der vom Tisch aufstehen durfte. Eine schockierte Lili und einen deprimierten, wieder mit den Tränen ringenden Feliciano hinterlassend.

Es war anstrengend und, so ungern Alfred es zugab, in gewissem Maße unappetitlich und bedrückend, mit den beiden eine Mahlzeit einzunehmen. Doch da ihm Alternativen fehlten und er an und für sich weder etwas gegen Feli noch Lili hatte, setzte er sich auch beim Frühstück wieder zu ihnen. Das Ganze endete damit, dass Josh, der an diesem Samstag in der Frühschicht arbeitete, die Aufsicht übernahm und Alfred nach dem Frühstück nahe legte, sich doch zur nächsten Mahlzeit wieder zu Arthur zu gesellen.

Alfred lehnte ab. Lieber sah er sich an, wie eine Krankenschwester die Reste von Lilis Honigbrötchen aus deren Ärmel pulte (wie auch immer das dahin gekommen sein mochte), als dass er sich freiwillig wieder zu Arthur setzte. Der sollte einsam und alleine mit seinen Macarons und seinem maßgeschneiderten Hemd glücklich werden.

Und Tino sollte aufhören so zu tun, als sei Alfred das personifizierte Böse! Das war einfach vollkommen übertrieben! Zumal Tino ja eh nur die Zähne auseinander bekam, wenn gerade keine Schwester und kein Pfleger zuguckten. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Alfred hatte kaum mit einem neutralen „Hey" gegrüßt, als ihm auch schon ein „Zieh Leine!" vor die Füße gespuckt wurde.

„Wir haben jetzt Sport zusammen..." Wo sollte er also bitte hingehen? Aus dem Aufenthaltsraum tönte der Fernseher, da sich einige der Mädels Eiskunstlauf anguckten. Ein Sport, für den Alfred nicht unbedingt viel übrig hatte, aber er würde tausend mal lieber fernsehen als sich wieder von Mathias quälen zu lassen.

Tino kniff missmutig die Lippen zusammen.

Alfred seufzte daraufhin, weil ihm kalt wurde. Kalt und heiß zugleich, so wie in den letzten Tagen im Baseballteam, als sich Brad und einige andere ständig über ihn lustig gemacht hatten. So lange, bis es für Alfred nicht mehr tragbar gewesen war...

Wie konnte es sein, dass Alfred selbst hier, unter Leuten, die doch ebenfalls Probleme mit dem Essen hatten, ausgegrenzt und gehasst wurde?

Das Gefühl fraß an seinem Herz wie ein unersättliches Bakterium. War krankhaft und schmerzhaft und flüsterte ihm zu, dass dies ein Moment war, in dem es am besten für ihn wäre, etwas Leckeres zu essen. Vielleicht Tortillas mit Käsesoße oder Popcorn mit extra viel Butter oder Strawberry Cheesecake Eiscreme mit Sahne. Alfred würde jetzt alles nehmen. Wirklich so ziemlich alles. Wenn er nur irgendwie von der Gruppe wegkäme, um sich zumindest an dem Snackautomaten was zu ziehen..!

Frustriert ließ er die Ferse gegen die Wand hinter sich tippen und startete einen erneuten Kommunikationsversuch:  
„Was war eigentlich damals mit Arthur und Feli?"

Wenn weder Feliciano noch Arthur zu sprechen gewillt waren, dann ja vielleicht Tino. Doch der Plan schien nicht aufzugehen. Tino schnaubte lediglich wie ein Stier.  
„Was fragst du mich?! Frag die Hungerkünstler doch selber! Ihr schaut doch eh alle auf mich und die anderen herab, weil ihr denkt, wir hätten uns nicht im Griff! Dabei kannst gerade du dir das nicht erlauben! Ich mein, guck dich doch mal an! Dünn ist definitiv was anderes!"

„Ja glaub ich's denn?! Was ist denn hier los?"

Tino zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Mathias' Stimme über den Gang grollte.

„Nichts!"

„Nichts?", wiederholte Mathias Tinos Aussage und guckte zu Alfred hinüber, der zur Salzsäule erstarrt war.

Glaubte Tino ernsthaft, man würde auf ihn herabschauen? Und warum bitteschön? Weil er kein „Hungerkünstler" war, sonder sich übergab? Hatte es damit zu tun? Aber das galt für Alfred doch auch, selbst wenn er es nicht offen zugegeben hatte in der Gruppentherapiestunde.  
Vielleicht war genau das der springende Punkt? War Tino deswegen so wütend? Weil Alfred die „ich habe kein Problem"-Schiene fuhr?  
So recht konnte sich Alfred keinen Reim darauf machen. Seine Muskeln, die ihm heute ohnehin schmerzten, waren seit Tinos uncharmantem Hinweis auf sein Gewicht wie versteinert. Sein Mund war trocken und sein Blick glitt automatisch an sich hinab. Wanderte über das T-Shirt und die Sporthose, über jede Erhebung und jede Stelle seines Körpers, die er von hier aus sehen konnte und in diesem Moment einfach nur verabscheute, weil sie dafür sorgten, dass andere ihn hassten.

Er war einfach viel zu fett.

Abgenommen hatte er bisher auch noch nicht. Cleopatra hatte keine Veränderung beim heutigen Wiegen festgestellt und Alfred wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Wie sollte er damit umgehen, zu dick zu sein? Wie damit umgehen, hier zu sein? Wie damit umgehen, überhaupt zu sein, obwohl ihn doch ganz offensichtlich niemand haben wollte?

„Das klang für mich gerade ein bisschen anders, Tino." Mathias, der sich nun groß und breit vor ihnen aufbaute, schaute mahnend drein. Von seinem sonst so kessen Grinsen war nichts mehr übrig. Auch nicht, als er kurz Alfred ins Visier nahm, der es wiederum vorzog, seine Schuhe zu studieren. Er war zu fett...  
Die Waage hatte es gesagt.  
Seine Teamkollegen hatten es gesagt.  
Seine Mitschüler hatten es gesagt.  
Seine Eltern hatten es gesagt.  
Die Ärzte hatten es gesagt.  
Tino hatte es gesagt.

Er war zu fett – und das war ein Kapitalverbrechen.

„Du weißt, dass wir es hier drin nicht mögen, wenn ihr unhöflich zu anderen seid", begann Mathias eindringlich.

Tino schob das Kinn störrisch zurück, an Blickkontakt war gar nicht zu denken.  
„Ich war nicht unhöflich", behauptete er, der Ton so rein, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Du warst nicht unhöflich?"

„Nein."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ähm, ja."

Gelogen. Alles gelogen. Oder nicht? Alfred wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er zu fett war. Womöglich hatte deswegen alle Welt das Recht, so mit ihm umzuspringen. Weil er zu fett war, durfte man hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lachen, ihn für dumm verkaufen, ihn ausgrenzen, sich über ihn lustig machen, den Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen und ihn eintauschen. All das war völlig legitim, denn er war ja zu fett. Und er war selber schuld...

„Komm mal her. Na komm", ihn zu sich winkend, holte Mathias Tino auf seine Seite, sodass er Alfred genau gegenüberstand. Den Blick nicht hebend, verfolgte Alfred es lediglich anhand der Füße. Mathias schien hier keinen Spaß zu verstehen und Alfred tat es auch nicht mehr. Eigentlich schon seit Monaten...

„Meinst du, Alfred sieht so aus, weil du nett zu ihm warst?"

Wie sah man denn bitte aus?

„Ach, is' schon okay, ich-!", einwendend hob Alfred den Blick und gab sich die allergrößte Mühe, halbwegs zu lächeln. Allerdings schnellte Mathias' Hand Einhalt gebietend hinauf.  
„Die Frage war an Tino gerichtet. Also, Tino?"

Der Kleinere biss sich hart auf die Lippe und schien es nach wie vor nicht fertig zu bringen, Alfred ins Gesicht zu sehen. Von einer ertappten Röte heimgesucht, legte er knetend die Hände ineinander.

„..nein?"

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?"

Tino schwieg betroffen. Mathias ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit nach einem unbestimmten Moment wieder zu Alfred hinüber wandern. Jener wusste nicht recht, wie er die Situation einordnen sollte. Es war doch okay, wenn man ihn schlecht behandelt – zumindest war er zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, weil alle es taten. Dass Mathias sich jetzt für ihn einsetzte, verwirrte ihn...

„Ich hab gehört, was gestern vorgefallen ist", ergriff Mathias schließlich wieder das Wort. „Tino, so geht das nicht. Du kannst nicht andere Leute für deine Fehler verantwortlichen machen und ich will nie wieder hören, dass du Alfred oder einen anderen Mitpatienten so anherrschst wie gerade eben. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Tino schien mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, ehe er sich ein Nicken abrang. Das Gesicht noch immer vom Scham deutlich eingefärbt, hielt er das Haupt konsequent gesenkt.

Mathias klopfte ihm einmal kurz und leicht auf die Schulter.  
„Gut. Du hast deine Probleme, Alfred hat seine Probleme und ihr seid alle hier, damit diese Probleme gelöst werden. Ein konstruktiver Umgang miteinander ist dabei enorm wichtig. Siehst du das ein?"

„Ja..."

„Na schön, dann werden wir zwei gleich mal daran arbeiten, deine Wut besser in den Griff zu kriegen."

„Wir zwei?" In Tinos Stimme schwang plötzlich helle Aufruhr mit. Wahrscheinlich sah er schon wieder einer sportlichen Überforderung auf sich zukommen.

„Ja, wir zwei!", lachte Mathias laut, Tino bewusst seine Angst nicht nehmend, sondern sie absichtlich weiter schürend. „Ich hab mir da was Tolles für dich einfallen lassen!"

Sämtliche Röte verließ Tinos Gesicht. Alfred hätte triumphierend reagiert, aber ihn beherrschte das abstrakte Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen. Das Gefühl wurde nur bedingt besser, als sie kurz darauf mit der kleinen Sportgruppe das Training aufnahmen und auf ihn wieder das Laufband wartete. Mathias hatte sich tatsächlich Tino zur Brust genommen und ihn in einer Ecke des Raumes mit Boxhandschuhen ausgestattet. Der Sandsack, der dort hing, bewegte sich kaum, als Tino zögerlich erste Schläge austeilte.

Von seinem Platz aus konnte Alfred nicht hören, was Mathias sagte. Er konnte nur sehen, dass Tinos leichte Schläge mit der Zeit an Kraft gewannen und irgendwann zu explodieren schienen. Aus schnellen Hieben wurde ein manisches Einprügeln. Tino hatte, trotz des schmalen Körperbaus, eine erstaunliche Menge an Energie und eine noch größere Menge an Aggressionen, die sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten...

* * *

Das Gute am Samstag war, dass Alfred heute keine Stunde mit Frau Brooke auf seinem Plan stehen hatte. Die Frau hatte wohl gerne Wochenende. Es gab zwar mehrere (Ernährungs)Therapeuten, wie Alfred mittlerweile in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, aber man hielt es wohl nicht für nötig, seine Stunden vor der kommenden Woche fortzusetzen.

Was ihm heute bedauerlicherweise nicht erspart blieb, war die Gruppentherapie. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Alfred schuldbewusst seinen Schreibtisch aufgesucht und auf sein leeres Tagebuch gestarrt. Eigentlich hatte er doch Dr. Brussels zugesichert, etwas aufzuschreiben, aber irgendwie kam er sich im Angesicht der weißen Seiten wie blockiert vor. Da Feliciano noch mit dem Mittagessen haderte, war Alfred sogar alleine im Zimmer. Doch auch das änderte nichts an seinem Empfinden.

Müde vom Sport und durch das Essen auch nicht unbedingt besser gelaunt, beschloss Alfred, sich erst mal eine neue Flasche Wasser zu holen. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum seine Flasche jeden Morgen verschwunden war, obwohl er sie abends immer nebens Bett stellte, aber solange er problemlos neues Wasser bekam, sollte es ihm egal sein.

Auch neues Wasser änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er weder das Arbeitsblatt ausgefüllt bekam noch wusste, was er ins Tagebuch schreiben sollte. Post war für ihn selbstverständlich auch keine gekommen und seine Eltern hatten nicht mal probiert, ihn anzurufen. Oder sagte ihm das keiner?

Nein, Alfred war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nicht versucht hatten...

Träge ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen (nicht ohne vorher die Heizung heruntergedreht und den Raum durchgelüftet zu haben) und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Da war so viel in ihm. So viele Gefühle.  
So viel Hunger...  
Hunger nach Zuhause. Hunger nach Freiheit. Hunger nach früher. Hunger nach Essen, nach gutem, schmackhaften Essen. Aber das konnte er doch nicht aufschreiben. Seine Aufgabe war es aufzuschreiben, wieso er hier gelandet war. Aber so etwas Aufrichtiges wie Lili gestern vorgelesen hatte, kam ihm nicht von den Fingern. Alfred wollte sich partout nicht daran erinnern, wie er schlussendlich in diese Klinik geratet war! Ihm wurde übel, wenn er sich nur daran erinnerte. Seine Mutter hatte so durch und durch entsetzt reagiert und für seinen Vater war es wohl der perfekte Anlass gewesen, noch mehr zu „arbeiten".

Wenn er doch nur etwas Leckeres zu Essen hier hätte...

Sich von den Aufgaben überfordert fühlend, schrie alles in Alfred nach Essen. Mehr Essen. Sehr viel mehr Essen. Pizza mit doppelt Käse, Vanillecremeröllchen, Marmeladentörtchen, Fruchtgummischnüre, Sour Cream Cracker, Sahnepudding, Cheeseburger, Pommes, Softeis, Cola, sehr viel Cola – und dann, weil er wirklich schon viel zu fett war, erbrechen bis ihm Augen, Mund und Nase brannten.

Das war doch pervers!

Die Erkenntnis ließ Alfred bedrückt das Gesicht im Kopfkissen vergraben und Brad im Stillen zustimmen: er war völlig abgefuckt. Anders waren diese krankhaft aufs Essen fixierten Gedanken einfach nicht mehr zu erklären...

* * *

Ein Räuspern stahl sich aus Alfreds Kehle, als er den Raum für die Gruppentherapie betrat und sich neben Dr. Brussels stellte, die bereits auf der Schreibtischkante hockte und gerade in der blauen Wunderkiste etwas zu suchen schien.

„Ja?" Aufsehend unterbrach sie das Hin- und Herschieben von Arbeitsmaterialien und sah Alfred erwartungsvoll an. Dieser verfiel in seinen alteingesessenen Lächelmodus.  
„Ich wollte ja zu heute was aufschreiben und eigentlich ist es auch kein Problem oder so-"  
„Aber du hast es nicht gemacht", schlussfolgerte Dr. Brussels messerscharf.

Alfred kratzte sich im Nacken und verlor dabei ein drucksendes „Nich' wirklich".

Ob die Therapeutin böse war oder nicht, war ihrem Gesicht nicht zu entnehmen. Sie schien es eher als Tatsache hinzunehmen und nickte dann.  
„Danke, dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast."

War das alles? Ungläubig blinzelnd, wusste Alfred nicht, ob er somit erlöst war oder nicht. War die Frau nicht darauf erpicht, ihn irgendwas vorlesen zu lassen? War sie nicht vielleicht sogar sauer, weil Alfred ihre Stundenplanung auf den Kopf stellte?

Es nicht herausfinden wollend, suchte sich Alfred schnell einen freien Stuhl neben Feliciano, der in einen farbenfrohen Poncho gehüllt war und darin wie eine Raupe im Kokon ausschaute. So kalt war es doch nun wirklich nicht... Alfred ließ es jedoch unkommentiert, zumal Dr. Brussels ihre Suche nun erfolgreich beendet hatte und zur Türe hinüber ging, um diese zu schließen.

„So, dann fangen wir mal an. Gibt es jemanden, der uns gerne etwas vorlesen oder sagen möchte?"

Den Kopf unbewusst zwischen die Schultern ziehend, wackelte Alfred nervös mit den Zehen und ignorierte angestrengt sämtliche Blicke. Dr. Brussels schien die einzige zu sein, die die ganze Runde betrachtete und nicht nur ihn, ehe sie fortfuhr:  
„Nun gut, dann ziehen wir ein Themenzettelchen." Eine kleine Papptrommel aus der Kiste nehmend, ließ sie sich elegant vom Pult gleiten und ging dann willkürlich auf Natalia zu.

Natalia schien davon nicht angetan. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der sowieso immer sehr ernst ausfiel, wirkte heute noch verbissener. Alles an ihr war kerzengerade, so als habe sie ihre Gesichtszüge, ihre Haltung und ihre Ausstrahlung in jahrelanger Präzisionsarbeit in Stein gemeißelt. Das lange, dünne Haar war zu einem vornehmen Haarknoten hochgebunden. Sie könnte eine Ballerina sein, schoss es Alfred durch den Kopf.

Mit den spindeldürren Fingern griff sie zur Papptrommel, klappte die eine Seite vorsichtig auf und entnahm einen der bunten Papierzettel. Wie bei Kirmeslosen war das Papier gerollt und wurde mit einem winzigen Gummi in der Mitte in Form gehalten.

„Bedauern", las Natalia kühl vor, als sie das Los geöffnet hatte. Die Stimme als sei es ihr lästig.

„Danke, Natalia." Dr. Brussels ging zurück auf ihren Platz und sah in die Runde. Worauf wartete sie denn? Darauf, dass jemand etwas sagte? Lief das jetzt jedes verdammte Mal so?

Alfred stöhnte lautlos, als ihm auffiel, dass sich Natalias Gesicht anspannte und sie das Zettelchen wieder zusammenklappte.

„Bedauern... Also, ich bedauere, dass ich hier bin", sagte sie tonlos und schien jedes Wort wohl gewählt zu haben. Musste sie reden, weil sie den Zettel hatte? War das das Geheimnis dahinter?

Etwas in ihren Augen flackerte auf, schien aber mit dem nächsten Blinzeln von ihr niedergestreckt zu werden.  
„Nicht, weil ich glaube, es nicht zu brauchen. Ich seh ja irgendwie ein, dass ich krank bin. Aber trotzdem... Ich bedauere, dass ich nicht mit Nikolai auf dem Eis stehen kann. Ihr wisst ja, dass er seit Jahren mein Partner im Eiskunstlauf ist und dass wir sehr gute Freunde sind. Wir wollten dieses Jahr die Goldmedaille nach Hause holen. Stattdessen", Natalia schluckte, was ihren Worten erstmalig etwas Natürliches verlieh, „stattdessen sitz ich hier und die Meisterschaft läuft ohne uns..."

Der Zettel in Natalias Fingern bekam Falten, während ihr Gesicht nach wie vor starr, aber ihre Augen plötzlich so bewegt wirkten. Ihr linker Mundwinkel zuckte unterschwellig, dann schien sie die Kontrolle über sich zurück zu erlangen. Die Schultern steif wie bei einer Puppe, öffnete sie die Hand mit dem Zettel, um ihn gedankenverloren glatt zu streichen.

„Wir telefonieren ständig miteinander und er fragt immer, wie es mir geht. Er macht sich so große Sorgen um mich, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass ihm die Medaille auch sehr viel bedeutet. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum er mich nicht hasst? Aber er sagt immer nur, dass wir uns die Medaille dann eben nächstes Jahr holen..." Natalias hörbares Luftholen war das einzige Geräusche im Raum.  
„Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich es kann? Ich mein, ich bedauere einfach, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich es auch ohne meine Essstörung packe. Wie soll ich mein denn dann Gewicht halten? Was mache ich, wenn ich zunehme? Das wäre ein Albtraum..."

„Aber Natalia, möchtest du nicht herausfinden, ob du es ohne die Essstörung schaffst?" Dr. Brussels Stimme wirkte warm und ermutigend.

„Doch, irgendwo schon. Hauptsache, ich kann zurück aufs Eis. Alles Andere ist mir egal..." Ihr Blick floh aus dem Fenster, war aber zugleich nach innen gekehrt. Natalia sah den Regen an und sah doch völlig durch ihn hindurch.

Alfred fragte sich, wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck sein mochte, wenn sie Schlittschuhe an den Füßen hatte. Ob er auch dann so eisern ausfiel oder eventuell komplett anders?

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst. Du kannst gesund werden und du wirst nächstes Jahr an der Meisterschaft teilnehmen."

„Sie sagen das so einfach. Ich hab zwar gemerkt, dass es mir körperlich ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt unglaublich schlecht ging, aber es war irgendwie auch so, dass, na ja, ich mich an meinem Essverhalten und den Regeln, die ich mir so selbst aufgestellt habe, festgehalten hab. Wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, im Training nicht gut gewesen zu sein, dann wollte ich wenigstens für mich die Gewissheit haben, alles getan zu haben, was ich tun konnte."

„Dadurch, dass du dein Essverhalten für dich strukturiert hast, hast du ein bisschen Selbstsicherheit gewonnen, nicht wahr?"

Natalia nickte. Wiederum zuckte ihr Mundwinkel. Ihr Blick hatte das Fenster verlassen und ruhte nun auf Dr. Brussels, die fahrig etwas auf ihrem Clipboard ergänzte.

„Es ist wichtig und sinnvoll, andere Mittel und Wege zu finden, die dir diese Sicherheit geben können. Wie wir gestern schon festgestellt haben, hat jeder mal einen schlechten Tag und jeder macht mal einen Fehler. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du sehr, sehr ehrgeizig bist, wenn du trainierst. Sonst wärst du gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Das dürfte auf viele von euch zutreffen: ihr steckt sehr viel Zeit und Energie darein, Dinge so gut wie möglich zu machen. Aber versucht euch in Gedanken etwas von dem inneren Druck zu nehmen. Erinnert euch daran, dass ihr auch nur Menschen seid und ihr euch nicht bestrafen oder selbst maßregeln müsst. Vor allem nicht mit Essen oder Nichtessen oder Erbrechen."

Die letzten Sätze schienen auf alle Anwesenden hinab zu regnen. Alfred hatte fast das Bedürfnis, sich mit der Hand nonexistente Tropfen aus dem Nacken zu wischen. Hinter seinen Augäpfel verspürte er ein leichtes Brennen. Wie sollte er andere Mittel und Wege finden, um den unbändigen Hunger und all die Sehnsüchte zu stillen? Wie sollte er nagende Gefühle mundtot machen, wenn nicht, indem er sie mit Essen zum Schweigen brachte?

Wie kam er hier weg, wo ihn alle mehr und mehr mit jenen Themen konfrontierten, mit denen er so wenig wie nur möglich zu tun haben wollte?

„Ich würde vorschlagen, jeder von euch überlegt sich übers Wochenende ein paar sinnvolle Dinge, die man im Notfall machen kann. Das können ganz simple Sachen sein wie eine gute Freundin anzurufen oder einen Spaziergang tätigen. In unserer nächsten Stunde tragen wir dann zusammen, was euch eingefallen ist. Also lasst euch Zeit und versucht etwas zu finden, das euch persönlich wirklich beruhigen kann, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Wie immer dürft ihr natürlich auch gerne etwas in euer Tagebuch schreiben."

Von einigen in der Runde kam ein Nicken, andere schienen es nur hinzunehmen. Alfred für seinen Teil hatte irgendwann die Hände in die Taschen seines Kapuzenpullovers wandern lassen und saß, unbewusst auf einer Backentasche kauend, auf seinem Stuhl. Dies änderte sich schlagartig, als Dr. Brussels Natalia bat, den Zettel weiterzugeben.

Ihre langen, schlanken Beine, die in einer Skinnyjeans steckten, tauchten plötzlich in Alfreds Blickfeld auf und ließen ihn erschrocken das Kinn heben. Unmittelbar vor ihm stehend, hielt sie ihm den grellen Zettel hin.  
„Ich nehm mal an, du vermisst deinen Sport auch."

War das eine Frage? Eine Unterstellung? Eine Schlussfolgerung? Weder der Stimmlage noch der Mimik konnte Alfred es entnehmen. Schlimmer war jedoch, dass er manisch den bedeutungsschwangeren Zettel anstarren musste und sonst zu nichts fähig war. Er wollte hier nicht reden! Auf gar keinen Fall! Er musste das irgendwie abwenden!

„Ich spiel überhaupt nicht mehr!", brach es panisch aus ihm heraus und war als Rettung gedacht. Allerdings merkte Alfred postwendend, dass er sich durch die Aussage nur noch tiefer reingeritten hatte. Immerhin hatte er gestern erst heraus posaunt, dass er Mitglied im Baseballteam seiner Schule war und den Sport über alles liebte. Letzteres stimmte ja sogar, aber ersteres hatte er gerade als Lüge entlarvt...

Durch die Runde drang hier und dort ein erstauntes Raunen. Selbst Natalias gut gehütete Starre verrutschte, als sie nun verwundert blinzelte.  
„Du hast aufgehört?! Wieso?"

„Es-es ging nicht mehr!" Alfred wollte seinen letzten Rest Würde aufrecht erhalten, aber seine schrille Stimme fiel ihm in den Rücken.

Natalia ließ den Zettel besiegelnd auf seinen Schoß hinab segeln.  
„Erzähl."

Das war genau das, was Alfred definitiv nicht tun wollte. Das Papier schien ihn jedoch aggressiv auffordernd anzuleuchten. Ausnahmslos alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Alle starrten.

Es war Alfred in etwa so unangenehm wie damals auf dem Schulflur, als Amelia ihn entsetzt angeschaut hatte. Dieser Moment, den er seinem ehemaligen Teamkollegen und einstigem Kumpel Brad zu verdanken hatte, war einer der absoluten Tiefpunkte in Alfreds Leben und definitiv nichts, was er Revue passieren lassen wollte...


	10. Chapter 10

**{ 10. none of them }**

Von den Blicken aller Anwesenden unter Druck gesetzt, spürte Alfred seine Kehle austrocknen. Der Zettel lag nach wie vor in seinem Schoß, so als sei er sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Als habe er nichts damit zu tun, dass alle anderen von Alfred erwarteten, zu berichten, wieso er nicht mehr im Team war. Wenn er sich doch nur nicht in seiner Panik verplappert hätte, dann könnte noch alles gut sein! Dann würden ihn die Blicke jetzt nicht mit Haut und Haar verspeisen!

„Ich konnte nich' mehr hingehen, weil Brad was mitbekommen und...", es fiel Alfred sichtlich schwer, die Worte überhaupt herauszubringen. Sie schmerzten in seinem verdörrten Hals und ließen ihn angestrengt schlucken. Wie erklärte man so extrem blamable Geschehnisse und die daraus resultierten Konsequenzen? Ging das überhaupt?  
Alfred wusste es nicht. Die schambehafteten Erinnerungen machten ihn mundtot...

Seine Aussage hing, für die Gruppe unverständlich, in der Luft. Ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln andeutend, ließ Alfred die schweißnassen Hände aus den Taschen seines Pullis rutschen und griff nach dem Zettel, um ihn zusammen zu klappen. Schwierig genug, da seine Finger unerlaubterweise zitterten.

„Brad? Ist das jemand aus deinem Baseballteam?" Felicianos Stimme kroch einfühlsam unter dem bunten Poncho hervor und schien Alfred den Rücken zu streicheln. Er nickte, ohne aufzuschauen. Seine Lippen stellten die Art Lächeln zur Schau, die bloß noch ein müdes Abziehbild aus einst glücklichen Zeiten waren.

„Ja, er hat mich erwischt. Auf einer Party, beim voll Fressen und dann beim, na ja, Kotzen. Ich hab irgendwie nich' aufgepasst..."

Alfred hätte gerne behauptet, keine Ahnung zu haben, wie das passieren konnte. Leider hatte er die sehr wohl. Er konnte sogar jetzt noch die schneidend kalte Winterluft auf seinem hitzigen Gesicht spüren, wie sie mit Eishänden über seine Wangen strich, wenn er an den Abend zurückdachte:

Amelias Geburtstagsfeier, Anfang des Jahres. Der Himmel pechschwarz und übersäht mit winzigen Sternen. Alfred war mit unglaublich guter Laune auf der Party eingetroffen und hatte das hübsche Mädchen wie eine Biene die süße Blüte umschwärmt. Einfach weil er es so unglaublich gerne hatte. Es war ihm nicht mal bewusst aufgefallen, dass er sich in Amelia verliebt hatte. Es war einfach irgendwann passiert. Sie war kess und aufgeschlossen, faszinierend und witzig, aber manchmal etwas kopflos und mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. Alfred mochte sie dennoch oder gerade deswegen, das konnte er nicht so genau sagen. Aber sie fiel ihm immer auf, seit sie mit Beginn des Schuljahres in die Parallelklasse gekommen war.

Es war nur nicht so einfach gewesen, an Amelia ran zu kommen. Manchmal sichtete Alfred sie, wenn sie gemeinsam mit einer Traube anderer Schüler und Schülerinnen draußen am Baseballfeld vorbei kam. Einmal war sie stehen geblieben und hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass ihre Mitschüler weitergingen. Sie schien fasziniert von dem Spielverlauf. Das sonnengeküsste Haar mit zwei Haarspangen im Zaum gehalten, hatte sie an der Seite bei der Tribüne gestanden und glücklich gelächelt. Alfred hatte es gesehen, kaum dass er den kleinen Ball erfolgreich gefangen und so den Home Run eines Mitspielers vereitelt hatte. In dem Moment schienen sich ihr und sein Blick ineinander zu schieben und Alfreds Herz hatte einen Sprung gemacht. Deutlich spürbar, genau gegen seine Rippen. Sie lachte ihn an, weit und zufrieden, während der leichte Wind mit den Fransen ihrer braunen Lederjacke spielte und sie das Siegeszeichen mit den Fingern der rechten Hand formte.

Seither hatte er immer gehofft, sie würde wiederkommen. Manchmal tat sie es sogar und saß auf der Tribüne, wo sie die Beine baumeln ließ. Mal alleine, mal mit anderen Leuten.

Er war nicht der einzige, dem ihre Anwesenheit aufgefallen war. Doch er war irgendwie davon ausgegangen, zwischen ihnen gäbe es eine besondere Verbindung. Vielleicht spürte sie es ja auch. Vielleicht machte ihr Herz ja auch diesen freudigen Satz, wenn sie ihn sah?

Alfred hatte sie damals schnell auf Facebook gefunden. Ihr Profil zählte 270 Freunde aufwärts aus den verschiedensten Bundesstaaten. Wohl weil sie mit ihrer Familie schon häufig umgezogen war, wie er etlichen Schulen und ehemaligen Wohnorten, die sie aufgeführt hatte, entnehmen konnte. Online war sie jedoch selten.  
Alfred hatte nie zuvor das Profil von jemandem so oft aufgerufen wie in jenen Tagen im frühen Herbst. Seine Finger hatten geschätzte 15 Mal den Anfang einer Nachricht formuliert, aber was er letztlich abgeschickt hatte, war unspektakulär und kurz gewesen:

**Hey, wie geht's? :-) Ich seh dich manchmal bei unserem Training zugucken. ****Magst du Baseball?**

Zwei Tage hatte es gedauert, bis eine Antwort kam. Zwei Tage, in denen Alfred völlig durchgedreht war und permanent bedauerte, Amelia überhaupt angeschrieben zu haben. Sie hatte sicher keine Lust mit ihm über Baseball zu reden. Wie bescheuert war er, so was zu vermuten?  
Aber sie tat es. Sie schrieb ihm zurück. Sie schrieb mit ihm über Baseball, über die Aussicht von der Tribüne, darüber, wo sie herkam, wo sie gewohnt hatte und welche Filme sie gerne sah. Es waren sporadische Nachrichten und Chats, die unregelmäßig spät abends stattfanden. So sporadisch wie Amelias Besuche auf der Tribüne. Wohl dann, wenn sie es einrichten konnte. Aber alles Sporadische genügte, um ihn glücklich zu machen.

Alfred hatte sich nie getraut, sie zu fragen, ob sie einen Freund hatte. Es stand nicht in ihrem elendlangen Profil, also war er aus allen Wolken gefallen, als bei ihrer Geburtstagsfeier dieser merkwürdige Typ auf sie zugekommen und den Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Sie es nicht verwehrte und er sie flüchtig auf die Lippen küsste. In der anderen Hand einen riesigen Becher Bier oder Bowle oder was auch immer Amelia alles an alkoholischen Getränken organisiert hatte. Das große Haus war elternfreie Zone an diesem Wochenende und die Musik dröhnte konsequent durch alle Zimmer. Ließ Boden und Körper vibrieren und gab Alfred das Gefühl, sein Herz habe plötzlich Rhythmusstörungen.

Warum hatte sie ihn eingeladen? Als sie ihm per Facebook mitteilte, sie feiere Geburtstag und er könne gern vorbei kommen, war er wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn einmal durchs ganze Haus gerast und hatte mehr Energie in sich verspürt, als nach einem Liter Energy Drink auf ex.

Dass auch einige andere Jungs aus dem Baseballteam eingeladen waren, hatte Alfred nicht sonderlich verwundert. Amelia war beliebt geworden in den vergangenen Monaten. Manchmal ging sie mit einigen aus dem Team und ein paar ihrer Freunde nach dem Training noch ein Eis essen. Sie liebte synthetische Eissorten wie Bubble Gum, Cola oder Knusperbrause, von denen sich ihre Zunge und ihre Lippen stets knallbunt verfärbten. Alfred ertappte sich ständig dabei, ihren wohlgeformten Mund zu betrachten. Amelia war aber nicht nur hübsch. Er mochte so vieles an ihr. Wie sie gestikulierte, wie sie frech lächelte oder manchmal über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. Wie sie bestimmte Worte benutzte und aussprach, die in dieser Gegend kein Mensch kannte.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie in der Nähe war oder wenn Alfred nur an sie dachte, verspürte er so viel mehr Kraft und Tatendrang. In der Gruppe redeten sie gar nicht all viel miteinander. Es waren eher Blicke aus dem Augenwinkel. Alfred wusste zwar viel zu sagen, aber wenn sich die Gelegenheit dann tatsächlich ergab, schien sein Kopf wie leer gefegt und jemand anders ergriff das Wort. Chancen verstrichen.

Aber Alfred hatte sich trotzdem nicht vorstellen können, dass sie mit noch jemandem so chattete wie mit ihm. An den schlechten Abenden hatte er immer auf ihre Nachrichten gehofft und gewartet. Wenn sie ihm schrieb, waren die Dinge gut – egal, was er Zuhause hörte und durchlitt. Er hatte so oft das maßlose Essen unterbrochen, wenn plötzlich eine Nachricht von ihr auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtete. Dann waren angebrochene Chipstüten, Popcorneimer und Marshmallowsäcke nur noch zweitrangig.

Alfred hatte sich, zumindest für einen Menschen auf der Welt, besonders gefühlt.

Er hatte sich besonders schlecht gefühlt, als er Amelia Seite an Seite mit diesem anderen Jungen sah und ihre Augen an ihm festzukleben schienen. Alfred kannte den hoch gewachsenen Kerl nur vom Sehen. Er war in der Abschlussklasse. Reiche Familie, Schwimmass, ehrgeizig, unverschämt attraktiv. Schöne Freundinnen, immer. Amelia schien ihn anzuhimmeln und Alfred, der zwischen unzähligen Partygästen stand wie eine Eisskulptur, hatte es nicht begreifen können.

Was war mit den Lächeln? Und den Blicken? Und den Nachrichten? Warum schaute sie ihm beim Training zu? Warum hatte sie ihn eingeladen?  
Warum tat es so weh?  
Warum drohte sein Herz zu zerbersten?  
Warum schrieb sie alles mögliche in ihr blödes Facebookprofil, aber nicht, dass sie vergeben war?!

Alfred hatte die Flucht aus dem überfüllten Wohnzimmer mit der cremefarbenen Sofagarnitur in die Küche angetreten, wo massenhaft Essen angerichtet stand. Berge von Salaten und Süßigkeiten, Häppchen und Getränke, Snacks und Fingerfood.  
Alfred konnte sich nicht erinnern, was er dort alles vorgefunden hatte. Er hatte einfach angefangen wahllos alles in sich rein zu stopfen. Hier von, da von. Es war ihm egal, wer in die Küche schneite. Die meisten waren ohnehin zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um ihn großartig zu beachten und verschwanden nach wenigen Minuten wieder. Seine Zähne hatten zum Beat der Musik Essen zermalmt. So lange, bis Alfred schmerzlich bewusst wurde, längst keinen Platz mehr im Magen zu haben. Zusätzlich war ihm von all dem Zucker, all der Bowle und all dem Kummer leicht schwindelig. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören, obwohl er bereits wusste, wo es hinführen würde...

„Na, alles klar?", hatte Brad ihn irgendwann beiläufig gefragt, während er sein Bierglas neu auffüllte und bestens gelaunt zu einem lauten RnB-Hit mitsummte. Alfred hatte seine Anwesenheit nur bedingt zur Kenntnis genommen. Alle Menschen schienen wie stumme Fische, die ihre Münder öffneten und schlossen, aber nichts sagten, wenn sie ihm in der Küche einen Gruß zuwarfen.

Sich die letzten Gabeln einer riesigen Portion Nudelsalat zwischen die Zähne schiebend, hatte Alfred genickt und ignoriert, dass sein Kumpel ihn verdutzt angrinste.  
„Wow, fahr mal 'nen Gang runter, Alter! Ist doch genug da!"

Es ging aber nicht darum, ob genug zu Essen da war. Alfred war wie im Wahn. Seine Hände schaufelten blindlings alles in einem Affenzahn in ihn hinein und schoben zwei kleine Hackfleischbällchen zu den Nudelresten.  
Den Teller nebenbei in den Müll pfeffernd, hatte Alfred Brad einfach stehen gelassen und war überstürzt aus der Küche gestolpert. Nicht ohne sich noch drei Schokoküsse mitzunehmen. Das war gerade definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt, um Smalltalk zu halten. Sein Magen schien unmittelbar vorm Platzen zu stehen. Schnellen Schrittes eilte Alfred über den Flur, im Mund die klebrige Süße von Schaummasse und Schokolade, und wollte ins Bad türmen, doch die Türe war zu.

„Hinten anstellen!", beschwerte sich auch sogleich ein Mädchen, was neben zwei anderen Partygästen an der Wand lehnte und Alfred zurechtweisend anglimmte.

Diesem lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er konnte nicht warten! Er hatte zwar schon das ein oder andere Mal zu viel gegessen und dann erbrochen, aber das war sonst immer daheim passiert. Dort hatte er sein eigenes Badezimmer und das Haus für sich alleine. Er hatte also die Situation unter Kontrolle, wenn man so wollte.

Doch hier und jetzt? Er würde sich nicht einreihen und artig abwarten können. Dafür war ihm schon viel zu schlecht. Irgendwie hatte er den Zeitpunkt, an dem er noch unbedarft hätte abwarten können, lange verpasst. Das Essen stieß seine Speiseröhre hinauf und drückte sich seinen Weg nach oben. Er musste etwas tun, wenn er nicht im nächsten Moment auf den frisch gewienerten Boden kotzen wollte!

Sich in seiner Not panisch davon machend, hatte Alfred das Haus durch eine Seitentür verlassen, nur um sich dann in der halbdüsteren Garage wiederzufinden. Die klamme Abendluft hatte ihn frösteln lassen und nur noch für eines empfänglich gemacht: dort hinten stand eine Mülltonne, direkt zwischen einer Werkbank und einem Geländewagen.

Die Musik verebbte, als er den Deckel von der metallenen Tonne hob und schon den ersten Schwall erbrach. Alles, was er binnen der letzten Stunde in sich reingefressen hatte, schien gleichzeitig wieder aus ihm heraus zu wollen. Zerrte Ärger und Enttäuschung und Frust und Trauer mit sich und ergab einen stinkenden, groben Brei, in dem die Überreste von künstlicher Lebensmittelfarbe aufleuchteten. Geburtstagskuchen, Sahneschnitten und Chips waren genauso klar ausfindig zu machen wie die sämtlichen Salatsorten, Schaumwaffeln, Smarties, Schokoküsse und das Kräuterbaguette.

Während Alfreds Finger sich krampfhaft an den Rand der Tonne krallten, spürte er den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Hitze und Kälte jagte ihm mit jedem erneuten Schwall durch die zitternden Muskeln. In einer Heftigkeit, die er zuvor nie so erlebt hatte. Wie viel hatte er bloß verschlungen? Wie viel passte in einen menschlichen Magen hinein?

Seine rechte Hand fand automatisch den Weg nach oben, als er spürte, noch immer viel zu viel Essen in sich zu haben, das dringend raus sollte. Mit Mittel- und Zeigefinger stieß er sich grob in den Rachen und übte so lange Provokation aus, bis sein Würgereiz erneut reagierte und noch mehr aus seinem proppevollen Magen nach oben manövriert wurde. In seinen Ohren hallte ein stetes Klingeln wider, war halb surrend und halb piepsend.

Auf der Innenseite seiner Brillengläser sowie auf seinen Wangen klebten Tränen, die ihm vom vielen Würgen aus den Augen getreten waren. Der Geschmack im Mund war süß, derb und abstoßend sauer zugleich. Sein Herz hämmerte unentwegt gegen seine Rippen und schien ihn weiter anzutreiben. Vor seinem inneren Auge prangte das Bild von Amelia. Adrenalin schärfte seine Sinne und ließ ihn erschrocken aufschauen, als jemand an dem kleinen Werkschreibtisch die Lampe anknipste. Zwischen Sägespänen und Werkzeugen suchten sich die Lichtstrahlen ihren Weg zu Alfred und blendeten ihn. Trotzdem konnte er Brads Silhouette deutlich erkennen.

Alfred fühlte sich wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht; völlig unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Brads Gesicht, das allmählich an Konturen gewann, zeigte einen Ausdruck, den Alfred schwer definieren konnte. Obwohl sein Kumpel bereits ein paar Becher Bier intus hatte, waren seine dunklen Augen wachsam und schienen haargenau zu wissen, was sie gesehen hatten.

Alfred hingegen hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie lange der andere Jugendliche schon in der Garage war. Wann war Brad rein gekommen? Was hatte er gesehen?

„Ähm, ich hab wohl irgendwie die Bowle nich' vertragen", hörte sich Alfred heiser und schief lachen. An seinem Kinn und seinen Fingern haftete lauwarmes Erbrochenes. Sein Magen schien dermaßen traktiert, als sei er mit 1400 Umdrehungen in der Waschmaschine geschleudert worden.

„Alter, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so 'ne abgefuckte Scheiße machst!" Brad schien nicht beeindruckt, nur durch und durch angewidert.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!", versuchte Alfred es hochrot abzustreiten, doch sein Gesprächspartner schüttelte sogleich den Kopf. Die Essensmenge in der Tonne und die Tatsache, dass er Alfred in der Küche hatte schlingen sehen, schienen ihn überführt zu haben. Brad musste außerdem schon lange genug in der Garage sein, um mitzubekommen, dass Alfred mit den Fingern nachgeholfen hatte.

Einen Schritt zurücktretend, ließ Brad seinen Becher in der rechten Hand leicht kreisen und deutete auf Alfred.  
„Und ob! Ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen hab, Mann! Das is' echt krank!"

Das letzte Wort besaß eine derartige Durchschlagskraft, dass sich Alfred wie in den Magen geboxt fühlte. Übelkeit flammte erneut in ihm auf, ließ seine Lippe beben und weitere Tränen fließen.

„Ich mach das sonst nicht!" Seine Stimme war hoch und fremd. Ein Zeugnis purer Verzweiflung. Am liebsten hätte Alfred alles richtig gestellt und Brad erklärt, wie und warum er in den vergangenen Wochen immer mal wieder erbrochen hatte. Was er sich hatte anhören müssen, was er herausgefunden hatte. Was ihm weh tat und was ihn kaputt machte. Aber der Moment erlaubte es nicht. Brad verdrehte höhnend die Augen, ein „aber sicher doch!" verlierend, ehe er sich einfach abwandte und Alfred stehen ließ.

Wenn Alfred gekonnt hätte, wäre er ihm gefolgt, aber das war gerade absolut indiskutabel. Er konnte seinen Teamkameraden nicht aufhalten und die Vorstellung, dass Brad womöglich auf direktem Wege zu Amelia lief und dieser berichtete, was sich in der Garage abspielte, ließ ihm schwarz vor Augen werden.

Als würde er sich von außen beobachten, konnte Alfred pinkbräunliche Reste der üppigen Geburtstagstorte an seinem Kinn und seinen Wangen entdecken. Vereinzelte Spritzer sprenkelten den Rand seines T-Shirts und den Kragen seiner Jacke. Weiß wie eine Wand, blieb er zurück, als Brad die Tür zum Haus öffnete und durch diese verschwand.

Er würde einen doch nicht verraten, oder? Sie waren doch seit Jahren Teamkameraden! Sie waren schon zusammen in die Grundschule gegangen! Sie waren Freunde!

Aber Brad hatte eben nicht wie ein Freund ausgesehen...

In Alfred brach erneut blanke Panik aus, ließ ihn schnell den Deckel zurück auf die Tonne donnern und dann das Tor der Garage von innen öffnen. Kaum dass er die Einfahrt hinter sich gelassen hatte, begann er zu rennen, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzudrehen. Groß angelegte Wohnhäuser, penibel bepflanzte Vorgärten und sauber geschnittene Rasenflächen flogen an ihm vorbei und verschwammen vor seinen Augen zu einem wüsten Gemisch aus nächtlicher Dunkelheit, gedämpften Straßenlaternen und piekfeinen Behausungen. Obwohl er sich mit dem Jackenärmel ständig übers Gesicht wischte, war es tränenüberströmt, als Alfred endlich bei sich Zuhause durch die Haustür stürmte. Der Gedanke, dass Amelia ihn vermutlich längst hasste, weil Brad ihn verpetzt hatte, ließ ihn bitterlich weinen.

Alfreds Nacht war vorüber gegangen, ohne dass er ein Auge zubekommen hatte. Sein gesamter Körper war trotz verzehrender Müdigkeit in permanenter Alarmbereitschaft gewesen. Immer darauf wartend, dass sein Handy klingelte, weil ihn entweder jemand anrief oder ihm jemand eine Nachricht schrieb. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Auch nicht an den restlichen Tagen des Wochenendes.

Alfred war dennoch so angespannt, dass er sich dabei erwischte, ständig zwischen Küche und seinem Zimmer zu pendeln. Dass er vermehrt aß, war längst keine Seltenheit mehr. Aber jetzt wurde es noch schlimmer. Der Geschmack betäubte ihn, das Essen lenkte ab und übertünchte seine diversen Ängsten zumindest ansatzweise.

Als er nach dem Wochenende zaghaft das Schulgebäude betrat, wusste Alfred nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Mit etwas Glück hatte Brad an dem Abend noch so viel gesoffen, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Vorfall in der Garage erinnerte.

Die Hoffnung war winzig klein, aber Alfred klammerte sich mit all seiner Zuversicht an sie. Doch schon als er seinen Teamkollegen sah und sich ihre Blicke trafen, erblasste Alfred. Brad hatte rein gar nichts vergessen. So viel sagte sein Gesicht...

„Was ist genau passiert?"

Alfred blinzelte, als ihn Dr. Brussels Stimme vorsichtig in die Gegenwart zurück geleitete. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, noch immer im Stuhlkreis zu sitzen. Es war so leise, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören und Alfred konnte nur unruhig mit den Fingern den Zettel misshandeln. Was sollte schon passiert sein? Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als habe alles seinen natürlichen Verlauf genommen...

„Ich musste in der Garage in 'ne Mülltonne kotzen, weil das Bad besetzt war und ich so viel gegessen hatte, dass ich nich' mehr warten konnte... Brad ist mir irgendwie hinter gekommen und hat's dann halt mitgekriegt und gesagt, dass das total krank ist und so. Ich dachte, er erzählt's sofort allen, hat er aber nicht. Er hat's erst in der nächsten Woche beim Training rumerzählt und dann haben er und die anderen während des Trainings immer so Andeutungen gemacht..."

Außerhalb des Trainings war es schon hart gewesen: Alfred hatte fortwährend das Gefühl gehabt, Brad grinse ihn schief an, sobald die Rede von Essen war oder sie in der Schulkantine an dem langen Tisch saßen. So wie all die Jahre zuvor, nur dass Alfred haargenau spürte, beobachtet zu werden. Sein Teamkollege schaute ganz ungeniert hin, was Alfred wann aß und ob er sich vom Tisch entfernte. Auch bissige Bemerkungen konnte sich Brad nicht verkneifen. Er fragte Alfred frei heraus, ob er nicht noch ein zweites Mittagessen wollte oder dergleichen. Die anderen lachten, weil sie noch nicht involviert waren. Dies änderte sich ab dem Nachmittag, als Brad dem ein oder anderen in der Umkleide etwas zuflüsterte...

Die Worte verbreiteten sich mit der zerstörerischen Wirkung eines Lauffeuers. Brad und eine Handvoll anderer Jungen schienen plötzlich jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um Andeutungen zu machen, sobald der Trainer außer Hör- und Sichtweite war. Würgegeräusche, Anspielungen aufs Erbrechen. Brad machte liebend gern die Geste, bei der er sich scheinbar einen Finger in den Hals steckte und anschließend prüfend seinen Bauch betrachtete. So als wolle er ganz sicher gehen, dass sich auch ja kein ungewünschtes Fett dort festsetzte. Nur ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

Es war schrecklich...

Wie konnten Jungen, mit denen Alfred seit Jahren ein Team formte und mit denen er sich immer gut verstanden hatten, plötzlich die Seiten wechseln und ihn nur noch als Spielball betrachten? Wie war das geschehen?

Alfred hatte zunächst versucht, tapfer über den Kommentaren und Andeutungen zu stehen, obwohl sie ein jedes Mal wie Messerstiche schmerzten. Es würde sicher bald vorbei gehen. Sie waren doch ein Team. Nur: warum wollte plötzlich niemand mehr sein Freund sein? Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er von Zeit zu Zeit die Kontrolle verlor. Oder?

Anscheinend schon...

Und Alfred war schlecht im Ignorieren. Das wusste er. Das wussten die anderen auch. Selbst jene im Team, die ihn nicht aktiv auf dem Kieker hatten, schienen nicht mehr zu wissen, wie sie ihm begegnen sollten. Alfred hatte versucht, sich an sie zu halten. Doch die Jungs schienen sich mit einem Male extrem unwohl in seiner Gegenwart zu fühlen und suchten stets den erstbesten Vorwand, um Gespräche mit ihm zu vermeiden.

Es dauerte keine fünf Tage, da war er vom Teammitglied zum Fußabtreter degradiert worden.

Baseball machte keinen Spaß mehr und war fortan etwas, das Alfred Bauchschmerzen bereitete. Nach einer Woche Training war er vom Gefühl her so ausgelaugt und verraten, so müde, enttäuscht und verletzt, als ginge das alles bereits monatelang so.

So gerne er auch wollte und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nicht unbedarft so tun, als störe ihn das Verhalten der anderen nicht. Er hatte es versucht. Er hatte es wirklich versucht. Er hatte jedes verdammte Mal gelächelt, wenn sie ihn wieder einmal verhöhnt hatten. Aber es wurde nicht besser, es tat immer weh und keiner schien die Lust daran zu verlieren, ihn zu mobben.

Auf dem Spielfeld wollte Alfred nur noch im Erdboden versinken. Beim Umziehen beeilte er sich und hechtete nach dem Training schnellstmöglich nach Hause.  
Amelia war nicht auf der Tribüne an jenen Tagen – und er war dankbar dafür. Seine Augen schienen die kalte Luft des Winters schlechter zu vertragen und tränten von Zeit zu Zeit. Zu weinen wagte er jedoch nicht. Selbst dann nicht, als er abends wieder Zuhause war und zu essen begann. Er würde nicht mehr absichtlich erbrechen, das hatte sich Alfred fest vorgenommen, wenn er ins stille Haus kam, den Fernseher einschaltete und seinen Streifzug durch die Küche begann. Essen war gut, Kotzen war schlecht...

Anlässlich seines Geburtstags hatte Chris in der darauffolgenden Woche einige Kartons Donuts mit in die Schule gebracht und sie im Kreise der Baseballclique ausgebreitet. Alfred, der an diesem Tag noch keinen Bissen zu sich genommen hatte, hatte die schier riesigen Kartons mit glänzenden Augen angehimmelt.  
Donuts mit Schoko- und Vanilleglasur, mit Cremefüllung, Schokoladensplittern, Kokosraspeln, bunten Streuseln und wirren Farben. Der Geruch ließ ihn schwache Knie bekommen und unüberlegt zugreifen, als der Karton an ihm vorbei wanderte. Seine Finger wollten den Donut aus der Schachtel heben, da hallte Brads Stimme durch den Kreis.

„Willst du nich' lieber direkt den ganzen Karton nehmen?"

Jemand verschluckte sich beim Kauen. Husten und Lachen wallten durch die Runde, während Alfreds Gesicht rot bis zu den Ohren wurde. Zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen schmolz dunkle Schokolade.

„He, das geht nicht! Ich hab nur drei Kartons mitgebracht!" Chris wirkte plötzlich wütend und riss die Schachtel an sich. Auf dem Donut blieben Alfreds eingeschmolzene Fingerabdrücke zurück.

„Zu dumm aber auch! Du weißt doch, dass Alfred immer...!", tadelnd machte Brad die uncharmante Geste mit dem Finger und stieß einen Würgelaut aus.

Wieder ertönte eine Woge Gelächter. Chris murmelte irgendwas von „Geldverschwendung", „mangelnder Disziplin" und „nicht mit meinen Donuts!".

Es war der letzte Tag, an dem Alfred noch mit dem Team zusammen saß. Am Abend verfasste er Hals über Kopf seine Austrittserklärung und warf sie Tags drauf seinem Trainer ins Fach. Es kamen keine Fragen und niemand bat Alfred, zurückzukommen. Wenn Brad oder einer der anderen ihn jetzt sichteten, taten sie entweder so, als sei Alfred Luft oder sie kicherten wie kleine Mädchen. Die Blicke sezierend, ihm in Herz und Seele schneidend.

Er war nicht mehr ihr Freund und Alfred wollte nie wieder zu diesen Leuten zurück. Es genügte ihm, mit einigen in den gleichen Kursen zu sitzen, die ihn im Unterricht heimlich mit Papierkügelchen bewarfen, und von anderen auf dem Flur angerempelt zu werden.

„Alle fanden's total lustig oder wollten plötzlich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, also..bin ich irgendwann ausgetreten", fasste Alfred kurz für seine Mitpatienten zusammen, was vorgefallen war. Ohne Details, deren Erinnerung ihn so dermaßen bedrückte, dass er am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen wäre. Aber es war wie an den ersten Nachmittagen im Training, als sie über ihn lachten: er lächelte und blieb. Was hätte er denn sonst tun sollen? Etwas sagen? Hätte er sich aufgeregt, wäre die Sache nur noch mehr hochgekocht. Der Trainer hätte es womöglich mitbekommen und seine Eltern informiert. Das war etwas, das Alfred auf alle Fälle hatte verhindern wollen...

„_Lustig?!_ Ist keiner von denen mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass du vielleicht Hilfe brauchst?!"

„Ich wäre unter den Umständen auch ausgetreten..."

„Ja, das hätte ich nicht ausgehalten."

Es war egal, wie sehr sich Natalia aufregte und wie viel Sympathie von Sofia und einigen anderen kam. Alfred konnte mit den Worten gerade nichts anfangen. Er kam sich wie gefangen vor in den Gefühlen, die seit Monaten das Korsett seines Lebens formten. Er wollte raus aus dieser beklemmenden Realität, aber es ging nicht. Genauso wenig wie er sich an seinen eigenen Vorsatz hatte halten können, nicht mehr zu erbrechen. Er hatte es getan, wenn auch wohl zu selten. Resultat war, dass all die Essensmengen ihm viel zu viele zusätzliche Kilos auf den Rippen beschert hatten.

Er hätte wohl auf Brad hören sollen, damals, kurz vor Beginn der Sommerferien, als sie sich unerwartet auf dem leeren Schulflur begegnet waren. Brad, weil er zu spät dran war und Alfred, weil er etwas in seinem Schließfach vergessen hatte.  
Die große Plastikuhr hatte hart getickt und den Gang mit bleiernen Sekunden gefüllt. Alfred konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie er und sein ehemaliger Kumpel sich mit einem Male gegenüber gestanden hatten wie bei einem Duell und Brad ihn so abwertend studierte wie ein widerwärtiges Insekt. Es hatte in den letzten Wochen wenig Begegnungen zwischen ihnen gegeben, doch in dem Moment war alles, was Brad je gesagt hatte, wieder präsent und blutete wie eine frisch zugefügte Wunde.

„Scheiße, Mann!", hatte Brad dann nach seiner ausgiebigen Inspektion amüsiert gegrunzt. „Bist du fett geworden! Du musst dringend mehr kotzen!"

Alfred war wütend gewesen. Wütend, erniedrigt, enttäuscht, traurig. Alles. Aber er konnte nichts sagen, da er aus dem Augenwinkel eine weitere Person wahrnahm und als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, erkannte er Amelia, die in der Tür der Mädchentoilette stand und zu ihnen hinüberstarrte. Das Gesicht ohne Lächeln, schien sie vollkommen fassungslos. Sie musste alles gehört haben und Alfred merkte, wie ihm achtkantig schlecht wurde.

Amelia und er hatten jeglichen Kontakt zueinander verloren. Sie schien stets beschäftigt und von Leuten umringt, selbst wenn Alfred sie nicht mehr mit dem Kerl von ihrer Geburtstagsfeier sah. Das war egal. Sie hatte immerhin genug Auswahl und jemand wie er passte definitiv nicht mehr in ihre sportliche, attraktive Clique. Wusste der Himmel, was seine ehemaligen Freunde ihr erzählt hatten, es genügte jedenfalls, um sie auf Abstand zu halten...

Er war für alle ein Witz.

Nicht auf weitere Beleidigungen wartend, war Alfred den Gang runter geeilt, um die Ecke gebogen und auf dem Jungenklo verschwunden. Seine letzte Stunde war Kunst gewesen und alles, was er dort getan hatte, war Fanta trinken und sich eine Tüte Gummitierchen reinziehen.

Der Spiegel über den Waschbecken zeigte einen durch und durch unförmigen Klops, mit dem Alfred nichts zu tun haben wollte. Er sah weg, stieß die Tür zu einer Kabine auf und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Das Schloss krachte, als er es unbeherrscht verriegelte. Selbst wenn die Toilette nicht leer gewesen wäre, wäre es ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal gewesen. Er war binnen von Sekunden auf den Knien, hatte die Brille abgenommen und kratzte mit den Fingernägeln über seine Gaumenbögen. Aggressiv und voller Wut auf sich selbst, denn Brad hatte bestimmt Recht: wenn Alfred nur etwas mehr erbrochen hätte, wäre er garantiert nicht auseinander gegangen wie ein Hefekloß. All seine alten Klamotten lagen zwar noch in seinem Schrank, aber sie passten Alfred nicht mehr. Er füllte längst einige Kleidergrößen mehr aus...

Schleimig und aufgequollen kamen die Furchtgummis unter größter Anstrengung seinen Hals hinauf. Schienen sich auf dem Weg nach draußen in der Speiseröhre festzuhalten, als verfügten sie über Saugnäpfe. Hustend und hartnäckig würgend zwang Alfred seinen Körper, sie wieder herzugeben. Stück für Stück, bis er nur noch beißende Säure spuckte.  
Die süße Note von Fanta Mandarine tropfte ihm aus der Nase und brannte gleichermaßen in Nase, Augen und Hirn. Er wusste nicht mal, ob die ganzen Tränen vom anstrengenden Erbrechen kamen oder einfach, weil er das Bild von Amelias Gesicht nicht los wurde. Wie sie da gestanden und ihn angeschaut hatte, eine Hand an der Toilettentür und die blauen Augen so groß, als würden sie die ganze Szene in HD festhalten.

Wenn sie bis dato noch nichts von Alfreds eigentlichem _Problem_ mitbekommen hatte, dann war sie jetzt im Bilde. Sie würde ihn nicht nur für einen Idioten halten, mit dem sie dann und wann zum Zeitvertreib gechattet hatte, sondern auch für total gestört...

Vermutlich war es ganz gut, dass seit Amelias Party Funkstille zwischen ihnen herrschte. Aus lauter Angst vor fiesen Sprüchen hatte Alfred noch am Wochenende nach der Feier sein Facebookprofil so eingestellt, dass niemand mehr an seine Pinnwand posten, ihn verlinken oder seine Fotos kommentieren konnte. Amelia hatte ihn auch nie mehr per privater Nachricht angeschrieben. Sie musste sich bei seinen ehemaligen Mitspielern erkundigt haben, warum er nicht mehr im Team war, und man hatte ihr wohl eine Erklärung gegeben. Wie auch immer diese ausgefallen war, Amelia schien Alfred nicht mal mehr angucken zu wollen. Womöglich auch, weil sie damals einen beliebten und obendrein extrem gut aussehenden Freund hatte und somit für jemanden wie Alfred, der von Tag zu Tag mehr in die Breite wuchs, keine Zeit mehr blieb. All das war denkbar...

Nichts davon aber für Alfred leichter verkraftbar.


	11. Chapter 11

**{ 11. Herzenssüchte }**

Es gab Erdbeertörtchen. Handtellergroße, köstlich aussehende Erdbeertörtchen, auf denen die Früchte rot und reif leuchteten.

Alfred musste das Törtchen auf Arthurs Teller manisch anstarren, als es nach der Gruppentherapie Zeit für den Nachmittagsimbiss war. Mit der Zacke seiner Gabel kratzte Arthur misstrauisch über die mit Guss überzogenen Früchte auf dem gebackenem Mürbeteigboden. Welchen Gedanken er dabei nachhing, war für Alfred wie so oft nicht auszumachen. Alfred wusste ja nicht mal, wo seine eigenen Gedanken sich gerade rumtrieben. Die Therapiestunde war an ihm vorbeigezogen wie ein surrealer Traum, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort von Amelia gesagt hatte. Überhaupt hatte er nicht viel mehr gesagt als zwingend notwenig gewesen war. Es ging einfach nicht. Sprechen war nicht wie Kotzen. Egal wie viele belastende und schmerzende Gefühle Alfred glauben ließen zu platzen, er konnte sie nicht einfach rauswürgen. So funktionierte das nicht...

Wie schon am Vortrag hatte Dr. Brussels abschließend wieder ein paar klug klingende Sätze zum Besten gegeben, aber Alfred erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den konkreten Wortlaut. Die Tipps schienen wie weggeschwemmt und alles, worauf Alfred sich jetzt in seinem niedergeschlagenen Zustand noch konzentrieren konnte, war das schillernde Törtchen. Der gesunde Erdbeerquark, der für ihn vorgesehen war, interessierte ihn hingegen herzlich wenig. Er wollte ein Törtchen. Nur ein einziges gottverdammtes Törtchen!

Als sei es Schwerstarbeit, schob Arthur eine der Erdbeeren von seinem Törtchen und ließ sie auf den Teller platschen, um sie dort zu zerteilen. Alfred konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Auch nicht, als sein Gegenüber eines der winzigen Stückchen aufspießte und es mühsam zum Mund hob. Die Frucht stoppte jedoch unmittelbar vor Arthurs Lippen, ohne dass es dafür einen plausiblen Grund zu geben schien. Langsam bewegte sich die Gabel samt Frucht nach rechts, zog eine kleine Schlaufe in der Luft und schwebte dann nach links, um dort ihr Manöver zu wiederholen. Dann landete sie mit einem unerwarteten Sturzflug auf dem Teller.

„Hör sofort auf damit!"

„Was?!" Alfred musste blinzeln. Arthurs Ärger schien ihn am Schlafittchen zu packen und brutal durchzuschütteln.

„Bist du taub oder was?! Ich hab gesagt, du sollst verdammt noch mal damit aufhören, mich so anzugaffen! Ich kann so nicht essen!"

„Essen..?", echote Alfred, der spätestens jetzt bereute, auf Josh gehört und sich wieder an den Fenstertisch gesetzt zu haben. Bis gerade war es ihm ja egal gewesen. Doch jetzt, wo ihn das grüne Augenpaar seines Gegenübers vor Wut tosend anglimmte, schien die durch die Gruppentherapie und die negativen Emotionen aufgekommene Taubheit in Alfred zu schmelzen. Eine Woge Hitze durchflutete seinen Körper und ließ ihn empört schnappen:  
„_Das_ nennst du essen?! _Das hier_ ist essen!" Blitzartig schnappte sich Alfred das Törtchen von Arthurs Teller und biss im nächsten Moment herzhaft hinein. All seine Geschmacksnerven schlugen aus wie ein Geigerzähler in einem atomar verseuchten Gebiet. Süße prasselte wie Nadelstiche auf Alfreds Sinne ein und ließ ihn gleich noch einmal in das Törtchen beißen, obwohl er noch nicht mal geschluckt hatte.

Es tat gut. So verdammt gut!

Essen war wie ein Allheilmittel und machte Alfred blind. Blind für Arthur, der ihn wahrscheinlich völlig entgeistert anstarrte. Blind für die triezenden Erinnerungen, die vom Geschmack wieder dorthin verbannt wurden, wo sie nicht wehtaten und blind für die anderen Patienten, denen das Spektakel nicht entging. Leider aber auch blind für Josh, der vom Mitteltisch aufsprang und zu ihnen hinüber stürzte.

Alfred wollte gerade den Rest des Törtchens in seinen Mund stopfen, als sich plötzlich starke Finger um seine rechte Hand schlangen und ihm die süße Glückseligkeit zu entreißen versuchten.

„Stopp! Hör sofort auf, Alfred!"

Aufhören? Wieso aufhören? Es war doch nur ein Törtchen! Ein einziges gottverdammtes Törtchen!

Reflexartig krallte sich Alfred noch stärker an die wertvolle Wonne, die er sich unter keinen Umständen wieder wegnehmen lassen würde. Seine Kraft wirkte dabei der des Betreuers entgegen, sodass das bedauernswerte Törtchen zwischen seinen Fingern brutal zermalmt wurde. Der Boden löste sich in ein Krümelfiasko auf. Feucht und klebrig drangen Guss und Erdbeeren in Alfreds Fingerzwischenräume. Er dachte ja gar nicht daran, sich das Törtchen wegnehmen zu lassen! Es gehörte ihm! Ihm allein!

„Alfred!", mahnte Josh zum wiederholten Male, ohne Erfolg. Wer hatte denn eben in dieser schrecklichen Therapiestunde sitzen müssen? Wer hatte reden müssen? Wer fühlte sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert? Wessen Leben war bis auf die Grundmauern ruiniert? Und wem verwehrte man obendrein auch noch die einfachen Freuden des Alltags, wie zum Beispiel gutes Essen? Nicht Josh, sondern Alfred! Also hatte er jawohl jedes Recht auf ein Törtchen!

„Mann, ich will doch nur ein Törtchen! Ein einziges beschissenes Törtchen! Warum ist das zu viel verlangt?! Kann mir das vielleicht mal einer sagen!?" Wutentbrannt riss sich Alfred von Josh los und schlug krachend mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. Die Erschütterung ließ den Tee in Arthurs Tasse überschwappen und Alfreds Quarkschälchen umkippen. Zerquetsche Überreste des Törtchens verteilten sich auf der Tischplatte, direkt um Alfreds Faust herum. Der Rest klebte süß und ein deutliches Erdbeeraroma verströmend zwischen seinen Fingern.

Alfreds Augen brannten wie Höllenfeuer. Josh war für ihn ein Idiot. Genauso wie alle anderen Leute, die ihm vorschrieben, wie er zu leben und was er zu essen hatte. Er war verdammte 16 Jahre alt. Wenn er essen wollte, dann aß er. Und wenn er viel essen wollte, dann aß er eben viel. Und wenn er sogar meinte, so viel essen zu müssen, dass er danach erbrach, dann sollten sie ihn das in Dreiteufelsnamen doch tun lassen! Wen kümmerte es denn? Josh persönlich bestimmt nicht! Arthur war einem vermutlich dankbar dafür, ihn von seinem Erzfeind namens Essen befreit zu haben und Alfreds Eltern konnte es auch sonst wo vorbei gehen, was ihr Sohn tat. Sie waren so dermaßen verlogen, sie hatten überhaupt kein Recht, sich noch in sein Leben einzumischen. Sie hatten alles kaputt gemacht! Sie hatten ihm so weh getan und alles, was ihnen einfiel, war Alfred abzuschieben, damit andere Leute sich mit ihm auseinander setzen mussten. Das war doch wohl erbärmlich!

Die Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste hebend, trat Josh einen Schritt zurück: „Okay, ganz ruhig, ja? Du weißt, dass wir dir hier nur helfen woll-!"

„Mir hilft hier aber keiner!" Reden und Diäten würden Alfreds Welt nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen. Daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Kein Pfleger, keine Schwester und kein Arzt würde die Dinge jemals wieder gut machen können. Es war vergebens. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er nie wieder so was wie ein Normalgewicht erreichen. Also sollten sie ihm doch wenigstens das Essen lassen!

Unerwartet klatschte Alfred ein Stoß kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, lief seine Brillengläser hinunter und ließ seinen Hass abrupt in sich zusammenstürzen. Die Nässe rann schnell über seine Haut und seine Haare und tropfte bereits im nächsten Moment auf seinen Pulli und seine Hose.

Alfred blinzelte erneut; dieses Mal nicht überrascht, sondern völlig fassungslos.

Hinter Josh, aber ob ihrer Größe unübersehbar, stand Anya. Ihr Glas in den Händen haltend, betrachtete sie Alfred mit einer unerschütterlichen Zufriedenheit von oben herab. Ihre Lippen, denen das gewohnt leichte Lächeln anhaftete, kräuselten sich glatt noch etwas mehr, je länger Alfred die Sprache zu fehlen schien. Ihm ging es einfach nicht in den Kopf: hatte das Mädchen ihm gerade allen Ernstes ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet? Hatte sie das wirklich getan?

Anscheinend.

„So, jetzt können wir in Ruhe weiteressen." Das Problem als gelöst betrachtend, wandte sich die Blondine herum und ging bester Laune zu ihrem Platz zurück. Nicht ohne Alfred vorher einen scharfen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu schenken. Das Gesicht dabei oberflächlich nett, aber die Augen tief und unergründlich. So als wolle sie ihm raten, nicht auszuprobieren, was sie tun würde, wenn er den Tischfrieden ein weiteres Mal störte.

Josh schien kurzweilig zu überlegen, was er zu den Vorkommnissen sagen sollte, ehe er Alfreds Serviette vom Tisch nahm und ihm auffordernd hin: „Du gehst dir jetzt die Hände waschen und trocknest dich ab. Danach sitzt du hier deine halbe Stunde ab! Ich werde Dr. Brooke von dem Vorfall berichten!"

Patzig schnappte Alfred nach der Serviette und stand kühl von seinem Stuhl auf. Sein Blut rauschte, sein Herz hetzte. Irgendwo tuschelte jemand, garantiert über ihn. Die Blicke aus allen Ecken und Winkeln des Raumes gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein. Dass diese Menschen wussten, was er in der Therapiestunde über sich offenbart hatte, machte ihn krank vor Demut.

Mit der sauberen Hand nahm sich Alfred die Brille von der Nase und machte sich zugleich auf den Weg zum Waschraum. Wie konnte alle Welt nur so ein Theater wegen eines Törtchens machen?

Alfred war speiübel vor Zorn, als er in den Waschraum preschte und sogleich einen der Wasserhähne anstellte. Hart schoss der Strahl ins Becken, in dem vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ein voll gekotztes Kissen gelegen hatte.

Mit den Zähnen knirschend, kam Alfred nicht drum herum, darüber nachzudenken, wie es wohl sein mochte, so wenig zu erbrechen wie Tino. Er kannte das, abgesehen von den Gummitierchen, die ihm nach der Begegnung im Schulflur hochgekommen waren, nur im großen Stil. Aber vielleicht half es ja auch, wenn man nur ein bisschen erbrach? Würde das den gleichen Effekt heraufbeschwören?

Alfred zog seine rechte Hand unter dem Wasserstrahl hervor und studierte eingehend seine Finger. Vielleicht klappte es tatsächlich? Aber wie witzlos war es, sich das Törtchen erst so hart zu erkämpfen und es dann wieder zu erbrechen? Was waren das nur für merkwürdige Bahnen, die sein Verstand einschlug? Lag es an der Klinik? An der Therapie? An den anderen Patienten? Oder doch an Alfred selbst? War er einfach so..krank?

Frustriert klatschte er sich eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er den Hahn wieder zudrehte und sich seufzend aufs Waschbecken stützte. Den Kopf ließ er entmutigt nach vorn hängen. Unter seinen vom Wasser gekühlten Wangen pulsierte die Haut.  
Was war da nur eben im Speisesaal geschehen? Wie hatte das passieren können? Alfred würde wirklich nie wieder an Gewicht verlieren. Er hatte sich kein bisschen im Griff und sobald er hier raus war, wollte er nur noch eines tun: essen. Jede Menge essen. Und zwar alles, was sie ihm hier verwehrten. Einen anderen Wunsch empfand er gar nicht mehr...

Resignierend starrte Alfred auf seinen Bauch, der sich unelegant unter seinem Pullover abzeichnete. Er war unbeherrscht. Kein Wunder also, dass er zu fett war. Kein Wunder, dass Brad ihn erwischt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass Amelia den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass ihn all seine Freunde nur noch ausgelacht hatten und seine Eltern kein Interesse mehr daran hatten, mit ihm eine Familie zu sein. All das war wirklich überhaupt kein Wunder...

Und was tat Alfred? Er sorgte nicht dafür, dass sich die Dinge besserten, sondern er sorgte konsequent dafür, dass sie immer schlimmer wurden...

Da steckte man ihn schon extra zum Abnehmen in eine Klinik und er bekam nicht mal das hin. Nicht mal das! Seinem Vater konnte nun wirklich kein Vorwurf gemacht werden. Wenn Alfred ehrlich war, hätte er sich anstelle seines Vaters auch nicht für Alfred entschieden. Niemand würde sich für einen Sohn wie Alfred entscheiden...

Wie viel mehr würde die Waage morgen früh anzeigen wegen des Törtchens? Die Frage nahm plötzlich erschreckend viel Platz in Alfreds Gedanken ein. Ihm schauderte regelrecht, als er sich Cleopatras scharfe Katzenaugen vorstellte, die gnadenlos die fiesen Zahlen vom Display der Waage ablasen und sie dann in Alfreds Akte verewigten. So weit durfte es unter keinen Umständen kommen! Alfred musste etwas tun! Schemenhaft konnte er seine rechte Hand erkennen, als sie sich seinem Gesicht immer weiter näherte und auf direktem Wege seinen Mund anpeilte.

„Alfred?!"

Joshs eiskalte Stimme ließ den Angesprochenen hochschrecken und hastig das Handtuch vom Haken rupfen, um sich Gesicht und Hände abzutrocknen. Der Betreuer ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus dem Visier; das spürte Alfred haargenau.

Ob Josh das vage Vorhaben witterte? Alfred kam sich jedenfalls ertappt vor, obwohl er nicht mal etwas Schlechtes getan hatte. Außer das Törtchen an sich zu reißen, doch sein Trotz war nach wie vor der felsenfesten Überzeugung, im Recht zu sein. Es war doch nur ein Törtchen! Ein einziges gottverdammtes Törtchen!

* * *

Es war offiziell: Arthur musste Alfred hassen.  
Der Grund war für Alfred persönlich lächerlich, aber er war ja auch nicht magersüchtig. Ihn würde es nie im Leben aufregen, wenn man ihm ein neues Törtchen hinstellte. Er würde auch nie darüber diskutieren, von dem Törtchen nicht alles essen zu müssen, weil er von dem anderen schon gekostet hatte.

„Du hast nich' mal eine Erdbeere gegessen!", hatte sich Alfred grantig in die Diskussion eingemischt und damit gerechnet, dass Arthur ihn wieder treten würde. Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Arthur hatte lediglich beleidigt die Backen aufgeblasen und die Gabel in das neue Törtchen gestoßen, um sich dem Kampf zu stellen. Keine Widerworte mehr. Eher schien er sich durch Alfreds Aussage provoziert zu fühlen und die Herausforderung in Form eines ganzen Törtchens anzunehmen.

Alfred war es egal gewesen. Er hatte, die Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben, auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und gewartet. 30 Minuten waren eine lange Zeit, wenn man nichts Anderes tun durfte als rumzusitzen. Sie durften in der Zeit nicht aufstehen, nicht lesen, nicht fernsehen – einfach gar nichts. Es war eine Strafe. Die Strafe dafür, dass man sich sonst ab und zu übergab. Alfred fand das restlos übertrieben. Was war bitte so schlimm daran, wenn er das ein oder andere Mal sein Essen wieder rauswürgte? Er war nicht dünn, er würde nicht verhungern, und was sollte bitte sonst großartig passieren? Er würde schon nicht tot umfallen deswegen! Seine Eltern und die Ärzte waren doch vollkommen verrückt.

Nach 20 Minuten hatte Arthur seinen Erzfeind zu rund ¾ ausgelöscht, doch wann immer Alfred versehendlich zu seinem Tischnachbarn hinüber sah, entdeckte er etwas Stures in dessen Augen. Alfred deutete es als Hass. Vielleicht ja auch Abscheu, weil Arthur nie und nimmer so widerlich fett werden wollte wie Alfred es war. Alfred wollte wirklich nicht länger darüber nachdenken und bevorzugte es, mit den Fußspitzen das dezent graue Muster des weiß-grauen Bodens nachzuzeichnen. Er war eben ein von Grund auf böser und verkommener Mensch! Er hatte es ja kapiert. Er sorgte dafür, dass Arthur eine Erdbeere mehr zu sich nehmen musste, als in seinem Speiseplan vorgeschrieben war. Es tat ihm bedauerlicherweise kein bisschen Leid!

Alfred ignorierte sämtliche Blicke, die ihn streiften und sah irgendwann nur noch wacker in den kleinen Klinikpark hinaus. Kieswege, weite Bete, hohe Bäume, buschige Hecken – alles war vom wetterlichen Tief der vergangenen Tage gezeichnet. Hier und dort stand eine Bank, zudem gab es einen kleinen Pavillon aus Holz. Nichts Spektakuläres also und nichts, was einen zu dieser Jahreszeit animierte, sich im Freien aufzuhalten.

Als Alfred endlich das erlösende „Deine halbe Stunde ist um" vernahm, marschierte er schnurstracks auf sein Zimmer. Die Türe knallte er demonstrativ laut hinter sich zu. Die Wut war noch immer in ihm. Aber zumindest war auch das Törtchen dort geblieben, wo es hingehörte. Alfred war für sich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er es wirklich witzlos fand, kleine Portionen auszukotzen. Es war die Mühe nicht wert. Lieber aß er bis ihm so dermaßen schlecht war, dass es ihm fast von selbst hoch kam.

Trotzdem... Was, wenn die böse Cleopatra ihm morgen mitteilte, dass er zugenommen hatte? Sie würde seinen unförmigen Körper mit höchstem Argwohn betrachten und ihm mit verachtendem Blick ins Bauchfett stechen. Wie viele Kalorien hatte denn so ein Törtchen? Wie würde es sich auf Alfreds Gewicht auswirken? Wie konnte etwas so Köstliches Alfred nur so unerhört viele Probleme bereiten? Was würde Dr. Brooke zu der Angelegenheit sagen? Und wie sollte Alfred den Vorfall jemals rechtfertigen? Er wusste doch nicht mal, warum er die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er es getan hatte.

Wie schafften Leute wie Arthur und Feli es, keinen Hunger zu haben? Warum konnten sie so leicht aufs Essen verzichten, während in Alfreds Kopf kaum mehr für andere Dinge Platz zu sein schien?

Mit dem letzten Gedanken öffnete sich die Zimmertüre und Feliciano schlüpfte herein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck strahlte eine abwägende Vorsicht aus, als er weiter in den Raum trat und zu Alfred hinüber schaute, der mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt auf seinem Bett saß und verdrießlich vor sich hin starrte.

„Wieso hast du nie Hunger?" Alfred konnte es nicht freundlich artikulieren. Sein Zorn zerbrach die Worte wie morsches Holz.

„Was, ve~?" Feliciano, der soeben an der Heizung unterm Fenster ankam, stellte diese wieder auf die höchste Stufe. Sein Gesicht wirkte verwirrt, wenngleich sich Alfred vollkommen sicher war, dass sein Zimmernachbar die Frage durchaus verstanden hatte.

„Ich hab immer Hunger. Wieso hast du keinen?" Gab es da einen Trick? Oder worin lag das Geheimnis? Alfred hätte es nur zu gerne gewusst: wie kam es, dass einige Leute offenbar keinen Appetit verspürten? Wie funktionierte das?

„Ah...!", machte der Braunhaarige und angelte sich ein Kissen vom Bett, um es auf den Heizkörper zu legen und sich dann darauf zu setzen. „Ich ess einfach nicht gerne ohne meine Familie, ve~."

Alfred verzog kritisch den Mund, während er Feliciano dabei beobachtete, die Beine vor und zurück zu schwingen.

„Musst du ja bald nich' mehr..." Murmelnd erinnerte sich Alfred daran, dass Feliciano erwähnt hatte, demnächst entlassen zu werden.  
In der Tat legte Feliciano nun den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute zufrieden lächelnd zur Zimmerdecke hinauf. Das Schwingen der Beine partout nicht einstellend.  
„Ja, ich kann's kaum erwarten! Ich freu mich so, sie alle wiederzusehen! Und dann machen wir ganz viel Pasta und zum Nachtisch ein Tiramisu. Meine Mutter macht das beste Tiramisu auf der Welt, ve~. Genau richtig, nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig Espresso!"

Felis Lider schlossen sich genüsslich. Er machte den Eindruck, als ließe er sich das Dessert auf der Zunge zergehen. Alfred war neidisch, so neidisch...! Erst recht, als Feliciano in seinen Erzählungen fortfuhr.  
„Immer, wenn meine Mama Geburtstag hat, machen wir zwei Wochen Urlaub in Italien. In dem kleinen Dorf, wo sie geboren wurde und meinen Papa kennen gelernt hat, ve~. Die zwei haben dort sogar geheiratet! Es ist so schön da, vom Haus meiner Großeltern kann man direkt aufs Meer schauen. Abends sitzen wir immer alle zusammen auf der Terrasse und essen und trinken gemeinsam, und spielen Karten und erzählen und irgendwann schlafe ich neben meinem Fratello auf der Hollywoodschaukel ein... Weißt du, wir werden bald alle wieder in Italien wohnen. Sobald ich hier raus bin. Dann ist alles gut, ve~!"

Jemand schien einen hauchdünnen, reißfesten Bindfaden um Alfreds Hals geschlungen zu haben und ihm auf diesem Wege langsam die Luft abzuschnüren. Mit jedem Wort, was er Feliciano schwärmen hörte, wurde Alfred immer übler. In seinem Kopf stürzten Erinnerungskartons um und ihr Inhalt purzelte wüst durcheinander. Der letzte Urlaub der Familie Jones war eine zersplitterte Ewigkeit her:

Disney World. Alfred mit einem Luftballon am Rucksack, weil er so klein und aufgedreht war, dass er seinen Eltern in jenen Tagen immer davon lief und es ihm nie schnell genug gehen konnte. Alfred hatte das Gefühl gehabt, jede Sekunde ausnutzen zu müssen und seine Eltern trödelten. Sie trödelten an einem Tag wie diesem, den sie in der strahlend aufregenden Disney World verbrachten. Damals für ihn völlig unverständlich, aber jetzt, wenn er es erneut überdachte, konnte er jedes aufgesetzte Lächeln seiner Mutter und jeden taktlosen Satz seines Vaters genauestens identifizieren. Ein Mann und eine Frau, die nur miteinander Zeit verbrachten, weil ein Kind sie an je einer Hand mit sich riss. Sie wollten aber nicht mitgerissen werden. Sie wollten in verschiedenen Richtungen gehen. Sie hatten Alfred irgendwann losgelassen...

„Meine Eltern hassen sich..."

Alfred war nicht bewusst, den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Erst Felicianos bestürztes Augenöffnen ließ es Alfred verstehen. Von der Heizung aus starrte ihn der Italiener an, traurig und schockiert zugleich.

Das Gefühl des Erstickens wurde schlimmer für Alfred. Was redete er hier?

„Ähm, ich meinte nur, sie-sie kommen nich' mehr so gut miteinander aus und na ja, da bin ich jetzt auch keine Hilfe irgendwie. Vor allem nich', wenn ich hier eingesperrt bin, statt Zuhause zu sein..." Es gab nichts, was Alfred daheim tun könnte, um die Dinge noch zu kitten. Trotzdem hatte er noch immer dieses unermessliche Bedürfnis, schnellstmöglich aus der Klinik entlassen zu werden und wieder in sein altes Leben zu schlüpfen.

Felicianos braune Augen schienen unverändert, als er sich einmal über die Lippen leckte und dann wieder zu lächeln begann. Anders als eben, durchweg warm, tröstlich und entgegen kommend.

„Wir können ja zusammen daran arbeiten, hier raus zu kommen; ja? Dann sind wir schneller wieder bei unseren Familien!"

Alfred, der die Füße an den Knöcheln übereinander gelegt hatte, wackelte abschätzend mit den Zehen und wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Feliciano sich schwungvoll von der Heizung abstieß und ihm im nächsten Moment eine Hand hin hielt. Felis Miene war dominiert von seinen feinen Wangenknochen und langen Wimpern über den glänzend großen Kulleraugen.

Alfred kam sich ungelenk vor, als er die Hand ergriff und sich dann vom Bett aufstehen helfen ließ. Felicianos Finger lagen dürr, rau und kühl zwischen seinen, aber dafür war Alfred kaum empfänglich. Viel mehr steckte ihn der unbeschreibliche Tatendrang seines Mitbewohners an. Feliciano wirkte, als würde er sich vor Freude überschlagen.

„Mir geht's immer viel besser, wenn ich mich bewege. Lass uns ein paar Übungen machen! Dann bist du auch das Törtchen wieder los, was du nicht hättest essen sollen. Und wenn wir hier raus sind, dann kannst du uns ja mal in Italien besuchen! Das ist so schön da, das glaubst du nicht, ve~... Ich kann dir alles zeigen und dir Italienisch beibringen!"

Allein die Erwähnung des Törtchens trieb Alfred die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Er wollte gar nicht mehr an vorhin denken, auch wenn ihm immer noch der köstliche Geschmack der frischen Früchte auf der Zunge lag.

Allerdings stimmte es, was Feliciano sagte: Bewegung war an und für sich nichts Schlechtes, sondern konnte das Wohlbefinden ungemein steigern. Hier gab es auch keine fiesen Teamkollegen oder einen antreibenden Mathias, der Unmögliches von Alfred verlangte. Hier gab es nur Feliciano und ihn und die Aussicht, morgen keinen Tadel von Cleopatra zu kassieren, sondern in ferner Zukunft wieder ein freier Mensch unter der Sonne zu sein.


	12. Chapter 12

**{ 12. Wertschätzung }**

Sonntags war alles anders – oder zumindest vieles. Alfred musste sich zwar, wie an jedem anderen Morgen auch, auf die Waage quälen, aber weder Sport noch Gruppentherapie würden ihm diesen Tag vermiesen. Bestens gelaunt, da auch die kleine Fitnessstunde mit Feliciano ihre Wirkung gezeigt und Alfred trotz Törtchen nicht zu- sondern sogar 600 Gramm abgenommen hatte, hatte Alfred den Tag dazu genutzt, gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder ins Bett zu kriechen. Die Mahlzeit hatte er mehr oder weniger im Halbschlaf zu sich genommen. An Essen um kurz nach sieben in der Früh würde er sich nie und nimmer gewöhnen können. Nur gut, dass das ein Ende haben würde, sobald er wieder in die Freiheit entlassen wurde. Bis dahin hieß es schlicht: durchhalten!

Felicianos Hilfe und die 600 Gramm Gewichtsverlust waren da ein guter Anfang. Selbst Cleopatra hatte so was wie Zufriedenheit ausgestrahlt, als sie die Zahl in der Akte notierte und Alfred danach entließ.

Das anschließende Frühstück war eine eklige Mischung aus übersättigtem Schweigen und strenger Beaufsichtigung gewesen. Alfred hatte von sich aus kein Gespräch mit Arthur angefangen und jener hegte auch kein Bedürfnis dahingehend. Wie so oft, schien ihm irgendwas extrem Wichtiges durch den Kopf zu gehen. Für gewöhnlich wirkten Menschen beim Nachdenken abwesend, Arthur hingegen wirkte dabei besonders präsent. So als wären seine Augen überall, während er stumpf sein Brötchen kaute.

Zu Alfreds Leidwesen hatte der Vorfall mit dem Törtchen dafür gesorgt, dass es für nötig befunden wurde, wieder jemanden vom Personal in seiner Nähe sitzen zu lassen. An diesem Morgen traf es den Pfleger, mit dem Alfred erst am Vortag aneinander geraten war. Unter seiner ungenierten Beobachtung hatte Alfred sein Mehrkornbrot sowie seine spärliche Portion Müsli hinab gestürzt und bittersüß gelächelt, als alles endlich in seinem Bauch verschwunden war. Irgendwas hatte sein Körper gegen Nahrung zu dieser Uhrzeit; Alfred fühlte sich müde und schwer, als er wieder ins Zimmer kam und sich wie ein Stein auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

Der gestrige Tag war so verdammt anstrengend gewesen, dass selbst eine 8-Stunden-Nacht als Erholung nicht gereicht hatte. Alfred glitt zurück in einen leichten Schlaf, der den Vormittag zusammenschrumpfen und Alfred seine Hausaufgabe für die morgige Therapiestunde glatt vergessen ließ.

Erst kurz vorm Mittagessen wurde Alfred wieder wach. Wie so oft fehlte von Feliciano jede Spur. Er war nicht im Zimmer und auch auf der Station konnte Alfred ihn nirgends entdecken, als er aus seinem Zimmer schlenderte und einfach nur froh darüber war, dass man gerade keine anderen Erwartungen an ihn stellte als zu Mittag zu essen. Für so manchen Patienten beinahe ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, für ihn immerhin machbar.

„..das ist einfach nur eklig, Feliciano!" Die tadelnde Stimme einer Krankenschwester eilte besagtem Jugendlichen voraus, der mit hängenden Schultern als letzter den Raum betrat, in dem schon alle zum Essen versammelt waren. Hinter ihm die deutlich verärgerte Schwester, deren Gesicht sogar einen empörten Rotstich aufwies.  
„Iss jetzt! Und wehe, ich muss dich noch mal aus dem Wäschewagen fischen!"

„Wäschewagen?!" Alfred vergaß glatt, seinen Löffel zum Mund zu führen. Selbst Arthur zeigte eine deutliche Reaktion, obwohl er bis dato genauso emotional verschnürt gewesen war wie schon beim Frühstück. Alfred kam es so vor, als würde unter Arthurs straffen Gesichtszügen etwas wüten, das sich ganz schnell versteckte, sobald Arthur sich wieder auf seinen Teller und das (Nicht)Essen konzentrierte.

Feliciano hingegen kauerte sich mehr denn je auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Über einem bordeauxfarbenen Pullover trug er einen langen, hellen Cardigan, doch es schien nicht zu reichen. Alfred sah ihn deutlich zittern.

Im Wäschewagen... Feliciano hatte sich allen ernstes im Wäschewagen versteckt. Wie um alles in der Welt war er überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen? Täglich wurde die Wäsche der Patienten am Vormittag abgeholt. Gelegentlich kam es dabei zu Verzögerungen, sodass die großen Wagen unbeaufsichtigt auf dem Flur standen. Dass der Braunhaarige nicht davor zurückgeschreckt war, sich zwischen benutzten Handtüchern, schmutziger Bettwäsche und getragener Kleidung zu verkriechen, machte Alfred fassungslos. Er war auch nicht gerne in dieser Klinik und, genau wie sein Mitbewohner, sehnte er sich nach seinem Zuhause und seiner Familie. Aber Alfred würde deswegen niemals so weit gehen...

„Bekommst du heute auch Besuch? Ist ja dein erster Besuchstag bei uns." Zu Alfreds Unmut schien sich der Pfleger gerade zu langweilen und seine Vorliebe für Smalltalk entdeckt zu haben. Seine Frage ließ Alfred jedoch seine Antipathie vergessen und erstaunt die Brauen heben.

„Besuchstag?"

„Ja, jeden Sonntag ist doch hier Besuchstag."

„Was, echt?!" Das war Alfred neu. Womöglich wurde es bei seiner Einweisung erwähnt, er hatte es aber nicht in Erinnerung behalten. Doch nun, da er verdutzt in den Raum schaute und dabei die übrigen Jugendlichen etwas genauer unter die Lupe nahm, fiel ihm auf, dass die meisten anders angezogen waren. Viele Mädchen hatten die Haare frisiert, anstatt sie nur schlicht zusammen zu binden, und auch was das Outfit betraf, wirkte die Garderobe heute um einiges bewusster gewählt als sonst. Lediglich Arthur zeigte mit seinem anthrazitfarbenen Hemd unter einer kurzen, schwarzen Weste keinen großartigen Unterschied zu seiner sonstigen chicen Garderobe. Ob er auch Besuch erwartete?

Alfred jedenfalls konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass ihm seine Eltern angekündigt hätten, am Sonntag her zu kommen. Vielleicht hatten sie es ja vergessen? Oder gingen davon aus, das Personal sage ihm Bescheid? War das möglich? Riefen sie deswegen nicht an? Bestimmt!

„Meine Eltern kommen ganz sicher!", freute er sich plötzlich, ohne es sich selbst so recht erklären zu können. Irgendwo in ihm war die Hoffnung, zurück nach Hause zu kommen, wieder aufgekeimt.  
„Kommen deine Eltern auch?"

Arthurs mit andächtiger Leere aufgestockter Blick traf Alfred wie ein gut platzierter Kinnhaken. Sogleich bereute Alfred seinen Übermut, der ihn das tischliche Schweigen hatte brechen lassen.

„Nein, das brauchen sie nicht!", machte Arthur unmissverständlich klar. Alfred hatte das Gefühl, in ein Wespennest gestochen zu haben. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Es war doch nur eine einfache Frage gewesen! Wahrscheinlich hatten Arthurs Eltern mittlerweile gar keine Lust mehr, herzukommen und sich den Tag von ihrem unhöflichen Sohn verderben zu lassen.

* * *

Als um 13:30 Uhr die offizielle Besuchszeit anfing, waren die Plätze an den Esstischen längst geräumt. Alle hatten vorbildlich gegessen, selbst Lili war für ihre Verhältnisse zügig fertig geworden. Nur einer kehrte nicht ins Zimmer zurück: Feliciano.  
Ob er direkt im Aufenthaltsraum geblieben war? Oder starrte er immer noch sein Essen an und wartete darauf, dass es sich unter seinem flehendlichen Blick in Luft auflöste?

Alfred wusste es nicht, sondern hatte, kaum dass er den Tisch verlassen durfte, in Windeseile seine wichtigsten Sachen zusammengepackt. Falls er seine Eltern überzeugen konnte, ihn wieder mitzunehmen, musste es schnell gehen!

Durch die halb offene Zimmertür hörte er, wie mehr und mehr Leute die Station betraten und über den Flur liefen. Fremde Stimmen, ausufernde Begrüßungen und viele Worte flogen dort draußen vorbei. Offenbar waren schon eine Menge Besucher eingetroffen, doch bis dato hatte Alfred noch nicht die ihm bekannten Stimmen vernommen.

Als er gegen 13:40 Uhr aus dem Zimmer zurück zum Aufenthaltsraum spazierte, war dieser mit reichlich Menschen gefüllt. Die Sofaecke war von Anya, Natalia und Sofia eingenommen. Zusätzlich waren noch einige unbekannte Besucher dabei. Eine üppig geschminkte und mit übertrieben viel Schmuck behangene Frau, die auf die 50 zusteuerte, hatte irgendwas auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet, worüber sich alle Anwesenden begeistert beugten. Entzücken und Staunen drangen aus der kleinen Menschentraube, während Anya etwas Verlegenes anmerkte. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war errötet, doch niemand schien ihr Unbehagen sonderlich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Alfred konnte die Quelle der Begeisterung von der Tür aus nicht sehen. Doch es schien so, als würden Fotos oder etwas in der Art die Runde machen. Zusätzlich drückte die fremde Frau Anya stolz an sich und lächelte, wobei sich ihre gebleachten Zähne filmreif präsentierten. Ob das Anyas Mutter war? Zwar trug die Besucherin schwarze High Heels, die zu ihrer engen Jeans und dem modischen Oberteil sowie der Lederhandtasche passten, doch die Körpergröße kam in etwa hin. Nur dass Anya wesentlich mehr Speck mit sich herumtrug und ihr Gesicht nicht so zugekleistert war. Alfred bemühte sich um einen Vergleich der Gesichtszüge und glaubte, auch dort eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit ausfindig machen zu können.  
Anyas Mutter war an und für sich aber keine attraktive Person. Alfred kam weniger wegen des Altersunterschiedes zu der Schlussfolgerung, als vielmehr wegen ihres Wesens. Wann immer Anya den Mund öffnete, unterbrach ihre Mutter sie und schien alles besser zu wissen. Den anderen Beteiligten fiel es gar nicht auf, aber Alfred bemerkte, dass Anya es irgendwann aufzugeben schien. Sie lächelte, doch sie war nicht mehr Teil der Unterhaltung. Sie war da, weil es erwartet wurde, aber nicht, weil es jemanden tatsächlich interessierte...

An einem anderen Tisch saß Lili, gemeinsam mit einem gut gekleideten, jungen Mann und einer zierlichen, blonden Frau. Hier war die familiäre Ähnlichkeit sofort sichtbar. Der junge Mann wirkte angespannt und tätschelte Lili einmal unbeholfen die Hand. Er wollte mehr für sie tun, wusste aber eindeutig nicht, wie. Lili schien es zu spüren.  
Alles in allem wirkte die Stimmung am Tisch wesentlich häuslicher als beim Sofa. Lili redete leise, aber sie redete und wirkte dabei traurig und glücklich zugleich, weil ihre Familie ihr Gehör schenkte.

Wie zu erwarten war, stand Felicianos Mittagessen noch so gut wie unangerührt vor ihm. Gemeinsam mit der Krankenschwester, die ihn aus dem Wäschewagen gezogen hatte, saß er an dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Eingang und kämpfte gegen Tränen. Alfred verstand das nicht. Freute sich Feli denn nicht mal am Sonntag? Seine Familie würde ihn doch bestimmt besuchen kommen. Das musste ihn doch aufheitern! Wenn nicht das, was dann?

„Oh, mon dieu...", hörte es Alfred plötzlich trüb hinter sich, ehe ein fideleres „Bonjour, Feli!" erklang. Der blonde Besucher, der sich soeben elegant an Alfred vorbei in den Raum schummelte, löste bei Feliciano ein Zucken aus. Kein verschrecktes, sondern ein durchaus positiv überraschtes.

„Francis!?"

„Genau der!" Der Fremde begrüßte Feliciano, indem er sich leicht hinab beugte und ihn kurz aber liebevoll drückte. Immer darauf Acht gebend, Felicianos ausgemergelten Körper nicht zusätzlich zu belasten.

„Bonjour, Mademoiselle!", galt sein nächster Blick der Schwester, die, wie Alfred glaubte, vornehmlich errötete und eine Erwiderung zirpte. Dabei konnte sich Alfred gar nicht erinnern, die Frau je so bewegt erlebt zu haben.

Alfred war verdutzt, als er spürte, dass der Besucher auch ihm einen kurzen, tiefen Blick zuwarf. Er schien erfreut. Alfred spürte sich automatisch lächeln, ohne es bewusst zu realisieren. Zusätzlich wurde ihm unerklärlich warm ums Herz. Es musste daran liegen, dass sich schon lange kein Mensch mehr so froh über seine Anwesenheit gezeigt hatte.

„Ça va?", erkundigte sich der Besucher bei Feliciano. Jener schaute verlegen auf sein Tablett und spielte nicht mal mit dem Besteck; so als befürchte er, durch die bloße Berührung würden Kalorien durch seine Fingerspitzen in seinen Körper kriechen.

„Ich will nach Hause..."

„Oui, je sais...", hielt der Fremde seine Stimme positiver als sein Gesicht aussah, indessen er Felicianos Teller etwas näher an ihn heran schob. „Hmmm, gebratene Schweinefleischmedaillons an Wildreis, mit Champignon-Rahm-Soße und gemischtem Salat." Noch etwas Französisches ergänzend, was Alfred nicht verstand, schien der Mann Feli das Essen gut zu reden zu versuchen. Jedoch ohne sonderlichen Erfolg. Feli zog lediglich die Unterlippe tief zwischen die Zähne; seine Füße wippten manisch auf den Zehenspitzen.

Alfred konnte nicht sagen, warum er all das so interessiert verfolgte. Eigentlich müsste dem Fremden doch klar, dass Feli nicht essen würde? Alfred hatte auch schon sämtliche Überredungskünste und Euphemismen bei Feliciano versucht. Alles schien vergebens. Dass Feliciano mit der Gabel durch den Reis kratzte und die Körner zu zählen schien, bedeutete gar nichts. Außer dass er seinem Teller mehr Beachtung schenkte als seinem Gast.

Zumindest ging Alfred davon aus, dass der Fremde ein Besucher von Feliciano war – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Arthur plötzlich in der Tür neben Alfred stand. Francis schien seine Anwesenheit instinktiv zu spüren und sah sogleich auf. Der teils besorgte, teils aufbauende Ausdruck auf seinem charmanten, wohl definierten Gesicht wich einem sanft-neutralen, als er Arthur entdeckte.

„Mon cher", lächelte er selbstbewusst und verließ seinen Posten an Felicianos Seite. Alfred wollte nicht dreist starren, doch wegsehen konnte er aus unerfindlichem Grund nicht, als Arthur mit minderer Begeisterung, aber ohne Gegenwehr, französische Begrüßungsküsschen auf die Gesichtshälften gehaucht bekam. Ein Privileg, das nicht mal Feli zuteil gekommen war.

„Ist gut jetzt", war alles, was Arthur sagte, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder herzustellen. Verärgert schien er allerdings nicht. Als ihm der Fremde eine Hand auf den Rücken – direkt über eines der Schulterblätter – legte, vollführte sein Körper lediglich eine dezente Drehbewegung. Eine Geste des gekonnten Abstreifens, die Arthur im Schlaf zu beherrschen schien.

Alfred konnte nach wie vor nicht wegschauen. In seinem Bauch loderte etwas, das sich nicht in klare Gedanken fassen ließ. Wieso bekam jemand wie Arthur Besuch, wenn es ihn weder glücklich noch unglücklich zu machen schien? Und wo blieben nur Alfreds Eltern?

Francis, der beinahe so hoch gewachsen war wie Alfred, aber etwas älter wirkte – woran der verwegene 3-Tage-Bart gewiss nicht unschuldig war – grinste gönnerhaft.  
„Wie sollte es auch nicht gut sein, jetzt wo ich da bin?! Aber..." In dem Moment, als er zu Feli hinüber linste, erschlaffte sein Grinsen.

Arthur folgte dem deutlichen Blick und kniff betreten die Lippen zusammen. Als Francis ihn gestisch aufforderte, sich zu Feliciano zu gesellen, schüttelte Arthur sogleich den Kopf. Ein zischendes „Du weißt verdammt noch mal, dass ich nicht mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen darf!" verlierend.

Feliciano, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß, schien immer noch primär damit beschäftigt, die Reiskörner zu durchkämmen. Alfred konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob der Italiener mitbekam, was hier vor sich ging oder ob er in einem Tagtraum versunken war.

„Aber er ist noch beim Mittagessen. Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen!? Démarre, bon Dieu démarre(1)! Hilf ihm!" Francis' Worte züngelten wie Flammen und schienen Arthur einen schmerzhaften Krampf durch den Körper zu jagen. Seine Augen spitzten sich, doch sein Mund blieb beherrscht geschlossen.

„Mademoiselle", drehte sich Francis daraufhin wieder halb herum. „Ich bin mir sicher, solange Sie dabei sind, ist es okay, wenn sich mein Freund zu Feli gesellt?"

„Francis...!", Arthurs zurechtweisendes Knurren kroch über den Boden, deutliches Unwohlsein äußernd.

Die Schwester, welche unterbewusst den Bauch einzog und die Brust herausstreckte, schien im ersten Augenblick etwas perplex ob der Frage. Doch je länger Francis sie mit dem Blick festhielt, desto mehr bröckelte ihre Strenge.  
„Nun ja, eigentlich...Ach, so lange ich dabei bleibe, ist es in Ordnung, schätze ich."

„Sie haben wirklich ein gutes Herz, Mademoiselle. Das sieht man Ihnen gleich an!"

Alfred konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Noch weniger konnte er allerdings fassen, dass das Süßholzgeraspel tatsächlich Wirkung zeigte. Die Schwester lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen und sah geschmeichelt auf die Tischplatte. Arthur verdrehte die Augen, Alfred dabei kurz taxierend.

Dieser Typ, dieser Francis, der sollte also Arthurs Freund sein? Der, der ihm die köstlichen Macarons zugeschickt hatte? Wie hatten die beiden sich bitte gefunden? Die zwei passten Alfreds Meinung nach ja noch viel weniger zusammen als Arthur und irgendein Mädchen.

„Na, ist das nicht schön, Feli? Arthur wird sich zu dir setzen. Dann bist du nicht so alleine." Einen Stuhl herausziehend, machte Francis Platz für Arthur. Jener stand mit zwei Schritten beim Tisch und riss den Stuhl an sich.

„Ich kann mich alleine setzen! Warum bist du überhaupt hergekommen? Nur um uns beim Essen zu begaffen?!"

Francis quittierte die Wut mit einem deutlich falschen Lächeln.  
„Ja, das auch! Du machst doch so gute Fortschritte. Das hast du mir doch neulich noch berichtet."

War das Spott? Alfred könnte schwören, hinter Arthurs grünen Augen wurde soeben ein perfider Mordplan geschmiedet.

„Mach ich auch und jetzt sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!"

Feliciano war der einzige, dem die Aggressionen gerade nichts auszumachen schienen. Vielmehr überraschte es ihn positiv, Arthur neben sich zu haben. Wenn Alfred es so recht überdachte, konnte er sich nicht entsinnen, die beiden je miteinander reden gesehen zu haben. Merkwürdig, wenn sie doch vor geraumer Zeit sogar Zimmergenossen waren und irgendwas vorgefallen sein musste..! Ob sie sich zerstritten hatten? Bei jemandem wie Arthur mehr als nur gut denkbar! Der schien ja ein wahres Talent dafür zu besitzen, Menschen zu vergraulen.

„Oui, oui, ich werde ein Ründchen durch den Park spazieren und auf euch warten." Francis' Zwinkern sorgte dafür, dass Arthur ein bitterböses „Wichser!" mit den Lippen formte, es aber wegen der observierenden Krankenschwester nicht auszusprechen wagte. Seinen Besucher kümmerte es auch gar nicht. Er wandte sich herum, der Schwester noch eine Verabschiedung zuflötend, und war im Inbegriff den Raum zu verlassen, als sein Augenmerk erneut auf Alfred fiel.  
„Du bist neu hier, n'est-ce pas? Wenn du dir die Beine vertreten willst, komm ruhig mit!"

„Alfred hat was zu tun!" Arthurs pikierter Aufschrei war der erstbeste Grund für Alfred, Francis zu folgen.

„Nope, hab gerade nix zu tun!" Die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend, schloss sich Alfred feixend Francis an. Arthurs Fassungslosigkeit war eine regelrechte Genugtuung.

„Komm sofort zurück, Alfred! Francis ist mein Besuch! Hey, hörst du schlecht oder was!? Alfred, du gottverdammter-!"

Francis lachte, den Kopf leicht zurückgelegt, und lief schnurstracks durch die geöffnete Türe von der Station. Alfred folgte breit grinsend und genoss die Tatsache, dass Arthur pflichtbewusst am Tisch zurückblieb und seine Stimme ganz umsonst vergeudete. Der Junge wusste doch seine Mitmenschen nicht mal zu schätzen, wenn sie ihm Geschenke machten oder ihre Freizeit für ihn opferten. Alfred wäre nie im Leben so undankbar.

An der Treppe holte er Francis schließlich ein. Unter dem hellen Jackett trug dieser ein frisch gebügeltes Hemd sowie eine farblich perfekt abgestimmte Hose. Um seinen Hals hing ein lockerer, aber teuer aussehender Schal. Das blonde Haar war mit einem unscheinbaren Gummi dezent zurückgebunden und ließ einigen Strähnen genügend Freiraum, um nach vorne zu fallen.

Alfred kam sich vor wie im siebten Himmel, als er ganz selbstverständlich durch das Klinikgebäude spazieren durfte. Seite an Seite mit Francis, öffnete der Sonntag wirklich Tür und Tor für ihn. Zwar warf das Personal ständig kontrollierende Blicke hinter ihnen her, aber die Tatsache, von jemandem begleitet zu werden, schien wahre Wunder zu wirken.

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

**1**: Démarre, bon Dieu démarre! – Heißt laut dem klugen Übersetzungsprogramm so viel wie „Verdammt, komm schon!"


	13. Chapter 13

**{ 13. | Schmierentheater }**

Durch einen Seiteneingang betraten sie das gepflegte Parkgelände, welches vom Klinikkomplex umschlossen wurde wie ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Alfred trabte noch immer grinsend hinter Francis her. Unter ihren Füßen knirschte Kies, als sie einen sträuchergesäumten Weg entlang bummelten und schließlich eine dunkle Holzbank erreichten. Francis ließ sich sichtlich zufrieden darauf fallen. Ein Bein über das andere schlagend, zauberte er ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Jacketttasche und hielt es Alfred einladend hin.

„Nee, danke", machte dieser, als er sich ebenfalls auf die Bank plumpsen ließ.

„Nichtraucher? Ernsthaft?" Im Nu hatte sich Francis eine der Zigaretten zwischen die Lippen geschoben und diese angezündet.

„Nichtraucher."

„Sie machen hier aus allen Nichtraucher."

„Aus allen?" Alfred beobachtete, wie Francis gen Himmel sah, obwohl dort oben nichts weiter als in diversen Graufacetten gehaltene Wolkenkonstellationen zu erkennen waren. Trotzdem verweilte seine Aufmerksamkeit dort, indessen er abwesend einen tiefen Zug nahm.

„Es gab Zeiten, da hat Arthur mich quasi auf Knien angefleht, ihm Zigaretten mitzubringen." Die Erinnerung schien mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen besetzt. Zwar kräuselten sich Francis' Mundwinkel, doch ein richtiges Lachen wollte nicht zum Vorschein kommen.

„Arthur ist Raucher?"

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel."

Alfred verstand zunehmend weniger. Francis hielt es wohl auch nicht für nötig, eine Erklärung abzuliefern. Stattdessen folgten seine Pupillen ein paar dicken Krähen, die ihren Sitz auf hohen Ästen verließen und gleich darauf am Himmel verschwanden.

„Kann ich mir irgendwie nich' vorstellen."

„Nicht?" Überrascht drehte Francis Alfred das Gesicht wieder zu.

„Mit dem will man ja schon nich' zusammen am Tisch sitzen! Wer will dann mit dem zusammen eine rauchen gehen?"

„Moi."

Nichts an Francis' Mimik änderte sich. Sie war stark und stellungsbeziehend. Sie ließ Alfred sich wünschen, seine letzten Worte umgehend zurück nehmen zu können. Ihn beschlich nämlich der Verdacht, sich soeben tief in die Nesseln gesetzt zu haben...

„Er hat mich getreten", probierte er, seinen Groll zu rechtfertigen.

„Je comprends. Ihr sitzt also am gleichen Tisch. Sag, warum bist du hier Patient, Alfred?" Der Anflug des sturen Untertons hatte Francis' Stimme verlassen. Auch sein Gesicht machte wieder einen weicheren Eindruck. Wenn Alfred es sich so recht ansah, glaubte er, Francis habe eine zu kurze Nacht und eine zu anstrengende Woche hinter sich. Da war eine latente Müdigkeit, die nicht entdeckt werden wollte. Ein Kaffee wäre Francis im Moment sicher die liebere Gesellschaft.

„Das sieht man doch..."

„Peut-être, ich frag dich aber trotzdem. Also?" Ohne Alfred auch nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, zog Francis erneut an seiner Zigarette.

„Ich hab nich' wirklich was gegen Arthur."

„Es geht hier gerade nicht um Arthur."

Ging es nicht? Alfred war davon ausgegangen, dass Francis ihn deswegen so in die Mangel nahm, weil er ihm das vorangegangene Urteil verübelte. Dass dem offenbar nicht so war, verwirrte ihn zugegebenermaßen.

„Ich-ich bin zu..." Nein, er würde es nicht sagen. Schon allein das Wort **fett** in Zusammenhang mit ihm selbst war Alfred nach wie vor höchst unangenehm. Insbesondere wenn er neben einem schmalen Mann saß, der an genau den richtigen Stellen über Muskeln verfügte und somit ein durch und durch wohl definiertes Bild abgab.

Wenn Attraktivität allein ausreichte, um Menschen miteinander zu verbinden, war das wohl das große Geheimnis hinter Francis und Arthurs sagenumwobener Beziehung. Zumindest konnte sich Alfred vorstellen, dass Arthur mit ein paar Kilo mehr auf den Rippen, etwas mehr Lebensfreude im Gesicht und einem sonnigeren Gemüt eine gewisse Attraktivität besaß.

„Ja? Sprich die Dinge aus." Francis aschte auf die noch klammen Kieselsteine. Seine Augenbrauen, die sein Gesicht mit maskulinem Anmut bereicherten, lagen tief, setzten Alfred aber nicht unter Druck, ebenso wenig wie der gewählte Tonfall. Es war ein Vorschlag, ein Angebot. Kein Befehl.

Alfred kam sich ob all dessen entsetzlich jung und dumm vor. Nicht weil Francis ein paar Jahre länger auf der Welt war als er, sondern weil er leger erwachsen wirkte, ohne dafür überhaupt den Bart oder die Mode zu brauchen. Francis könnte in komplett anderer Garderobe hier sitzen und würde doch genau dieselbe Ausstrahlung besitzen und genau dieselben Gefühle in Alfred wachrufen.

Tief Luft holend, schaute Alfred hinab auf den Kies, den er mit den Spitzen seiner Turnschuhe geräuschvoll durchfurchte.  
„Ich bin zu fett. Ich fresse zu viel und ich kann nich' aufhören. Ich denk irgendwie ständig nur noch ans Essen. Mein ganzer scheiß Bettkasten und mein Wandschrank sind voller Essen! Manchmal fress ich sogar so viel, dass ich hinterher kotzen muss und es macht mir nix aus, danach einfach wieder weiterzufressen..." Die Silben stoben wie Eiskristalle durch die Luft und machten Alfred für die Röte auf seinen Wangen empfänglich. Warum hatte er das gerade gesagt? Das war doch total lächerlich! Peinlich! Unangebracht! Was interessierte es Francis, ob er-?!

„Geht doch. Gut gemacht!"

Ruckartig schnellte Alfreds Kopf herum. Ein widersprechendes „Nein!" lag ihm auf der Zunge, blieb aber ungesagt, da Francis unerwartet gähnte und dann eine leise Entschuldigung nuschelte.  
„Kurze Nacht", merkte er noch an, bevor er seine Zigarette ein letztes Mal zum Mund hob. „Und, wie gefällt's dir hier so?"

„Soll das 'n Witz sein? Das is' wie in 'nem Drillcamp hier! Die haben so ziemlich alles eingesackt, was ich von Zuhause mitgebracht hab! Ich muss jeden Morgen um 6 aufstehen, das Essen schmeckt wie Pappe und der Sport macht null Bock. Und wenn ich dann total alle bin, weil ich da ewig aufm Laufband hecheln musste, sagt mir einer wie Arthur, ich soll mich nich' so anstellen! Wenn der wüsste! Aber der muss ja keinen Sport machen!"

Alfred hatte keinen Schimmer, was so lustig war, aber Francis prustete los. Das Lachen bollerte bis zum Himmel hinauf und ebbte nur langsam zu einem herben Kichern ab.  
„Er würde dir davon laufen. Das glaub mir mal."

„Wer?" Alfred konnte nicht folgen.

„Arthur. Wenn ich dir 'nen Tipp geben darf: lauf nie mit ihm um die Wette. Oh, und spiel keine Strategiespiele mit ihm."

Das meinte Francis doch nicht ernst, oder?

„Och, nun guck nicht so. Es ist die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit!" Das Gesicht wieder ernster, fuhr Francis gemäßigt fort. „Es war ihm immer egal, ob es draußen geregnet, geschneit oder gestürmt hat. Fünf Uhr morgens und er ist joggen gegangen."

„Fünf Uhr morgens?!" Alfred fiel vor Entsetzen fast von der Bank.

Mit einer vorher nicht da gewesenen Schwere schloss Francis die Augen und nickte.  
„Da hat ihn ja niemand gesehen... Ich hab das nur zufällig irgendwann mal mitbekommen."

„Seid ihr Nachbarn?" Oder wie kam es dazu, dass Arthur entdeckt wurde?

„Non, wir sind aufs gleiche Internat gegangen. Arthur ist mein Patenschüler gewesen."

„Ah!"

„Im Sommer hab ich den Abschluss gemacht, kurz nachdem Arthur endlich eingeliefert wurde."

„Oh Gott, das ist ja schon ewig her!" Das pure Entsetzen ließ Alfred erblassen. Warum dauerte eine Behandlung in dieser Klinik bitte so elendig lange? Was, wenn Alfred Halloween, seinen absoluten Lieblingsfeiertag, hier verbringen musste? Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, Ende Oktober längst wieder Zuhause zu sein und Halloween mit allem drum und dran feiern zu können. Wenn auch ohne Party, denn wer sollte ihn einladen? Das letzte Halloween hatte Alfred auch allein Zuhause verbracht, Gruselfilme geguckt und sich ungeniert an den Tonnen von Süßigkeiten bedient, die eigentlich für die klingelnden Kinder vorgesehen waren. Die Aussicht, an Halloween in dieser Klinik eingesperrt zu sein, stülpte sich wie ein wahr gewordener Albtraum über Alfreds Gemüt und ließ ihn vollkommen entsetzt Francis anstarren.

Dieser wirkte emotional abwesend.  
„Ja. Das war keine schöne Zeit damals..." Sein Blick suchte Alfreds Augen auf. „Naja, dich interessiert das wahrscheinlich eher ni-"

„Doch! Ich mein, ich sitz mit Arthur an einem Tisch und ich teil mir mit Feli ein Zimmer, aber keiner erzählt mir, was da abgegangen ist!"

„Was da abgegangen ist?"

„Jup, Tino hat gesagt, die beiden hätten versucht sich umzubringen!" Übermütig sprangen die Worte von Alfreds Zunge. In ihm brannte wieder die Entschlossenheit, endlich hinter das Geheimnis der beiden zu kommen. Was war dran an Tinos Behauptung? Warum schwieg Arthur und warum wechselte Feli stets das Thema, wenn Alfred versuchte, etwas über den Vorfall herauszubekommen?

„Oui..."

Es stimmte also! Alfred hielt die Luft an, indessen Francis die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkte und sich innerlich zu sammeln schien.  
„Arthur und Feliciano sind in etwa zur gleichen Zeit hier eingewiesen worden. Man hat angenommen, es würde den beiden gut tun, nicht allein auf einem Zimmer zu sein..."

„Was haben sie gemacht?"

„Das, was sie vorher auch gemacht haben." Etwas in Francis' Augen schimmerte trist, als er gedanklich in der Zeit zurück reiste und den Mundwinkel beinahe angewidert verzog. „Nur dass sie plötzlich jemanden gefunden hatten, der mit ihnen daran arbeitet, ihr Ziel auch zu erreichen..."

„Ziel?"

„Alfred", Francis machte eine harte Pause, „was weißt du eigentlich über Feli? Oder über Arthur? Oder warum die beiden hier Patienten sind?"

„Äh, sie sind hier, weil sie magersüchtig sind?!" Was sollte die merkwürdige Frage? War das ein Test oder ein Spiel?

Nein, es war weder das eine noch das andere, wenn man Francis' Miene Glauben schenkte.  
„Ich kenn Feli erst, seit ich Arthur hier besuche. Aber ich weiß, was Arthur vorher für scheußliche Sachen gemacht hat... Anfangs hab ich's allerdings nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Er hatte ein relativ normales Gewicht, als er auf unsere Schule gewechselt ist. Er war dünn, aber nicht auffällig dünn. Bis ich überhaupt mal gemerkt habe, was Arthur sich antut, sind Monate vergangen...!" Sich mit der rechten Hand übers Gesicht wischend, schien Francis nicht weiter zu wissen.

„Aber ihr wart doch im gleichen Internat?! Da hast du ihn doch jeden Tag gesehen!" Enorme Gewichtszunahmen und Gewichtsabnahmen sah man doch! Alfred hatte es auch bei sich gesehen, obwohl er sein Spiegelbild lange zu ignorieren versucht hatte. Irgendwann hatte er allerdings einfach nicht mehr wegsehen können und auch seine Eltern hatten ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt realisiert, dass er zugenommen hatte – und unaufhaltsam weiter zunahm.

„Oui, mais..Arthur war sehr geschickt und..Sag, würde es dir auffallen, wenn du mit über hundert Leuten in einem Speisesaal sitzt, ob jemand wirklich da ist? Gehst du nicht eher davon aus, dass er irgendwo sitzt, wo du ihn nicht siehst? Ich habe immer gedacht, Arthur ist da. So wie er es behauptet hat. Aber er war nie da. Nie. Er hat sich morgens und abends manchmal Essen mit aufs Zimmer genommen, aber", Francis' machte einen absurden Laut, „das meiste davon ist nicht in seinem Magen gelandet. Das war nur Tarnung.  
Ich hab das nach den Winterferien bemerkt, aber eigentlich auch nur, weil er quasi vor meinen Augen in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Wir waren alleine auf dem Flur, auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Wir haben _diskutiert_ – denn wenn du mit jemandem wirklich diskutieren kannst, dann mit dem Dickschädel –, plötzlich war er still. Ich dachte erst, er hält einfach mal die Klappe, weil er einsieht, dass ich natürlich wieder Recht habe. Dann hab ich mich umgedreht und er lag da. Ich hab ihn zum Krankenzimmer getragen. Da hab ich gemerkt, wie leicht er ist und wie schlecht er eigentlich aussieht..."

Die Erinnerungen wogen so schwer, dass Francis sich nicht imstande sah, sie ohne eine weitere Zigarette zu stemmen. Sein Feuerzeug stieß die Flamme aus. Der Rauch gesellte sich zur Wolkendecke. Alfred saß mucksmäuschenstill, auf mehr lauschend.

„Irgendwie hab ich's ab dem Moment genau gewusst. Es hat nur leider nichts gebracht..."

„Wieso nich'?"

„Weil Arthur behauptet hat, ihm ginge es gut und er habe halt durchs Lernen viel Stress und brauche nur etwas frische Luft. Außerdem ist unser Internat ein reines Jungeninternat. Das allein ist wahrlich traurig genug! Aber auch die Denkmuster sind völlig antiquiert. Jungen bekommen keine Essstörungen, lautet da die Devise." Gereizt verengte Francis die Augen, von der Einfältigkeit noch immer zutiefst beleidigt.

Alfred indes versuchte sich in das Leben einzudenken, was Arthur und Francis gelebt hatten. Ein Jungeninternat, vermutlich nicht gerade billig, mit Einzelzimmern und strengen Vorschriften, die Arthur genau in die Hände gespielt hatten. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend abgestritten, magersüchtig zu sein. Das Lehrpersonal vertrat die Ansicht, Jungen bekamen keine Essstörungen und Probleme gehörten im Elternhaus, nicht in der Schule diskutiert. Perfekt für Arthur.

„Ja und dann?"

„Mir hat ja keiner geglaubt. Er wollte nicht drüber reden. Was hatte ich also für eine Wahl? Ich konnte nur abwarten, bis es so schlimm wurde, dass es einfach nicht mehr zu verleugnen war..." Francis drückte die aufgerauchte Kippe am metallenen Mülleimer neben der Bank aus. Seine Bewegungen wirkten dabei angestrengt. Sein Inneres kochte vor Wut.  
„Keiner wollte auf mich hören! Also hab ich ihn eben selber observiert. Der Junge hat so gut wie nie geschlafen. Stattdessen ist er joggen gegangen und hat gelernt wie ein Irrer und überhaupt! Nachts hat er Stufen gezählt. Treppe rauf, Treppe runter und immer so weiter. Er hat sowieso liebend gern alles gezählt und aufgeräumt. Das wurde tagtäglich schlimmer! Vor allem das Händewaschen! Aber irgendwann war wirklich Schicht im Schacht."

„Schicht im Schacht?" Es klang so endgültig, dass Alfred schlucken musste. Zumal Francis vernichtend nickte.

„Er hatte kaum mehr Kraft zum Aufstehen. Er hat im Bett gelegen, ich hab uns ein Kartenspiel organisiert und ihm gesagt, jedes Mal, wenn er verliert, muss er was essen. Der blöde Sack hat selten verloren und wenn doch, hat er sogar um Wasser gefeilscht! Das war im späten Frühjahr. Da hat dann sogar unser Rektor zähneknirschend gemeint, Arthur hätte wohl _ein Problem mit dem Essen_ und er müsse seine Eltern darüber informieren, aber die hab ich kein einziges Mal zu Besuch kommen sehen. Weder als Arthur so krank war, noch davor. Arthur wollte das auch gar nicht. Ihm war es ganz recht, dass es so lief. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Eltern ihn in eine Klinik stecken. Blöderweise hat er sich hier schnell zu helfen gewusst und sich mit Feli zusammengetan. Die beiden waren Gift füreinander. Alles, was Feli will, ist bei seiner Familie sein."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber er wird ja eh bald entlassen und dann-"

„Entlassen?! Feliciano Vargas soll entlassen werden?!" Francis' obszöne Lautstärke presste Alfreds Rücken gegen die klamme Parkbank. „Hat er dir das etwa erzählt?!"

„Ja, klar..." Alfred musste nervös lachen, warum auch immer.

Francis war nicht zum Lachen zumute: „Cher Feli wird nirgendwo hingehen, das glaub mir mal! Hast du dir den Jungen mal mit Verstand angesehen?!"

„Ähm..."

„Feli hat sein Ziel nie aufgegeben, Alfred! Er will bei seiner Familie sein. Er will sterben."

„Aber dann kann er doch nicht wieder-"

„Oh mon dieu, du weißt gar nicht, dass seine Familie tot ist?!"

Alfred fehlten die Worte. Sein Mund stand offen. Nein, er war zu. Dann ging er wieder auf, während seine Hände Gesten formten, die keinerlei Bedeutung hatten.

„Du hast es tatsächlich nicht gewusst..."

„Er hat mich eingeladen! Er hat gesagt, wenn wir hier raus sind, dann darf ich ihn in Italien besuchen! Er-er redet immer nur von seiner Familie! Ich weiß, dass seine Mom das beste Tiramisu weit und breit macht! Mit genau der richtigen Menge Espresso! Und sein Bruder, Lovino, der steht total auf Frappuccinos und Pizza! Und-"  
„Er kann sie nicht los lassen. Wer kann ihm das verübeln..." War der erste Satz noch mit Schärfe ausgesprochen, war der zweite ein Zeugnis der Trauer.

Alfred wusste nach wie vor nicht, wie ihm geschah. Feliciano hatte nie auch nur mit einem Wörtchen erwähnt, dass seine Eltern und sein Bruder nicht mehr am Leben waren! Im Gegenteil, alles deutete doch darauf hin, dass seine Familie völlig intakt war und ihm regelmäßig Briefe schrieb. Woher kamen die denn bitte sonst alle? Und warum sollte Feli Alfred nach Italien einladen, wenn es dieses Familienleben dort nie mehr geben würde? Wieso das alles?

„Écoute bien, Alfred: Feli und Arthur haben sehr unterschiedliche Talente. Feli ist eigentlich jemand, der das Essen offen verweigert, aber Arthur ist jemand, der dich glauben lassen kann, er esse brav seinen Teller leer und alles sei in bester Ordnung. Die Show hat er schon im Internat perfekt beherrscht. Arthur hat Feli beigebracht, wie man Essen versteckt, selbst wenn da jemand vor dir sitzt, der dir auf die Finger guckt. Feli hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie trotzdem ihr Gewicht hatten. Er ist so leutselig, es versteht sich eigentlich jeder mit ihm. Er ist von Zimmer zu Zimmer geschlichen und hat all die Dinge mitgenommen, die sich gut in Kleidung einnähen lassen. Klein, aber schwer. Damit es beim morgendlichen Wiegen keine Probleme gibt. Die beiden haben ihre Talente mehr oder weniger vereint, um sich endlich zu Tode zu hungern."

Nein, niemals! Feli war nicht so! Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. Feli war immer so aufgeschlossen und freundlich gewesen, so hilfsbereit und so lebensfroh in Hinblick auf seine Entlassung. Auf ein Leben mit seiner Familie. Das musste doch ein Missverständnis sein!  
Nur zu gerne hätte Alfred protestiert, doch dann fielen ihm die Sportübungen von gestern Abend ein. Alfred hatte zwar etwas Unerlaubtes gegessen, aber es war Felis Idee gewesen. Er hatte Alfred die kleinen Übungen gezeigt, um die überflüssigen Kalorien abzutrainieren. Er hatte von ihrem gemeinsamen Wohl gesprochen. Von ihrem gemeinsam Ziel. Er hatte Alfred dazu angehalten, Schmiere zu stehen, während er selbst die für ihn eigentlich überflüssigen Übungen machte...

„Es ist nur rausgekommen, weil Arthur während einer ihrer nächtlichen Sportstunden plötzlich zusammengebrochen ist. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob Feli gezögert hat, aber fest steht, er hat eine Schwester gerufen, weil Arthur nicht mehr zu sich gekommen ist. Arthur ist ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. Herzrhythmusstörungen, katastrophale Blutwerte, verringerte Knochenmasse, lebensbedrohliches Untergewicht... Ich hab ihn da besucht, während er weggetreten war und man ihn mit einem Schlauch in der Nase zwangsernährt hat. Ich dachte, er schafft es nicht." Unausgesprochen schwang etwas mit, das daraufhin hindeutete, dass Francis nicht beschreiben konnte, was er dort im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte.

Nie zuvor hatte Alfred konkret darüber nachgedacht, woran man starb, wenn man magersüchtig war. Man verhungerte doch, oder? Aber was beinhaltete der Tod durch Verhungern? Wo führte diese Krankheit namens Anorexia Nervosa eigentlich wirklich hin und was konnte sie auf ihrem Weg ins Lebensende alles für Schäden anrichten?

Magersucht war doch außerdem viel gefährlicher als Alfreds Fresssucht mit den gelegentlichen Brechattacken. Oder glaubte er das nur? Bürgte das Erbrechen eventuell doch große Risiken, um die sich Alfred nie geschert hatte, weil er es gar nicht so genau hatte wissen wollte?

„Naja, Arthur geht's ja inzwischen besser...", hörte sich Alfred geschockt sagen. Nur um sich selbst an den Jungen zu erinnern, der ihn ein paar mal zu oft grob angefahren hatte und um nicht an den Jungen zu denken, der so gut wie tot gewesen war.

„Er hat zugenommen, ja", bestätigte Francis, alles Weitere für sich behaltend. Seine Stimme kannte keine Nachsicht. Er hatte etwas gesehen, was sich Alfred in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausmalen konnte und er war nicht bereit, es ist in Worte zu packen, die nie an das Gesehene heranreichen würden.

So wie Alfred die Lage einschätzte, hatte dieser absolute Tiefpunkt aber wohl gereicht, um Arthur zu bekehren. Er aß, wenn auch minderbegeistert, aber er tat es. Nur warum Arthur überhaupt so besessen davon war, zu hungern, konnte sich Alfred nach wie vor nicht erklären. Bei Feliciano schien es auf eine verquerte Art Sinn zu machen. Aber was trieb Arthur an?

Und wenn man vom Teufel sprach... Alfred hatte kurz zum Klinikgebäude hinüber gelinst, als ihm Arthurs Gestalt durchs Fenster im Treppenhaus auffiel. Schnell und zielbewusst nahm er die Stufen hinab. Gleich würde er durch den unteren Eingangsbereich marschieren und in den Park hinaustreten.

Alfred wusste nicht, warum, aber er war sauer und entsetzt. Feli saß dort oben und kämpfte mit jedem Bissen. Arthur hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Genauso konnte man aber von Feli sagen, dass dieser nicht vor dem Todesplan zurückgeschreckt war. Francis hatte es sogar so klingen lassen, als hätte Feliciano damals wahrhaftig gezögert eine Schwester zu rufen. War es so gewesen? Hätte Feli Arthur ernsthaft dort liegen und sterben lassen?

Alfred drückte sich von der Parkbank ab, innerlich wie zerrissen. Er wollte gerade weder Arthur noch Feliciano sehen. Die beiden planten – oder hatten zumindest geplant –, an ihrer Essstörung zu sterben. Das war ihm selber nie in den Sinn gekommen. Bei ihm war die Essstörung irgendwie passiert, als Problemlösung. Als Ausweg. Mochte ja sein, dass einige Menschen den Tod ebenfalls als einen Ausweg für Probleme betrachteten, aber Alfred gehörte definitiv nicht zu ihnen. Das, was Feli und Arthur getan hatten, war seines Erachtens krank auf hoher Ebene. Nur weil Felis Eltern verstorben waren, durfte Feli nicht sein Leben wegschmeißen. Und Arthurs Eltern würden garantiert auch traurig sein, wenn Arthur verstarb. Alle Eltern wären dann doch traurig. Oder?

Alfred zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob es seine Eltern nicht sogar praktischer finden würden, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Die Antwort hatte er längst für sich gefunden, aber er wollte bei sich keinen so eindeutigen Zusammenhang zwischen seiner familiären Situation und seiner Essstörung erkennen.

„Alfred?"

„Sorry, ich muss gehen. Ich, äh, meine Eltern kommen sicher jeden Moment."

Recht überrumpelt von Alfreds plötzlichem Aufbruch, brachte Francis nur eine kurze Verabschiedung zustande. Alfred warf ein überstürztes Winken über die Schulter und verschwand schneller als es sich gehörte in die andere Richtung, um Arthur nicht geradewegs in die Arme zu laufen. Der Junge war des Wahnsinns! Alfred war schrecklich wütend. Viel wütender als ihn die Aktion mit dem Törtchen gemacht hatte. Am liebsten würde er Arthur gegen die nächstbeste Wand rammen und ihm sagen, dass es seine Schuld war, wenn Feli starb. Wenn Feli sein _Ziel_ erreichte...

Es wäre aber wohl nicht richtig, Feliciano so dermaßen in Schutz zu nehmen. Alfred begriff, dass Feli sehr genau wusste, was er getan hatte und immer noch tat. Es war nicht Arthur, der ihn weiter vorwärts drängte. Es war Feli selber...  
Ganz gleich also, wie sauer Alfred auf Arthur war, es würde rein gar nichts an Felis Einstellung ändern...

Alfred duckte sich hinter den Holzpavillon, als Arthur aus der Türe trat, das Gesicht säuerlich verzogen und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Immerhin hatte er sich die Zeit genommen, einen leichten Regenmantel und einen Schal überzuwerfen, ehe er sich Francis und dem Wetter hier draußen stellte. Alfred kniete unbequem hinter dem Holz, das nasse Gras hinterließ dunkle Flecken an seinen Schuhen und auf der blauen Jeans. Von hier aus konnte Alfred sogar noch die Bank erkennen, auf der Francis mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.

„Mon ami! Welch entzückender Anblick!"

Alfred sollte verschwinden. Wenn er den Pavillon umkreiste, würden die beiden ihn bestimmt nicht bemerken. Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Womöglich die pure Neugier.

„Was sollte das? Was hast du Alfred erzählt?" Arthur stellte es so dar, als würde eine ganze Verschwörung hinter seinem Rücken stattfinden. Absolut lächerlich!

„Tss, wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Über ihn und ein paar andere Dinge...", ließ Francis anklingen.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort!" Nichtsdestotrotz setzte sich Arthur auf die Bank, zwischen ihnen eine kalkulierte Armlänge an Abstand einhaltend.

„Ist das so?" Francis drehte den Kopf, um Arthur ungerührt betrachten zu können. Kein Grinsen, nicht mal ein Schmunzeln. Nur ein Blick, der Arthurs Schultern etwas an Steife einbüßen ließ. Er war dann auch derjenige, der den Blickkontakt abbrach. Alfred hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand Arthur in dieser Disziplin so leicht in die Knie zwingen konnte.

„Wenn hier jemand dem anderen kein Wort glauben darf, dann ja wohl ich." Francis sprach die messerscharfen Worte aus als handele es sich um altbekanntes Geplänkel.

Arthur zuckte zusammen.  
„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?!"

„_Gute Fortschritte_", deutete Francis an, mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen formend.

Beide Jugendlichen starrten sich nun unverfroren an. Francis abwartend, Arthur mit erbost zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Hör zu: Ich fress jeden Scheiß, den die mir hier vorsetzen; klar?! Ich tue alles, damit ich hier so bald wie möglich raus kann!" Arthurs Zähne schienen sich kaum auseinander zu bewegen. Er war viel aufgebrachter, als Alfred ihn je erlebt hatte. Sein gesamter Körper war dem Zorn verfallen, während Francis einfach nur da saß und ihn betrachtete: reserviert, kühl, dann ein Urteil fällend.

„Ich lass dich nicht bei mir einziehen, solange du mich belügst."

„Zur Hölle noch mal, ich lüge nicht!" Arthur sah plötzlich so verzweifelt aus, als habe man ihm seine Existenzgrundlage entzogen.

„Doch!", brauste jetzt auch Francis auf. „Je sais! Ich weiß es sogar ganz genau! Mag ja sein, dass die Ärzte dich nicht durchschauen. Aber ich weiß, dass du lügst. Du lügst ständig! Du lügst sogar **mich** an! Oder willst du mir etwa weismachen, du hättest die Macarons gegessen? Oder das Eclair vorige Woche? Oder die Buttermilchplätzchen? Oder-?"

„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich hab's probiert. Und ja, es hat sogar geschmeckt. Zufrieden, du Meisterbäcker?! Oder brauchst du noch 'ne 5-Sterne-Bewertung, um dein scheiß Ego weiter aufzupolieren?!"

„Laisse tomber, Arthur! Ich weiß, dass du lügst und sobald du hier raus bist, fängst du wieder genau so an wie vorher. Meinst du, das will ich mir in meiner eigenen Wohnung angucken?! Das tu ich mir nie wieder freiwillig an!" Francis kam so abrupt auf die Füße, dass Alfred zusammenzuckte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sein Hintern machte unsanft mit dem feuchten Boden Bekanntschaft. Allerdings realisierte er es kaum, so dermaßen gefesselt war er von dem unerwarteten Streit.

Keine Sekunde später war auch Arthur aufgesprungen, offenbar von all den Vorwürfen und den geänderten Wohnungsbezugsplänen völlig am Ende. Woher wollte Francis denn so genau wissen, dass Arthur log? Arthur aß bei Tisch, Alfred konnte es bezeugen. Außerdem wirkten die Dinge, die Arthur während der Therapiestunden von sich gab, so einsichtig und reflektiert.

„Aber-aber es war abgemacht, dass wir zusammen ziehen, sobald ich hier raus kann!", dieses Mal schwankte Arthurs Stimme, woran Francis' aufbrechende Körperhaltung garantiert nicht unschuldig war. Jener trat dicht an Arthur heran, gerade genug Raum für aggressives Wispern lassend. Alfred beugte sich automatisch vor, so als ermögliche es ihm, die nächsten Sätze besser zu verstehen.

„Non, sobald du gesund bist!", korrigierte Francis kleinlich. „Und ich weiß, du bist es nicht. Du..." Seine Augen flackerten. „Ich glaube, es gibt etwas, über das du endlich mal mit jemandem reden musst."

„Was soll der Scheiß?!"

„Ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen, weißt du? Wie du dich immer abmühst, alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu kontrollieren! Wie du bist und wie du dich gibst, wenn man dich näher versucht kennen zu lernen. Wenn man versucht, dir näher zu kommen. Und du tust alles, um nicht zurück nach Hause zu deinen Eltern zu müssen, zu deinem Vater. Du bist nicht mal in den Ferien heim gefahren. Ihr telefoniert nie. Sie weigern sich sogar, mit dir eine Familientherapie zu machen und zahlen nur für die Klinik, damit man dich hier wieder aufpäppelt."

„Halt den Mund!"

„Arthur, als du damals auf der Intensiv gelegen hast... Mon cher, ich hab deinen Oberschenkel gesehen. Ich weiß, was du da rein geritzt hast! Du kannst das alles nicht einfach weghungern und totschweigen. So funktioniert das ni-!"  
„Du sollst deinen verdammten Mund halten! Meine Familie geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an! Also fuck off!" So barsch die Worte auch waren, Arthurs gesamter Körper wirkte, als breche er auseinander. So als würden ihn die Emotionen zerteilen. Seine Hände, die wieder zu Fäusten geballt an seinen Seiten hinunter hingen, zitterten wie verrückt. Worauf auch immer Francis anspielte, es stahl Arthur seine Kraft und Würde. Es kommandierte sein Augenmerk zu Boden und malte sein Gesicht an wie das eines Toten.

„Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du mit mir darüber redest. Aber red mit den Therapeuten. Die sind genau dafür da! Wenn du's nicht tust, dann können wir auch nicht..." Den Satz offen für beendet erklären, schluckte Francis hörbar.

Arthur bekam keinen Ton heraus. Sein Blick sprang einmal zu Francis' Gesicht hinauf, nur um danach völlig hoffnungslos wieder zu Boden zu stürzen. Zu stolz, um sich an irgendetwas oder irgendwem festzuhalten.

Alfred indes wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah und sein Verstand weigerte sich, den Worten eine Bedeutung zuzuschreiben. Fest stand, dass Arthurs Beklemmung auch auf ihn überschwappte und ihm Atemnot bereitete.

„Du weißt gar nichts, gar nichts!", herrschte Arthur im Zuge eines verzweifelten Akts. Einzig und allein für ihn selbst inszeniert, um sich an ein Weltbild zu klammern, in dem er halbwegs existenzfähig war und in dem Francis so ahnungslos war, wie Arthur es sich wünschte.

Alfred war übel.

Francis Geduldfaden riss, als Arthur brutal die Hand wegschlug, die Francis im Zuge einer tröstenden Geste hob.  
„Wie du meinst... Wir können jedenfalls nicht zusammen ziehen, solange du mich belügst und solange du nicht ernsthaft gesund werden willst. Nur weil du mir einmal aus der Scheiße geholfen hast, helf ich dir nicht dabei, dich umzubringen! Du musst dich entscheiden: schweigend sterben oder leben, mit mir."

„Sei nicht so verflucht anmaßend! Als ob du mir so viel bedeuten würdest!"

Eine Gänsehaut überkam Alfred und ließ ihn weiter hinter den Pavillon kriechen, als Francis sich eine Erwiderung sparte und mit eiligen Schritten über den Kies stapfte. Jetzt noch viel emotionsgeladener als eben. Seine gesamte Gesichtsmuskulatur war verzerrt und bildete eine Maske unschönen Grolls und ausgereizter Frustration. Seine Nasenflügel vibrierten und seine Zähne knirschten, so hart hatte Arthur ihn getroffen.

In dem Moment, als Francis in der Klinik verschwand und das Knacken des Kies erstarb, verschlang eine gespenstische Stille alles Zurückgebliebene. Zwar konnte Alfred die Blätter und Zweige leichte Bewegungen vollführen sehen, doch es wirkte, als habe jemand den Ton der Welt abgeschaltet. Der Wind schwieg und die Erde hielt die Luft an.

Sich einen inneren Ruck gebend, sah Alfred schließlich wieder zu der Stelle hinüber, wo Arthur und Francis eben gestanden hatten. Arthur saß auf der Bank, den Kopf gesenkt, die verkrampften Hände auf den Knien und mit dem Stoff seiner Hose wie verschmolzen. Durch seinen Mantel fuhren gelegentlich absurde Zuckungen, die von seinen Schultern herrührten und den Stoff über seinen Schulterblättern zum Leben erweckten. All das in absoluter Stille.

Wer oder was auch immer Arthur gelehrt hatte, leise zu leiden, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Für Alfred stand fest, dass Arthur Francis wesentlich mehr schätzte, als Alfred jemals glaubte, dass Arthur überhaupt irgendjemanden zu schätzen fähig war...


	14. Chapter 14

**{ 14. | Tea Time im Zauberwald }**

Es ging einfach nicht! Vollkommen frustriert wälzte sich Alfred zum unzähligsten Male in seinem Bett herum und schlug letztlich mit der Faust in sein Kopfkissen. Das Geräusch erstarb in der stillen Nacht, die sich über die Klinik gesenkt hatte. Von Felicianos Bett aus ebbten feine, gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche durchs Zimmer.

Alfred hingegen fand partout keinen Schlaf, sondern fühlte sich, als habe er vorm Schlafengehen noch eine ganze Riege Koffeintabletten geschluckt. Die Gedanken rasten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Kopf und fielen, sobald sie in seiner Hirnhemisphäre verglüht waren, wie Steine in seinen Magen herab. Hunger war seit dem frühen Nachmittag kein Thema mehr für ihn. Nicht mehr, seit er die Unterhaltung mit Francis geführt hatte und erst recht nicht mehr, seit er den anschließenden Streit zwischen Francis und Arthur belauscht hatte.

Der Rest des Sonntags war nicht weniger schrecklich gewesen und hatte Alfred in einem Zustand zutiefst deprimierender Verzweiflung eingesperrt. Sein eigenes Leben war ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Obendrein kannte er jetzt die Wahrheit über seinen Zimmernachbarn, aber die Frage war: wie verhielt man sich bitte angemessen jemandem gegenüber, der seine Eltern und seinen Bruder verloren hatte? Vor allem, wenn einem dieser jemand von sich aus kein Wörtchen davon verraten hatte?

Alfred hatte Feli nicht mehr in die Augen gucken können. Gleiches galt für Arthur. Wobei Alfred sich tunlichst zwang, all das zwischen Arthur und Francis Gesagte zu verdrängen. Das waren hässliche Dinge gewesen. Sehr, sehr hässliche Dinge, mit denen Arthur verständlicherweise nicht klar kam. Die sein Leben waren und die er doch mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln zu ignorieren versuchte. Alfred schämte sich glatt, wenn er sich zum wiederholten Male bei dem Gedanken ertappte, gar nicht wissen zu wollen, was genau bei Arthur daheim los war. Was dessen Vater tat und was offenbar von seiner Mutter mehr oder weniger geduldet wurde. Warum sonst nahm keiner von beiden an der Familientherapiemöglichkeit teil?

Die zur Faust geballte Hand lösend, legte Alfred sie auf seine Augenpartie und kniff die Lider zusammen. Es brachte nichts. Er war zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen. Sein Herz zuckte. Sein Blut drohte seine Adern zu sprengen. Er konnte nicht mit Feli umgehen und er wusste ebenso wenig, wie er sich Arthur gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Arthur war wie eine leere Hülle zum Nachmittagssnack erschienen, um fein säuberlich jeden einzelnen Streusel von dem bedauernswerten Stück Apfelkuchen hinunter zu picken. Die Streusel wurden auf eine Seite des Tellers sortiert, danach die Äpfelstückchen mit akribischer Sorgfalt auf eine andere, sodass das übrig bleibende Bodenstück eine große, plumpe Ecke des Essensdreiecks bildete. Aber Arthur war damit nicht zufrieden gewesen. Die Streusel lagen nicht richtig, die Äpfel lagen nicht richtig. Nichts lag seiner Ansicht nach richtig. Ständig korrigierte er mit der Gabel an den Essensbestandteilen herum; darauf Acht gebend, nichts mit den Fingern zu berühren. So als bestünde Vergiftungsgefahr.

Alfred hatte sich nicht getraut, etwas zu sagen. Nur einmal hatte er ein schiefes Grinsen zustande gebracht, als Arthur aufschaute. Es war das einzige Mal, dass sich ihre Blicke trafen und Alfred ganz genau eines verstand: Arthur war verzweifelt.  
Kein Bissen des Streuselkuchens war letztendlich in seinem Bauch gelandet. Er hatte da gesessen, auf den Teller gestarrt und war sichtbar daran gescheitert, die Dinge so zu arrangieren, wie er es wünschte.

Die Schwester hatte ihn einmal vorsichtig angesprochen, ob er nicht essen wolle. Er hatte sie freundlich ignoriert. Alfred seinerseits hatte keinen Appetit gehabt, aber irgendwie war sein kalorienreduzierter Snack in seinen Magen gewandert. Nach seiner obligatorischen halben Stunde hatte Alfred aufstehen dürfen, obwohl er es heute ausnahmsweise nicht wollte. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, denn seine Tasche stand nach wie vor unausgepackt in seinem Zimmer. Seine Eltern hatten ihn nicht wieder mit nach Hause genommen. Sie waren gar nicht erst gekommen...

Er war so dumm gewesen, sich einzureden, sie würden vielleicht erst nachmittags eintreffen. Doch als es aufs Abendessen zuging, konnte auch Alfred sich nichts mehr vormachen. Er hatte an dem kleinen Fenstertisch gesessen und nur deswegen nicht geweint, weil all die anderen Patienten da waren und ihn sonst sicher selten dämlich angestarrt hätten.  
Nur ein Patient hatte gefehlt: Arthur. Sein Platz blieb leer, sodass Alfred den Tisch für sich alleine hatte.

Auf die Frage hin, wieso Arthur nicht da sei, erwiderte die Schwester lediglich, er fühle sich nicht wohl und würde unter Beaufsichtigung auf seinem Zimmer etwas zu sich nehmen. Sie sagte nicht, dass es sich dabei um Flüssignahrung handelte. Aber Alfred hatte nachmittags noch mitbekommen, wie Arthur vor dem Kuchen die weiße Fahne gehisst hatte und schließlich ein unverhältnismäßig großes Glas der Flüssignahrung hatte trinken müssen. So wie auch Feli es viel zu oft tat.

Das war kein Essen. Das war kein Ersatz. Das bewirkte vielleicht, dass die beiden die notwendigen Kalorien zu sich nahmen, aber es signalisierte gleichzeitig, dass sie keinerlei Bereitschaft zeigten, sich mit normalem Essen zu arrangieren. Kein Essen, kein Leben.

Während ein paar Patienten den Abend mit einem Brettspiel im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachten, hatte Alfred sich abgekapselt. Das fiel insofern nicht auf, als dass eh nie alle beisammen saßen. Das war ja keine Stufenfahrt hier und Alfred hatte nachhaltig den Eindruck, bei einigen seiner Mitpatienten höchst unbeliebt zu sein.  
Erschwerlich kam für ihn hinzu, dass heute alle Besuch bekommen hatten, nur er nicht. Gut, so ganz stimmte das nicht, aber es fühlte sich definitiv so an. Alfred kam sich wie ein Hund vor, den man als Welpen angeschafft hatte und jetzt, da er nicht mehr neu und süß war, sondern Umstände bereitete, hatte man ihn irgendwo ausgesetzt und er war so verflucht dämlich, da zu sitzen und ergeben darauf zu warten, dass Herrchen und Frauchen zu ihm zurückkehrten...  
Die Wahrheit war aber wohl, dass er seinen Eltern egal war. Sie kamen nicht, obwohl sie garantiert vom Besuchstag wussten. Seine Mutter hatte sich so hartnäckig hinter die Sache mit der Klinik geklemmt, sich überall Informationen beschafft und massenhaft Telefonate geführt. Sie musste es wissen. Sie wollte nur nicht bei ihm sein...

Erschlagen von all dem, stierte Alfred an die Zimmerdecke. Vorhin war Feli kurz aufgestanden. Alfred hatte ihn im Zimmer auf und ab gehen hören, jedoch wegen der Dunkelheit nichts gesehen. Der Italiener hatte erst damit aufgehört, als Alfred sich geräuschvoll im Bett herumdrehte.

Unter der Tür drang das fade Licht des Klinikflurs hindurch, feine Schritte erklangen kurzweilig. Dann war es wieder still. Alfred probierte erneut, sich auf etwas Schönes oder zumindest Neutrales zu konzentrieren. Wenn er doch nur seinen Laptop hier hätte. Oder seinen Nintendo DS. Eine kleine Runde zocken würde ihn bestimmt beruhigen. Doch man hielt ihn hier drin ja an der kurzen Leine was das betraf. Er würde in dieser Nacht garantiert kein Auge zu bekommen...

Davon total entnervt, schob Alfred die Bettdecke von sich hinunter und schlüpfte in seine Latschen, nur um kurz darauf auf den Flur hinaus zu treten. Das gedämpfte Licht störte ihn nicht besonders. Mit tristen Bewegungen peilte er das Schwesternzimmer an und war überrascht, die Tür offen vorzufinden. Durch den verglasten Bereich neben der Türe entdeckte er die mollige Nachtschwester, die gerade ein kleines, weißes Tablett aus der angrenzenden Küche trug. Die Pfleger und Schwestern verbrachten in der Küche normalerweise ihre Pausen, wenn sie nicht draußen eine rauchten. Alfred erspähte eine Kaffeemaschine, einen Wasserkocher, eine Mikrowelle und einen Kühlschrank. Klar, das Personal konnte ja nicht auf Essen verzichten, nur weil hier mit essgestörten Menschen gearbeitet wurde.

„Huch? Was ist denn heute los? Sag bloß, du kannst auch nicht schlafen?!" Von Alfreds Anwesenheit irritiert, stellte die Frau das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch. Aus der schlichten Kanne stieg Dampf auf. Zwei Schildchen von Beuteltee lugten unter dem Deckel hervor: Melisse-Baldrian. Zusätzlich waren eine Tasse, ein Löffel und ein abgepackter, einzelner Keks auf dem Tablett zu finden.

„Ne, irgendwie nich'", gestand Alfred zerknirscht und musterte das Schwesternzimmer. Die vielen hohen Regale und Schränke, die leeren Plätze, die Arbeitsunterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch. Alles wirkte bei Nacht beinahe friedlich. Wie Objekte, die nicht gebraucht wurden, weil es niemanden gab, der krank war.

Es war zu leise, alle Probleme ruhten selig. Die Uhr zeigte bereits kurz nach eins.

Die Frau legte den Kopf schief.  
„Dabei ist doch gar kein Vollmond."

Alfred sah hypnotisch auf den Keks. Mehr der Angewohnheit halber.

„Nun ja, wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch einen Tee haben", bot die Schwester nach einem Räuspern an, wenngleich Alfred wenig begeistert den Mund verzog. Tee war so gar nicht sein Fall, schon gar nicht ungesüßt.

„Ich muss dich so oder so zurück ins Bett schicken, solange kein Notfall vorliegt. Also, Tee oder nicht?"

„Meine Eltern sind mich nicht besuchen gekommen..."

„Das ist kein-", setzte die Schwester zur Belehrung an, stoppte aber ob Alfreds unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Na komm her." Mit einer winkenden Bewegung forderte sie ihn auf, ins Zimmer zu treten und sich auf einen der grauen Drehstühle vor dem langen Schreibtisch zu setzen.

Der von Kräutern geprägte Geruch des Tees stieg Alfred dabei in die Nase. Warum er seine Eltern erwähnt hatte, konnte er spontan nicht sagen. Er saß da, hellwach, aber so abgrundtief enttäuscht, dass er sich wünschte, auf der Stelle einzuschlafen. Am Leib einen der Schlafanzüge, die seine Mutter übereifrig vorm Klinikbeginn für ihn gekauft hatte, da er daheim meist in T-Shirts und Boxershorts schlief, aber die Klinikordnung Schlafanzüge vorschrieb. Als ob Schlafanzüge einen gesund machen würden...

Die Schwester huschte in die Küche hinüber und öffnete einen Schrank. Gleich darauf kam sie mit einer zweiten Tasse zurück und stellte sie ebenfalls auf das Tablett.  
„Der Tee muss noch ein wenig ziehen. Also...", pausierend nahm sie auf dem Stuhl neben Alfred Platz. Ihre rosigen Backen ließen sie mütterlich besorgt wirken.

„Haben deine Eltern es denn weit hierher?"

Halbherzig mit den Schultern zuckend, verlor Alfred ein „Geht so" und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl langsam hin und her. Von der Schwester kam ein leises „Mhm". Schon ihre zuvor gestellte Frage hatte ob ihres mitfühlenden Tons impliziert, dass sie Alfred einen Grund zum Trost geben wollte. Aber was gab es noch zu trösten? Seine Eltern hatten ihn fallen gelassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel, ihn im Stich gelassen. Er Idiot hatte es nur wieder mal nicht wahrhaben wollen. So wie bei seinen ‚Freunden' aus dem Baseballteam und so wie auch bei Amelia.

„Ich darf dir keinen Keks geben..."

„Hä...?" Alfred erwachte aus seiner Trance der Enttäuschung. Sein Blick haftete an dem Keks als sei er dort festgelötet.

Ein Keks...

Ein Keks!

Ein Keks war ein Keks. Aber ein Keks allein würde nicht reichen. In Alfreds Kopf machte es plötzlich _**Klick**_. Wenn er könnte, würde er alles, was er empfand – ob nun Trauer oder Enttäuschung, Verrat oder Schmerz –, so lange mit Keksen ersticken, bis ihm schlecht war. Jede Übelkeit, jedes Erbrechen, jede Ablenkung durch maßloses Fressen war ihm lieber als sich von diesen Gefühlen aushöhlen zu lassen.

Es war kein Wunder, dass er wie ein Irrer Lebensmittel in sich reinstopfte bei all den negativen Emotionen, die ihn sonst in die Mangel nahmen. Er wollte eigentlich gar keinen Keks. Er wollte seine Eltern und seine Freunde. Er wollte nicht mehr einsam und alleine sein. Er wollte nicht mehr verlassen und ausgetauscht werden...

Alfreds Füße stoppten inmitten der Bewegungen, mit denen sie das Stuhldrehen bis jetzt aufrecht erhalten hatten.  
„Ich will keinen Keks..." Nur kurz streifte sein Blick die ihm zunickende Schwester. Die Nacht und die Erkenntnis sorgten dafür, dass Alfred nicht mal sich selbst in diesem Moment wiedererkannte. Es war mehr so, als stünde er neben sich. Neben diesem blonden, hochgewachsenen 16-jährigen Jungen, der in einem SpongeBob-Schlafanzug auf dem Stuhl hockte. Die Schultern deprimiert nach vorn gebeugt und die Haltung einer vertrockneten Pflanze gleich. Sein Haar war haltlos durcheinander von all dem endlosen Herumwälzen im Bett und sein Herz sang ein ohrenbetäubendes Klagelied.

„Du solltest eine Tasse Tee trinken und dich dann wieder schlafen legen." Die Empfehlung schien wie ein aufmunterndes Tätscheln. „Wenn du mir versprichst, dass ihr leise seid, lass ich euch noch ein paar Minuten zusammen wach bleiben, während ihr euren Tee trinkt."

„Ihr?" Erst jetzt fiel Alfred ein, dass er sich noch gar nicht erkundigt hatte, für wen der Tee ursprünglich zubereitet worden war. Wer schlug sich genauso hoffnungslos die Nacht um die Ohren wie er?

Das Tablett ein aufforderndes Stückchen in Alfreds Richtung schiebend, lächelte ihm die Frau sanft zu: „Ich hab Arthur zurück auf sein Zimmer geschickt."

Offenbar hatte die Schwester noch nicht in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Arthur nicht gerade Alfreds bester Freund war. Alfred spürte sich trocken schlucken, als ihm die an ihn gestellte Erwartung so richtig bewusst wurde. Er sollte Tee trinken. Mit Arthur. Zusammen. Auf Arthurs Zimmer.

Arthur würde ihm vermutlich die Tasse an den Kopf knallen...

Nichtsdestotrotz stand Alfred auf und nahm das Tablett an sich. Womöglich bezweifelte er einfach, dass Arthur gerade noch etwas tun konnte, was ihn ernsthaft verletzen würde. Es waren nicht Leute wie Arthur, die Alfred wirklich weh getan hatten. Er und Arthur kannten sich doch im Grunde so gut wie gar nicht. Es waren die Leute gewesen, die Alfred lange kannte und liebte, die tatkräftig dazu beigetragen hatten, ihn so zuzurichten. Also was sollte eine Tasse Tee noch für Schaden anrichten?

„Nicht länger als 20 Minuten, in Ordnung?", verabschiedete sich die Schwester und wünschte noch eine gute Nacht. Alfred trabte über den viel zu sauberen Flur. Das Tablett mit beiden Händen festhaltend, steuerte er auf die Tür ganz am Ende des Ganges zu. Zwar hatte Alfred noch nie zuvor Arthurs Zimmer betreten, aber die letzten Tage hatten genügt, um zu bemerken, dass Arthur das Zimmer allein bewohnte. Nach dem Fiasko mit Feliciano war das womöglich auch die beste Idee...

Vorsichtig, um nichts zu verschütten oder fallen zu lassen, klopfte Alfred an und drückte dann die Türklinke hinab. Im Raum lag das Licht einer Nachttischlampe und ebnete einen verblassenden Pfad bis zur Türe. Der Raum war genauso eingerichtet wie Alfreds Zimmer. Die gleichen Möbel an den gleichen Stellen, ein ebenso großes Fenster mit identischem Vorhang.

Doch die Ecke, in der die Lampe ihr nüchternes Licht an die Wände schleuderte, ließ Alfred kurz erschaudern. Dort hingen Bilder. Selbst gemalte Bilder, die Abstände zueinander wie mit einem Lineal ausgemessen. Alfred erkannte nicht sonderlich viel des Gemalten: dunkel, grün, Umrisse von Wäldern und Bäumen. Seine Lider zuckten bei dem Versuch, Genaueres zu erkennen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit an den Wänden hinab glitt und bei dem Jungen anlangte, welcher sich geringfügig unter der Decke regte.

Arthur lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht ins Kopfkissen gepresst, die Decke hoch gezogen, aber er war wach. Sein Körper richtete sich gequält auf, da er jemanden ins Zimmer kommen gehört hatte.  
„Ich weiß, ich hab nicht freiwillig gegessen, aber kann ich nicht zumindest eine halbe Schlaftablette haben oder-?" Seine Frage erstarb, kaum dass er das Gesicht weit genug gedreht hatte, um zu sehen, dass nicht die erwartete Nachtschwester, sondern Alfred im Raum stand. Blitzartig rollte Arthur herum und setzte sich auf. Alfred glaubte sogar, seinen Rücken gegen die Kopfseite des Betts krachen zu hören.

„Was zur Hölle-?!"

„Tee!", unterbrach Alfred schnell und trat noch schneller ans Bett heran, das Tablett auf den Nachttisch stellend und dabei Bücher sowie einige andere Kleinigkeiten beiseite schiebend.

Arthur sog völlig entsetzt Luft ein.  
„Verdammt! Was um alles in der Welt machst du denn da, du verfluchter Trottel?!"

Auf Grund der heftigen Reaktion wich Alfred ehrfürchtig zurück. Gerade noch hatte Arthur zu Tode erschrocken an der Wand geklebt, jetzt hing er wie ein Irrer über seinem Nachttisch, verfrachtete das Tablett auf den Boden und begann damit, die Dinge wieder so anzuordnen, wie sie gelegen hatten, bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Tablett gemacht hatten.

„Du hast alles durcheinander gebracht..!" Nur noch knapp zur Hälfte in die Decke gewickelt, schob und rückte Arthur munter weiter. Zwei Bücher, eine kleine Schatulle, ein Brillenetui, ein Stift, eine teuer anmutende Armbanduhr, ein Stapel Magic Karten,...

Liebendgern hätte Alfred gesagt, dass es doch halb so wild sei. Es waren nur Sachen! Nichts war hinunter gefallen oder zu Bruch gegangen. Aber irgendwie bekam er keinen Ton heraus. Er war zu stumpf und zu traurig vom Tag.  
Arthur hatte zwar geflucht und ihn beleidigt, aber er hatte sich nur auf einer oberflächlichen Ebene wütend angehört. Darunter klang seine Stimme von völliger Schrille verzerrt, die seine Finger hastig an den Gegenständen rücken ließ. So als würde etwas furchtbar Schlimmes passieren, wenn sie nicht schnellstmöglich wieder millimetergenau angeordnet wurden.

Es war wie heute Nachmittag, als Arthur seinen Kuchen demontiert hatte.

Eine Gänsehaut lief Alfred über den gesamten Körper, während er sich morsch auf dem Ende des Bettes nieder ließ. Völlig unbemerkt von dem anderen Jungen, der all seine Aufmerksamkeit dem ‚Chaos' und dessen Beseitigung widmete.

Je länger sich Alfred das verzweifelte Schauspiel ansah, desto mulmiger wurde ihm zumute. Es war ihm seit heute Nachmittag eh unbehaglich, mit Arthur oder Feliciano in eine Gesprächssituation zu kommen. Alfred hatte sich offen gestanden davor gedrückt; Arthur hatte ihm das leicht gemacht, wenn man so wollte. Aber Feli hatte sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen reagiert, als Alfred ihm mitgeteilt hatte, sich heute Abend nicht an den geplanten Sportübungen zu beteiligen und auch nicht für Feli Schmiere zu stehen. Der Italiener hatte flehendlich auf seiner Lippe herumgebissen, kurz gebettelt und dann aufgegeben. Alfred hatte sich wie ein Monster gefühlt, obwohl er doch gar nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Aber Feli schien so unglaublich enttäuscht von ihm zu sein...

Leicht frierend zupfte Alfred an der Decke und zog diese ein Stückchen über seine Beine. Arthur schien immer noch mit bestem Augenmaß darum bemüht, alles in den von ihm gewünschten Zustand zu verfrachten. Im Schein des Nachtlichts waren seine Augen zu groß und seine Wangen zu hohl, sein Gesicht zu blass und sein Körper zu ausgezehrt. So als wolle er nicht wachsen und könne aber auch nicht ruhen.

Alfred realisierte, dass Arthur, wenn man genau hinguckte, eigentlich immer so aussah...  
Die enorme Präsenz, die er bis vor kurzem noch ausgestrahlt hatte, war ihm abhanden gekommen. Seine Energie war auf sein zwanghaftes Tun gerichtet. Dieses wiederum verschlang ihn mit Haut und Haar. Was auch immer er dort machte, es war nicht gut für ihn...

„Relax, Arthur. Da fällt schon nix runter...", mischte sich Alfred kleinlaut ein und bückte sich, um das Tablett auf dem Boden zu erreichen und Tee in eine der Tassen zu füllen. Der Spuk musste ein Ende haben.  
„Hier! Dein ekliger Tee!" Aufdringlich schob Alfred die Tasse in Arthurs Blickfeld, was eine sofortige Wirkung zeigte.

Alfred ließ sich weit genug zurückfallen, um die Beine ganz unter die Decke ziehen zu können. Selbst aus nächster Nähe wirkten die Bilder an den Wänden wie wirsche, düstere Ausschnitte von etwas Unergründlichem. Es verschreckte ihn und ließ ihn zurück zu Arthur blicken, der, die Tasse mit beiden Händen umschließend, ins Kissen sank. Die Tasse schien einen Puffer zwischen ihn und seine Panik geschoben zu haben.

Er sah krank aus. Eine absurde Feststellung, wie Alfred für sich bemerkte. Hier drinnen waren sie alle krank. Wieso schien ihn das plötzlich so ungeheuer zu überraschen?

„Der ist nicht eklig! Was hast du hier eigentlich zu suchen?"

Das klang schon wieder vertrauter in Alfreds Ohren...

„Konnt' nich' schlafen."

„Na willkommen im Club." Das gehässige Murmeln schien mit dem Teegeruch zu Alfred hinüber zu wehen. Warum hatte er nicht einfach nur das Tablett abgestellt und war gegangen? Stattdessen saß er jetzt hier am Fußende von Arthurs Bett, während dieser am Kopfteil lehnte und mit den Lippen den Tassenrand berührte, ohne einen Schluck zu trinken.

Alfred schaute weg, als ihm auffiel, dass es so aussah wie bei Feliciano, wenn dieser sich scheute, sein Besteck in die Hände zu nehmen.

„Du warst nich' beim Abendessen..."

„Gut beobachtet."

„Du hast Milchreis mit Zimt und Zucker verpasst. Und Apfelkompott. Also für dich. Ich hatte keins..."

Arthur stieß ein abwertendes Grunzen aus, dem es an Schärfe mangelte. Es schien, als habe er es aufgegeben, sich mit Alfred auseinander zu setzen. Na wenn das so war...

Heimlich wandte sich Alfred wieder den mit Acryl gemalten Bildern zu. Sie waren wahrlich gespenstisch. Mit Ästen, die aus dem Papier hinauszulangen drohten, um einen in dieses tiefe Dunkle zu zerren.

„Das ist der Zauberwald."

Ertappt löste Alfred sein Augenmerk von den Bildern, nur um festzustellen, dass Arthur seinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Zauberwald?"

„Ja, wenn du da rein gehst, kann dich niemand mehr finden." Irgendwas daran schien Arthur zu beruhigen. Ja, sogar gewissermaßen zu amüsieren. Seine Lippen nahmen sich die Freiheit heraus, sich an ein kindliches Lächeln zu wagen. Alfred hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck noch nie zuvor bei seinem Gesprächspartner gesehen. Seine Miene wirkte so ungeschützt und hoffnungsvoll, zugleich untypisch jung und naiv. Wer glaubte denn in ihrem Alter bitte noch an Orte, an denen man nicht gefunden werden konnte? An denen man quasi unsichtbar war? Das gab's doch gar nicht!

„Wo soll'n der Zauberwald sein?", wunderte sich Alfred.

Arthurs Lächeln erlosch ohne wenn und aber.  
„Nirgendwo natürlich, du Idiot..." Seine Finger änderten den Winkel, mit dem sie die Tasse hielten. Tee schwappte bis an Arthurs unnatürlich stark aufeinander gepressten Lippen, konnte aber nicht in seinen Mund vordringen. Es schien, als wehre er sich nicht nur gegen das Getränk, sondern auch dagegen, Alfred über das Geheimnis des Zauberwaldes aufzuklären.

„Hab ja nur gefragt... Kommst du morgen zum Frühstück?", versuchte es Alfred mit einem Themenwechsel.

Arthurs Blick tangierte ihn nur flüchtig.  
„Meinst du, ich hab Lust in Zukunft auch 'ne halbe Stunde abzusitzen, nur weil ich mein verfluchtes Frühstück auskotze?!"

Die Heftigkeit rüttelte Alfreds Gemüt durch. Dass Arthur diese Worte so ruhig hatte hervorbringen können, verstärkte den Effekt nur.  
„Kotzt du etwa auch? Ich dachte, du-!"

„Nein, ich kotz nicht mehr! Ich hab das mal gemacht, aber das ist schon 'ne zeitlang her und ich fang damit auch definitiv nie wieder an, wenn's nicht sein muss! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du oder Tino oder sonst wer das ständig machen kann. Das ist echt die Hölle!"

„Ich mach das nich' ständig!", versuchte Alfred, der die Ausmaße seiner Essstörungen noch immer ungern eingestand, umgehend richtig zu stellen.

Die Tasse herabsenkend, schien Arthur darüber nachzudenken. Seine tief hängenden Brauen ließen seine Augen unter einem schwarzen Schatten verschwinden.

Alfred indessen konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: Arthur, der wegen Magersucht hier war, war auch mal ess-brech-süchtig gewesen? Hatte man nicht entweder das eine oder das andere? Oder konnte sich das ändern? Würde es sich auch bei ihm irgendwann ändern?

„Na wenn _du_ das sagst. Ich hab das jedenfalls nie so gemacht wie du...", lautete das Ergebnis von Arthurs Überlegungen schließlich. Erleuchtet fühlte sich Alfred dadurch trotzdem nicht.  
„Was kann man denn an sich voll fressen und sich danach übergeben großartig anders machen?!"

„Ich hab mich nicht voll gefressen. Es-", Arthur stoppte abrupt. Ihm schien erstmalig aufzufallen, worüber er hier eigentlich redete und vor allem mit wem. Seine matte Stimme berichtete von einer unstillbaren Sehnsucht nach Schlaf und Erholung. So als dringe sie von weit her zu Alfred hindurch. So als wäre Arthur derjenige, der im Zauberwald verschollen war und niemand konnte ihn mehr zu fassen bekommen. Er war ein Echo. Ein Trugbild. Deswegen kam auch seine Wut nicht mehr bei Alfred an und deswegen kategorisierte er Alfred momentan nicht als akute Gefahr, der gegenüber er sich ausschweigen musste.

„Es war so: ich hab nur das Abendessen erbrochen. Aber immer erst spät abends oder nachts..."

„Wa-?! Igitt!" Sich schüttelnd, schnitt Alfred eine Grimasse. Seine Erfahrungen mit anverdautem Erbrochenem beschränkten sich auf die widerliche Pampe, die er in Tinos Bettbezug gesehen hatte. Aber er wusste ja, wie frisches Erbrochenes aussah und wie penetrant es roch. Weiterzudenken bis zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Verdauung schon deutlich fortgeschritten war, bereitete Alfred Übelkeit. Logisch schien es außerdem auch nicht: nach der langen Wartezeit hatte sich der Körper doch schon sämtliche Kalorien abgegriffen.

Arthur sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern starrte verwundet in seinen Tee. Es war ihm unangenehm.

Alfred verstand, dass er zu weit gegangen war...

„Sorry, ich..das macht doch null Sinn! Wieso hast du so lang gewartet? Hattest du Schiss, dass dich jemand erwischt?"

Es dauerte, bis sich Arthur zu einem Nicken hinreißen ließ. Aber es kam, still und heimlich. Begleitet von einem gewisperten „auch" und einem noch feiner gefertigten „nachts ist mir halt immer schlecht geworden".

Die Bäume hatten sich zu weit in den Vordergrund gedrängt, als dass Alfred noch etwas von Arthur hätte sehen können. Er saß dort, trüb und leise. Bis ihm plötzlich siedend heiß etwas einzufallen schien, er sich hinunter beugte und die Teetasse zurück aufs Tablett stellte. Sein nächster Griff galt dem kleinen Geschenkkarton, der hinter den Büchern auf dem Nachttisch platziert war. Alfred erkannte den Karton sofort wieder.

„Hier! Ihr zwei seid ja jetzt Best Friends for Life oder was auch immer!" Herzlos bekam Alfred die Schachtel auf den Schoß geworfen. Es war die Geschenkschachtel, die Arthur kürzlich per Post erhalten hatte. Von Francis. Er gab sie weg. Einfach so. Als gäbe es keinerlei Anlass mehr für ihn, sie noch zu behalten. Und er sah wütend aus. Sehr, sehr wütend, wie Alfred zu seinem Leidwesen realisierte.

„Aber das sind deine Macarons!"

„Was soll ich noch damit?! Du warst doch sowieso von Anfang an scharf drauf! Hier hast du sie!"

„Ich wollte nur eins haben! Nicht die ganze Packung!"

Arthur stieß ein Lachen aus und nahm seine Tasse wieder auf. Man war ihm wohl zu fest auf die Füße getreten...

Die kleine, hübsch gefertigte Schachtel öffnend, blinzelte Alfred ins Innere.  
„Du hast ja noch nicht mal probiert..."

„Dann tu du's doch jetzt. Backen kann der Idiot wenigstens!"

Eigentlich fand Alfred, dass Arthur nicht in der Position war, Francis einen Idioten zu schimpfen. Er schien es auch nicht ernst zu meinen. Er schien nur sauer. Nein, das war es nicht. Er klang wie heute Nachmittag. Er war verletzt.

So wenig wie Alfred vorhin einen Keks gewollt hatte, so schnell hatten seine Finger ein köstlich schimmerndes Macaron aus der Schachtel genommen. _Nur mal riechen!_, diktierte die Vernunft streng. Aber der Geruch war so köstlich, dass Alfred gleich darauf hinein biss. Er würde die Macarons nicht annehmen; nur probieren und sie waren-

Alfred zog zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Minuten eine Grimasse. Jetzt sogar noch schlimmer als die vorhergehende. Sein gesamter Körper vollführte eine flinke Bewegung, um die winzige Klinikservierte, die unter der Teekanne stand, an sich zu reißen und das Stück Gebäck hinein zu spucken.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da?"

„Das..das ist total versalzen! Und scharf und irgendwie...oah, widerlich!" Alfred musste sich schütteln. Seine Geschmacksnerven wanden sich unter der Qual, obwohl sein Mund längst leer war. Arthur starrte ihn an, als sei er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost.

„Versalzen?!"

„Jo, ungenießbar!" Alfred stellte entschlossen die Macaronsschachtel aufs Bett, während Arthur sie wie den Heiligen Gral anstierte. Er schien eine Erleuchtung zu haben.

„Das ist unmöglich!" Seinen Tee vollkommen vergessend, fasste Arthur in die Schachtel und biss zu Alfreds Unglauben vom erstbesten Macaron ab, das er zu fassen bekam. Die Geschmackssensation blieb ihm dabei selbstverständlich nicht verborgen. Doch anstatt sich zu schütteln, schmiss Arthur das angebissene Macaron wutentbrannt zurück in die Schachtel.

Alfred konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Arthur vom Bett sprang und zu seinem Schrank hinüber hastete, den Türgriff packte und sich auf den Boden kniete. Neugierig folgte Alfred ihm und sah über Arthurs Kopf hinweg ein ganzes Sortiment kleiner Schachteln und Tüten, alle sorgsam auf dem Boden seines Kleiderschranks drapiert. Kekse. Gebäck. Geschenke. Alles von Francis.

Plastik knisterte, als Arthur blind nach einer Tüte langte und sie aufriss. Offenbar Zitronenplätzchen, wenn man der Aufmachung der Tüte Glauben schenken durfte, doch das schien Arthur nicht zu kümmern. Er biss in eines der Plätzchen, ließ es fallen und knöpfte sich sogleich die nächste Tüte vor. Das Gesicht rot, die Finger weiß und der Atem hetzend, als renne er einen Dauerlauf.

„Scheißkerl...!", brauste er mit einem Male auf. „Francis, du Gott verdammter Scheißkerl!"

Das Fluchen ließ Alfred begreifen, dass ein jeder Keks absolut ungenießbar war. Dass Francis voller Absicht diese nicht essbaren Süßigkeiten hergestellt hatte, um sie Arthur zu schicken und so zu testen, ob er freiwillig etwas aß, das nicht auf seinem Klinikplan stand.  
Das hatte Arthur aber nie getan, obwohl er es stets steif und fest behauptet hatte. Deswegen hatte Francis also so genau gewusst, dass Arthur log. Woche für Woche für Woche...

„Du blöder Wichser... Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich!" Rage und Magerkeit ließen die Wirbelsäule in Arthurs Nacken prägnant unter der Haut hervorstechen. In blinder Wut flog eine Tüte durchs halbe Zimmer und prallte gegen die Heizung. Alfred zuckte zusammen, während Arthur wie ein wildes Tier keuchte, fluchte und die Zähne fletschte. Sein ganzer Körper war eine Verkrampfung, bei der er abwechselnd Francis die Pest an den Hals wünschte, mit den Gebäcktüten um sich schmiss und sich selbst für seine Dummheit rügte. Alles lief zusammen; Arthur war fassungslos. Fassungslos ob Francis' dreister Idee und fassungslos über seine eigene Unfähigkeit, diese schlichte Idee zu durchschauen.

Als eine der kleinen Schachteln zufällig gegen Alfreds Schienbein schmetterte, geriet er wieder in Arthurs Fokus. Dessen Augen schimmerten grün, giftig und gebrochen.

„Raus! Raus mit dir! Hau ab! Verpiss dich!"

Alfred wich instinktiv zurück, die Hände verteidigend hebend. Die nächste Kekstüte traf ihn, dieses mal an der Schulter. Arthur zielte gut und hatte ihn am Hals treffen wollen. Alfred floh, weil ihm in seinem gesamten Leben noch nie jemand mit Tränen auf den Wangen so viel Angst eingejagt hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

**{ 15. | Perspektivenaustritt }**

„Wie geht es dir heute?"

Alfred hatte sich kaum auf dem durchaus bequemen, schwarzen Stuhl niedergelassen, als ihm Frau Brooke die Frage mitsamt ihrer speziellen, undeutbaren Miene zuspielte wie ein Bällchen. Bloß dass er besagten Ball dummerweise nicht fangen konnte, denn in seinen Händen befand sich das unausgefüllte Hausaufgabenblatt. Die bedruckte Seite bewusst ihm zugewandt, weil er noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, seiner Therapeutin zu beichten, dass er kein einziges Wort aufgeschrieben hatte. Nicht auf sein Hausaufgabenblatt und erst recht nicht in sein Tagebuch.

Wann auch?

Irgendwie war zu viel passiert. Sowohl was ihn selbst betraf, als auch in Hinblick auf seine Mitpatienten.

Dass da jetzt diese Frau direkt vor ihm saß, machte es nur schlimmer. Wo sollte er anfangen? Woher sollte er wissen, wie es ihm ging? Er verspürte lediglich eine deprimierende Müdigkeit, die daher rührte, dass er letzte Nacht nicht vor zwei Uhr einschlafen konnte und dann gegen sechs wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Es war so unfair! Arthur hatte nicht aufstehen müssen. Zumindest hatte Alfred ihn nicht in der Schlange zum Wiegen entdecken können. Auch nicht beim Frühstück. Aber irgendein nagendes Gefühl flüsterte ihm zu, Arthur nicht darum beneiden zu brauchen...

Nachdem Alfred vergangene Nacht nichts Anderes zu tun gewusst hatte, als Hals über Kopf aus Arthurs Zimmer zu türmen, hatte ihn die Schwester natürlich auf den Gang stolpern sehen und war sogleich zu ihm hinüber gekommen. Was denn los sei?  
Alfred hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und einen unbestimmten Moment lang nichts zu sagen gewusst, bevor ein „Sie müssen nach Arthur gucken!" aus ihm heraussprudelte. Die gutmütige Frau hatte ihm daraufhin aufgetragen, ins Bett zu gehen. Sie würde nach dem Rechten sehen. Er solle sich keine Sorgen machen.

So viel zum Thema Arthur.

Für sich selbst fiel Alfred jetzt nur ein halbherziges Lächeln ein, während er Frau Brooke anguckte.  
„Bisschen müde, aber sonst okay!" Das war immerhin die halbe Wahrheit. Aber ihm schwante, wenn er wieder die komplette Lügenmasche auspackte, würde dieses Gespräch noch schlechter verlaufen als das vorherige.

„Mhm. Sollen wir uns denn mal deine Hausaufgabe anschauen?"

Nein!

Alfred starrte mit einem Gesicht so heiß wie eine Herdplatte auf das Blatt hinab.  
„Ähm..." Die blöden Linien waren allesamt leer. Die drolligen Bildchen schienen ihn auszulachen. Ja, er hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, das skizzierte Törtchen da unten würde sich lauthals über ihn lustig machen. Weil er so groß war und es nicht auf die Reihe bekam, ein lächerlich kleines Arbeitsblatt auszufüllen. Wenn das Arbeitsblatt doch nur wüsste, dass er sich in Wahrheit wie der ausgesetzte Welpe fühlte...

„Ja?" Nur weil Frau Brooke heute einen sanfteren Eindruck vermittelte, machte sie das nicht zu einem sympathischeren Menschen.

Den Kopf schief legend, fiel Alfred keine bessere Taktik ein als die altbewährte: lügen und lächeln! Fake it!

„Irgendwie hab ich's total verplant! Sorry!" Das Grinsen war so breit, dass es seine Lippen zu sprengen drohte. Es wollte seinem Mund partout nicht passen.

„Du hast es nicht gemacht, meinst du." Sie ließ es so klingen, als habe sie einen astrein durchschaut.

Alfred brach den Blickkontakt abrupt ab und versuchte, nicht mit dem Füßen zu scharren, seine schwitzenden Handflächen zu ignorieren und sich nicht wie ein Kleinkind vorzukommen.  
„Ich hab's halt vergessen!", beharrte er, plötzlich pampig, weil es doch wohl Wichtigeres gab, als irgendeinen Quatsch auf ein Arbeitsblatt zu kritzeln.

Ihn wunderte allerdings, dass seine Therapeutin keinen frustrierten Eindruck machte. Sie schien das einfach so hinzunehmen. Wunderbar, warum sollte er sich dann überhaupt jemals die Mühe machen, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, wenn es die Frau gar nicht interessierte? Es hatte ja offenbar keine negativen Konsequenzen und vermutlich würde sie, nachdem die kommenden Therapiestunden genauso abliefen, einen netten Bericht aufsetzen, der Alfred als untherapierbar einstufte und mit dem er zurück ins Leben entlassen wurde.

Das sollte ihn irgendwie zufrieden stellen, nicht wahr?

„Du weißt ja, dass ich auch Einsicht in die Protokolle der Gruppentherapie habe. Ich hab gelesen, dass du auch keinen Tagebucheintrag vorbereitet hast, obwohl du es so mit Frau Brussels besprochen hattest."

„Ich hab trotzdem von mir erzählt!" Und das war jawohl schlimm genug gewesen! Wieso musste sich Alfred jetzt auch noch für den versäumten Tagebucheintrag rechtfertigen? Das war doch auch wieder so eine Sache, die keinerlei Konsequenzen nach sich getragen hatte – außer dass er aus dem Stegreif hatte improvisieren müssen.

„Ja." Frau Brooke machte ein paar stille Notizen in ihren Unterlagen. Die dadurch aufkommende Pause schickte Alfreds Blick auf Wanderschaft durch den kleinen Raum, in dem nicht sonderlich viele Möbel standen. Das konnte unmöglich das Büro von Frau Brooke sein, oder? Vermutlich diente das Zimmer wirklich nur der Behandlung. Die Wände waren samtweiß gestrichen, es gab ein Fenster (ohne Gitterstäbe) und ein Bild in einem orangefarbenen Rahmen von einer drallen Sonne in filigranem Comicstil. Um sie herum bildeten massenhaft kleine Sternchen, die sich wie Kindergartenkinder an den Händen hielten, eine tanzende Kette. Jedes Sternchen wiederum war anders gestaltet; die verschiedensten Frisuren jagten die aberwitzigsten Gesichtsausdrücke.

Außer dem Schreibtisch und den beiden Sitzgelegenheiten, existierte sonst nur noch ein geräumiges Regal. Neben ein paar merkwürdig anmutenden Büchern, standen eine Sanduhr, eine richtige Uhr und ein paar Dekogegenstände, die an einen Großeinkauf bei Ikea erinnerten, auf den schlanken Brettern.

Mit einem melodischen Klicken legte Frau Brooke ihren Kugelschreiber auf die Schreibtischplatte und warf ihrem Patienten einen weiteren neutralen Blick zu.  
„Lass mich dein Arbeitsblatt sehen."

Alfred war so dermaßen froh, das Blatt endlich loszuwerden, dass er es regelrecht auf den Tisch schmiss. An den Ecken hatte es kleine Druckstellen bekommen. Genau dort, wo seine schwitzigen Finger in den letzten Minuten mit dem Papier Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten.

Frau Brooke schaute kurz auf das Blatt, registrierte, dass dort wirklich kein einziger Buchstabe niedergeschrieben wurde, und drehte es so herum, dass es für Alfred in Leserichtung lag.  
„Vielleicht ist es einfacher für dich, wenn wir das zusammen machen."

Wäre es das?

Alfred wollte nicht. Das war doch der Knackpunkt. Er wollte nichts aufschreiben. Einerseits, weil er sich bei seiner Einlieferung felsenfest vorgenommen hatte, keine Probleme zu offenbaren. Andererseits, weil er gar nicht wusste, womit er anfangen sollte. Bei ihm schien gar nichts im Lot zu sein, aber zugeben mochte er das definitiv nicht. Außerdem kam er sich wegen des Arbeitsblattes furchtbar blöd vor. Er ging doch nicht mehr in die Vorschule, wo er Bilder zu beschriften lernte!

„Wir könnten zum Beispiel darüber sprechen, warum du Arthurs Törtchen gegessen hast..."

Bei dem Namen zuckte Alfred unweigerlich zusammen. Die Erwähnung des Törtchens wiederum ließ sein Gesicht erneut hochrot werden. Seine Beine rückten in nervöser Manier leicht vor und zurück, indessen er auf das Arbeitsblatt guckte und bloß noch gequält grinste.

Hier wurde wirklich jede Information an seine Therapeutin weitergegeben. Da leistete er sich einen Patzer und sie bekam es anscheinend direkt als Eilmeldung per SMS zugeschickt. Großartig. Einfach großartig!

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern?"

„Klar kann ich mich daran erinnern!" Er hatte doch keine Demenz! Wollte die Frau ihn eigentlich verarschen?!

„Es passiert häufig, dass in der Gruppentherapie Gefühle aufkommen, mit denen man nicht sofort zurecht kommt. Das erleben wir hier bei so ziemlich allen Patienten. Ich möchte mit dir darüber sprechen, was in dir vorgegangen ist nach der Therapiestunde. Was meinst du? Sollen wir uns angucken, warum du das Törtchen so unbedingt haben wolltest?"

Das wirkte ja glatt so, als würden sie ein Experiment auswerten. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Frau Brooke es irgendwie nett klingen ließ. Nicht beißend oder befehlend. Alfred könnte nein sagen, was ein großer Teil in ihm auch wollte. Ein anderer Teil hatte allerdings schon ein gewisses Verständnis dafür entwickelt, was und wie viel bei ihm eigentlich schief lief. Die letzten Tage hatten ihm das so schmerzlich begreiflich gemacht wie nie etwas zuvor...

Jedoch half ihm das nicht. Selbst wenn er wusste, dass er keinen Keks wollte, kontrollierte das Essen ihn. Nicht umgekehrt. Er hatte zum Beispiel in das Macaron gebissen, wohl wissend, dass er genau das nicht tun sollte. Sein Wissen brachte ihn also null weiter! Er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Es war total sinnlos. Wie sollte das bitte jemals besser werden?

In Alfreds Blickfeld, das immer noch auf dem Tisch ruhte, schob sich der Kugelschreiber. Verdammt, wenn Frau Brooke es so unbedingt wollte, dann würde er eben etwas aufschreiben! Schnell haschte er nach dem Kulli und kritzelte „Törtchen/Süßigkeiten" als Überschrift neben die Törtchenzeichnung.  
Links daneben war die Zeichnung einer kleinen Weltkugel. Was sollte das sein? Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, als es mit „Welt" zu betiteln. Weiter kam er leider nicht...

„Wessen Welt, meinst du denn, ist das?"

Schnaubend schmierte Alfred ein „meine" vor das Wort „Welt". Frau Brooke sollte aufhören, ihn wie einen Idioten zu behandeln. Er könnte das hier auch alleine ausfüllen, wenn er denn wollte! Er brauchte niemanden, der ihm jedes Wort diktierte!

Dies implizierend, schaute er ihr grimmig ins Gesicht, wo nach wie vor die absolute Neutralität anzutreffen war. Selbst Frau Brookes Frisur war heute wieder genauso makellos hochgesteckt wie letzte Woche. Vermutlich hatte die Frau ein tolles Leben. Sie war nicht krank, sie war nicht in einer Klinik eingesperrt, sie wurde nicht wie ein Hund ausgesetzt oder wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen gelassen, nicht abserviert und nicht verarscht. Alfred konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Worte, die er in die vorgesehenen Zeilen unter das Weltsymbol schrieb, auch nur ansatzweise auf jemanden wie Frau Brooke zutrafen. Sie war nicht _**einsam**_, sie war nicht _**ersetzbar**_, sie war nicht _**traurig**_, sie war nicht _**fett**_ und sie war auch nicht _**bemüht**_. Sie lächelte nicht, wenn sie es nicht musste. Etwas, das Alfred ständig tat, weil er _**zu viel Angst**_ hatte, dass sonst alles noch viel, viel schlimmer werden würde. Gebracht hatte es ihm auf lange Sicht jedoch nichts – außer einen Freifahrtsschein in eine Klinik.

Und eine Therapie, bei der er Sachen aufschrieb, die ihm wehtaten. Den Stift ablenkend zwischen den Fingern balancierend, wünschte sich Alfred, das Arbeitsblatt mit Spiritus übergießen und dann in Brand stecken zu können. Er wollte nicht in dieser Welt leben, die dort unten wörtliche Gestalt angenommen hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass das seine Welt war...

„Meine Welt ist total abgefuckt! Und ich auch...!", sprach er in Richtung Tisch, weil er sich zu sehr schämte, um Frau Brooke ins Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Umwelt war eine Sache, aber er war ja derjenige, der sie mitgestaltete. Der auf die Reize reagierte, sie verarbeitete. Auf eine Weise, die ihn zum Törtchensymbol brachte...

„Du bist nicht _abgefuckt_", versicherte ihm Frau Brooke, sein selbst gewähltes Attribut willentlich wiederholend. „Ich finde es zum Beispiel ganz normal und natürlich, dass du traurig darüber bist, dass deine Freunde aus dem Baseballteam dich ausgelacht haben, weil du ein Problem hast. Das würde sicher jedem Menschen so gehen. Denkst du nicht, dass du ein Recht hast, deswegen traurig zu sein?"

Alfred nickte zaghaft, irgendwo ein gepresstes „Doch" verlierend. Seine angeblichen Freunde hatten ihm ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt und von ihm erwartet, munter so zu tun, als täte es nicht weh.

Frau Brooke tippte die Törtchenzeichnung an.  
„Traurig wäre demnach etwas, das wir hier als Grund listen können, warum du zu viel isst und erbrichst. Oder was meinst du?"

Ja. Sicher. Alfred musste ihr da zerknirscht zustimmen, sah sie aber immer noch nicht an, während er das Wort schrieb. Nicht nur seine Umwelt war irgendwie traurig, sie machte ihn auch traurig. Und sie _**enttäuschte**_ ihn. Sie machte ihn _**einsam**_. Sie machte ihn vor allem _**wütend**_. Jetzt, wo er hier saß und sich eifrig über das Blatt beugte, konnte er plötzlich nicht fassen, wie mies sich seine angeblichen Freunde verhalten hatten! Wie alle gelästert oder ignorant weg geguckt hatten! Was waren das für Menschen?  
„Freunde sollten einen nicht so behandeln. Sie haben nich' mal gefragt, warum ich das mit dem Essen und Kotzen mache! Das hat die 'nen Scheiß interessiert!"

Seine Finger verkrampften sich mitsamt dem Kulli zur Faust. Weder Brad noch sonst wer hatte sich je um Alfreds Wohl gesorgt. Sie alle hatten seine Essstörung als Running Gag ausgeschlachtet. Sie hatten Alfred in dem Sinne nicht mal als Menschen – und erst recht nicht als Freund! – wahrgenommen. Er war für sie nur ein komisches Element gewesen, an dem man sich zu Unterhaltungszwecken beliebig bediente.  
Bedauerlicherweise hatte Alfred es bis jetzt nie so konkret verstanden. Er hatte es immer aus einer völlig anderen Perspektive betrachten. Er hatte die Schuld einzig und allein bei sich gesehen: würde er keinen Anlass bieten, würde man ihn kameradschaftlich behandeln. Aber verdiente er es nicht auch, trotz persönlicher Schwierigkeit, wie ein Mensch und Freund behandelt zu werden?

Ja, das tat er.

Als er seine Therapeutin jetzt anschaute, wusste er, mit seiner neu gewonnenen Erkenntnis richtig zu liegen. In ihrem Mundwinkel lag eine feine Zufriedenheit. Wenn Alfred ehrlich war, war die Frau gar nicht so schrecklich, wie er letzte Woche noch gedacht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu denjenigen, die sich seine Freunde geschimpft hatten, lachte sie nämlich nicht über ihn.

„Da geb ich dir vollkommen Recht. Freunde sollten einen nicht so behandeln. Wieso hast du eigentlich nicht mit dem Trainer darüber gesprochen? So weit ich Frau Brussels Aufzeichnungen richtig lese, hat man dich im Team doch schon, nun ja, richtig fies gemobbt. Das war doch bestimmt extrem schwierig für dich?"

Schwierig war eine viel zu milde Formulierung. Die Belastungsgrenze des Kugelschreibers austestend, wurde Alfred allmählich bewusst, dass wenn das gleiche noch mal passieren würde, er nicht mehr so lange bei diesen vermeintlichen Freunden bleiben würde. Nur hatte er damals einfach keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen...

„Ja, aber mein Trainer hätte doch hundert pro meine Eltern informiert..."

„Das wäre sogar seine Pflicht gewesen."

Na bitte...

Alfred erbarmte sich des Kugelschreibers und ließ ihn los. Etwas zum Aufschreiben fiel ihm gerade sowieso nicht mehr ein. Seine Eltern waren doch, wenn man so wollte, das eigentliche Problem an der Sache. Damals wie heute. Er hatte so abartige Angst davor gehabt, was passieren würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren würden. Sie hatten schon mehr als genug Probleme und er wollte doch bloß verhindern, dass seine Familie endgültig auseinander brach...

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, mit deinen Eltern darüber zu reden? Also über deine Essstörung."

Den Kopf verneinend schütteln, widmete sich Alfreds Aufmerksamkeit seinen geringelten Socken, die zwischen seiner Baggyjeans und den Latschen hervor lauerten. Seine Hände waren zu feucht, also ließ er sie in den weiten Taschen seines Kapuzenpullis verschwinden.

Sein Gegenüber schwieg versöhnlich, aber im Raum stand die unausgesprochene Aufforderung an ihn, zu erklären, wieso er das nicht getan hatte. Und er wollte nicht erklären. Die plötzlich aufgekommene Wut, die ihn eben hinterrücks überfallen hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Der 16-Jährige fühlte sich nur mehr elendig. Der Gefühlswechsel war so schnell vonstatten gegangen, als habe jemand das heiße Wasser ab- und stattdessen das kalte aufgedreht.

„Hm?", stupste Frau Brooke akustisch.

Alfred biss sich fester auf die Unterlippe.  
„Weil..na weil..." Ihm fielen geschätzte hundert Gründe ein, die in seiner Lunge feststeckten wie Glasscherben. Wie sollte er sie bitte da raus bekommen, ohne sich den Hals aufzuschlitzen? Es tat ja so schon weh. Gleichzeitig stach ihm die Stille wie eine Lanze in den Rücken.

Er würde ja reden, würde sein blöder Mund nur nicht so unbeholfen lächeln...

„Meinst du nicht, sie haben sich dafür entschieden, dich in eine Klinik einzuweisen, damit man dir hilft? Weil sie sich Sorgen um deine Gesundheit machen?"

Sorgen? Um seine Gesundheit? Das war schon wieder so eine verquerte Denkweise, die ihm bislang nicht begegnet war. Stimmen konnte sie obendrein auch nicht. Frau Brooke vermutete es lediglich, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was daheim bei Alfreds Familie eigentlich los war. Wie sie alle aneinander vorbei lebten, unter einem Dach hausten und jeder genauso gut alleine leben könnte. Dass er jetzt aus dem Haus war, war für seine Eltern sicher ein Fest. Eigentlich war seine Essstörung das Beste, was ihnen hatte passieren können. Jetzt, da er fort war, mussten sie sich endlich nicht mehr zusammen reißen.

„Ich bin ja gar nich' so krank. Die wollten nur unbedingt, dass ich weg bin."

Frau Brooke lüpfte dezent eine der akkurat geschminkten Augenbrauen.  
„Wenn wir mal annehmen, es gäbe eine Skala von 1 bis 10, die angibt, wie schwerwiegend eine Krankheit ist. Für wie ungesund würdest du deine Essstörung einschätzen?"

„Äh, so 2? Vielleicht?" Achselzuckend hob Alfred den Blick wieder und lehnte sich trotz all der verstörenden Nervosität im Stuhl zurück. Es schien keine angenehme Sitzposition zu geben. Entweder er saß zu aufrecht oder zu weit nach vorn gerutscht. Lag es an dem Stuhl oder an ihm?

Seine Therapeutin jedenfalls legte weitere Notizen an, dann suchte sie wieder den Blickkontakt. Etwas in ihren Augen hatte sich deutlich verändert, aber Alfred konnte nicht herausstellen, was es war. Sie schien, unmittelbar unter ihrer Professionalität, sehr betroffen.

„Wenn ich mir das hier, was du eben aufgeschrieben hast, so durchlese", sie tippte ein Wort nach dem nächsten an, das sich auf dem Arbeitsblatt versammelt hatte. „Dann finde ich das sehr schlimm. Viel schlimmer als 2 von 10. Du hast für deine Welt kein einziges positives Wort übrig. Oder siehst du da eins?"

Nein. Es gab keins.

Kein einziges.

Alfred rieb mit den Spitzen seiner Schneidezähne über seine Zungenspitze und blinzelte schnell. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sogleich einen Wolkenbruch an positiven Beschreibungen ergänzt, aber ihm fiel so aus dem Stegreif nichts Passendes ein. Das machte das Blinzeln nur schlimmer...

„Und dann würdest du dich trotzdem nur auf der 2 einordnen? Wir haben uns ja auch noch gar nicht im Detail damit beschäftigt, wie der Körper unter so einer Essstörung leidet. Das kommt ja auch noch hinzu. Ich glaube nämlich, nachdem du aus deinem Baseballteam ausgetreten bist, hast du noch viel mehr gegessen und sicher auch noch häufiger erbrochen. Bei zunehmendem Rückzug aus ihrem sozialem Umfeld, neigen viele Betroffene dazu, noch tiefer in ihre Essstörung zu rutschen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass dir das auch passiert ist?"

Was war an dieser Stunde nur so gravierend anders als an der letzten? Warum traf Frau Brooke plötzlich Nerven bei ihm, die Freitag noch völlig unberührt geblieben waren? Lag es an ihr? Oder lag es an ihm?  
War es überhaupt von Bedeutung, an wem von ihnen es lag?

Verlegen nickend fing Alfred damit an, mit dem Daumen der rechten Hand an seinem Zeigefingernagel zu knibbeln. Das war so unangenehm hier. Ihm war auch nicht bewusst gewesen, dass diese ganzen negativen Gefühle in seiner Welt zum Teil durch seine Essstörung ausgelöst oder durch sie zu voller Größe herangereift waren. Plötzlich schien alles viel dichter zusammen zu hängen. Anders als es das bisher getan hatte. In seinem Kopf war zwar immer alles munter durcheinander gepurzelt, aber es war nie so unmittelbar verbunden gewesen.

„Wie gesagt, das geht sehr vielen unserer Patienten so. Das machst du nicht alleine durch, auch wenn dir das bestimmt so vorkommt."

„Die anderen müssen aber nicht ständig essen! Die haben nich' immer Hunger." Deswegen war auch nur er so dick! Wobei auch Anyas Gewicht nicht zu verachten war, aber Alfred konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Leute wie Feli oder Arthur oder Lili permanent gedanklich mit Essen beschäftigt waren. Sie hielten sich brav davon fern und damit hatte sich die Sache. Er hingegen bekam den Kopf kaum mehr frei von diesen terrorisierenden Gedanken und wenn sich mal ein anderer Gedanke einschlich, dann war er meist noch schlimmer. Es war letzten Endes immer noch besser an Essen zu denken, als an das schlechte Schauspiel bei ihm Zuhause. Oder das Mobbing in seinem Baseballteam. Oder den Jungen auf dem Facebookfoto, der ihm so erschreckend ähnlich sah.

„Hast du denn immer Hunger?"

„Ja!"

Frau Brooks rechter Zeigefinger landete zielgenau neben dem Törtchensymbol.  
„Was hast du denn hier stehen, warum du isst? Lies vor."

Alfreds Daumennagel knibbelte tiefer; er wollte das nicht vorlesen. Genauso wenig wie er es hatte aufschreiben wollen. Er wollte keine Glasscherben ausspucken müssen. Es war gemein vor ihr, ihn zu zwingen, sich mit diesem Schmerz so intensiv auseinander zu setzen. So gemein...

„Lies", wurde er erneut sachte aufgefordert.

„Traurig, enttäuscht, einsam, wütend", haspelte er überstürzt und hatte plötzlich zu viel Speichel im Mund.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Du hast gar nicht aufgeschrieben, dass du immer hungrig bist. Das ist dir eben überhaupt nicht eingefallen. Es stimmt nämlich auch gar nicht."

Zum wiederholten Male weiteten sich Alfreds Augen perplex. Er kapierte es einfach nicht! Wieso war er ständig davon überzeugt, essen zu müssen und Essen zu brauchen? Wieso drehte sich sein ganzes Leben permanent ums Essen, wenn er angeblich nicht dauerhaft hungrig war? Ihm war zwar aufgefallen, dass er meistens aus Gewohnheit aß oder weil er Appetit verspürte oder weil es sich anbot oder weil er den Moment gerade einfach nicht anders ertrug, aber er hatte das auch immer mit Hunger haben assoziiert.

„Manchmal weiß ich ja, dass ich kein Hunger hab. Aber ich kann's dann auch nich' ändern und muss halt trotzdem essen."

„Ja", bestätigte Frau Brooke, als hätte sie das von Anfang an gewusst. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir zusammen Wege finden, damit du nicht mehr meinst, so viel essen zu müssen. Und auch, damit du nicht mehr erbrichst hinterher. Was hältst du davon?"

„Was ich davon halte?"

„Ja, _du_. Ich kann dir natürlich viel vorbeten, aber so funktioniert das nicht, Alfred. Es funktioniert auch nicht, wenn du hier hin kommst und dich, so wie am Freitag, so benimmst, als wüsstest du gar nicht, warum du hier bist. Wie soll das gehen, hm? Therapie ist keine Gehirnwäsche. Wir sind hier nicht in irgendeinem Science Fiction Film. Nichts von dem, was ich sage, wird bei dir etwas auslösen, wenn du mich nur nett anlächelst und die Ohren auf Durchzug stellst. Eine Therapie funktioniert nur dann, wenn _du_ therapiert werden möchtest. Wenn _du_ eine Veränderung deines momentanen Zustand erreichen möchtest. Und ich würde mir für dich wünschen, dass du das möchtest."

So langsam dämmerte Alfred, warum Frau Brooke so gelassen reagiert hatte, als er ihr das leere Arbeitsblatt vorgelegt hatte. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun gehabt, dass er die von ihr gewünschte Aufgabe nicht erledigt hatte. Es ging dabei gar nicht um sie. Es ging um ihn. Er musste es sich selbst wert sein. Er musste lernen, an sich selber zu arbeiten, damit sich etwas in seinem Leben veränderte. Damit sie Wege finden konnten, die dafür sorgten, dass Alfred die negativen Emotionen anders bewältigte als durch unüberlegtes Vollstopfen. Von dem anschließenden Übergeben ganz zu schweigen.

Ihn verwunderte es ehrlich gesagt, dass seine Therapeutin so frei mit der Problematik umging. Während ihm schon bei dem Wörtchen erbrechen die Ohrspitzen grell aufzuleuchten schienen, war es für sie ein weitgehend neutrales bis unbesetztes Wort. So als sei er hier, weil er über Kopf- oder Zahnschmerzen klagte. Sie rügte ihn nicht mit schriller Panik und sie besah ihn auch nicht ekelerregt von oben herab. Sie giftete ihn nicht an und Alfred kannte keine bedrückenden Geheimnisse von ihr, die den Umgang mit ihr erschwerten. Wenn er also mit jemandem arbeiten konnte, dann wohl mit ihr.

„Okay!", glitt ihm zum ersten Mal überhaupt in ihrer Gegenwart ein ehrliches Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Was muss ich machen?"

Seine Wandlung schien der zierlichen Frau zu gefallen.  
„Wir sorgen erst mal dafür, dass du einen realistischen Überblick über deine aktuelle Situation bekommst. Wir haben ja schon angefangen, dein Arbeitsblatt auszufüllen und ich finde es klasse, wie du das gemacht hast. Im Prinzip hast du das ja ganz alleine ausgefüllt! Das war eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe und trotzdem, es ist fast fertig! Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch der untere Teil hier.  
Ich möchte gern, dass du diese freien Linien dazu nutzt, um dir mal Gedanken über die körperlichen Risiken und Folgen deiner Essstörung zu machen. Ich hab nämlich den Eindruck, dass du das nie wirklich gemacht hast. Aber vielleicht fällt dir ja sogar ganz spontan schon was ein?"

So furchtbar schwierig war das Arbeitsblatt eigentlich gar nicht auszufüllen gewesen. Dennoch waren die lobenden Worte pure Wonne für Alfreds Gemüt und ließen sein Lächeln stolz weiterleben. Was jedoch die Sache mit den körperlichen Konsequenzen betraf, tappte er ziemlich im Dunkeln. Da hatte ihn seine Therapeutin absolut richtig eingeschätzt...

„Naja, soll ich da dann so was hinschreiben wie dass mir manchmal schwindelig ist nach dem Kotzen?"

„Ja, zum Beispiel. Ich würde vorschlagen, du denkst heute mal in aller Ruhe darüber nach. Wenn du magst, kannst du dich auch gerne mit anderen Patienten austauschen. Ich habe jedenfalls nichts dagegen. In unserer morgigen Stunde gucken wir dann mal, was du notiert hast und ich werde dir die Zusammenhänge etwas besser erklären.  
Am Mittwoch kommen ja auch deine Eltern für die Familientherapiestunde. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dich am Mittwoch trauen würdest, ihnen zu sagen, dass du nicht mehr im Baseballteam bist. Und auch, wieso du ausgetreten bist. Wir können uns morgen gerne überlegen, wie du ihnen das sagst."

Bei der Erwähnung der Familientherapiestunde war etwas in Alfred stehen geblieben. Die innere Uhr womöglich, das Zeitempfinden. Oder schlichtweg sein Herz.  
Seine Eltern würden nicht kommen...

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, versuchte er das verständlich zu machen.  
„Sie-sie kommen nich'."

„Wie bitte?"

„Meine Eltern, sie kommen nicht her."

Von Alfreds Einwand enorm irritiert, blätterte Frau Brooke in der Akte, fand die gewünschte Seite und war kurz still, ehe sie noch verwirrter dreinschaute.  
„Ich hab hier keine Absage für Mittwoch vorliegen. Auch keine alternative Terminvereinbarung. Haben sie dir gesagt, dass sie nicht kommen werden?"

„Nein, aber-aber..sie kommen nicht! Sie waren gestern auch nich' hier, obwohl ich den ganzen Tag lang auf sie gewartet hab!"

„Verstehe... Aber solange ich keine Terminabsage bekomme, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie Mittwoch hier sein werden. Dann kannst du ihnen auch sagen, dass du gestern mit ihnen gerechnet hast und enttäuscht bist, dass sie nicht hier waren." Sie ließ es wie eine gute Option klingen.

Alfred indes wusste nicht, wie er den beiden auch nur irgendwas begreiflich machen sollte. Er konnte ihnen nicht so unverwandt auftischen, aus dem Team ausgetreten zu sein. Wenn er anfing, ihnen ein Bröckchen Wahrheit zu servieren, wer wusste, welcher Erdrutsch dadurch ausgelöst werden würde? Was ihm noch rausrutschen würde?

Die Sache mit dem vielen Essen und dem Erbrechen war immer gut gewesen, um sämtliche Gespräche daheim zu vermeiden und um die unausgesprochenen Tatsachen tot zu schweigen. Wenn Alfred damit aufhörte, wo würde es sie dann hinführen? Würden seine Eltern sich überhaupt noch die Mühe machen, eine halbwegs intakte Familie zu spielen? Würden sie noch da sein, wenn er aus der Klinik entlassen wurde? Oder war der Verfall ohnehin schon zu weit vorangeschritten, als dass man ihn noch aufhalten konnte?

Frau Brooke hatte gesagt, sie könnten gemeinsam Mittel und Wege finden, die Alfred dabei halfen, dieses Fressen und Kotzen zu stoppen. Aber sie hatte nichts von einem Wundermittel gesagt, welches in der Lage war, kaputte Familien wieder zusammen zu flicken. Sie vermutete sicher auch nicht, dass die Familie Jones ein solches Wundermittel dringend nötig hatte. Sie würde es ab Mittwoch wissen. Alfred bezweifelte nämlich, seine Eltern in zwei Tagen zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Sie hatten ihn hier hin abgeschoben und niemand war so dämlich, sich ins Auto zu setzen und freiwillig ein ausgesetztes Problem besuchen zu kommen.


	16. Chapter 16

**{ 16. | Unverhofft kommt oft }**

Der Stuhl blieb schon wieder leer. Zwar stand das Mittagessen noch nicht auf dem Tisch, aber da Arthur normalerweise immer überpünktlich war, war Alfred klar, auch die kommende Mahlzeit ohne seinen Tischnachbarn einnehmen zu müssen. Das konnte doch irgendwie kein gutes Zeichen sein, oder?

Nein, definitiv nicht...

Langsam trat Alfred weiter in den Aufenthaltsraum hinein und ließ den Blick vom Fenstertisch aus zu Lili hinüber wandern. Wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen saß sie auf dem Sofa, das filigrane Gesicht auf ihre Näharbeit konzentriert. Die Tätigkeit puderte ihre ohnehin schon zierlichen Züge mit einer besänftigenden Milde ab. Doch ihr Körper schien sich nicht sonderlich gut mit der Couch arrangieren zu können. So als sei trotz der bequemen Polsterung irgendwo eine Erbse in den Kissen verborgen, die Lili auf Grund ihres niedrigen Körperfettanteils schmerzlich spürte.

Auch jetzt rutschte sie auf der Suche nach einer halbwegs bequemen Sitzhaltung wieder leicht und sah dabei kurz auf, genau in Alfreds Richtung. Ihre unscheinbare Stupsnase kräuselte sich, als sie ihm ein scheues Lächeln zuwarf, eher einem zaghaften Nicken gleich. Aber sie lächelte immerhin – und das war schon mehr Herzlichkeit, als er von vielen anderen Patienten kannte. Ganz von alleine faltete sich sein Lächeln auseinander wie eine zusammen geknüllte Papiertüte. Ein ungeahnter Anflug von Spontaneität wirbelte besagte Tüte zum Sofa hinüber. Alfred sank neben Lili auf die Couch, einen höflichen Abstand einhaltend und einen Blick auf das strahlendweiße Taschentuch werfend. Sie war dabei, das Motiv in einer der Ecken auszuarbeiten: Eine angedeutete Waldlandschaft, durch die ein treuer Terrier flitzte. Das Tier war in schlichter Schönheit genauestens zu erkennen und trug ein rot leuchtendes Halstuch.

„Hey, das sieht echt super aus!" Nicht, dass Alfred großartig etwas für Taschentücher übrig hatte, aber ihn faszinierte Lilis Können. Sie hatte das Motiv zweifelsohne selbst entworfen und obwohl sie die Nähutensilien nur zu bestimmten Zeiten ausgehändigt bekam – und das Personal ein jedes Mal genauestens kontrollierte, was sie damit tat und ob sie auch jede Nadel und jede Schere zurückgab –, konnte sie noch nicht all zu lang an dem Taschentuch arbeiten.

Deutlich rot werdend, erwiderte Lili etwas. Ihr Mund bewegte sich, das Danke war jedoch so leise, dass Alfred es gedanklich ergänzen musste.  
„Es-es ist aber noch gar nicht ganz fertig...", genierte sie sich und betrachtete den Stoff, so als scanne sie ihn nach Mankos ab. Als würde ihr jeden Moment die Naht ins Auge springen, die ihr ein erbarmungsloses _Du hast es schon wieder versaut!_ entgegen schrie. Plötzlich wirkte sie traurig und Alfred erschreckte es, wie deutlich der Emotionswechsel über ihr Gesicht hinweg flutete.

„Dann mach es doch fertig?! Sieht dann sicher noch besser aus!"

„Meinst du?" Überrascht starrte Lili ihn an, das Taschentuch gänzlich vergessend. Ihre Lippen, die Alfred so papierrissig in Erinnerung hatte, sahen glatter aus. Weniger spröde, mehr rosig. Auch ihre eingefallenen Wangen lagen nicht mehr so tief.

„Na klar!", bestätigte er ihr übermütig, nicht den geringsten Zweifel hegend. „Ist das eigentlich 'n besonderer Hund?"

Lilis Blick folgte zu dem pfiffigen Vierbeiner.  
„Unsere Nachbarn haben so einen. Der heißt Oskar. Früher bin ich manchmal mit ihm Gassi gegangen, aber dann...durfte ich nicht mehr." Sorgfältig legte Lili das Taschentuch zusammen und begann, das Nähkästchen besten Gewissens einzuräumen. Mehr als würde sie die Erinnerung akkurat verstauen, um sich nicht die Seele blutig zu stechen.

„Oh, wieso denn nich'?"

Die Nadeln stießen ein verschworenes Klicken aus.

„Ich hab's nicht mehr geschafft..."

„Hattet ihr zu viel zu tun in eurem Laden?" Alfred war Lilis Tagebucheintrag im Gedächtnis geblieben, allerdings schüttelte die Blondine rasch den Kopf. Die Hände legte sie brav in den Schoß. Ihre Füße, eingepackt in zwei Paar Socken, steckten in Hausballerinas. Trotz all der Stoffschichten war das Wackeln ihrer Zehen deutlich erkennbar. Sie war wie Feliciano: sie saß nicht still. Aber bei ihr musste man ganz genau hinschauen, damit es einem auffiel. Alles an ihr war so heimlich, als fände es im Verborgenen statt. Im Schatten. Im Hintergrund. Lili könnte sich kinderleicht in diesem Übergang zwischen Hell und Dunkel verstecken und niemandem würde es zunächst auffallen.

„Nein, zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht. Ich hab's nur einfach nicht mehr geschafft..." Ihre Mundwinkel hatten etwas Herbsüßes an sich, als sie ihre schmalen Lippen anspannten. „Also Spazierengehen, das hab ich nicht mehr geschafft. Ich bin häufig einfach umgekippt, bevor sie mich hier her gebracht haben."

Gegen einen drückenden Kloß anschluckend, wurde Alfred klar, dass das Mädchen neben ihm einfach zu schwach gewesen war, um einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Ihr Körper hatte in Anbetracht des Energiemangels schlicht und ergreifend gestreikt.  
„Bist du so richtig ohnmächtig geworden?", wisperte er ehrfürchtig und ließ den Blick schweifen, obwohl sie nach wie vor alleine im Raum waren.

Neben ihm rutschte Lili erneut auf dem Polster. Ihre spitzen Schultern bildeten den Rahmen ihrer Erscheinung und trugen ihre Bluse wie ein Kleiderbügel. Die Beine anziehend, kauerte sie sich gegen die Rückenlehne und wandte sich Alfred zu. Jener drehte sich ebenfalls um etwa 45 Grad und stützte den linken Ellbogen auf die Rückenlehne. Das Kinn legte er auf den Unterarm. Sein Kopf war bleischwer. Prall gefüllt mit der rückblickend doch sehr anstrengenden Therapiestunde und dem aktuellen Gesprächsthema.

„Ja, aber zum Glück hat Oskar so laut gebellt, dass jemand gekommen ist. Wir waren schon auf dem Feldweg. Er ist wirklich ein prima Kerlchen und hat gut auf mich aufgepasst... Ich hab ihm versprochen, dass wenn ich wieder Zuhause bin, wir den Spaziergang nachholen."

„Find ich gut! Das heißt ja, du willst wieder mehr essen, ne!?"

Lilis Miene stürzte entsetzt zusammen. So schweigsam und still sie an und für sich auch war, wenn man sich näher mit ihr beschäftigte, wenn man sie zum Reden brachte, dann war sie enorm aufrichtig und zugänglich. In ihrer Krankenakte mochte die gleiche Diagnose geschrieben stehen wie bei Arthur oder Feliciano, aber alle drei handhabten ihr Gefühlsleben vollkommen anders. Lili verschrieb sich für üblich der Stille, Feliciano tratschte über seine Sorgen munter hinweg und Arthur überspielte sie kalkuliert. Aber all diese Wege hatten letzten Endes ins Nichts geführt.

„Ich möchte schon mehr essen, ja...es-es ist nur einfach so schwer, Alfred. Ich esse aber trotzdem, weil..sonst wird es ja nicht besser. Du musst ja auch aufhören mit dem vielen Essen und Erbrechen, damit's dir besser geht, nicht wahr?" Ihr scheues Auflachen berührte ihn, irgendwo zwischen Herz und Seele.

„Ähm ja...ichmussirgendwieWegefinden", nuschelte er und wiederholte im Grunde, was ihm seine Therapeutin vorhin zu verstehen gegeben hatte. Es war immer noch absurd: wie konnte er so groß sein und Lili so klein, und wie konnte er so viel mehr Probleme mit diesen ehrlichen Worten und Gefühlen haben als sie? Wieso war dieses ‚über Dinge sprechen' so schwierig für Alfred? Lag es daran, dass weder seine Mutter noch sein Vater je viel über die eigentlichen Probleme sprach? Und dass ihm keiner von beiden beigebracht hatte, wie das ging? Dass sie ihm fortwährend versicherten, alles sei in bester Ordnung und er müsse sich keinen Kopf machen? Oder lag es gar nicht an seinem Elternhaus und seiner Erziehung, sondern schlicht an seinem Charakter?

„Das wird schon. Du hast doch auch deine Einzeltherapie bei Frau Brooke? Ich find sie sehr nett und sie hilft mir auch wirklich gut. Oder hast du, seit du hier bist, noch mal...?"

„Ne...!" Dafür hielten sie ihn ja essenstechnisch an einer zu kurzen Leine. Alfred wusste nicht, wie er das sagen sollte und bevorzugte es deswegen, seine Nasenspitze in seinem Ärmel zu vergraben. Sein Gesicht schien sich schamhaft aufzuwärmen. Lili fiel es entweder nicht auf oder sie sah gütig darüber hinweg.  
„Das freut mich!" Ihr Augenmerk sprang von ihm herunter und huschte zum Fenstertisch hinüber. Es schien ihr jedoch nicht bewusst, denn als Alfred wieder zu sprechen begann, zuckte sie zusammen.  
„Ich glaub, Arthur kommt wieder nich' zum Essen."  
„N-Nein, ihm scheint's nicht besonders gut zu gehen... Möchtest du dich denn dann vielleicht zu Feli und mir setzen?" Die letzte Silbe wurde vom hereinrollenden Essenswagen überfahren.

Alfred sah zwischen Lili und Schwester Nancy hin und her. Ihm war deutlich leichter zumute, als ihm so recht bewusst wurde, soeben von seiner Mitpatienten an den Tisch eingeladen worden zu sein. Natürlich, der Tisch gehörte weder ihr noch Feliciano, aber trotzdem war sich Alfred bislang immer so furchtbar unwillkommen vorgekommen. Womöglich da jeder Patient auf seine Weise in seinem eigenen Loch hockte und eher allergisch auf Neulinge reagierte. Vor allem, wenn diese Neulinge so taten, als seien sie grundlos hier. Wenn Alfred in der Beziehung einen besseren Start hingelegt hätte, dann hätte er eventuell mehr Kontakte geknüpft...

Ändern konnte er das nun nicht mehr. Fürs erste freute Alfred sich aber über Lilis Vorschlag und schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, bei dem er von der Couch aufstand und ihr mit einem gespielt vornehmen „Darf ich bitten?" eine Hand hinhielt, um sie zum Tisch zu geleiten.

* * *

Es war immer noch unangenehm, derjenige zu sein, der selbst bei gedrosseltem Esstempo als Erster fertig war. Alfred hatte sich mit seinen Vollkornnudeln, der Gemüse-Minigarnelen-Soße und dem Salat arrangiert. Die Meeresfrüchte waren ihm zunächst nicht geheuer gewesen, hatten den Geschmackstest allerdings bestanden und nun saß er wieder hier, vor dem leeren Teller, und ließ seine halbe Stunde verstreichen.

Lili arbeitete mit unverdrossenem Durchhaltevermögen an ihrer Nachspeise. Der Eifer stand ihr gut. Bei ihr hatte sich eindeutig etwas verändert, seit Alfred zuletzt neben ihr eine Mahlzeit eingenommen hatte. Obwohl jeder Bissen für sie eine Herausforderung darstellte, hielten ihre Finger den Dessertlöffel wacker fest und ließen ihn nicht eher los, bis das ganze Vanillemousse verputzt war.  
Alfred wünschte, Feliciano würde auch nur ansatzweise diesen Kampfgeist an den Tag legen. Doch wie so häufig schien der Italiener stumpf durch sein Essen hindurch zu sehen. Um Zeit zu schinden, hatte er die Soße von den Nudeln gestrichen, welche jetzt nackt und langgezogen auf dem Soßenbett ruhten. Alfred konnte sich sogar vorstellen, wie dieser Teller aussehen würde, wenn Arthur jetzt hier wäre. Alles wäre bausteinartig auseinander klamüsert worden, da es nicht zusammen zu passen schien. Als sei es nicht essbar. Als sei es unverdaubar. Als sei es nicht für den menschlichen Körper geeignet.

Wie lange wollten Feli und Arthur noch so weitermachen?

Alfred tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Gabel, die blank auf seinem Tablett lag. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Lage im Speisesaal so weit zugespitzt, dass nur noch auf Felis Teller Essen übrig war. Alle anderen waren fertig und warteten, Natalia und Anya unterhielten sich im Flüsterton über etwas, das Alfred nicht hören konnte. Tino hatte sich weit in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und schien in seinem naturfarbenen Pullover mit dem dunkelblauen Ankerprint untergegangen. Im Vergleich zu sonst war er nicht mal entfernt daran interessiert, sich in irgendeiner Form ins Tischgespräch einzuklinken. Zwangsläufig musste Alfred an den voll gekotzten Kissenbezug denken. Ob Tino auch jetzt wieder so enorme Probleme damit hatte, sein Essen unten zu behalten? Aus der Ferne betrachtet, wenn die Zeit verstrich, wirkte Tino eigentlich nur blass und gutmütig. Sogar während der heutigen Sportstunde hatte er meistens verschüchtert den Mund gehalten; womöglich weil er nicht noch mal von Mathias zusammen gestaucht werden wollte. Oder weil er es gar nicht so gemeint hatte, als er Alfred neulich angegangen war...

Alfred blinzelte verdutzt, als Schwester Nancy unerwartet einen flachen, weißen Gegenstand vor ihn auf den Tisch legte. Zu ihr aufguckend wurde ihm bewusst, dass soeben die Post ausgeteilt wurde. Die Schwester hatte ihr berüchtigtes, aufmunterndes Schmunzeln ausgepackt und hielt für ein paar gedehnte Sekunden Blickkontakt mit ihm, ehe sie sich dem nächsten Brief zwischen ihren Fingern widmete.

Trotzdem, irgendwie konnte das hier doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen, oder? Alfreds Sichtfeld stürzte auf das Postgut hinab.

Es war ein Brief.

Ein Brief für ihn!

Wie konnte das sein? Alfred vergaß glatt zu atmen, seine Hand ruhte bewegungsunfähig auf der Gabel. An ihm nagte die scheußliche Befürchtung, der Brief würde wie eine Illusion zerstäuben, sobald er ihn berührte. Und dann wäre alles wie immer: er wäre wieder alleine. Denn wer sollte ihm schon schreiben?

Die Frage ließ ihn tief im Inneren zu frieren beginnen. Die Handschrift, die die Klinikadresse und seinen Namen so kryptisch auf dem stinknormalen Umschlag verewigt hatte, kam ihm in keiner Weise bekannt vor. Die Buchstaben hatten einen eigenartigen Charakter, schienen pixelig und sich auf schwer zu beschreibende Art selbst zu verschlingen. Ganz so als stürzten sie ineinander ein. Das war weder die Handschrift seiner Mutter noch die seines Vaters. Aber wer schrieb ihm bitte sonst? Es wusste doch eigentlich niemand, dass er hier war, außer-!  
Hastig grabschte er sich den Brief und drehte ihn herum, doch ein Absender fehlte. Das Papier ratschte laut, als Alfred den Umschlag ungestüm aufriss und gleich darauf ein gefaltetes DinA4 Blatt entdeckte. Kariert. Mit blauer, dünner Tinte beschrieben. Die Buchstaben waren so schwer zu entziffern wie auch auf dem Umschlag.

_Hey dude! :-)_

_It's Tony, bitch! __Jo, ich bin's wirklich. Gib's zu: damit hast du null gerechnet!_

_Sorry, ich würd hier ja irgendwas total Cooles schreiben, aber es ist 3h nachts und ich bin immer noch voll geplättet von dem, was du mir da gestern (naja, eher vorgestern) erzählt hast! Echt jetzt! Hab da heute den ganzen scheiß Tag lang drüber nachdenken müssen. Ich hab dir auch online noch voll den Roman getextet, nachdem du mir geschrieben hast, dass du in die Klinik musst und dann so schnell off gegangen bist. Aber dann ist mir heute so eingefallen: ich könnt dir ja auch 'nen Brief schreiben! Auf der HP der Klinik steht zumindest 'ne A__d__dresse. Werd ja sehen, ob der Brief zurück kommt oder nicht.  
__Wie geht's dir denn so? Schmorst da ja jetzt schon ein paar Tage. Inet hast du keins (sonst wärst du on gekommen, denk ich mal?!). Das suckt sicher gewaltig.  
__Ich versteh eigentlich immer noch nicht ganz genau, was bei dir los ist? Du hast mir ja eigentlich nur gesagt, dass du zugenommen hast und deine Mom dich beim kotzen erwischt hat. Machst du das eigentlich schon sehr lange?  
__Ich hab erst mal recherchiert, weil ich mal so überhaupt keinen Plan von Essstörungen hab, geb ich ja zu. Ich leb ja eh nur von Nudelsnacks und Tiefkühlpizza und so 'nem Scheiß. Aber für mich ist Essen irgendwie keine große Sache. Ich ess einfach und denk da gar nicht drüber nach. Bei dir ist das wohl nicht so einfach?  
__Jedenfalls ist das was ich so gelesen/gefunden hab voll derb! Also ich versteh jetzt, dass Bulimie 'ne Suchterkrankung ist (was mir nie so bewusst war! Obwohl's ja eigentlich logisch ist. Heißt ja nicht umsonst Ess-Brech-Sucht. Bin halt voll die Leuchte, ne?) und dass Leute Normalgewicht oder Untergewicht oder Übergewicht haben können, wenn sie Bulimie haben. Und dass sie auch Abführmittel oder Hormonpillen schlucken oder jede Menge Sport treiben. Machst du das alles auch?  
__Sorry, ich hoffe mein Gelaber kommt nicht irgendwie falsch bei dir rüber. Ich check's nur einfach nicht wirklich :-( Was machst du genau und warum? Falls ich irgendwann mal was Doofes gesagt hab und du deswegen dachtest, du könntest mir nix erzählen, dann tut mir das total Leid! Das war dann keine Absicht, ok? Wie gesagt, ich denk einfach nicht viel über Essen nach...  
__Tut mir übrigens auch Leid, dass du meine Sauklaue ertragen musst. Ich schreib ja sonst nur am PC (außer in der Schule). Ich hab die Adresse von meinem Postfach auf die Rückseite von dem Blatt hier geschrieben (ganz super sorgfältig. Ich schwör's!). __Also wenn du Bock hast, schreib zurück.__ Nein, schreib mir auf jeden Fall zurück! Ok? Ich verlass mich auf dich und wünsch dir gute Besserung, damit du schnell wieder nach Hause kannst! :-)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Tony_

Alfreds blaue Augen entspannten sich, indessen sein Puls konstant heftig aufmuckte. Sauklaue war noch eine sehr nette Bezeichnung für Tonys Handschrift; sie glich schon fast einem Code, verfasst in Lettern, die nicht von dieser Welt waren und dem menschlichen Auge dementsprechende Scherereien bereiteten.  
Davon abgesehen, war Alfred allerdings sprachlos. In seinem Gedächtnis wallte die Erinnerung an das unglückliche, kurze Chatgespräch auf, was er am Abend vor seiner Fahrt in die Klinik notgedrungen mit Tony geführt hatte. Sie beide kannten sich über youtube, weil Alfred einer der ersten Abonnenten von Tonys doch recht bizarrem Kanal gewesen war. Seither chatteten sie ab und zu abends miteinander, wobei sich die Themen in erster Linie auf Videospiele, andere youtube-Videos und Filmneuheiten beschränkten.

Alfred hatte nicht gewusst, wie er diesem Jungen, den er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und der durch und durch paranoid wirkte, den anstehenden Aufenthalt in der Klinik und die Essstörung beichten sollte. Am liebsten hätte er es gar nicht getan. Weil er aber nicht hatte abschätzen können, wie lange er sein Dasein an diesem tristen Ort fristen musste, hatte er Tony zähneknirschend mitgeteilt, auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht online sein zu können. Dass man ihm in der Klinik Internet zur Verfügung stellte, hatte er schon vor seiner Anreise arg bezweifelt. Aber dass sie ihm auch so vieles Andere verbieten würden, hatte ihn dann bei seiner Ankunft wirklich geschockt.

Was die letzte Unterhaltung mit Tony betraf, hatte Alfred nur zögerlich ein Bröckchen Wahrheit nach dem anderen preisgegeben. Oft hatte er einfach nur auf den Bildschirm gestarrt, sich in Schweigen gehüllt und Tony unnötig lang auf Antworten warten lassen. Alle Worte waren letztlich karg und abstreitend ausgefallen, da Alfred sich unbeschreiblich geschämt hatte. Tony kannte ihn kaum und würde ihn doch, genau wie seine ehemaligen Teamkollegen, für vollkommen gestört halten, sobald er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Das waren die beißenden Hintergedanken von Alfred gewesen. Er hatte befürchtet, selbst einen Freak wie Tony zu vergraulen. Deswegen war er Hals über Kopf off gegangen, nachdem er die Wahrheit angeschnitten hatte. Aber hätte er Tony sein Off-Sein verschwiegen, hätte jener sich womöglich große Sorgen gemacht. Und das wär nicht fair gewesen...

Unter diesen Aspekten betrachtet, war Tonys Nichtverstehen wenig überraschend. Aber was Alfred überraschte, war, dass ihm dieser Junge einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Und dass sich dieser Junge wegen ihm das Hirn zermartert hatte. Dass er hingegangen war und sich über Essstörungen informiert hatte und dass er Alfred darum bat, ihm alles zu erklären. Das war so viel mehr, als Alfred sich je hätte träumen lassen...

Wieso schaffte es jemand, den Alfred kaum kannte, all diese Dinge zu tun, während die Menschen in seinem sozialen Umfeld in dieser Hinsicht auf ganzer Linie versagt hatten?

Gerührt nahm Alfred die Adresse des Postfachs in Augenschein. Tatsächlich schien sich Tony hier überaus viel Mühe beim Schreiben gegeben zu haben und da der Bundesstaat New Mexico nicht gerade um die Ecke lag, bestand auch nicht die Möglichkeit, dass Tony mal eben auf einen Plausch vorbei kam. Musste er auch nicht. Alfred war schon glücklich über die paar Zeilen. Er würde zurückschreiben, heute noch! Anscheinend wollte Tony ja nach wie vor mit ihm befreundet sein – obwohl er die hässliche Wahrheit kannte.

Die Tatsache ließ Alfred sorgsam den Brief zurück in den Umschlag schieben, doch noch während er dabei war, wallte plötzlich eine Stimme vom Flur aus auf. Dort haderte ein Pfleger mit einer faden Erscheinung von Frau, deren unförmige Jacke schief geknöpft war und eine Nummer zu groß für ihre ausgemergelte Gestalt ausfiel. Das platinblonde Haar war praktisch, aber unattraktiv kurz geschnitten und bürdete ihr etliche Jahre mehr auf als sie vertragen konnte.

„..natürlich dürfen Sie zu ihrem Sohn! Aber es ist gerade noch Mittagszeit und-!"  
„Na das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm!" Achtlos schlängelte sie sich an Josh vorbei und stand gleich darauf mitten im Speisesaal, zwischen den Tischen, an denen noch alle Patienten saßen und sie mit perplexer Neugier musterten.

„Tino!" Sämtliche Blicke folgten ihr, als sie auf den Angesprochen zusteuerte. Jener schien in höchstem Maße entsetzt und sprang sogleich von seinem Stuhl auf, ihn deutlich zwischen sich und der aufgeregten Frau postierend.

„Mama! Was-was machst du denn jetzt hier?!" Als erwarte er, dass sich eine Falltüre unter ihm auftat und ihn aus der Situation befreite, sah Tino einmal prüfend auf den Boden hinab, bevor er zurück zu seiner Mutter schaute.

Diese breitete die Arme aus.  
„Was wohl?! Dich besuchen natürlich!" Sie kicherte, als sei es witzig. Aber ihre alten, abgelatschten Lederschuhen schienen über keine feste Bodenhaftung zu verfügen. Alles an ihr machte einen unpassenden Eindruck, wie Alfred fand. Die Frisur, die triste Kleidung, das leicht runde Gesicht, in dem Augen lagen, die Tinos Augen verdächtig ähnelten, bloß dass sie von leidvollen Altersfältchen zusammen gestaucht wurden.

Tinos Brustkorb blähte sich unnatürlich weit auf, so dermaßen tief holte er Luft.  
„Besuchen?!" Er klang halb wütend, halb bestürzt. Letzteres dominierte eindeutig. „Der Besuchstag war gestern. Das weißt du doch..."

„Was?" Sie schien nicht zu verstehen, sondern hielt nach wie vor die Arme für ihn offen, wenngleich die Geste allmählich der Irritation wich.

„Gestern war Sonntag."

„Gestern? Nicht heute?" Hinter ihrer Stirn schien es zu arbeiten. Tino für seinen Teil zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und war die personifizierte Enttäuschung. Also war seine Mutter gestern auch nicht hier gewesen, sondern hatte sich prompt im Wochentag vertan! Aber das war nicht alles, wie die scheinbar sorglose Art der Frau bewies.  
„Ach, Sonntag, Montag, was soll's! Ich bin ja jetzt hier!" Lachend machte sie abermals einen Schritt auf ihren Sohn zu, der den Stuhl los ließ.

„Gott, du musst doch heute arbeiten, Mama..."

„Das kann ich doch morgen auch noch machen." Im Gegensatz zu ihr klang Tino durchweg vernünftig und pflichtbewusst. Etwas in ihm wollte sogleich zu ihr hinüber eilen, aber etwas Anderes schien es zu vereiteln. Ließ ihn den Rückzug statt den Angriff antreten. So als könne er sie gar nicht attackieren. Jede Silbe klang wie eine Entschuldigung. So als schäme er sich dafür, ihr die Realität unnötig nahe bringen zu müssen.

„Aber du verlierst doch deinen Job, wenn du da einfach nicht hingehst..." Die Worte waren von solch bedrückendem Kummer, dass sie drauf und dran waren Löcher in den grau melierten Fußboden zu sprengen.

Tinos Mutter schien für einen kurzen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht, bevor sie lapidar abwinkte und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Im letzten Moment krallte sie sich an dem massiven Holzstuhl fest, der wiederum krachend aufjaulte, als ihr Knie ihn halb herumschleuderte.

„Ups!", fiel ihr amüsierter Kommentar dazu aus.

Tino wurde immer weißer um die Nase.  
„Mama, bitte...", trat er nun doch dicht genug an sie heran, um ihr die Hand auf den Unterarm zu legen. Die Geste ließ sie zufrieden strahlen.

„Frau Väinämöinen, Sie sollten jetzt wirklich besser gehen. Der nächste Besuchstag ist kommenden Sonntag. Sie wissen doch, dass wir nur in absoluten Ausnahmefällen Besuche zwischendurch erlauben. Kommen Sie einfach am Sonntag wieder, ja?" Besänftigend mischte sich nun auch Schwester Nancy in das Gespräch ein.

„Gehen? Jetzt? Aber-aber..ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen! Ich könnte Tino doch mitnehmen bis Sonntag. Und dann bring ich ihn wieder zurück!?"

„Mama...", mahnte Tino unautoritär. Seine Mutter zeigte sich allerdings anhaltend bestürzt.  
„Willst du etwa nich' mehr zurück nach Hause kommen, Tino? Ich bin immer traurig, wenn ich abends nach Hause komme und niemand da ist..."  
„Doch, ich will nach Hause, aber..wir hatten doch eine Abmachung..." Tinos Verzweiflung ließ ihn die Sprache wechseln. Alfred verstand kein einziges Wort von dem, was Tino da in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit von sich gab. Aber es klang nach einer begrabenen Hoffnung. Zumal Frau Väinämöinen sich nervös durch die gerupften Haare strich und wie ein unbeholfenes Schulmädchen lächelte. Sie war wenig aufnahmefähig, dafür aber extrem verstört. Obendrein verlor sie ihren Willen, sich durchzusetzen.

Alfred hatte ein solches Verhalten schon unzählige Male miterlebt. Nicht bei Tinos Mutter, sondern bei seiner eigenen. Auch sie zerbrach binnen kürzester Zeit in emotionale Splitter, anstatt einem Streit oder einer Diskussion die Stirn bieten zu können. Nur dass Frau Väinämöinen nicht mit einer deutlich stärkeren Partei konfrontiert war. Tino redete weder besonders laut noch schwang etwas Aggressives in seiner Stimme mit. Stattdessen schien er insgeheim noch immer nach der Falltüre zu suchen, die ihn von der Bühne und aus dem schlechten Drama zu erretten vermochte.

Schwester Nancy bewerkstelligte es indes geschickt, sich bei Tinos Mutter unterzuhaken und diese dann, nachdem das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Tino in trostloser Stille ertrunken war, aus dem Raum zu dirigieren.

Zum Abschied warf Frau Väinämöinen ihrem Sohn noch einen verdatterten Blick über die Schulter zu, der Tino wie Pfeffer in den Augen brannte. Ihm war es nicht nur peinlich, dass seine Mutter überhaupt hier aufgetaucht war. Es war vor allem der Zustand, in dem sie sich befand, der ihm Unbehaglichkeit bereitete. Alfred tippte darauf, dass die Frau ziemlich angetrunken war.

Auf was für eine Abmachung Tino auch immer angespielt hatte, wusste Alfred zwar nicht, aber sie schien ihm unantastbar wichtig. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern griff er nach dem Stuhl und schob ihn ordnungsgemäß an den Tisch zurück, um sich wieder hinauf zu setzen. Im Speisesaal lagerte das betretene Schweigen in dicken, unsichtbaren Schwaden und unterstrich den Kontrast zwischen Tinos schwarzen, langen Wimpern und seinen bleichen Wangen zusätzlich. Als Tino das Kinn hob, schien es ihm ein unermessliches Bedürfnis, sich zu entschuldigen. Die Zähne bekam er dennoch nicht auseinander und auch die übrigen Patienten blieben still. Alfred wunderte sich zwangsläufig, ob Tinos Mutter etwa schon häufiger solche Auftritte hingelegt hatte?


	17. Chapter 17

**Dankeschön für das Review, ****Foreign Language**! :)

* * *

**{ 17. | ****Uneigentlich**** }**

Die Frage „Wie geht es dir?" war immer noch verhältnismäßig schwierig zu beantworten, wie Alfred fand, als er am Dienstagvormittag vor Frau Brookes Bürotür wartete und seine Therapeutin von der anderen Seite des Ganges auf ihn zusteuern sah. In den Händen hielt sie eine grüne Plastikkiste, ähnlich der blauen Kiste, die auch Frau Brussels in der Gruppentherapie stets dabei hatte. So viel zum Thema Sammelbestellungen.

„Na, wie geht's dir heute, Alfred?" Die Kiste auf die Klinke drückend, öffnete Frau Brooke die Türe und forderte ihren Patienten per Nicken dazu auf, einzutreten. So aus nächster Nähe war erkennbar, dass sich in der Kiste lauter bunte Bälle tummelten, in etwa so groß wie Softbälle. Allerdings fehlten für ein richtiges Softballspiel sowohl die Plastiktennisschläger als auch der obligatorische Strand.

Die Türe langsam hinter sich schließend, feilte Alfred an einer passenden Antwort. Nicht wieder lügen; er wollte ja vorwärts kommen und wenn er das wollte, musste er seinen Teil dazu beitragen. Problem an der Sache war aber, dass er seine Stimmung nicht recht einzuordnen wusste. Es gab Dinge, die den Montag und auch den Dienstag so weit ganz gut gemacht hatten und es gab Dinge, die ihm immer noch tiefdunkle Wolken übers Gemüt jagten.

„Eigentlich ganz okay", sprach schließlich die Gewohnheit aus ihm, allerdings ohne das aufgesetzte Grinsen mit auf die Bühne zu ziehen und ein schlechtes Schauspiel zu veranstalten. Das bedeutete leider nicht, dass Alfred beim Gedanken an die anstehende Therapiestunde keine Nervosität empfand. Sein Bedürfnis nach Veränderung biss sich mit seinen alteingesessenen Verhaltensmustern. Seine unterschwellige Angst war sogar noch gewachsen, seit er gestern in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, wie eine Nuss geknackt werden zu können, sofern man die Worte richtig bei ihm ansetzte. Das war keine beruhigende Aussicht...

„Und uneigentlich? Ach, bleib doch mal da stehen. Ja, genau da bei der Tür."

„Öhm..." Verblüfft darüber, tatsächlich noch immer befangen an der Türe zu stehen, warf Alfred glatt einen Blick über die Schulter, ehe er zu seiner Therapeutin zurücksah, die einen Ball aus der Kiste nahm, welche sie wiederum auf ihren Schreibtisch gestellt hatte. Zwischen ihnen erstreckte sich das Zimmer mit dem Sonnenbild, dem hellen Boden und den mehr leer als vollen Regalbrettern. Irgendwas in diesem Raum verströmte den Geruch von chirurgischen Einmalhandschuhen und vergessener Kaffeepause.

„Also uneigentlich..." Alfred druckste, um Zeit zu schinden. Denn _uneigentlich_ ließ sich schwer in Worte fassen und hatte viele Gesichter, die ihm allesamt Grimassen schnitten.  
Uneigentlich gab es da zum Beispiel so was wie die fiese Schwimmstunde, die ihm nach der Therapie blühte. Alfred hatte nach dem Aufstehen mit Schrecken festgestellt, dass sein Stundenplan heute Schwimmen statt Sport listete. Das Schwimmen an sich war dabei weniger das Problem; er konnte hervorragend schwimmen und tauchen und hatte einen Großteil des letzten Sommers im Freibad verbracht, sich mit anderen Jungs wilde Rutschpartien und Wasserschlachten geliefert und Eis schleckend in der Sonne gelegen. Aber das war eben der letzte Sommer gewesen und er war nicht mehr der Junge, der letzten Sommer noch zu seinem Baseballteam gehörte. Er hatte kaum mehr Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Jungen – weder innerlich, noch äußerlich.

„Ja?" Frau Brookes Körpersprache brachte zum Ausdruck, dass sie ihm den kleinen, roten Ball gerne zuwerfen wollte. Alfred reagierte prompt, indem er sein Arbeitsblatt ins Regal legte und gleich darauf wieder seinen Posten an der Türe einnahm. Dann kam auch schon das Bällchen geflogen, wenn auch mit herzlich wenig Schwung. Alfred fing es ganz automatisch; gar kein Problem. Dazu musste er sich nicht mal sonderlich bewegen. Außerdem wusste er, wie man Bälle fing – mindestens genauso gut, wie er wusste, wie man sie ordentlich warf und schlug. Er trat hier wahrlich keiner herausragenden Wurftechnik entgegen.

„Na ja, uneigentlich isses so, dass..Warum muss ich zum Schwimmen? Ich kann doch auch einfach normalen Sport machen." Die Angelegenheit verpasste ihm einen Satz heiße Ohren und ließ ihn verlegen auf den Ball hinabschauen. Der weiche Schaumstoff gab butterweich nach, als sich seine Fingerspitzen hinein bohrten. Er wollte nicht als einziger übergewichtiger Patient zwischen seinen Mitpatienten im Wasser paddeln. Er wollte das einfach nicht. Wie peinlich war das bitte? Immerhin wusste er am besten, wieso er sich seit Monaten nicht mehr in ein Schwimmbad begeben hatte und wie sein nackter Körper aussah. Ihm war es mittlerweile schon zuwider, in normalen Sportsachen zum Schwitzen anzutreten. Aber wenn er sich vorstellte, gleich nur in Badehose bekleidet erscheinen zu müssen?

Damit ging es ihm, gelinde gesagt, _schlecht_.

Früher wäre es gar kein Thema gewesen, aber irgendwann im Laufe des letzten halben Jahres hatte er gewichtstechnisch einen Punkt erreicht, der ihn wie ein Blitzschlag getroffen hatte. Der ihn den Jungen im Spiegel hatte anders wahrnehmen lassen. Der sein Bewusstsein für sein Erscheinungsbild grundlegend verändert hatte.  
Dieser Veränderung wohnte nichts von einem normalen Heranwachsen inne. Sie war kein schlichtes Zeichen einer über die Stränge schlagenden Pubertät, die ihre helle Freude daran hatte, ihn zu piesacken. Seine Veränderung glich mehr einem Verzerren. Sie verformte ihn. Sie entstellte ihn regelrecht, wie er fand.

Das, was er seither im Spiegel sah, war nicht länger etwas, das er leiden mochte. Entsprechend war es auch nicht länger etwas, das er noch unbedarft präsentieren wollte. Er war zu fett geworden und auch wenn er jetzt hier war, um daran etwas zu ändern, konnte ihm all das nicht über Nacht seinen alten Körper wiedergeben. Er vermisste den Körper, in dem er keine Hemmungen gehabt hatte, sich nach dem Sport im Beisein anderer zu duschen oder im Sommer nur in kurzen Hosen zu faulenzen. Das war der Körper, der Alfred immer so selbstverständlich erschienen war. Mit einem Wohlbefinden, das ihm nichts und niemand hatte nehmen können.

Aber es war weg.

Es war mit jedem Kilo, das er zugenommen hatte, in weitere Ferne gerückt und jetzt verfügte er bloß noch über ein sehr schlechtes Körpergefühl. Das Frühstück war deshalb eine regelrechte Zerreißprobe für Alfred gewesen vorhin; ein Kampf, _essen müssen_ vs. _nicht hungrig sein wollen_, weil er kurz zuvor in den Spiegel geschaut und mit dem hässlichen Resultat von zu viel falschem Hunger konfrontiert worden war.  
Frau Brooke hatte doch gesagt, sie würden Mittel und Wege für ihn finden. Das würden sie doch, oder? Es musste klappen. Es musste bitte, bitte klappen! Er konnte sich, rein optisch, einfach nicht mehr ausstehen und er würde sich lieber – genau wie einst Feli – in der Schmutzwäsche verstecken, als nachher zu dieser Schwimmstunde zu gehen!

Den Druck auf den roten Ball verringernd, beobachtete Alfred, wie sich das flexible Material entknautschte. Dann wechselte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu seiner Therapeutin zurück, die darauf gewartet zu haben schien.

„Gehst du nicht gerne schwimmen?"

„Doch, normalerweise schon. Nur im Moment nicht..."

„Du kannst den Ball übrigens in die andere Kiste tun."

Andere Kiste? Suchend guckte Alfred erst nach links, dann nach rechts, wo er tatsächlich eine weitere grüne Plastikkiste erspähte. Ohne großes Trara ließ er den roten Ball hinein titschen.

„Warum denn im Moment nicht?", fragend zauberte Frau Brooke den nächsten Ball hervor. Blau wie das Meer. Es war etwas merkwürdig; all das hier. Alfred fing auch den blauen Ball, derweil sich seine Wangenmuskulatur spürbar anspannte. Musste er jetzt allen Ernstes etwas so Offensichtliches erklären? Seine werte Therapeutin stand da vorne, nur wenige Meter entfernt, und hatte vermutlich nach dem Frühsport ein absolut gesundes Biofrühstück eingenommen. Vorbildlich, korrekt und in höchstem Maße diszipliniert. Ihm hingegen mangelte es vorne und hinten an Kontrolle. Andernfalls wäre er ja nicht aufgegangen wie ein Hefekloß!

Verdrossen warf Alfred den Ball in die Luft, schnappte ihn sich wieder und beförderte ihn dann lieblos in die Kiste zu seiner rechten.  
„Warum wohl..."

„Ja? Ich höre?"

Jetzt kam das wieder! Alfred schnaubte, als er den dritten Ball fing und frustriert die Backen aufblies. Er hasste es noch immer abgrundtief, wenn diese Frau sich mit purer Absicht dumm stellte!  
„Weil ich zu fett bin!" Bitteschön. Es klang nicht nur grässlich, sondern schmeckte auch so. Wenn all das überflüssige Fett wenigstens als dickes Fell taugen würde, anstatt Alfred fortwährend dünnhäutiger zu machen...

„Wer sagt das?"

„Alle!" Ein gelber und ein pinkfarbener Ball gesellten sich zum Rest in der Kiste dazu. Alfred fing mit Feuereifer; es war insofern praktisch, als dass er etwas zu tun hatte und Frau Brooke nicht direkt gegenüber sitzen und sich gänzlich auf das Gespräch konzentrieren musste. Das würde ihn nur noch hibbeliger machen. Alfred spürte nämlich haargenau, wie all die brennende Scham tollkühn an seinem Auftreten sägte. Kein Lächeln, viel Demut, obwohl er gestern dachte, diese Therapiesache würde – zumindest ansatzweise – besser werden.

„Alle?"

„Ja, verdammt noch mal alle! Und ich seh's doch auch!" Seine Hände zeigten weiterhin Fangbereitschaft, wenngleich sich seine Gesprächspartnerin nun zögernd an die Schreibtischkante lehnte. Den lilafarbenen Ball senkend, schaute sie ihren Patienten lang und unvermittelt an. Aus Augen, die Milde und Spitzfindigkeit vereinten.

Ließ sie ihn jetzt zappeln?

Mochte sie es, wenn Alfred sich mit jeder Sekunde kleiner und mieser fühlte?

War das ihre Therapiemethode?

Ja?!

Dann war es eine scheiß Therapiemethode, die ihn so dermaßen wütend machte, dass er am liebsten all die bunten Bälle quer durchs Zimmer getreten hätte!

„Du bist nicht fett, Alfred. Du hast leichtes Übergewicht und du hast sogar schon abgenommen. Fast zwei Kilo. Das ist recht viel für so eine kurze Zeit. Und eigentlich haben wir dich hier nur auf eine normale Ernährung umgestellt."

Fast zwei Kilo? Alfred kam es gar nicht so vor, zumal ihm Cleopatra wohlbedacht immer nur noch die Menge an Gewicht nannte, die er vom einen auf den nächsten Tag verlor.  
Unterm Strich machten diese zwei Kilo auch kaum einen Unterschied. Das war das wirklich Traurige. Er wollte Resultate sehen! Er wollte Veränderungen! Nicht irgendwann, sondern jetzt gleich! Er konnte nicht warten! Er musste nach Hause – allein schon um sich zu vergewissern, dass es überhaupt noch existierte.

„Kann ich eigentlich hier raus, wenn ich so viel abgenommen hab, dass ich 'nen BMI von 25 hab?" Düster erinnerte er sich an diesen vereinbarten Wert, der sein erstes Ziel markierte. Allerdings konnte er in keiner Weise abschätzen, wie lange er brauchen würde, um bei einem BMI von 25 anzukommen. Er kannte seinen aktuellen BMI nicht mehr. War es eigentlich Absicht, dass man ihm diese Information vorenthielt? Aber wenn er in nicht mal einer Woche zwei Kilo verlor, dann würde es womöglich gar nicht mehr so entsetzlich lange dauern, bis er zumindest wieder Normalgewicht hatte.

An und für sich eine erfreuliche Erkenntnis. Die Miene seiner Therapeutin vermittelte ihm jedoch den Eindruck, soeben die eine Million Dollar Frage falsch beantwortet zu haben.  
„Wir hatten uns doch gestern darauf geeinigt, dass wir gemeinsam Wege finden wollen, damit sich dein Essverhalten ändert."

Ja, hatten sie...

Alfred zupfte betroffen am Reißverschluss seiner Jacke und ahnte plötzlich, wohin es führen würde, wenn er zwar bei einem BMI von 25 ankäme, aber immer noch nicht wüsste, wie er das Überessen und Erbrechen vermeiden konnte.  
„Sonst werd' ich sofort wieder fett, wenn ich hier raus bin..."

„Nicht sofort, aber wenn du alles genauso machst wie vorher, läuft es natürlich wieder relativ schnell darauf hinaus. Gewichtszu- und abnehmen brauchen immer eine gewisse Zeit. Du bist ja auch nicht eines Morgens aufgewacht und warst plötzlich übergewichtig."

Nein, war er nicht. Alfred hatte es passieren sehen und erst mal hartnäckig ignoriert. Dann musste er eben den Bauch bei seiner Lieblingsjeans einziehen. Dann spannte sein tolles T-Shirt mit dem Stern in Armyoptik halt. Na und? Aber leider war die Hose irgendwann gar nicht mehr zugegangen und das T-Shirt viel zu eng geworden. Das war die Zeit gewesen, in der er widerwillig entschied, sich neue Anziehsachen kaufen zu müssen. Der Vorteil war, dass er in den letzten Jahren eh meist alleine seine Klamotten besorgte oder ganz bequem online bestellte. Weder seine Mom noch sein Dad machten ihm dahingehend Vorschriften. So war es für Alfred auch ein Leichtes gewesen, die nächst größere Kleidergröße eine Weile zu verheimlichen. Aber er hatte ja darüber Bescheid gewusst und das Wissen an sich war ein entscheidender Faktor, der kräftig am Abbau seines Selbstwertgefühls mitgewirkt hatte.

„Es ist wichtig, dass du verstehst, dass es Leute gibt, die einfach nur gerne und viel essen. Solchen Leuten hilft eine gezielte Ernährungsberatung und Ernährungsumstellung, wenn sie etwas ändern möchten. Manche können sich sogar ganz allein am Riemen reißen und den inneren Schweinehund überwinden. Aber bei einer Essstörung ist das nicht so einfach. Andernfalls könnten wir dir und allen anderen Betroffenen einfach ein paar Ernährungspläne ausdrucken und euch damit entlassen."

„Das klappt aber nicht..." Ein Feliciano würde nicht essen, nur weil man ihm einen Ernährungsplan in die Hand drückt. Ebenso wenig ein Arthur oder eine Lili. Auch Alfred würde diese Sache mit dem permanenten Überessen und Erbrechen nicht auf Kommando unterlassen können, nur weil auf einem Blatt Papier stand, er solle jetzt einen Apfel statt zwei Packungen Kekse und einen Liter Eiscreme essen. Selbst wenn er also im Laufe seines Klinikaufenthaltes den BMI von 25 erreichte, wäre dies nicht die Lösung all seiner Probleme.

„Nein, das klappt nicht. Wenn man sich einmal krankhafte und schädliche Ernährungsmuster zur Gewohnheit gemacht hat, dann hält man daran fest. Der ganze Körper stellt sich darauf ein. Schau doch mal in deine Kiste. Was siehst du da?"

„Bälle." Bunte Bälle, aber Alfred ersparte ihnen das überflüssige Detail, indessen er wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt neben der Kiste stand und die Türe im Rücken spürte. Letzteres auch nur, da er sich im Laufe der vergangenen zwei Minuten dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, zunächst heimlich auf den Füßen vor- und zurückzuwippen und sich dann gegen die Tür zu lehnen. Das ganze Gerede hätte ihn sonst zu Fall gebracht.

„Mhm. Und du hast jeden Ball gefangen, den ich dir zugeworfen hab, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Sie haben doch gesagt, ich soll sie fangen?!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht."

„Äh...?" Hatte sie nicht? Skeptisch wühlte Alfred in seiner Erinnerung, doch ihm schien es, als wären die Seiten seines Gedächtnisses zu voll geschrieben, um die Abläufe der Ereignisse nachzulesen.  
„Aber sie haben sie mir zugeworfen. Warum hätt' ich sie dann nich' fangen sollen?!"

„Für dich war's also logisch, die Bälle zu fangen?"

„Klar, sonst wären sie ja alle aufm Boden gelandet oder hätten mich getroffen!"

„Also war das Fangen der Bälle quasi die beste Lösung für dich."

„Ja!"

„Bei einer Essstörung ist das auch so, dass sie die beste Lösung zu sein scheint. Ob nun bewusst oder unterbewusst, man gewöhnt sich auf jeden Fall daran, mit Problemen und Gefühlen auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise umzugehen. Und ehe du dich versiehst, fängst du einen Ball nach dem nächsten, wann immer dir einer zugeworfen wird. Denn du möchtest ja nicht getroffen werden."

Das machte so erschreckend viel Sinn, dass Alfreds Blick stumm in die Ballkiste hinab stürzte und er an sein gestriges Arbeitsblatt denken musste. An seine Welt und an das, was sie ihm einerseits entgegen schleuderte und wie er andererseits auf diese Bombardements reagierte. Wenn Probleme Bällchen waren, hatte er seit beinahe einem Jahr jeden einzelnen gefangen. Nur dass sein Fangen darin bestand, zu viel zu essen und gegebenenfalls zu erbrechen.

„Ja, aber wie sorg ich denn dafür, dass keine Bälle mehr geworfen werden? Wenn ich eben zu Ihnen gesagt hätte, werfen Sie keinen Ball mehr, dann hätten Sie das vielleicht gemacht. Aber sonst hört da ja keiner drauf, also..mit anderen Dingen klappt das nicht!"

„Ach, Alfred!" Auflachend klopfte Frau Brooke neben sich auf den langen Schreibtisch. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er zu ihr rüberkommen sollte. Verflucht, wieso hatte er schon wieder irgendwas getan, was sie absurd fand? Oder zumindest dermaßen amüsant, dass sie zum ersten Mal überhaupt in seiner Gegenwart lachte. Nicht nur fein lächelte.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht über mich lustig machen! Ich dachte, ihr Job isses, mir zu helfen!?"

„Ich mach mich gar nicht über dich lustig. Ich finde es nur süß, dass du glaubst, man könne die Welt darum bitten, einem keine Probleme mehr in den Weg zu legen. Aus irgendeiner Richtung wird immer ein Ball geflogen kommen."

Okay...

Er war ein Idiot. Er sah es ein.

Ein Idiot, der obendrein errötete, weil er gerade – selbst für seine Verhältnisse – eine ziemlich naive Denkweise an den Tag gelegt hatte. Aber es war einfach so schwierig für Alfred, sich auf diese Gespräche hier einzulassen. Wann hatte er zum Beispiel je jemandem gesagt, er oder sie solle sich nicht über ihn lustig machen? Für üblich spielte Alfred in solchen Momenten einfach mit, bügelte Beleidigungen grinsend ab oder überbrückte sie mit lauter Blödeleien. Er kam sich merkwürdig vor, wenn er von jemandem verlangte, auf seine Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen. Dann erfuhr der andere doch zwangsläufig, dass seine Worte Alfred verletzten. Wer wollte sich bitte verletzbar zeigen? Wer wollte Angriffsfläche bieten? Alfred ganz bestimmt nicht! Er wollte immer so viel lieber unbesiegbar erscheinen...

Ein Trost war immerhin, dass außer Frau Brooke niemand sonst anwesend war, als ihm hier und jetzt diese für ihn persönlich enorm ungesunde Charaktereigenschaft wieder so richtig bewusst wurde. Es war wie gestern, als sie sich über das Benehmen seiner ehemaligen Teamkameraden unterhalten hatten und Frau Brooke probiert hatte, ihm beizubringen, dass es natürlich war, bestimmte Gefühle zu entwickeln, wenn man verletzt wurde. Trauer, Enttäuschung und auch Wut waren völlig legitime Emotionen.

Sich dezent von der Türe abstoßend, schlappte Alfred zum Schreibtisch hinüber, um sich ebenfalls gegen die Kante zu lehnen. Wann hatte ihn eigentlich zuletzt jemand süß genannt? Seine Mutter hatte das früher ständig getan, aber spätestens seit der 3. oder 4. Klasse war ihm das irgendwie peinlich gewesen. Insbesondere in der Öffentlichkeit, sodass er jedes Mal ein wehleidiges „Mom!" verloren hatte. Aber sie hatte ihn stets so glücklich angeschaut, dass er den Protest schnell wieder aufgab und sie gewähren ließ.

Abgesehen von ihr, hatte es da sonst nur noch diese drei albern kichernder Mädchen gegeben, die eines Tages in der Schlange der Schulkantine direkt hinter ihm gestanden hatten. Alfred hatte Stielaugen in Richtung Nachtisch gemacht, als er ein verschworenes „Der da mit der Bomberjacke ist voll süß!" ortete. Allerdings war das gegen Ende des vorletzten Schuljahres gewesen und er hatte sich lediglich erstaunt zu den Mädels herumgedreht und sie ungeplant, aber glücklich angelacht.

Daraufhin waren die drei so dermaßen zusammen geschreckt, als hätte man sie während der Sonntagsandacht dabei erwischt, Pornos auf dem Handy zu gucken. Ehe Alfred sich versah, waren die Mädchen davon gestürmt. Die Gesichter grellrot, hatte sich ihr Hunger wohl gegessen. Allesamt erweckten sie den Verdacht, lieber sterben zu wollen als auch nur eine Sekunde länger hinter ihm in der Schlange stehen zu bleiben. Er hatte es nicht begriffen, überhaupt nicht. Mochten sie ihn jetzt oder nicht? Frauen waren und blieben ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für ihn. Am allerwenigsten hatte er die Frau verstanden, die er am allerliebsten verstanden hätte. Aber die Sache mit Amelia sollte er wirklich ein für allemal vergessen...

„Also, wir sind uns einig, die Welt wird nicht aufhören, dir und mir und allen anderen Menschen Probleme zu bereiten."

„Nope."

„Was können wir also tun?"

„Lernen, die Bälle nicht mehr zu fangen? Irgendwas anders machen?"

„Richtig. Wir möchten mit den Problemen und den Gewohnheiten anders umgehen."

„Einer aus meinem Baseballteam hat gesagt, ich soll mehr kotzen, damit ich nich' noch fetter werde..." Wenn Alfred es so überdachte, hatte Brad da vermutlich Recht. Essen, das gar nicht erst verdaut wurde, bescherte einem auch nicht so viele überflüssige Pfunde. Leute wie Natalia, Tino oder Sofia hatten ganz andere Ess- und Brechgewohnheiten als er und keiner von ihnen war dick. Im Nachhinein, und in Hinblick auf die anstehende Schwimmstunde, wünschte Alfred, er hätte den Rat befolgt, lange bevor Brad ihn erteilt hatte.

Frau Brooke schwieg kurzweilig. Alfred nutzte die Zeit, um die winzigen Pokébälle auf seiner Reißverschlussjacke zu zählen – oder zumindest all jene, die er sehen konnte, wenn er das Kinn senkte.

„Was hast du dazu gesagt?"

„Gar nix."

„Und was denkst du darüber?"

„Jetzt? Ich hätt's machen sollen!"

„Mhm..." Seine Aussage neutral quittierend, drehte sich Frau Brooke weit genug herum, um in die Kiste zu langen und einige rechteckige Holzstücke hervor zu holen. Sie erinnerten verdächtig an die Holzbarren aus dem Spiel Jenga.

„Hände auf", wies sie ihn an und legte ihm dann das erste Holzstück auf die Handflächen, die er nebeneinander hielt, so als habe sie ihm eine Überraschung angekündigt. Stattdessen gab es aber nur Holzklötze.

Einen, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun,...

Frau Brooke stapelte munter weiter und Alfred ahnte, wohin das auf lange Sicht führte: irgendwann würde der Platz nicht mehr ausreichen und die Holzstücke würden runterfallen. Häufigeres Erbrechen war kein alternativer Lösungsweg.

Die Hände samt den Klötzen gegen seinen Oberkörper drehend, nahm er Frau Brooke die Möglichkeit, noch mehr Holzstücke aufzustapeln.  
„Ich hab's kapiert."

„Natürlich kapierst du das." Ihre Stimme machte deutlich, daran keine Sekunde gezweifelt zu haben. Sie unterstellte außerdem, dass sich ihm das ganze Prinzip bereits vor seiner ‚Ich hätt's machen sollen!'-Äußerung erschlossen hatte.

Die Kiste auf dem Tisch in seine Richtung schiebend, signalisierte sie ihm, die Holzbarren hinein fallen lassen zu dürfen. Klackend trafen sie auf das grüne Plastik und prallten gegen ein paar der wenigen Bälle, die keine Reise ans andere Ende des Raumes gewonnen hatten.

Der Moment an sich ließ Alfred emotional erstickt zurück. Seine Therapeutin hielt ihn wohl doch nicht für so dumm, wie er immer meinte. Es war nicht ihre Methodik, die ihnen so viel Zeit raubte. Er war es, der ein schnelleres Vorankommen verhinderte. Der patzte, statt redete.

Flugs durchquerte Frau Brooke den Raum, um das Arbeitsblatt zu holen, welches Alfred vorhin im Regal verstaut hatte. Na großartig! Seine spärlichen Resultate waren auch nichts, worauf er sonderlich stolz war. Er wusste nicht viel über seine Essstörung beziehungsweise deren Folgen und bedenkenlos hatte er auch niemanden danach fragen können. Feliciano war generell nicht auf dem Level zu erreichen; ein Wort von Essen und er betete Rezepte runter und huldigte Pasta. Lili schien auch nicht die passende Ansprechpartnerin bei Bulimie und Arthur, der einzige, der wohl nicht um den heißen Brei drum rum geredet hätte, schien zurzeit mit sich selbst mehr als genug zu tun zu haben und hatte auch heute noch nicht sein Zimmer verlassen.

Nicht mal Tony hatte in seinem Brief das Thema ausgeweitet, dabei hatte er das ganze Internet auf den Kopf gestellt. Alfred war demnach mehr oder minder auf die Information beschränkt, dass es sich bei Bulimie um eine Suchterkrankung handelte. Gestern erschien ihm dieser Ausdruck noch vollkommen abstrakt. Jetzt wusste er, was es mit dem Gewohnheitscharakter, dem Suchtpotential, auf sich hatte. Bälle zu fangen und Bauklötzchen in die Hände gestapelt zu bekommen hatten seine Sicht erstaunlich geschärft.

„Ich hab niemanden gefragt", gestand Alfred zermürbt, als Frau Brooke wieder neben ihn trat.

„Du hast hier das Wort _Suchterkrankung_ notiert?" Ihre forsche Tonlage war ein unmissverständliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie wusste, dass ihm das Wort nicht so mir nichts, dir nichts in den Schoß gefallen war.

„Äh ja, mein Freund Tony hat das geschrieben. Er hat mir 'nen Brief geschickt. Total cool von ihm!"

„Dein Freund Tony? Den hast du bis jetzt gar nicht erwähnt."

„Ich wusste nich', ob wir noch Freunde sind..." Alfred gab das Zählen der kleinen Pokébälle auf. Ihm funkte ständig die Unterhaltung dazwischen. „Ich kenn ihn von youtube. Er hat 'nen eigenen Kanal und macht echt geile Videos!"

„Youtube, das mögt ihr hier alle, glaub ich. Drehst du denn auch Videos?"

„Ne, ich kommentier nur und so."

„Aber er weiß, dass du bei uns in Behandlung bist?! Also hast du doch schon mal mit jemandem über deine Essstörung gesprochen?"

Sprechen konnte man das bei aller Liebe nicht nennen. Alfred umklammerte mit den Fingern die Schreibtischkante und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ne, ich hab ihm erst kurz bevor ich hier her musste geschrieben, dass ich demnächst erstmal nich' on sein werde. Und dann hat er natürlich gefragt, wieso..." Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mieser fühlte er sich, weil er einfach aus dem Chat geflohen war. Wirklich ein nobler Schachzug von ihm. Aber verdammt, er hatte Angst gehabt. Er hatte so viel Angst gehabt.

„..und du hast es ihm nicht erklärt?"

„Nich' wirklich. Ich konnte einfach nicht! Ich weiß auch nich', ich ähm...ich hab mich einfach mal total geschämt! Tony is' echt der einzige, mit dem ich noch irgendwie gechattet hab in letzter Zeit. Der sollte nich' auch noch wissen, wie abgefuckt ich bin!"

Dass es immer so aus ihm rausplatzen musste, wenn er emotional lang genug angepiekst wurde...  
Ertappt stopfte Alfred seine Hände in die Taschen der Reißverschlussjacke und wünschte sich, einer der Pokébälle würde aus dem Muster hüpfen und ihn einsaugen.

„Und? Für wie _abgefuckt_ hält er dich, wenn er dir sogar einen Brief geschrieben hat?"

Unter einigen Ponysträhnen hinweg riskierte Alfred einen reumütigen Seitenblick.  
„Ich weiß jetzt auch, dass das scheiße von mir war! Ich hab ihm auch schon zurückgeschrieben und mich entschuldigt. Er hat mir sogar geschrieben, dass er im Internet rumrecherchiert hat, weil er sich mit solchen Krankheiten nicht auskennt."

„_Solchen Krankheiten_. Mhm..." Teils tadelnd, teils belustigt wies sie ihn auf seine Ausdrucksweise hin und studierte nebenbei gefälscht ambitioniert sein Arbeitsblatt. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, Alfred. Sag ein Mal frei heraus: Ich hab eine Essstörung. Du kannst auch sagen: Ich hab Bulimie. Eines von beidem, ganz wie du magst. Aber ich will es zumindest ein Mal von dir hören."

Musste das sein? Alfred ahnte, dass er nicht drum rum kommen würde, selbst wenn ihm das bisher erstaunlich gut gelungen war. Aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Seine Lippen schienen betäubt und seine Zunge lag unnütz in seinem Mund. Die innere Not spiegelte sich auch in seiner Mimik wider, zerrte an seinen Augenbrauen und drängte seine Nasenflügen zusammen.

Es ging nicht. Er bekam es nicht gesagt.

Er konnte nicht mal plausibel darlegen, wieso nicht. Warum die Worte nicht kommen wollten. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er konnte unbedarft über sämtliche Themen quatschen, aber für seine Sorgen schien er keine Silbe übrig zu haben. Das war lächerlich und schrecklich zugleich.

„So schwer?"

„Ich will nicht krank sein..." Egal in welcher Form auch immer, Alfred wollte es einfach nicht. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, auf ganzer Linie versagt zu haben. Er wollte zurück zu sonnigen Nachmittagen auf dem Baseballfeld und lustigen Abenden mit seinen Freunden im Ice Cream Parlor. Er wollte zurück zu seinen Eltern, zurück nach Hause. Er wollte zu einem Spiel der Yankees mit seinem Dad gehen und in das Fantrikot passen, was in seinem Schrank ganz vorne hing. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn abnormal oder seltsam oder krank fand. Er brauchte niemanden, der über ihn lachte und niemanden, der ihn ausgrenzte. Er wollte wieder er selbst sein in der Welt, die er gemocht und geliebt hatte. Wie sollte das je funktionieren, wenn er sich zu seinem Problem bekannte?

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Ich kann auch nachvollziehen, dass das mit dem Reden für dich so schwierig ist, nachdem du so eine schlechte Erfahrung mit all deinen Freunden gemacht hast. Wenn man so was ein Mal erlebt hat, dann sagt man lieber gar nichts mehr, anstatt zu riskieren, dass es sich womöglich wiederholt. Wie haben eigentlich deine Eltern auf deine Essstörung reagiert?"

Oh Gott...! Alfred stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Er wollte gar nicht mehr an den Abend denken, als seine Mutter ihn überführt hatte. Geschweige denn an das peinliche Arztgespräch, was sie dann angeleiert hatte oder an die ‚Diskussion' zwischen ihr und seinem Dad.  
„Meine Mom hat's ja zuerst gemerkt. Sie hat eigentlich nur gesagt, wir müssen da was machen."

„Sonst hat sie nichts gesagt?"

Doch, sie hatte noch etwas erwähnt. Nämlich dass Alfred gesund werden musste. Andernfalls könne sie nicht einschätzen, wie es bei ihnen in der Familie weitergehen würde. Das ließ er jetzt aber lieber dezent unter den Tisch fallen.  
„Halt dass wir mit unsrem Hausarzt darüber reden werden. Sie hat da ja dann auch einen Termin gemacht."

„Geh ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du in erster Linie deine Mom bei dem Termin reden gelassen hast?"

Goldrichtig.

„Das meiste, ja."

„Mhm... Und dein Dad? Was hat er gesagt?"

Ein Frösteln drängte Alfred dazu, die Finger im weichen Stoff der Jacke zu verkeilen. Sein Dad hatte genau das gesagt, was Alfred früher auch immer suggeriert wurde:  
„Dass Jungs keine Essstörungen kriegen."

„Das hat dein Dad zu dir gesagt?"

„Nein, zu meiner Mom. Aber ich hab's gehört..." Sein Vater hatte es zuerst nicht geglaubt. Das war der springende Punkt. Seine Mom hatte seinen Dad direkt an dem Abend, als er von der Geschäftsreise nach Hause gekommen war, abgefangen und ihn über Alfreds Problem unterrichtet – aber er hatte es entweder nicht fassen können oder nicht akzeptieren wollen. Eines von beidem.  
Letzten Endes war ein Streit zwischen seinen Eltern entflammt, in dessen Verlauf sie sich gegenseitig mit wüsten Beschuldigungen verprügelten. Es klang in etwa wie Fehler-Schuld-deinFehler!-deineSchuld!-neindu!-ich nicht!-dudu!-ichich!-schauwasdugemachthast!-ich?du !du!-deinSohn!-unserSohn!-deineSchuld!-dududu!-Feh lerFehlerFehler!

Es nicht ertragen könnend, hatte sich Alfred irgendwann im Bett versteckt, sich die Kopfhörer seines Handy in die Ohren gestopft, sich in der Decke eingerollt und eine Tüte xtra spicy Indian style Cracker gefressen. Streit und Schärfe hatten ihm gleichermaßen die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Sein Dad würde nie wieder mit ihm zu den Yankees gehen. Da war sich Alfred ab jenem Abend todsicher... Sein Dad hatte eine bessere Option. Irgendwo in Kanada gab es einen perfekten Sohn, der Baseball garantiert über alles liebte und brillant gute Noten schrieb und viele Freunde hatte und an den Alfred nie und nimmer heranreichen würde. Seine Gedanken zu dem anderen Jungen waren ein unfundiertes Konstrukt, welches aber bei weitem genügend Kraft besaß, um Alfreds letzten Rest an Selbstbewusstsein das Genick zu brechen.

„Und was hat er zu dir gesagt?"

„Er-er hat mich nur gefragt, ob's stimmt." Tags drauf, in einem der raren Momente, als sie sich begegnet waren und Alfred von der Frage so übel geworden war, dass er mehr oder weniger gezwungen genickt hatte. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend, hatte sich sein Vater kapitulierend den Nacken gerieben. So als müsse er diese Wahrheit irgendwo ablegen, könne aber nicht den richtigen Platz für sie finden.

Seine nächste Geste war ein verhaltenes Schulterklopfen, bei dem er hatte verlauten lassen, dass Alfreds Mutter ohnehin schon wegen einer geeigneten Therapiemaßnahme mit dem Arzt in Kontakt stand. **Therapiemaßnahme.** Das Wort hatte Alfred vor Angst ein „Ich brauch keine Therapie! Mir geht's gut!" japsen lassen, während er wie gebannt die Krawatte seines Vaters anstarrte. Das tiefe Blau mit den Nadelstreifen, passend zum Anzug, passend zu den Schuhen, passend zur Aktentasche, passend zum goldenen Ehering. Die Hand hatte das Klopfen noch zwei oder drei Mal wiederholt, dann war sie mit einem „Das wird schon wieder. Du schaffst das, Kumpel." verschwunden.

Ja, sie waren Kumpels. Irgendwann einmal gewesen. Alles war cool zwischen ihnen. So kühl, dass Alfred sein Leben für eine warme Umarmung gegeben hätte, sich aber nicht getraut hatte, dies zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Der Augenblick hatte ihn frontal angeschrieen. Ihn gefragt, was er denn eigentlich für ein Sohn war, der seinen Vater so abgrundtief enttäuschte? Was war er für ein Junge, der eine Essstörung bekam? Was war so falsch an ihm, dass er an etwas litt, womit - wie sein Dad klar geäußert hatte - doch sonst nur Mädchen kämpften? Höchstwahrscheinlich konnte sich Alfred mitunter auch deswegen seine Krankheit nicht eingestehen.

Seit der Klinik wusste er immerhin, nicht als einziger Junge betroffen zu sein. Früher hatte er sein Essverhalten jedoch nicht mal als gestört eingestuft. Es war irgendwie ungesund geworden, etwas aus der Reihe getanzt, hatte sich unglücklich entwickelt. Er aß zu viel und erbrach gelegentlich. Das war keine Essstörung für ihn gewesen. Sehr, sehr lange nicht. Klapperdürre Mädchen, Models und Celebrities, die mit Untergewicht für Magersuchtsgerüchte und Schlagzeilen sorgten, das waren für ihn essgestörte Menschen. Aber er doch nicht.  
Eigentlich hatte sich Alfreds Einstellung erst mit der Entdeckung durch seine Mutter verändert. Was er machte, war ab diesem Zeitpunkt keine Lachnummer mehr und auch nichts, worüber man nur pikiert die Nase rümpfte. Was er machte, war etwas, das seine Mom dazu veranlasst hatte, mit ihm zum Arzt zu gehen.

Er war krank.

Aber wenn es bedeutete, in den Augen seines Vaters eine typische Mädchenkrankheit zu haben und kein richtiger Mann zu sein, würde Alfred das nie und nimmer zugeben. Schlimm genug, dass seine Eltern sein Problem entdeckt hatten und ihre Familie das jetzt irgendwie überstehen musste. Aber dass es ein Mädchenproblem war? Das setzte allem die Krone auf. Er war kein Mädchen. Er sah nicht wie eines aus. Er war nicht mal besonders androgyn. Er war auch nicht homosexuell und das war es doch, was die Tatsache, dass er als Junge eine Mädchenkrankheit bekommen hatte, implizierte. Zumindest nach Meinung seines Vaters.  
Alle Schwingungen, die an jenem Tag und mit jener Frage von Alfreds Vater ausgegangen waren, schienen Alfred zu etwas zu machen, was er gar nicht war. Es war diese Aura, diese durchweg von stiller Verurteilung verpestete Aura, deretwegen Alfred nicht fähig gewesen war, von sich aus kenntlich zu machen, seinen Dad in diesem speziellen Moment zu brauchen...

„Er hat dich also gefragt, ob's stimmt, aber ihr habt nicht weiter darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein..."

„Möchtest du das denn mal nachholen? Morgen vielleicht, wenn deine Eltern da sind? Wir können deinem Dad ja gerne erklären, dass er ganz schön Unrecht hat, wenn er behauptet, Jungs kriegen keine Essstörungen. Ich mein, du siehst für mich sehr nach einem Jungen aus. Oder hab ich da was überlesen in deiner Akte?"

„Ich bin ein Junge! Und ich bin auch nich' schwul oder so!" Nicht, dass Alfred was gegen Homosexuelle hatte. Aber er hatte etwas gegen Dinge, die einen Keil zwischen ihn und seinen Dad trieben.

„Hätten wir das also auch geklärt. Ich denke mal, das ist dann ein Ja zu morgen?"

Alfred schätzte schon. Ein Punkt mehr auf seiner Agenda für Mittwoch...

Mit einem eleganten Griff angelte sich Frau Brooke ein Buch, was aufgeschlagen auf zwei weiteren Büchern auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Zweifellos hatte sie Alfreds Schweigen gerade als Zustimmung interpretiert. Sie musste ihn für ganz schön kompliziert halten, für stur, sogar für ein wenig pampig. Er fuhr bei ihr so schnell aus der Haut, er fauchte sie permanent an oder war alternativ dazu einfach nur verzweifelt. Dabei trat er Menschen sonst ganz anders gegenüber. Am liebsten würde er sich bei seiner Therapeutin dafür entschuldigen, dass sie ihn nicht so kennen lernte, wie es andere taten...

Immer noch an die Tischkante gelehnt, blätterte Frau Brooke ein paar Seiten um und hielt ihm dann das durchaus massive Fachbuch direkt unter die Nase.  
„Ich bin keine Befürworterin der Schocktherapie, das vorweg. Ich will auch nicht, dass du jetzt Panik bekommst, aber du weißt wirklich entsetzlich wenig über deine Essstörung. Deswegen würde ich dich bitten, dir das hier wenigstens mal anzugucken."

Unaufgefordert ließ Alfred seine rechte Hand aus der Tasche gleiten und fasste nach dem Buch, sodass das Gewicht fair zwischen ihnen verteilt war. Der charakteristische Duft von Druckerschwärze machte sich bemerkbar, jetzt da er sich etwas weiter vorbeugte und auf die in mehreren Kästen untergebrachten _möglichen körperlichen Folgeerscheinungen der Bulimia Nervosa_ herabschaute. Dort unten stand zuallererst das Herz, welches ins Stolpern geraten und sogar stehen bleiben konnte. Als Ursache war Kaliummangel gelistet, hervorgerufen durch häufiges Erbrechen oder andere Maßnahmen, die entwässerten und letztlich den körpereigenen Säure-Basen-Haushalt durcheinander brachten. Alfred hätte das nicht im Traum vermutet. Das Buch kam ihm plötzlich so viel schwerer vor als noch vor knapp einer Minute.

„Jemals Herzrasen gehabt?", hörte er Frau Brooke empathisch neben sich.  
Sein Blick saugte sich an den Buchstaben fest.  
„Nur an den schlechten Tagen, wenn ich mehrmals gekotzt hab. Aber es is' immer schnell wieder weggegangen!" Sein letzter Satz sollte primär ihn selbst beruhigen. Sein Körper hatte ihn bislang gar nicht so sehr im Stich gelassen, wie Alfred allein ob des Übergewichts immer vermutet hatte. Es hätte schlimmer sein können...

Er hatte keine Beschwerden im Darmtrakt, er hatte nie Blut erbrochen und die Magensäure hatte ihm bisher auch nicht den Zahnschmelz zerstört. Sein Zahnfleisch war okay, mit eingerissenen Mundwinkeln war er vertraut. Ebenso mit spröden Lippen oder geröteten Knöcheln an der Hand, die er vorlieblich zum Erbrechen nutzte. Zum Glück hatte ihm die Säure nicht die Haut zerfressen. Alfred wollte keine Narben auf dem Handrücken, auch keinen durchgebrochenen Magen und auch keine kaputte Speiseröhre. Seine Nieren funktionierten bislang tadellos, aber jetzt, da er las, dass dem irgendwann womöglich nicht mehr so sein könnte, begriff er, warum er nach dem Gespräch mit dem Hausarzt gleich am nächsten Tag zur Blutabnahme und für eine Urinprobe hatte antanzen müssen.

Die Buchstaben woben eine verhängnisvolle Liste voller Leiden, die ihm Angst und Bange werden ließen. Er kannte Ohrensausen, leichtes Schwindelgefühl, gelegentliche Mundtrockenheit und übermäßige Müdigkeit, Übelkeit und Konzentrationsmangel. Aber woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass selbst Krampfneigungen und Parotisschwellungen auf eine akute Ess-Brech-Sucht zurückgeführt werden konnten? Er wusste nicht mal, was Parotisschwellungen waren!

„Was ist das?"

„Parotisschwellungen?"

„Ja, das hab ich noch nie gehört." Das merkwürdig anmutende Wort war als sonstige Begleiterscheinung aufgereiht.

„Das sind Schwellungen der Ohrspeicheldrüsen. Wir sagen auch schon mal Hamsterbäckchen dazu. Konnte man bei dir auch sehr gut sehen, als du letzte Woche hier angekommen bist."

„Oh..." Es war wahrlich kein Wunder, dass Alfred kontinuierlich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, hier drin gegen Wände zu reden. Sie hatten ihn grinsen und lächeln und lügen lassen, ohne von ihrer fachmännischen Meinung abzurücken. Wer glaubte schon einem Jungen wie ihm, der beschwor, alles sei in bester Ordnung, wenn der gleiche Junge deutliche Hamsterbacken hatte? Wenn seine Worte und sein Erscheinungsbild zwei so grundlegend verschiedene Aussagen machten?

Garantiert war auch anhand seiner Blutwerte eindeutig, was er tat. Da konnte er daheim noch so häufig alles runterspielen und steif und fest behaupten, sich nicht mehr zu übergeben. Seine Eltern hatten ihn ja nicht 24 Stunden am Stück überwachen können. Doch sie wussten um die Lügen. Immerhin hatten sie mehrere Gespräche mit dem Arzt geführt. Vermutlich war es deswegen auch so verhältnismäßig schnell gegangen mit seinem Therapieplatz. Was seine Umwelt betraf, hatte sich Alfred also extrem verschätzt. Seine Mom und sein Dad hatten aufgrund der Befunde ganz genau gewusst, dass er ihnen ins Gesicht log. Er log, sie logen; anscheinend waren sie, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht, ein eingespieltes Team...

„Immer noch nur eine 2 auf der Skala von 1 bis 10?" Das Buch wieder an sich nehmend, legte Frau Brooke es still hinter ihnen auf die Tischplatte und wollte wissen, ob Alfred bei seiner gestrigen Einschätzung blieb. Dieser musste so schwer schlucken, dass es wehtat. Überall. Im Herzen und in der Seele. Warum hatte er nie in der Schule gelernt, wie gefährlich Essstörungen waren?

„Nein, viel mehr. Aber ich kann nicht mehr aufhören..." Das Eingeständnis ließ seine verspannten Schultern nach vorne sinken, während er sich erneut nach Hause wünschte, in sein Zimmer. Wo vermeintlich alles gut war und tatsächlich alles schlecht. Die Art und Weise, wie er seine Sommerferien bis zur Klinikeinweisung gestaltet hatte, demonstrierte genau eines: Er kam nicht mehr weg von seiner Bulimie. Schlafen, Trübsal blasen, essen, im Internet surfen, noch mehr essen, erbrechen, lügen, noch trauriger sein als zuvor – und dann alles wieder von vorne. Die beschäftigungslosen Ferientage boten diesem Verhalten einen optimalen Nährboden.

„Kopf hoch! Daran arbeiten wir doch gerade. Ich kann leider nicht mit dem Finger schnipsen und dann bist du geheilt. Sonst würde ich das tun, Sonnenschein.  
Aber wenn ich mir so anhöre, was deine Freunde gesagt haben, was deine Mom gesagt hat und was dein Dad gesagt hat, dann verstehe ich sehr gut, warum es so schwierig für dich ist, über deine Essstörung zu reden. Ich vermute auch mal stark, dass du immer erst versuchst, Probleme mit dir selber auszumachen. Vielleicht hat man dir häufig zu verstehen gegeben, dass es falsch ist, nach Hilfe zu fragen. Oder du hast es zumindest so aufgefasst, als wäre es falsch. Viele Menschen empfinden das so. Aber es gehört sehr viel Mut dazu, sich einzugestehen, dass man mit etwas nicht mehr alleine zurecht kommt. Und es gehört noch viel mehr Mut dazu, sich dann Hilfe zu suchen.  
Reden ist schwierig, ja. Für die einen mehr, für die anderen weniger. Aber wir können an deiner Blockade arbeiten, weißt du? Du hast sogar die beste Voraussetzung dafür: du möchtest unbedingt gesund werden. Und du wirst sehen, mit der Zeit wird's auch etwas leichter mit dem Reden. Du bist heute zugänglicher als gestern, und du warst gestern zugänglicher als vorige Woche. Du bist also schon auf dem richtigen Weg!  
Sollen wir beide mal weiter vorne anfangen und uns anschauen, wann sich dein Essverhalten so gravierend verändert hat? Du weißt ja sicherlich, dass wir hier auch eine Kopie des Berichts liegen haben, den dein Hausarzt damals verfasst hat? Da steht, ziemlich nett formuliert, drin, dass du nicht bereit bist, mit der Sprache rauszurücken."

Sonnenschein? Weiter vorne anfangen? Nicht bereit mit der Sprache rauszurücken? Alfred wusste nicht, was ihn gerade mehr aus der Fassung brachte: der Kosename, der unverfrorene Arztbericht oder die Aussicht, in seinen Erinnerungen noch tiefer zu wühlen?

„Oh, und es wird erwähnt, dass deine Mom davon ausgeht, dass du dich vermutlich seit dem späten Frühjahr übergibst, weil du zugenommen hast. Sie nimmt also an, du machst das, weil du gerne Gewicht verlieren möchtest. Ich glaube, das stimmt so nicht genau?"

Jetzt sollte er also etwas dazu sagen. Etwas, das die Dinge ins rechte Licht rückte. Na schön, er konnte es ja wenigstens probieren.  
„Ich kotz schon seit letzten Herbst. Am Anfang hab ich's echt nicht oft gemacht. Wirklich nur ganz selten, wenn mir einfach schlecht vom vielen Essen war. Das mit dem Essen ist zuerst schlimm geworden. So Ende letzten Sommers."

„Du bist wann genau aus deinem Baseballteam ausgetreten? Anfang des Jahres?"

„Ja, Mitte Januar."

„Also hattest du deine Freunde im letzten Sommer und auch im letzten Herbst noch. Und sie haben dich auch noch nicht wegen irgendwas gemobbt zu der Zeit?"

„Nein."

„War vielleicht was in der Schule nicht in Ordnung? Schule kann ja manchmal auch sehr stressig sein."

„In der Schule lief's eigentlich gut. Ich war letztes Schuljahr sogar noch was besser als dieses." Das war auf den Rückgang der mündlichen Mitarbeit zurückzuführen. Sie hatte darunter gelitten, dass in einigen von Alfreds Kurse ehemalige Freunde von ihm saßen und ihm zuweilen die Jackentaschen voller Papierschnipsel stopften oder, wenn er sich meldete und dran kam, ein Würgen unter einem Husten oder Räuspern tarnten. Unter diesen Umständen war er lieber unauffällig geblieben, anstatt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Während er also im Unterricht zunehmend stiller wurde, wurden seine Tests und Arbeiten besser. Kein Mitschüler quatschte mehr mit ihm und Zuhause wartete Zeit, die man selbst dann noch mit Lernen füllen konnte, wenn man todunglücklich war und nebenbei Apple Pie mit Sprühsahne in sich reinschaufelte.

„Freunde in Ordnung, Schule in Ordnung... Zuhause alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, sicher!"

„Mhm..." Bedacht hielt sie inne, betrachtete ihn und schien sich dabei gedanklich etwas zurecht zu legen. Alfred stopfte seine Lüge mitsamt seiner rechten Hand zurück in seine Jackentasche.

„Also vorweg noch mal", fing Frau Brooke dann an und machte eine erdende Geste, „ich kann dir nicht in den Kopf gucken. Ich kann nur mit dem arbeiten, was in deinen Akten steht und was du mir zeigst und sagst. Letzteres ist nicht besonders viel. Im Moment hab ich hier einen Alfred sitzen, der sich bis oben hin eingemauert hat. Und dieses Eingesperrtsein gefällt seiner Frohnatur überhaupt nicht. Die merkt genau, dass ihr die Luft ausgeht. Die will unbedingt raus und einfach wieder Spaß am Leben haben, ohne sich für irgendwas zu _fett_ zu fühlen.  
Du bist eigentlich unheimlich gern unter Leuten, stimmt's? Du gehst, solang keins deiner Probleme dazwischen funkt, sehr direkt auf Menschen zu. Und du magst Sport. Du warst jahrelang im Baseballteam, du gehst gerne schwimmen, vermutlich gibt's auch noch andere Sportarten, die dir wirklich viel Spaß machen.  
Es ist so, dass viele Essstörungen mit Diäten anfangen. Oder bei Männern auch häufig mit dem Ziel, mehr Muskeln aufzubauen. Aber wenn du irgendwas davon letzten Sommer hättest tun wollen, wärst du einfach eine Runde mehr joggen gegangen oder hättest dir ein paar Hanteln besorgt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dir wär gar nicht eingefallen, dich nach dem Essen zu übergeben. Du hättest auch nicht so viel gegessen, bis es nicht mehr anders geht.  
Die Frage ist also: was hat da plötzlich nicht mehr gestimmt in deinem Leben, dass du immer mehr gegessen hast? Du hast nicht mit deinen guten Freunden darüber gesprochen, nicht mit deinen Eltern, nicht mit deinem Freund auf youtube. Stattdessen ist das still und heimlich immer schlimmer geworden, und du hast dich mit der Zeit auch immer weiter eingeigelt. Du traust dich nicht mal, auch nur noch irgendjemanden in die Nähe deiner Sorgen zu lassen. Ich muss dich jedes Mal richtig provozieren, damit du mal ein Stückchen aus deinem Schneckenhaus rauskommst und dich macht das immer so schrecklich wütend, wenn ich das tue. Was macht dich denn so traurig, dass du niemandem zutraust, dir helfen zu können? Dass du dich nur noch verstecken möchtest? Hm? Irgendeine Ahnung, Sonnenschein?"

Nicht nur irgendeine, sondern eine sehr genaue... Alfred musste gleich zwei Mal schlucken, damit sich ja kein Ton über seine Zunge schlängelte und den Weg nach draußen fand. Er war vollkommen übermannt davon, dass seine Therapeutin ihn nach so verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit schon so verdammt gut einschätzen konnte. Dass sie sah, wie er agierte, wie er seine Energie fehlleitete und wie er schlussendlich in diese Katastrophe geschlittert war. Für sie war sogar einleuchtend, warum das Reden für ihn so eine Überwindung war.

Apropos Reden:  
Er sollte endlich reden.  
Er wollte es auch. Er wollte ihre Hilfe und wieder frei sein. Aber sie hatte Recht: er war komplett blockiert. Es schien, als habe da jemand eine Straßensperre in ihm errichtet und die Worte hämmerten gegen seinen Gaumen und quollen aus seinem Herzen, aber er konnte sie nicht frei lassen.

Konnten sie nicht einfach über die Auslöser hinwegsehen und an seiner Genesung arbeiten? Ging das nicht? Er wollte nicht buddeln...

„Manchmal kommt es auch vor, dass es scheinbar keinen Grund gibt, warum man sich schlecht fühlt. Man ist müder, trauriger, antriebsloser, es ist mühsam morgens aufzustehen und man fühlt sich immer bedrückt und niedergeschlagen. So was gibt es auch", ließ Frau Brooke sanft anklingen.

„So war's aber nicht..." Vor allem die ermattende, dauerhafte Traurigkeit hatte sich bei Alfred erst manifestiert, nachdem man ihn aus dem Team gemobbt hatte. Vorher hatte er durch den Sport und die Freunde zumindest noch eine temporäre Ablenkung.

„Verstehe." Wollte seine Therapeutin auf irgendwas hinaus? Die Pause, die sie einlegte, deutete darauf hin, allerdings befreite sie Alfred gnädigerweise recht zügig von der erwartungsvollen Stille.  
„Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen. Meinst du, wir können uns darauf einigen, dass du mal versuchst, aufzuschreiben, was dir so zum letzten Sommer einfällt? Was dich da beschäftigt hat? Du brauchst das nicht zu morgen fertig haben. Wir können ja erst mal grob den Rahmen von einer Woche festlegen. Wie klingt das?"

Eine Woche, damit Alfred seine wirren Gedanken sortieren und in halbwegs brauchbarer Form zu Papier bringen konnte? Ihm wäre selbst die Ewigkeit zu kurz, trotzdem ertappte er sich dabei zu nicken.

„Ich kann mich also darauf verlassen? Und wenn du den Eindruck hast, du schaffst das aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht, dann sag mir das ruhig. Es gibt auch keine verbotenen Gedanken oder so was. Schreib auf, was immer dir einfällt. Selbst wenn irgendjemand dir mal gesagt haben sollte, du sollst nicht darüber schreiben oder reden. Du darfst das. Du darfst hier bei mir über alles reden."

„Okay." Eventuell konnte er ja irgendwas verfassen, das ihn und seine Eltern nicht wie einen Super-GAU aussehen ließen...

„Prima! Und jetzt atmest du mal ganz tief durch. Ich glaub, das war gerade alles sehr viel für dich."

Wie Recht sie doch hatte. Trotzdem schien sie gar nicht böse zu sein, weil er schon an seine Grenzen gestoßen war.  
Den Kopf in den Nacken legend, befolgte Alfred den Rat, ließ die Wirbel knacken und blinzelte zur Zimmerdecke hinauf. Sein Körper war so angespannt, als bemühe er sich, mit purer Willenskraft ein Hochhaus in die Luft zu sprengen. Das konnte nicht gesund sein. Die Hände aus den Taschen gleiten lassend, spreizte Alfred die vor Angst steif gewordenen Finger, deren Knöchel leidig krachten. Hinter sich hörte er, wie seine Therapeutin ihre Schreibtischschublade aufzog und dann etwas auf den Tisch legte. Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er zwei Säckchen aus Samt.

„Was ist das denn jetzt?"

„Ich dachte mir, wir schauen uns mal all deine guten Eigenschaften an. Mir scheint, die hast du ein wenig vergessen in letzter Zeit. Hier drin", sie zog an der Kordel des deutlich größeren, proppevollen Samtsäckchens, „sind lauter guter Eigenschaften. Siehst du?"

Kleine, elfenbeinfarbene Plättchen grüßten schimmernd aus dem Smaragdgrün. Alfred erspähte spontan die Worte _freundlich_, _abenteuerlustig_ und _hilfsbereit_, die ihn dazu animierten, neugierig mit der rechten Hand die Plättchen zu durchkämmen. Das feine Klirren lud ihn dazu ein, sich auf die Suche nach dem Menschen zu machen, den er fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Der Mensch, der nicht bloß zu fett oder zu traurig für irgendwas war. Der nicht achtlos weggeworfen oder ersetzt wurde. Der mehr verspürte als Furcht und Verzweiflung. Der das Leben so sehr mochte und der früher einmal befürchtet hatte, ein einziges Leben würde gar nicht reichen, um all die verrückten Dinge zu tun, die ihm vorschwebten.

Sämtliche Plättchen in Augenschein nehmend, pickte Alfred eine Vielzahl heraus. Dann lagen sie wie frisch gesiebtes Gold auf dem Tisch, bildeten einen Schatz an Charakter und ließen ihn eine wohlige Wärme im Bauch empfinden. Er war gar nicht so grässlich wie er – vor allem in den letzten Monaten – immer gedacht hatte.

„Fertig?", erkundigte sich Frau Brooke bei ihm, als er für einen unbestimmten Moment weder nach neuen Plättchen gegraben noch sonst etwas getan hatte.

„Jep, denk schon!"

„Und bist du zufrieden mit dir, Sonnenschein?"

Zum wiederholten Male errötete Alfred leicht ob des Kosenamens, hob aber trotzdem stolz den Blick und musste seine Therapeutin unbefangen anlächeln. Denn ja: fernab von allen Problemen und allen Menschen, die ihn an sich zweifeln ließen, fand er sich schwer in Ordnung.


End file.
